Matsuno Ghoul
by Reki Zen
Summary: ¿Qué harías si te conviertes en una criatura que se alimenta de personas? ¿Como lo sobrellevarías? Karamatsu Matsuno nos lo muestra.
1. Karamatsu renacido

_Disclaimer:_ _Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, escribo esta historia por diversión, pasión o matar el tiempo, etc., etc._

 _No gano ningún valor monetario al escribir esta historia._

 _Nota: Por si el titulo no está claro, este fanfic está basado en la historia del manga y anime "Tokyo Ghoul". Adelanto que la trama del principio es similar, pero no se preocupen por spoilers o por cosas que "ya sabían que pasarían porque vi el manga/anime", haré que el transcurso de la historia se diferencie._

 _Para los que no vieron "Tokyo Ghoul", un breve resumen si no quieren buscar en google: los ghoul son criaturas que se podrían decir que son similares a lo que los occidentales llamamos "vampiros", se alimentan, no de sangre, sino también de carne humana (siendo ese su alimento exclusivo, aunque también pueden tomar café), son más fuertes y resistentes que los seres humanos y tienen algo llamado "Kagune", "liquido brillante", también llamado "musculo liquido" que sirve como arma para los ghoul, se materializa en la parte posterior del cuerpo, que podría ser, entre la zona de los hombros y hasta la parte baja de la espalda. Para más detalles, google imágenes._

 _En esta historia (así como en el manga), los ghouls se esconden entre los humanos por ser considerados peligros para la sociedad, la organización e inspectores que se encargan de investigar, identificar y liquidar a estas criaturas se los llaman "Doves" (Palomas en ingles)._

 _No puse esta historia en la parte de CROSSOVERS porque si bien tiene la trama inicial y el universo de "Tokyo Ghoul", ninguno de sus personajes aparecerá aquí. (No, fans de Kaneki, él no estará aquí)_

* * *

Matsuno Ghoul

Lo primero que el segundo hijo de la familia Matsuno sintió fue la brisa de aire a su derecha, con el tiempo se dio cuenta que no era un sueño.

A las horas, estaba casi del todo consciente, pero no podía moverse, ni siquiera abrir los ojos. Se sentía como si estuviera cansado y al mismo tiempo con ganas de levantarse.

Los ruidos se hicieron más fuertes, dándole a entender que no estaba en su casa (él podía reconocer los ruidos y charlas de sus hermanos en comparación a los gritos, llantos y sonidos de "bips" que escuchaba). Mientras se preguntaba si estaba atrapado entre un sueño y la realidad, sus ojos se abrieron, muy lentamente, pero al fin y cabo, luego de unos segundos acostumbrándose a la luz, se dio que estaba en una habitación estéril y desabrida.

El poste que colgaba los sueros que conectaban la vía intravenosa y una bolsa grande y blanca le dieron la idea de que estaba en el hospital. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Trató de moverse de nuevo, pero solo consiguió que el dedo índice de su mano se elevara unos escasos centímetros. Sentía el cuerpo muy endurecido. O directamente, casi no lo sentía. Por un momento, pensó lo peor y creyó que estaría completamente paralizado y solo tendría sus beatifuls eyes para comunicarse. Pero lo deshechó cuando la sensación de frio le llegó en el cuello. Alguien debería acobijarlo mejor.

Un ligero escozor y dolor le invadían muy tenuemente su costado derecho.

En algún momento vino una enfermera, quien le revisó las almohadas bajo su cabeza, le cambió el suero y se fue tan rápido como vino. ¿Acaso no vio sus ojos abiertos? ¿Hola?

Karamatsu se cuestionaba ¿por qué se fue si estaba despierto? O al menos algo, apenas podía ordenar sus pensamientos, se sentía tan cansado. Cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Cuando despertó, sentía la sensación de sus brazos y torso, movió ligeramente los dedos de ambas manos y trató de levantarlas. Lo logró pero a duras penas, al menos estaba mejorando.

Sintió un cosquilleo en su cuello y con rozarse un poco con los dedos, comprobó una vía de uno de los sueros.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas, y el dolor de su costado se intensificaba, también le dolía momentáneamente la cabeza pero era un revoltijo de sensaciones que iban y volvían. Cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Cuando los abrió (con un dolor intenso en las zonas mencionadas), se sorprendió de tener a sus brothers con él rodeándolo.

Choromatsu y Osomatsu estaban en los pies platicando algo muy relajados, Todomatsu estaba cerca de la ventana escribiendo algo en su celular con el rostro algo preocupado. Por el rabillo del ojo, a su izquierda veía alguien sentado en una silla, era Ichimatsu quien tenía las rodillas pegadas al pecho y la vista perdida en el vacío. Antes de preguntarse dónde estaría Jyushimatsu, éste apareció de repente enfrente de él, tan cerca que casi podía besarlo.

-¡Miren! ¡Volvió a abrir los ojos! ¿Estás despierto? ¿Karamatsu-niisan?– Decía mientras agitaba la manga larga enfrente de su rostro.

-Ya déjalo en paz Jyushimatsu. – Le regañó Choromatsu. – El doctor dijo que eso es un reflejo.

-¡Hey! – Continuo el quinto hermano ignorando al tercero. - ¿Estas despierto ahora?

-Aunque los tenga abiertos no significa que esté consciente. – Le continuo el de verde con un poco de molestia. – Hace 3 días que los tiene abiertos y…

-¡Contesta! ¡Contesta! – Jyushimatsu ya estaba casi saltando a su lado con su habitual sonrisa y animo.

Y Karamatsu, con la boca muy seca dijo susurrando:

-Estoy… despierto…

Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos lo más que pudieron. Choromatsu se cayó de la cama de la sorpresa y Todomatsu salió de la habitación corriendo.

-¡LLAMA AL DOCTOR! – Gritó Choromatsu desde su lugar.

-¡SI! – Le contestó Todomatsu desde el pasillo.

Osomatsu se acercó al otro lado de la cama, se lo veía muy feliz.

-Sabia que despertarías en 6 días, ¡gané una gran apuesta! – Le acarició un poco la cabeza y Karamatsu sintió perfectamente el roce, adiós a la idea del parapléjico.

-Eres de lo peor… – Dijo un Choromatsu hizo a un lado al hijo mayor. – Karamatsu, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Bueno, sacando de lado el increíble dolor que sentía y que la cabeza le ardía como si le estuvieran lijando desde el interior del cráneo, se sentía estupendo.

Le hubiera gustado decir eso, pero sintió el sabor horrendo en la boca de no haberse limpiado los dientes hace mucho y la mucha sed que tenia.

-Agua… - Dijo en voz baja, su voz estaba débil, al igual que su cuerpo.

-Aquí tienes. – Apareció de la nada Jyushimatsu, quien le e acercó rápidamente una botella con una pajita.

Karamatsu bebió vigorosamente, su lengua se deleitaba con la humedad. Cuando acabó la botella, le regaló una sonrisa a su hermano menor.

-Thank you brother. – Se nota que le hacía falta beber algo, porque su voz se había mejorado un poco.

Unos instantes luego, un hombre de mediana edad, con una bata blanca (claramente un doctor) entró a la habitación con paso agitado, detrás de él se asomó por la puerta Todomatsu, quien parecía hablar por teléfono (probablemente con su padres).

-Estas despierto… - Dijo el doctor muy sorprendido.

¿Acaso eran de esos casos que le decían a la familia que nunca se despertaría y ahora tuvo un milagro?

El semblante del hombre mayor cambió a uno muy serio y se acercó con cuidado, sacando algo de su bolsillo. Sin pedir permiso o dar señal, le abrió un parpado y una luz le cegó el ojo izquierdo.

-Hay respuesta a la luz… - Dijo monótonamente. Guardó la pequeña linterna y puso la mano (fría por cierto) en su cuello. – Pulso estable... – Llevó la mano hacia el costado donde le dolía y le presionó un poco. Haciendo que Karamatsu liberara un quejido doloroso y arrugara la cara en muestra de ello. – Y también respuesta al dolor…

¡¿No podía preguntarle si sentía dolor y ya?! Ya era suficiente con el que tenia.

-Muy bien. – Dijo alejándose del segundo hijo y con una sonrisa de satisfacción. – Hemos comprobado que Karamatsu-kun está del todo despierto y no es un falso despertar.

-¿Falso despertar? – Preguntó Osomatsu.

-Los pacientes en coma suelen balbucear dormidos o moverse un poco, además de tener los ojos abiertos, son solo reflejos del cuerpo, es más común de lo que piensan. - Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta – Volveré en unos momentos para evaluarlo, háganle compañía mientras tanto – Y se fue con una sonrisa. Al mismo tiempo, entraba Todomatsu.

-Mamá y papá vienen en camino. – Aviso con ánimo.

Antes que Karamatsu pudiera decir algo, Jyushimatsu se le lanzó en un abrazo fuerte (y doloroso).

-¡Karamatsu-niisan! ¡Qué alegría que estés mejor!

-Realmente casi te matas en serio, idiota. – Le dijo Osomatsu sonriendo también feliz de verlo bien.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Bueno, tiene sentido, después de todo te lastimaste muy mal la cabeza.

-Te caíste al rio cerca de casa. – Dijo Todomatsu.– Y no sobre el agua que digamos.

-¿Ah?

-Empecemos desde el principio. – Dijo Choromatsu. – Karamatsu, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

El nombrado intentó hacer memoria, pero lo único solido que tenia fue cuando volvieron de los baños públicos y se fueron a dormir, esa noche habían comido Udon.

-Eso fue la noche anterior del accidente. Bueno, supongo que fue un día normal, pero a la noche, luego del baño y de dejar las cosas en casa, fuimos a comer a lo de Chibita, ¿recuerdas?

Karamatsu negó con la cabeza, la última vez que debió de ver a Chibita fue mucho antes de su último recuerdo.

-¡Qué mal que no recuerdas lo que pasó! – Exclamó Osomatsu. – Fue una noche tan divertida, definitivamente, me caen mejor todos ustedes cuando están ebrios.

Recibió un golpe en la cabeza por Choromatsu y él fue quien continuó la historia.

-Entonces… Si, bebimos mucho y dejamos a Chibita, cuando caminábamos por el rio, tú estabas detrás de nosotros y te caíste, quizás te tropezaste o algo en la orilla, no nos dimos cuenta hasta que Jyushimatsu lo escuchó y se volvió.

-Todos ya estábamos casi al borde de la risa para verte completamente empapado y ebrio en el rio, pero… - Osomatsu se detuvo con una mirada de vergüenza.

-Algún idiota mal nacido tiró una montaña de escombros ahí… - Dijo Todomatsu con enojo - Y tu justo había caído encima, y te había… - No quiso continuar más y fue Osomatsu quien lo hizo.

-Un tubo de metal te estaba atravesando justo ahí – Le señaló el costado adolorido – Además de que cuando por fin llegó la ambulancia y te sacaron, dijeron que te habías lastimado la cabeza, te golpeaste justo en un pedazo de concreto.

-¡Había tanta sangre! – Exclamó Jyushimatsu con impresión. – Cuando fuimos al hospital, incluso no nos dejaron darte nuestra sangre porque teníamos mucho alcohol.

-¡Y como si no fuera poco! – Osomatsu había puesto un brazo sobre los hombros de Choromatsu. – Te dio un paro cardíaco durante la cirugía, casi cumples el sueño de Pajamatsu de ser 5 hermanos.

-¡Hey! – El de verde le retiró el brazo enojado. Y luego se dirigió al de azul. – Pero es verdad, estuviste muerto 3 minutos. Nos diste un gran susto.

Karamatsu no podía creer todo lo que le habían contado. Estaba sorprendido.

-De todos modos, no te hiciste un gran daño. – Dijo Todomatsu. – El doctor dijo que tenias suerte que ese tubo no haya perforado ningún órgano, solo habías perdido demasiada sangre.

-Y tendrás una linda cicatriz. – Dijo el de rojo sonriendo. – Por fin algo más para diferenciarnos.

Todos habían contribuido a la historia, excepto Ichimatsu quien seguía en la silla mirando hacia otro lado. A Karamatsu le pareció raro que al menos no haya dicho algo como que era un idiota por haberse caído o lo que sea.

El doctor volvió con unas planillas y le pidió a los hermanos que salgan afuera, mientras le tomaba a su paciente unas preguntas para evaluar su condición mental.

Preguntas como: ¿Sabes tu nombre? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿En qué año estamos? ¿Cuántos son en tu familia? ¿Puedes contar desde 10 hacia abajo? ¿Sabes quién es el primer ministro? ¿Puedes leer esto? ¿Puedes escribir algo?

Eso y más preguntas similares, para medir si Karamatsu estaba ubicado correctamente en el espacio-tiempo, y si estaba en sus plenas facultades mentales. Al finalizar, se comprobó que todo estaba bien.

El doctor sugirió que se quedara un par de días de observación, lo cual su familia aceptó. Los abrazos de su papá y los llantos de su mamá le hicieron saber que era bien querido (al fin y al cabo).

* * *

Al anochecer, el horario de visitas había terminado, pero su madre se rehusaba a irse, como era un pariente, podía quedarse, pero los demás insistían que debía descansar, puesto que no había dormido bien los últimos días.

Karamatsu la convenció de que vuelva a casa y que mañana él seguiría ahí.

Se despidieron y se fueron, no sin antes desearle que descanse y que mañana lo volverían a visitar.

El primer indicio de que algo no estaba bien en él mismo, fue cuando le entregaron la bandeja de su cena esa noche.

-Debes estar hambriento. – Le dijo una enfermera mayor. – Te estábamos alimentando con esto. – Le señaló la bolsa blanca casi vacía colgada del poste. – Se llama "Albumina" y son nutrientes, te los pasábamos por la sangre porque en coma era posible que tu sistema digestivo no funcionara correctamente. Quizás hayas perdido un par de kilos, pero no te preocupes, los recuperaras. – Le dio una afectuosa sonrisa y se retiró del lugar.

Había arroz al vapor, un cuenco de caldo de verduras, un pescado pequeño cocinado al horno y un pote de yogurt. Se veía delicioso, pero… Le dio una sensación de repulsión que le extrañó bastante a Karamatsu.

Tomó los palillos y agarro un trozo pequeño del pescado cocinado, cuando se lo acercó a la boca, su nariz se arrugó con desagrado y se le cayó el pedazo.

Karamatsu olió bien la comida, y en vez de sentir más hambre o agua en la boca, una necesidad de vomitar le invadió.

¿Acaso la comida estaba mala o qué? Pero todo se veía bien.

Trató de nuevo con el pescado, pero fue la misma historia. Intentó con el caldo y apenas el líquido tocó su lengua, la escupió sobre la bandeja. El arroz debía de ser diferente, casi no tenía sabor o aroma, y aunque consiguió meterla en su boca, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta para evitar tragarla. Simplemente, sabia horrible. Terminó escupiendola también.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Acaso era normal si sentía desagrado y nauseas con la comida al despertar de un coma?

No se molestó en abrir el yogurt.

Karamatsu se sentía con hambre, pero no de la comida que estaba al frente.

* * *

Fue la misma historia con el desayuno y el almuerzo del día siguiente, la enfermera se extrañaba cuando volvía y veía la comida casi intacta. Le pidió autorización al doctor para conectarle otra bolsa de albumina.

Lo único que le dijo el doctor era que quizás sufría un desarreglo hormonal por el golpe en la cabeza, causando quizás las nauseas y el deseo de vomitar ante la comida. Si no se le pasaba con los días, debía hacerse un estudio.

A la tarde su familia fue a visitarlo y hacerle compañía hasta la noche. No mencionó nada para no preocuparlos.

La enfermera se asomó a la puerta luego que sus parientes abandonaron el edificio y le preguntó si sentía hambre para traerle la cena.

Karamatsu sí sentía hambre, mucha hambre… Pero pensar en el pescado y el caldo de nuevo le hizo negara con la cabeza a la mujer, quien le dio una reverencia y le deseó buenas noches.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando los estudios estándares dieron que todo andaba normal. A primera hora de la mañana se le dio la autorización del alta.

Llamaron a su familia. Su padre junto con Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu fueron a buscarlo en taxi.

Karamatsu había recuperado la movilidad y sensibilidad de todo su cuerpo, para su mala suerte, el dolor en sus heridas se intensificaba, pero no había nada mejor que algunos analgésicos para poder solucionar.

Luego de que se despidiera de las personas que cuidaron de él en el hospital, y de que la enfermera le recordara cambiarse los vendajes apropiadamente, el segundo hijo se marchó.

El hambre estaba empeorando, pero Karamatsu se las arreglaba para no demostrarlo.

Cuando llegó a casa, tuvo la esperanza que fuera la comida de hospital lo que lo traía tan mal. Pero cuando vio el espectacular desayuno que su madre había preparado en celebración por la vuelta a casa, el asco volvió más fuerte. Aunque se sentó en la mesa y le sirvieron un poco de arroz para empezar, apenas pudo intentar comer algo.

Cuando su familia notó que no estaba liquidando su cuenco, se excusó diciendo que había desayunado en el hospital, lo cual hizo que sus hermanos se pelearan por su porción de comida.

Se disculpó y se retiró a descasar en el sofá que tenían arriba.

Se hizo un ovillo en el mueble, escondiendo su rostro en sus rodillas mientras luchaba con ese hambre que crecía dentro, su estomago le gruñía, pero muy silenciosamente, sin que nadie más lo notara.

Tenía hambre, pero no estaba seguro de qué.

Karamatsu no sabía lo que le pasaba, y estuvo largo rato en decidirse si aguantar un día más o ir al hospital a la tarde, en serio el hambre lo estaba desesperando. Se quedó dormido.

* * *

Cerca del medio día, un poco antes de almorzar, el segundo hijo se despertó. El único que vio en la habitación era Choromatsu, quien leía una revista en el suelo. Cuando se dio cuenta que su hermano había despertado, lo saludó tranquilo.

-Karamatsu, ¿cuando tienes que cambiarte las vendas? – Le preguntó cerrando la revista.

Se supone que 2 veces al día debía cambiárselas y limpiar sus heridas, una a la mañana y la otra a la noche.

-Supongo que ahora. – Le contestó mientras se ponía de pie.

-Te ayudo. – Dijo su hermano menor. Se fue a buscar el antiséptico, los paños y vendas limpias. Karamatsu solo se sacó su sudadera con cuidado puesto que aun le dolía los movimientos bruscos.

Cuando Choromatsu volvió, había terminado de sacarse la playera blanca que llevaba debajo.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo y el menor, con cuidado, le retiró la venda que tenia puesta, desenrollándola por el torso del mayor.

Estaba a punto de mojar un pedazo de paño con el antiséptico cuando Choromatsu puso una cara de incredulidad.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Karamatsu.

-Karamatsu… - Dijo como dudando de sus palabras – Tus heridas… ¿Están cerradas?

El nombrado bajó la mirada y vio por primera vez sus heridas (al menos la que tenía enfrente), una línea vertical de aproximadamente unos seis o siete centimetros le surcaba a una altura un poco más arriba de su ombligo, apenas cerca de donde podría estar uno de sus riñones o sus tripas. Las suturas parecían prácticamente inútiles cuando notó que la piel de ambos lados estaba unida uniformemente.

Era imposible, su accidente no tenía ni 10 días de antigüedad. No debería de haberse curado tan rápido.

Choromatsu se movió de lugar para ver la que tenía en su espalda.

-La de aquí también parece cerrada.

-Yo… No lo sé… - Dijo Karamatsu perturbado.

-Quizás… - Choromatsu también parecía confundido, pero no asustado como su hermano. – Las heridas externas se curaron más rápido, pero seguro en el interior aun debe estarse tardando. Aunque claro, no soy doctor.

-Si… Quizás sea eso…

Al final Choromatsu siguió con su deber y limpió dichas heridas para luego ponerle gasas limpias y vendarle como debería.

Esto era el segundo indicio de que algo iba muy mal con Karamatsu. Su hermano en cambio, no le dio importancia al asunto.

* * *

Se dirigió a la cocina, un poco asustado, pero con mucha más hambre que antes.

Su madre estaba ausente, pero había dejado un estofado listo en una olla a fuego lento.

Luego de beber unos vasos con agua, se asomó a la gran olla, sacó la tapa y tomando una cuchara, se llevó un poco de esa comida casera de mamá a la boca. Apenas la depositó sobre la lengua, el mismo sabor horrible le invadió, pero usando su fuerza de voluntad, se obligó a tragarlo.

Se le lagrimearon un poco los ojos pero si con eso podía calmar el hambre, todo iría bien…

Inmediatamente quiso intentarlo de nuevo pero antes de acercar la segunda cucharada a su cavidad bucal, su estomago tuvo algo parecido a una contracción. Soltó la cuchara en el suelo y escupió en el lavabo lo que hace unos momentos había conseguido tragar.

Karamatsu se estaba preocupando en serio, ¿qué demonios le pasaba? Nunca tuvo algo parecido, ni tampoco había escuchado de alguien que se asqueaba de comer comida normal.

 _Si había… Hay un tipo de criaturas que…_

Sacó eso de sus pensamientos, era una estupidez, ni siquiera había que decirlo… Pero…

 _Los ghouls no pueden comer otra que no sea... Eso…_

Ghouls, nunca había visto uno, pero una vez cada tanto habían noticias en la televisión.

El peor lugar de todos era Tokio, que tenía más ghoul que humanos y eran habituales los ataques diarios. En su ciudad, por suerte, nunca había cosas así, hace un par de décadas habían puesto un muro rodeando la capital de Japón, evitando el desplazamiento de esas cosas.

Karamatsu no era estúpido, sabía que debían de haber ghouls en su districto, los hay en todo el mundo, pero de que nunca había visto o escuchado de eso, lo había sentir tranquilo.

 _"Todos ellos están Tokyo, atrapados, no pueden salir, además los Doves nos protegen"._

Había una sede en la ciudad, pero parecía una que no tenía nada que hacer.

 _Los ghouls no pueden comer otra cosa que no sea… tú ya sabes…_

No, no.

Era una estupidez.

Se dispuso a limpiar el desastre que había hecho cuando le invadieron más pensamientos,

 _Los ghouls se curan muy rápido… Además de que son bastantes resistentes…_

Quizás el hambre lo estaba enloqueciendo, pero cuando dejo el trapo en su lugar, sacó un cuchillo de cocina de uno de los cajones.

 _Son muy fuertes y difíciles de matar… Por eso los inspectores usan esas armas tan especiales…_

Era verdad, las balas normales y los cuchillos no podían lastimar de verdad a un ghoul, los Doves usaban algo más efectivo. Karamatsu se estaba desesperando, pero un miedo invadió su corazón y no lo dejaría hasta que lo comprobara de una vez.

Colocó su mano sobre la mesada de la cocina y apuntó el cuchillo sobre el dorso.

Dudó unos momentos pero al fin, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se clavó el arma blanca.

Respiró con miedo y lentamente abrió un ojo, y luego el otro. Sin darse cuenta, estaba temblando un poco.

Donde esperaba ver sangre y una herida abierta, descubrió que no había nada, ni un raspón o al menos un rasguño.

Levantó su mano ilesa con un notable espasmo y dirigió su mirada al cuchillo en su otra mano.

La punta estaba un poco doblada.

Dejo caer el cuchillo, sus piernas perdieron fuerza y se tropezó hacia atrás.

Su respiración se agitaba y su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente.

 _"No puede ser… No puede ser…"_

Karamatsu no se dio cuenta que su madre había llegado y cuando vio a su hijo en el suelo y con un notable ataque de pánico, se acercó rápidamente.

-Cariño, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Antes de que pudiera ponerle una mano sobre su cabeza, Karamatsu se levantó rápido y salió de la casa sin ni siquiera ponerse los zapatos.

Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu, que estaban conversando en el tejado vieron extrañados como su hermano mayor huía de la casa como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

* * *

Karamatsu huyó sin rumbo fijo durante casi una hora, el dolor de sus heridas disminuía, aun sin haber tomado sus analgésicos.

 _"¿Acaso me estoy curando? ¿Qué diablos soy?"_ Pensó al notar eso.

Cuando por fin se detuvo, estaba en una zona residencial que él no conocía, pero no le importó. Caminó con cansancio hasta llegar a un parque y sentarse en unas de las bancas.

Ocultó su rostro con sus manos y empezó a respirar profundo, aun estaba muy nervioso. Al cabo de un rato, se tranquilizó y se dio cuenta que había corrido todo este tiempo en calcetines. Se sintió un poco estúpido y se empezó a reír.

La ligera risa se iba convirtiendo en una cada vez más y más histérica. Hasta que se calló de repente.

El primer pensamiento lúcido que tuvo fue " _Tengo mucha hambre_ ".

El segundo fue " _Soy un monstruo_ ".

Y el tercero fue _"¿Qué voy a hacer?"_

Luego de eso, su mente se aclaró mejor.

Había que admitirlo… Era un ghoul…

¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué había pasado? ¡¿Qué le habían hecho?!

El hospital, sin duda algo la habían cagado, ¿pero de qué manera? ¿Acaso fue un accidente? ¿Alguien lo había convertido? No es como los vampiros o los hombres-lobos (esos son cuentos).

¡ALGO MUY TURBIO HABIA PASADO!

Karamatsu trató de hacer memoria, se cayó sobre un tubo metálico… Le atravesó un costado pero no tocó sus órganos, solo necesitaba transfusión de sangre… Sus hermanos mencionaron que no podían donarles porque estaban ebrios… Entonces… Le dieron… ¿La sangre de un ghoul? ¿Acaso era posible convertirse en un ghoul así? Aunque claro, no estaba seguro, pudo haber sido algún medicamento, alguna droga, incluso la bolsa blanca que supuestamente lo alimentaba en el hospital.

Pensar en el "cómo" no le llevaba a ningún lado, tenía que pensar "¿qué hacer ahora?"

Entonces, Karamatsu se le vino el mundo abajo.

Ahora era un ghoul, una criatura horrenda que se alimentaba de seres humanos.

Por fin lo dijo…

Tenía demasiada hambre… De carne humana…

Sintió una sensación de apetito al pensar eso abiertamente… Su estomago se lo estaba comunicando…

¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

No podía pensar en eso, no quería comerse a nadie. ¿Y entonces qué haría? Preferiría morir de hambre entonces, no quedaba otra…

Un pensamiento fugaz lo invadió.

"¿ _Y si mi familia lo descubre_?"

Un dolor más fuerte que el hambre lo colmó enteramente.

Lo llamarían monstruo, lo verían con horror y miedo, llamarían a los Doves y…

" _No… No harían eso… Sigo siendo yo_ "

" _Nadie puede saber esto_ "

Karamatsu se quedó en ese parque hasta el anochecer, cuando después de meditar varias horas, decidió su plan.

Tenía que regresar a su casa, tomar sus cosas e irse lejos.

* * *

Cuando volvió a su hogar, sus medias estaban negras de tanto caminar. Era casi hora de la cena, pero no había ruidos ni nada en la casa. ¿La casa de los sextillizos tranquila? Que extraño.

Karamatsu se sentía muy cansado y hambriento, trató de resistir lo que pudo, pero sentía que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Cuando pasó por la sala de estar, vio a Ichimatsu en un rincón.

-Por fin regresas. – Le dijo con su voz desganada.

Karamatsu se le quedo viendo hipnotizado, había algo que no dejaba apartar la vista de su hermano.

-Nuestros padres fueron al hospital a ver si habías regresado, los demás se separaron para buscarte... Y yo… Preferí quedarme a esperar.

El segundo hijo seguía en silencio, viendo con palidez y un extraño e intranquilo sentimiento.

-Seguro todos regresaran en cualquier momento, así que… Karamatsu, tengo que hablar contigo.

Ichimatsu se levantó y se acercó lo suficiente para estar enfrente de su hermano.

-Te ves terrible… - Le digo sin pensar cuando vio el rostro demacrado de su hermano, se avergonzó por lo que dijo pero cambió de tema – Escucha, tengo que decirte algo… El día que te caíste al rio… En realidad... Yo fui quien te empujó…

Karamatsu no estaba escuchando nada desde que vio a Ichimatsu en el rincón al primer instante. Algo en el se había adormilado y otra cosa había despertado: Hambre.

-Estaba jugando, no recuerdo qué me dijiste pero… Si recuerdo que quería lastimarte… Pero no gravemente… No de esa manera Karamatsu – Dijo mirando el suelo. Ese día Ichimatsu se sintió muy fatal en toda su vida, casi mataba a su hermano y realmente era algo que lo carcomía por dentro.

Mientras tanto, el otro Matsuno solo tenía una sola cosa en la mente…

 _Hambre…_

-Los demás no lo vieron y pensaron que te habías caído…

 _"Tengo tanta hambre…"_

-Yo solo esperaba que te cayeras al agua y ya. No creí que hubiera una montaña de basura ahí...

 _"Algo huele muy bien…"_

-Lo que quiero decir… Es que… - Ichimatsu suspiró y lo sacó de su pecho – Lo siento mucho, en serio.

 _"Tengo… Mucha… Hambre…"_

Dentro de la mente de Karamatsu, se volvió todo negro.

Cuando el menor de los hermanos estaba a punto de cuestionarle al otro si lo estaba escuchando. Karamatsu se lanzó sobre él abriendo la boca sobre su cuello.

* * *

Notas: Si en la películas vieron que el paciente en coma despierta de golpe, de un grito o algo así, les aviso algo del mundo real: ES UNA MENTIRA. Podría explicarles el por qué, pero si tienen google, será mejor para todos xD


	2. Aplacando el hambre

Ichimatsu, con unos excelentes reflejos, trató de repeler a su hermano mayor.

Ambos cayeron rodando en el suelo mientras forcejeaban.

-¡¿Qué mierda te sucede?! – Le gritó tratando de sostener sus brazos, pero su hermano mayor tenía la mente en otro lugar. – ¡Karamatsu!

No escuchaba, ni razonaba. Solo tenía una cosa en esa lúgubre conciencia adormilada: comer.

Aunque el mayor estaba débil por la falta de comida en mucho tiempo, pudo someter a Ichimatsu al fin.

Pero por la desesperación del menor ante el ataque, éste no dudó en golpear con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro a Karamatsu. Se aturdió un poco, lo suficiente para que Ichimatsu lo pateara con ambas piernas para sacárselo de encima.

Karamatsu cayó al otro lado de la habitación, chocando con la mesa de paso y tirando las cosas que había encima por el suelo.

El cuarto hijo se levantó y aguardó en silencio con el corazón acelerado.

¿Qué le pasaba a su hermano? ¿Cuándo en su vida había ejercido algo de violencia hacia él? ¿Acaso se había enojado por lo que le había confesado? No, él no era así... Ese tipo…

" _Ese no es Karamatsu"._ Terminó por pensar cuando vio algo que hizo que su corazón se le subiera por su garganta.

Esa cosa… (Eso que estaba ahí, porque definitivamente no era _Kusomatsu_ ) estaba levantándose lentamente del suelo con uno de sus ojos completamente ennegrecido, su pupila estaba enrojecida como un rubí y unas líneas negras le surcaban el rostro como venas. Mostraba los dientes como un animal salvaje.

 _"Un ghoul"._

Ichimatsu se había quedado petrificado.

 _"Nunca vi uno en persona, pero así es como se ven"._

Tenía una mezcla de miedo, confusión y shock. No podía creer lo que veía.

 _"Karamatsu…"_

Ese fue su último pensamiento antes que el segundo Matsuno se le lanzara de nuevo, esta vez con más determinación que antes. Ichimatsu no se resistió, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que pasó hasta que lo tenía encima de nuevo.

En un movimiento rápido, Karamatsu apartó la cabeza de su hermano hacia un lado y en el mismo instante que sus dientes se cerraron sobre el cuello blanco y fino de su hermano, algo muy fuerte lo golpeó en la cara, haciéndolo retroceder de nuevo.

El de azul se levantó rápido y fijó la vista hacia lo que lo había impactado: Algo parecido a un tentáculo (o a una cola de zorro) de color azulado y negro se mantenía enfrente de él, como una serpiente a punto de atacar.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, en clara señal de confusión.

 _"¿Qué es eso?"._

Karamatsu parecía volver en sí lentamente.

 _"¿Qué es eso?"._ Se preguntó de nuevo. " _¿Qué pasó?"._ Su vista se dirigió hacia donde parecía provenir esa extensión y la siguió hasta descubrir que venía de su propia espalda.

 _"Esto es… Esto es lo que tienen los ghouls…"_

Entonces recordó al otro integrante de su familia que seguía estando ahí.

Ichimatsu se había arrastrado a la pared de la habitación, su mano cubría una zona entre su cuello y hombro. El segundo hijo pudo observar como un par de líneas rojas salían de la mano del cuarto hijo. En su rostro mostraba miedo y sorpresa.

No necesitaba preguntar qué había pasado, el terror invadió su corazón.

Cuando trató de ponerse en pie, su mano tocó algo frio. Al bajar la vista vio su espejo de mano y pudo observar en éste como la mitad de su rostro se había deformado en esa apariencia grotesca y atemorizante que tenían esos monstruos.

 _"Eso es lo que soy ahora… Un monstruo…"_

En el momento que esa cola zorruna azulada de desintegró como cenizas, Karamatsu salió de la casa de nuevo, no corriendo, puesto que estaba bastante exhausto. Y esta vez, poniéndose los zapatos, los necesitaba, después de todo, sentía que tenía que irse lo más lejos posible.

* * *

No se había alejado mucho. Había caminado a un paso derecho y firme las primeras calles, pero luego rompió en un llanto silencioso y las fuerzas les flaquearon. Pudo llegar hasta el puente que solía frecuentar. Era una noche cálida y aun había personas circulando.

Aunque nadie le prestaba atención, podía sentirse perseguido.

Había tratado de comer a su propio hermano. ¡Por todos los cielos!

Ahora sí estaba acabado, llamarían a los inspectores Doves, lo atraparían y se acabó.

 _"Soy muy peligroso… Creo que es lo mejor…"_

Aceptó su final. Entregarse sonaba tentador, pero tenía mucho miedo. Si lo atrapaban sería más pasable.

Si hubiera hecho algo irremediable a Ichimatsu, lo hubiera lamentado mucho. Demasiado para seguir viviendo.

Pensando en eso… ¿Qué era lo que había sacado de su espalda? ¿Era un tentáculo? Tenía el movimiento de uno al menos. Pero lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la cola de un zorro. No importaba cómo lucia, eso había salvado a su hermano. ¿Pero cómo lo había sacado? Ni siquiera sabía que lo tenía.

 _"Aunque claro, soy un ghoul ahora. Ellos tienen… ¿Kagune?"_

No recordaba con claridad como funcionaban esas cosas, solo que eran muy peligrosos cuando salían de sus espaldas.

Se había tranquilizado un poco en el puente, se limpió los ojos y se sentó en el suelo, estaba muy cansado.

El hambre seguía ahí, poderosa y molesta, pero con el shock emocional que había pasado, podía ignorarla un poco más.

 _"Aun tengo hambre… ¿Y si me... pierdo de nuevo?"_

Lo único que el de azul recordaba era ver a Ichimatsu en su casa, luego al siguiente instante, le dolía la cara y su pequeño hermano estaba lastimado y asustado… Se había descontrolado.

Karamatsu se levantó y caminó sin un destino particular, sentía que si podía moverse un poco, podía distraerse. Incluso, la mente le jugó una broma pesada, porque ni siquiera había recordado de caminar un trecho largo hasta que se dio con que estaba muy cerca del puesto de comida de su amigo Chibita.

Su estomago gruñó más fuerte, pero no por el olor del Oden que vendía.

Vio que no había nadie, quizás era un poco temprano aun, pero la deliciosa comida estaba lista, era una gran lástima que ya no podía disfrutar de su aroma de nuevo.

Pero si relamió sus labios con el otro aroma que provenía, un aroma de carne roja, jugosa y fresca.

Karamatsu sentía que su mente se estaba alejando de nuevo, agitó la cabeza como para despertarse.

 _"No... No… Aléjate de ahí…"_

Se dio media vuelta para irse, pero algo lo detuvo y miró una última vez el puesto de comida por encima del hombro.

No había nadie a la vista, ni siquiera transeúntes. El muy inocente estaba leyendo algo mientras esperaba futuros clientes. Y Chibita era pequeño.

 _Sería más fácil que el otro..._

Karamatsu no podía verlo pero su ojo derecho se iba oscureciendo lentamente... Su pupila se tornó carmesí.

Antes de dar el primer paso hacia su presa, sintió que alguien lo agarraba del hombro desde atrás, obligándolo a girarse y encontrarse frente a frente con Ichimatsu.

* * *

El segundo hijo de la familia Matsuno abrió los ojos tan grandes como podía, mientras su hermano menor seguía con la misma inexpresión de siempre.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué…? – Le salió en modo de balbuceo.

-Vamos. – Le dijo mientras agarraba su brazo y lo obligaba a caminar con él.

El ojo ennegrecido se había ido, junto con esa gran hambre que tenia (momentáneamente).

La respiración de Karamatsu se empezó a agitar. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una trampa? ¿Lo llevaría a la sede de los Doves? ¿Qué planeaba?

Aun detrás de Ichimatsu, pudo ver con claridad que tenía unas curitas en donde suponía que debió de haberlo atacado.

Suspiró aliviado, entonces no fue algo muy grave. Al menos eso lo había tranquilizado un poco.

Ya llevaban caminando unas calles cuando Karamatsu se dignó a hablar.

-Ichimatsu…

El nombrado no le contestaba.

-Hey… Ichimatsu...

Aun había silencio.

Karamatsu era una persona en general muy paciente, pero con todo lo que había pasado, quería respuestas. Se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo que su hermano también se detuviera, aun seguía sosteniendo su brazo.

-Ichimatsu, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – El nombrado lo miró con una cara de fastidio y le contestó.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo.

-¿A dónde?

-Es una sorpresa. – Le dijo con su misma mirada desganada, no podía sacarle alguna pista a eso. – Vamos. – Lo tiró de nuevo y siguieron caminando.

-Ichimatsu… Escúchame… - Siguió el otro aun caminando. – Lo que pasó antes… Estoy muy arrepen…

-Casi me matas. – Le interrumpió sin mirarlo a los ojos. – Y yo casi te mato. Estamos a mano.

-¿De qué hablas? – Le preguntó consternado.

Entonces Ichimatsu se giró para verlo con enojo.

-En serio no me estabas escuchando… - Siguió su camino. – Yo te empuje al rio el otro día, cuando caíste sobre las cosas de metal. – Dijo con fastidio.

-Pero eso fue un accidente. - ¿Lo fue verdad? Le gustaba creer que lo fue. – Ichimatsu, lo que soy ahora... Quizás... Trate de hacerlo de nuevo... – La voz le temblaba un poco.

-¿Y quien dice que yo no lo hare tampoco? – Le contestó mirándolo a los ojos y con esa sonrisa de que tramaba algo.

 _"Me va a matar…"_ Suspiró. _Mejor que sea así entonces…_

Si morir en manos de alguien que quieres para no lastimar a nadie era lo que le esperaba, Karamatsu no se pondría en contra.

Caminaron un poco más en silencio, Ichimatsu se rehusó a soltarlo aun del brazo. Llegaron a la casa de un conocido.

-¿Esta es la casa de Iyami? – Lo acercó hasta la van que estaña estacionada enfrente.

Ichimatsu no le contestó, sino que sacó algo del bolsillo y se lo lanzó a Karamatsu, que vio que eran unas llaves.

-Ábrelo, rápido. – Dijo refiriéndose al vehículo. El hermano mayor obedeció y subió a la van en la parte del conductor, abrió la puerta del acompañante y dejo que entrara su hermano. - ¿Qué esperas Kusomatsu? Conduce. – le impacientó a su lado.

Y como siempre obedeciendo sin chistar, prendió el carro y se fueron.

-¿Qué hiciste para que Iyami te prestara su van? – Le preguntó un poco nervioso.

Ichimatsu solo le sonrió de una manera maliciosa, confirmando la sospecha que este medio de transporte no era prestado.

-Lo devolveremos, pero tenemos que ir a un lugar un poco alejado.

Los ojos de Karamatsu se enturbiaron.

 _"Quiere matarme… Es mejor que sea lejos"._

* * *

Ichimatsu se rehusaba a decirle el lugar exacto, solo se comunicaba con "hacia la izquierda", "dobla para allá", "sigue derecho". Habían atravesado rutas y caminos poco transitados, alejándose de la ciudad. Pero aun manteniéndose al borde de la frontera con la otra localidad vecina.

Cuando el viaje había durado menos de una hora, Ichimatsu dijo de golpe:

-Metete por ahí.

En el camino, que se notaba que le faltaba iluminación, se ponía leer gracias a los faros de la van "PROHIBIDO EL INGRESO" "PROPIEDAD PRIVADA".

-Pero dice…

-¡Solo hazlo!

Karamatsu siguió lo que pudo en el camino que se desviaba de la ruta principal, era de tierra y faltaban postes de luz. Iba lento, pero cada salto en el asiento lo hacía ponerse más nervioso. Se detuvo cuando el camino hecho por la lluvia y otros efectos naturales se cortó hasta llegar al borde de una especie de bosquecillo.

-Bajemos, y no te olvides de cerrar con llave. – Ichimatsu salió primero y lo esperó a la entrada de ese lugar.

El mayor de los dos apretó un poco el volante con nervios y se dignó a salir al cabo de unos segundos. Tenía miedo, pero había que aceptarlo, era lo mejor.

* * *

Ichimatsu le había dicho que le entregara las llaves y que lo siguiera, Karamatsu obedeció sin decir nada.

Caminaron unos minutos en silencio, con mucho cuidado, puesto que a nadie se le había ocurrido llevar una linterna y era de noche, afortunadamente el bosque no era tan espeso, así que cuando los ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, pudieron guiarse fácilmente con la luz de la luna.

Los sonidos normales de los insectos y un ocasional búho invadían el ambiente. Se habían alejado tanto de la carretera que no se escuchaban los autos.

Karamatsu inspeccionaba a su hermano con la vista, no traía nada, ni un arma, ni un cuchillo, ni una mochila, ni siquiera una cuerda (en el misericordioso deseo de que lo dejara colgarse sin ensuciar a nadie). ¿Cómo se supone que llevaría a cabo su propósito?

-Hey... – El de azul se despertó en sus pensamientos cuando el de purpura le habló - ¿Cómo te convertiste en… eso?

Aguardó unos momentos antes de responder.

-Yo… No lo sé… - Supongo que era mejor despejar las dudas antes, pero ni él mismo sabia como había pasado. Genial… Moriría sin saber la causa de su desgracia.

-¿Te hicieron algo en el hospital?

-Quizás… No estoy seguro…

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

Karamatsu respiró hondo, había que ser sincero después de todo.

-Con mucha hambre.

Ichimatsu se dio vuelta para mirarlo con un poco de sorpresa y miedo.

-Aguanta un poco, estamos cerca. – Le dijo con la voz un poco nerviosa.

Pero el mayor también estaba nervioso.

 _"Solo un poco…"_

Cruzaron un pequeño rio, saltando con cuidado por las piedras. Doblaron hacia la izquierda. Caminaron un par de minutos más hasta Karamatsu vio como su hermano buscaba algo con la vista.

-Ahí esta. – Dijo susurrando.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando observó a un persona colgada de uno de los arboles.

Aun con la poca luz, podía ver claramente el cuerpo de una chica en un vestido celeste y simple.

Ichimatsu también parecía perturbado, pero eso no le impidió acercarse y buscar por donde se sostenía la soga.

-La voy a bajar. – Dijo mientras aflojaba los nudos, y sorpresivamente, el cuerpo descendió.

Quizás por inercia o por reflejo, Karamatsu atajó el cuerpo en sus brazos y la bajó al suelo con respeto y cuidado.

Ahora podía verla mejor: tenía el pelo corto y quizás castaño (no se le veía bien en la oscuridad), era algo regordeta, pero eso no la hacía verse mal, para Karamatsu, todas las mujeres eran hermosas. Su cuello estaba oscuro y un poco azulado.

Pensó en un momento en darle respiración o RCP. Pero cuando sintió la piel fría de la chica, aceptó que había muerto hace bastantes horas.

Los dos hermanos Matsuno se quedaron en silencio un rato que pareció eterno hasta que el menor finalmente habló.

-¿Y qué esperas? – Dijo con una voz fría y sin emociones.

Karamatsu levantó la mirada hacia su hermano con mucha sorpresa, no solo por sus palabras, sino también por haber entendido lo que Ichimatsu se dispuso a hacer: ayudarlo a conseguir alimento.

-Pero… - Dijo con mucha duda. Fue diferente cuando atacó a Ichimatsu, él no estaba en sus cabales, pero ahora, alimentarse de un cadáver le parecía tan… Macabro y prohibido.

-Está muerta, no volverá a la vida. – Dijo aun mirándolo a los ojos. Ante la inmovilidad de su hermano, el de purpura chistó. – Toma esta oportunidad, no sé cuándo volverá a pasar de nuevo.

Era verdad, el agua en su boca empezaba a aparecer, por fin podía olfatear la carne, que si bien no era del todo fresca, no estaba descompuesta aun. De alguna manera, olía diferente a Ichimatsu y a Chibita, la de esta chica se sentía suave y algo dulce.

De nuevo se sentía embriagado, su mandíbula empezó a moverse ligeramente, estaba impaciente, quería morder.

Entonces, un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Karamatsu que interrumpió su letargo de hambre.

-¿Cómo…? Ichimatsu… ¿Cómo sabias que habría una suicida aquí mismo?

Entonces el menor miró avergonzado hacia otro lado, no quería decirlo, pero ya que estaban en plan de secretos, se lo dijo:

-Hay un foro en internet… Que a veces me gusta visitar... Es para personas que piensan suicidarse...

Karamatsu sintió su vena de hermano mayor más fuerte ahora mismo, ¿por qué visitas ese lugar? ¿Planeabas suicidarte? ¿Entonces en serio estabas deprimido y no era tu forma de ser? ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar? Cielos…

Muchas preguntas rondaban la cabeza del mayor, pero no salían palabras de su boca.

Ichimatsu interpretó el silencio como duda y siguió hablando.

-Es un sitio muy diverso, las personas cuentan que se quieren matar y otras les contestan el cómo y dónde. También están las personas que tratan de ayudar, convenciéndolos que no lo hagan y cosas así. Como sea, en uno de los post que leí, una chica decía querer matarse en Aokigahara (el bosque de los suicidios) pero como vivía muy lejos y no podía costearse el pasaje, alguien le recomendó este lugar. – Ichimatsu se quedó callado unos momentos – Creo que esta era la chica, las instrucciones del post decía "pasando el pequeño rio, 80 metros hacia la izquierda, ahí hay un árbol donde algunos se mataron hace décadas" o algo así. Leí eso esta mañana.

Karamatsu volvió a ver a la joven que sostenía en sus brazos, ¿Qué edad tendría? ¿Dieciocho? ¿Diecinueve como mucho? Quizás era un poco más joven que ellos, pero aun así, el hambre seguía chirriando sin control.

Las manos del de azul empezaron a temblar, el hambre de nuevo venia más fuerte que antes, y no podía contenerla para siempre.

Levantó la vista hacia su hermano y sin decirle nada, Ichimatsu lo entendió perfectamente.

-Estaré en la van, no te tardes mucho.

-No te pierdas – Le dijo con una voz media ronca. Karamatsu se sorprendió a sí mismo, no parecía su voz.

Sintió como su mente se alejaba.

-Es un camino simple Kusomatsu, no te puedes perder. – Dijo chasqueando la lengua - Cruza el rio como lo hicimos y camina derecho.

Ichimatsu se había alejado lo suficiente para no ver nada aunque se volteara, pero llegó a escuchar una especie de gruñido y su piel se erizó. Apretó el paso.

* * *

El cuarto hijo se había encerrado en el auto, puso sus rodillas sobre su pecho y aguardó tranquilo.

¿Qué hora seria? No había traído un reloj, pero seguramente en casa todos estarían cenando (incluyendo Karamatsu, si lo pensaba bien), debió de haber empacado algún snack o algo, sentía un poco de hambre.

Después de su hermano se fuera de casa luego de atacarlo, Ichimatsu había ido al baño a verse en el espejo el daño causado.

No era casi nada, quizás le había llegado a clavar los colmillos, dejándole algo así como un par de cortes muy pequeños, pero lo suficientemente profundos para que unos cuantas gotas de sangre se deslizaran.

Se limpió y se puso un par de curitas, todo arreglado.

Estuvo meditando un corto tiempo sobre qué hacer. Conociendo a Karamatsu, probablemente se iría lejos o huiría de casa, se sentiría culpable de lo que había pasado, pero Ichimatsu no lo culparía de lo que había pasado, porque claro, lo que lo había atacado _no era su hermano._

Pensó seriamente en llamar a los Doves, pero sabía que harían con él: matarlo o llevarlo para que le hagan vaya a saber qué cosas le hacen a los ghouls. Desechó la idea casi instantáneamente, era su hermano por todos los cielos, seguiría queriéndolo, aunque se haya convertido en… en una cosa que come-humanos… Bueno, sería difícil, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Karamatsu no lo atacaría de nuevo si no tenía hambre, y para eso había que alimentarlo. Recordó la página de suicidios y el post de la chica, le había llamado la atención porque vivían en la misma ciudad.

Ichimatsu salió de casa a buscar a su hermano mayor, pero dejando una nota a su familia diciendo que Karamatsu había vuelto, que regresarían tarde y que habían salido a comer algo. Bueno, en parte era algo cierto _, él_ comería algo.

No fue difícil conseguir la llave de la van de Iyami, tenia buenos reflejos y era silencioso, colarse por su ventana, un minuto era lo que necesitaba. Y también un transporte y eso era lo más cercano que tenía a mano.

Buscar a Kusomatsu fue fácil, fue primero al parque y cuando no lo encontró ahí, siguió hasta el puesto de Chibita. Él era tan predecible.

Por un momento pensó que atacaría a su enano amigo, y de hecho, su sospecha fue confirmada cuando vio a Karamatsu con su ojo ennegrecido. Pero se alegró internamente cuando regresó a la normalidad al haberlo visto.

No sabría que hubiera hecho si se volvía salvaje de nuevo como en casa.

* * *

Según su reloj mental (porque Ichimatsu podía calcular la hora aun sin ver el reloj) quizás era media noche, o un poco pasadas de esa hora. En cualquier caso ya se estaba impacientando.

¿Cuánto tardaría en comerse una persona?

Había pasado más de 2 horas, casi 3 si redondeaba el tiempo. Pero en cualquier caso se estaba enojando.

Después de una hora pensó en ir a buscarlo, pero no quería interrumpir en medio de… de eso...

Al cabo de una hora y media, salió a dar una vueltas por la van para estirar las piernas, se estaban acalambrando.

Dos horas… Dos horas y aun tenía miedo de llegar y que Karamatsu dijera algo como "¡Aun no terminé! Me falta esta pierna"

Su mente le jugaba ideas absurdas, pero en serio no quería ver eso. Podía aguantarse ver un cadáver, pero uno despedazado no.

Al fin y al cabo salió de la van y se dirigió hacia el lugar. No podían hacer esperar a su familia en casa, y tenía cierta preocupación que Iyami llamara a la policía (no lo haría, le dejo una nota con una huella de gato, él entendería ¿verdad?)

¿Y si el muy idiota se atragantó? De cierta manera, no era tan malo pero se supone que los ghouls son muy fuertes y eso. ¿No?

¿Y si se durmió? Lo patearía mucho entonces, por hacerlo esperar como idiota tanto tiempo.

Al menos era primavera, y noche era fresca pero no tan fría. Un paseo no eran tan malo.

De repente, la luz de la luna fue opacada por una nube nocturna. Ichimatsu ya había cruzado el rio, pero tenía dudas de si seguir avanzando o esperar que se aclare la vista.

Estaba impaciente, no quería ver nada comprometedor, pero al menos con acercarse un poco y gritarle serviría, así que avanzó hacia el punto de encuentro que tenían con cuidado y usando el resto de sus sentidos para guiarse.

Ichimatsu se estaba poniendo nervioso, ¿los sonidos de los insectos se habían disminuido o era su imaginación? ¿Y dónde estaba el señor Búho? ¿Se fue a dormir o qué?

Caminó un poco más en silencio, se detuvo cuando empezó a escuchar que algo masticaba muy cerca de él.

Lo que le preocupaba, era que el sonido venia tan cerca que lo sentía en su propia espalda.

Ahora sí tenía mucho miedo, ¿y si se pasó? Y si estaba no cerca, ¿sino en el mismo punto de encuentro? ¿Era tarde para retroceder?

Pero si era tarde, porque cuando la nube pasó, dejando la luz de la luna clara y brillante sobre la tierra, Ichimatsu vio lo que ningún ser humano debe presenciar jamás.

A tan solo unos pocos metros de él, su hermano mayor estaba ahí mismo, sentado en el suelo con las piernas abiertas, en una especie de trance, pues no se había inmutado ni nada ante la aparición de Ichimatsu, tenía su barbilla y cuello surcadas de sangre, su boca y mejillas adornadas con manchas rojillas, al igual que su sudadera azul y sus pantalones.

Uno de sus ojos, igual que la última vez, presentaba la pupila roja y brillante, el globo ocular negro y las líneas venosas ramificando un poco su rostro.

Karamatsu estaba masticando y tragando de una manera paciente y tranquila algo… Algo que Ichimatsu pudo identificar como lo que quedaba de un brazo…

Se impactó de lleno cuando vio que mordisqueaba la zona de la muñeca, mostrando los huesos del antebrazo y brazo, rojizos y blancos ya carcomidos, y quitados de algún rastro de carne.

Tuvo la mala idea de mirar hacia abajo, maldijo con todo el alma ese movimiento de su cabeza, porque lo que vio le hicieron dar arcadas de repulsión.

La chica que había visto hace unas cuantas horas (o mejor dichos, sus restos) están enfrente de Karamatsu, el vestido celeste había sido subido, ocultando un bulto que el menor de los presentes dedujo que sería su cabeza. Lo que era su pecho, estomago, abdomen y vientre habían desaparecido, mostrando las costillas y uno que otro órgano suelto. ¿Intestino? Dios, ¿eso es un intestino?

Cerca de ahí y separado del cuerpo, estaba el otro brazo, ya terminado de devorar, pues solo estaba la mano intacta, pero el resto solo era hueso.

Los muslos tenían una notables mordidas y centelladas pero solo eso, no se había molestado en limpiar esa zona como los brazos.

El olor a sangre era tan fuerte que, combinado con lo que había visto, Ichimatsu no lo aguantó más y devolvió tan solo el poco contenido estomacal que tenia.

Se sostuvo contra el árbol más cercano y las piernas le flaqueaban, por suerte se mantuvo de pie un poco más.

Trató de respirar profundo para tranquilizarse… Y estaba funcionando, era solo la primera impresión, superaría esto, lo sabía...

Pero se preocupó cuando se dio cuenta que el sonido del brazo masticado se había detenido.

Se dio vuelta, aun con una mano sobre el árbol, vio a su hermano mayor que se había puesto en pie y lo observaba aun sosteniendo su comida carcomida en mano.

No lo miraba con hambre o de una manera amenazante, era más bien con curiosidad.

Todas las manchas de sangre en su cara y en su ropa no ayudaban para nada a la situación, haciendo que la respiración de Ichimatsu aumentara de nuevo, su corazón empezó a saltar descontroladamente y las piernas le temblaban tanto que terminó por caerse (más que sentarse) en el suelo.

En su casa, cuando Karamatsu lo había atacado, sintió miedo, pero más que todo sintió confusión y… Lástima…

Pero ahora no, ahora estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico genuino, y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

La mente de Ichimatsu estaba alborotada, simplemente no podía pensar con claridad pero lo único que llegó a pensar más o menos entendible fue:

 _"Ya no debe tener hambre... No me hará nada…. ¿Verdad?"_

Pero cuando Karamatsu empezó a caminar hacia él, en serio sintió como su corazón se le trepaba por la garganta, los ojos se le lagrimeaban del miedo como nunca lo había sentido en su vida.

El de azul con carmesí soltó lo que estaba comiendo hace rato sin darle importancia, dio unos pocos pasos para llegar enfrente del de purpura y se arrodilló para estar a su altura.

Luego de unos momentos de suspenso y un rostro serio, le dedicó un intento de sonrisa, que le salió retorcida y forzada. Como un animal queriendo imitar una expresión.

Ichimatsu sentía su alma saliendo de su cuerpo.

Inmediatamente Karamatsu cayó rendido hacia un lado inconsciente, como estando en un sueño profundo.


	3. Una nueva rutina

Ichimatsu debió de permanecer un largo rato ahí sentado en el suelo sin darse cuenta del tiempo trascurrido hasta que tuvo la compostura suficiente para analizar la situación:

" _¡¿Qué mierda acaba de suceder?!"_

Sabía que Karamatsu no era él mismo cuando estaban en casa hace unas horas, tenía la teoría de que el hambre le nubló la mente en ese momento. Pero ahora, el cuarto hijo de la familia Matsuno, estaba seguro que a quien había visto (o la cosa que había visto) no era Karamatsu. No podía explicarlo, pero tantos años junto a sus hermanos y tanto tiempo desarrollando un sexto sentido (quizás gracias a sus amigos gatunos) le habían servido para estar seguro de que la presencia que le había sonreído de una manera grotesca y de cierta manera de burla, no era su doloroso hermano.

¡Y AHORA ESE IDIOTA SE PONE A DORMIR!

Ichimatsu se debatía si era buena idea despertarlo o no. Aun no se había recuperado del miedo completamente (y lo que quedaba de esa jovencita a escasos metros de él tampoco ayudaba a que su ansiedad bajara). Respiro profundo un poco más de tiempo hasta que se sintió decidido.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y debían volver a casa… Opto por despertarlo, pero cuando quiso poner una mano sobre su hombro, ésta no bajó. No quería tocarlo, no era por el miedo a ensuciarse, había algo que le daba… Repulsión… Algo en su cuerpo le decía que se alejara lo más que pueda de él.

El de purpura solo cerró los ojos y bajó la mano indecisa para zarandear a su hermano mayor en su hombro y despertarlo.

-Karamatsu… - Susurró casi inaudible. – Karamatsu, despierta. – Repitió más fuerte.

Pero por más que lo agitaba, éste parecía en coma de nuevo. ¿Y si había...?

Ichimatsu respiró profundo, puso un par de dedos en el cuello del inconsciente, para comprobar un poco aliviado que sí seguía vivo después de todo, y también para sacar su índice y su dedo del medio manchados de sangre.

Genial, Kusomatsu estaba desmayado, ¿la carne lo habrá enfermado?

Pensaría en eso después, pero ahora tenían que irse.

No quería cargarlo y mancharse de sangre, así que se dispuso por arrastrarlo con cuidado por la capucha de la sudadera, de todos modos, el suelo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de hierba y una que otras hojas.

Dejó atrás a la chica del vestido celeste y rojo, y su tensión interior disminuyó un poco.

Llegó al rio y soltando a su hermano se apresuró a lavarse la mano manchada de sangre. Entonces, recordó algo.

¿Cómo llevaría a Karamatsu a la van en el estado en el que estaba? Ensuciaría todo... Podría mentir que era su sangre, pero habría preguntas y podría liarla mal.

Intentó de nuevo despertar a su hermano quien seguía con una respiración tranquila y unos ojos cerrados. Pero nada, incluso le dio una suave patada en las costillas, pero nada de nuevo.

El matsu de los gatos se quedó en cuchillas frente al rio mirando el agua pasar hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

Se acercó a su hermano y rápidamente empezó a desnudarlo, con cuidado para no mancharse él mismo. Incluso la sudadera de sangre traspasó la camiseta blanca sin mangas de abajo (gracias a Dios no tenia su rostro), también se la quitó. Entonces vio las vendas de su torso, tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre, pero podría fingir que era la sangre de su hermano, no quería sacárselas y arriesgar a que se le abrieran los puntos o corriera riesgo de infección. Al final, Karamatsu solo tenía puesta su ropa interior, el resto estaba con tanta sangre que no serviría más. No se arriesgaría a llevar evidencia de lo que había pasado… Y como estaba en una zona muy alejada, pensó en lanzar la ropa al rio, de todos modos, si alguien la llegara a encontrar, ya estaría en el mar o al menos lo suficientemente alejado de ahí.

Adiós sudadera, adiós jeans (era una pena porque estos sí eran decentes), adiós calcetines, adiós zapatos de tacón…

Cuando estaba a punto de arrojar la camiseta blanca y manchada, lo pensó mejor y la mojó en el rio para usarla como un trapo y limpiar a su hermano.

Ichimatsu sintió una inseguridad al lavar el cuerpo de su hermano, no por algún tema sexual o incestuoso (" _es mi hermano ¡por dios!"_ ), sino porque tenía miedo que éste despertase… Y no fuera Karamatsu quien lo encontrara ahí…

El miedo se fue perdiendo más rápido cuando lavaba la sangre ya seca de la piel del matsu azul. Las manchas color escarlata, al irse despareciendo, hacian que su labor fuera más rápido (y sin temblar un poco menos).

Aun con la luz poca luz, se aseguró de que no quedara una mancha visible, los lugares más problemáticos fueron en el cuello, las manos y parte del pecho.

Ahora limpio, Karamatsu se veía como un idiota semidesnudo que le estaban por jugar algún tipo de broma. De alguna manera le incomodaba llevarlo así a la van, así que se sacó su sudadera purpura y se la colocó. Lanzó la camiseta al rio y con cuidado cargó a su hermano lejos de ese lugar. Esperaba no volver nunca más.

Llegó a la van y con un poco de torpeza, abrió la puerta trasera para colocar a su hermano quien seguía durmiendo profundamente, aun no mostraba señales de despertarse.

Subió al asiento del conductor y encendió el vehículo con dificultad luego que se le resbalaran las llaves un par de veces de las manos.

Respiró profundo un poco más.

Al igual que todos sus hermanos, Ichimatsu sabia conducir, pero prefería no hacerlo, conducir le exaltaba los nervios, pero como no había opción…

Probablemente estaba viajando a cinco kilómetros por hora, una anciana en silla de ruedas podría ganarle, pero para el cuarto matsu, quien no se había recuperado del susto inicial del todo, estaba perfecto. Tardaría bastante en llegar a casa y realmente quería un milagro si no lo detenía un patrullero. Su licencia y los papeles del vehículo estaban fuera de su disposición, y ni hablar de explicar la situación en la que se encontraba.

* * *

Ichimatsu llegó a casa casi a las 2 am, no se molestó ni siquiera en devolver el medio de transporte "prestado", lo haría mañana de todos modos.

Quería terminar "eso" e irse a dormir, y por supuesto, fingir que nada pasó al menos durante lo que quedaba de la noche.

Ingresó a su hogar con sumo cuidado, aun cargando a Karamatsu y pidiendo mentalmente que ninguno de sus hermanos lo hubiera esperado. Por suerte, ese fue el caso.

Se dirigió al baño con pasos silenciosos y depositó al segundo matsu en el suelo. Se fue para traer su pijama y cambiarlo tranquilo, mientras de paso podía ver si quedaba alguna mancha sanguinolenta aun.

Habían pocas, pero se las limpio lo mejor que pudo, cuando entonces, vio que la mancha en su vendaje no concordaba con su herida quirúrgica… Era mejor cambiarla…

Trajo todo el material necesario y con una tijera, cortó el vendaje para después tirarlo a la basura.

Cuando volvió a su labor, se sorprendió al ver que Karamatsu no tenía ningún tipo de herida en su abdomen.

¿Estaba viendo mal? Se frotó un poco los ojos. No estaba lo suficientemente cansado para confundirse así.

Acercó su rostro y observó con cuidado que los puntos de suturas eran prácticamente inútiles e innecesarios. No había ninguna herida abierta o semi cerrada. Apenas podía visualizar una tenue línea que parecía ser una cicatriz.

Esto era demasiado… ¿Se curó por ser un ghoul? Es verdad que son más fuertes y todo eso… ¿Pero tan rápido se regeneran?

Ichimatsu se prometió buscar más información de los ghoul en otro momento.

Ya que sus hermanos seguían pensando que estaba lastimado, volvió a ponerle igual el vendaje que no necesitaba, no sin antes retirar con la tijera y una pequeña pinza los puntos (que ya no necesitaría) de adelante y atrás.

Ya se estaba cansando de todo, incluso vio que las vendas le salieron torcidas, " _¡pero qué mierda importa! ¡Quiero dormir!"_

Le puso su pijama, se cambió el mismo también y lo arrastró con un brazo sobre sus hombros hasta la cama que compartían todos. Lo acomodó y se recostó más cansado que antes, una parte de él quería que todo fuera un sueño.

Al principio, se confió que podía con eso, que podía tragar todo esto y ayudar a Karamatsu, pero se sentía tan estresado en un solo día que quería mandar todo a la mierda.

¡Pero no!

Había sido todo sin preparación… La próxima vez…

Oh, mierda... La próxima vez… No quería ver de nuevo ese cuerpo mutilado, ni la sangre, ni a Karamatsu con su sonrisa siniestra, no quería. No de nuevo.

Ichimatsu se cubrió la cara con las manos y trató de mantener una respiración estable. Le costó mucho.

Mientras tanto, Karamatsu dormía con una ligera sonrisa y con una paz dentro de él que no había tenido en mucho tiempo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los hermanos Matsuno se despertaban para un nuevo día. Todos con energía, excepto dos de ellos:

El cuarto hijo no durmió casi nada, las pesadillas lo atacaron en diferentes oportunidades. La que más lo perturbó fue la de una mujer de vestido celeste y ensangrentado que lo perseguía diciendo cosas como que "no me dejaron descansar en paz", "profanaron mi cuerpo" y "te perseguiré por siempre".

El segundo hijo parecía tener el sueño pesado aun, pues por más que Todomatsu lo agitaba con delicadeza, este no quería despertar, aunque sí se dio vuelta para darle la espada, en clara señal de "déjame dormir un poco más".

Se lo permitió, después de todo, vaya a saber qué demonios hicieron él e Ichimatsu anoche, él tenía ojeras visibles y un rostro que amenazaba con liquidar el mundo entero, además desconocían la hora que habían llegado.

Fue de hecho el aura de destrucción masiva la que hizo que los chicos evitaran preguntarle cosas al matsu purpura, incluso sus padres ignoraron la van de un viejo conocido frente a la casa.

Cuando su madre anunció el desayuno, todos fueron rápido hacia la cocina, todos excepto Ichimatsu que se quedó observando un poco más a Karamatsu.

 _"Hijo de la gran_ …". Pensó al verlo babeando un poco, durmiendo como todo un angelito de lo más cómodo y bien. Que envidia le tenía.

Recordó a esa cosa en el bosque, bañada en sangre, sosteniendo un brazo a medio comer y la horrible sonrisa.

Ichimatsu cerró los ojos con fuerza durante un momento, y se levantó para ir a desayunar con sus hermanos.

Al llegar a la mesa, se le preguntó por Karamatsu, antes que alguien pudiera levantarse para traerlo, el cuarto hijo mencionó que lo había intentado despertar y éste le contestó que prefería dormir un poco más. Una pequeña mentira, pero bastó para que lo dejaran en paz un poco más.

" _Ahora las comidas familiares se harán muy difíciles... No podré cubrirlo para siempre"._ Sabía que los ghouls eran incapaces de comer alimentos para humanos… Excepto café… Pero Karamatsu no podría vivir de café frente a su familia para siempre, había que arreglar eso o buscar una manera de ocultarlo.

* * *

Varias horas después Karamatsu Matsuno abría los ojos aun en el futón de su casa, estaba tan descansado que podría decir que hace tanto que no dormía tan bien.

Normalmente no recordaba lo sueños en sí, pero el que había tenido fue tan especial. Soñó que se había metido en la piel de un lobo o un animal similar y corría libre por los bosques nocturnos. El viento en su rostro, la sensación de libertad y excitación se habían impregnado en su ser al despertar.

Los rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana y le hacían saber que ya casi terminaba la mañana. Nada nuevo para un nini como él.

Se tapó hasta la cabeza en una maniobra para dormir un poco más, estaba tan cómodo.

Entonces, sintió el sabor metálico y un poco dulzón en su boca… Se había olvidado de cepillarse los dientes, pensó. E inevitablemente trató de recordar lo que pasó anoche…

Como un balde fría que cayó sobre él, lo recordó.

El hambre… La chica… Ichimatsu…

Karamatsu se sentó alterado quitándose las cobijas y mirando hacia todos lados. Estaba solo en la habitación.

Se dio cuenta que el hambre se había ido… Entonces dio por seguro que había concretado su propósito ayer… Aunque… No lo recordaba…

Se sostuvo la cabeza un momento, " _¿Qué había pasado?"_ Recordaba tener a la chica en sus brazos, y a su hermano alejarse de ahí… Pero el resto le parecía borroso, como cuando uno trata de recordar que hizo luego de una borrachera.

Ichimatsu tendría que saber lo que ocurrió… ¿Pero dónde estaba? Demonios… ¿Y si le pasó algo?

 _"¿Y si YO le hice algo?"._

Se cambió de ropa y al buscar la sudadera que tenía ayer, se extrañó al no encontrarla.

Karamatsu usaba la misma sudadera varias veces hasta que se ensuciaba y la mandaba al cesto de ropa sucia, pero la que usaba ayer no estaba en el lugar habitual (como lo dejaría él o sus hermanos). En su lugar, estaba su típico traje de una sola pieza doblado y puesto a la vista.

No le importó, cuando se estaba colocando su jumpsuit azul, notó que ya no sentía dolor, ni escozor ni algún tipo de molestia en su costado. También vio que la venda que tenía puesta no era la que Choromatsu y él habían arreglado el día anterior, ésta estaba torcida y un poco mal puesta. Cuando se la sacó se sorprendió al encontrar que no tenía sus heridas, ni las suturas… Ni siquiera una cicatriz visible. Era como si nunca le hubiera atravesado un tubo metálico…

Tocó con las yemas de los dedos y comprobó que su vista no le fallaba, no sentía ningún relieve irregular en su piel.

Karamatsu no se quedó embobado, si alguien entraba y veía eso… Se colocó la venda limpia de nuevo, esta vez, bien puesta. Se puso su camisa negra y cerró el traje hasta la altura donde siempre lo traía.

Guardó las almohadas y el futón y se disponía a salir de la habitación… Cuando se detuvo enfrente de la puerta, sintió el olor de alguien conocido. En ese instante, entraba Ichimatsu quien saltó un poco al no esperar encontrar a Karamatsu de repente.

" _¡Gracias al cielo!"._ Pensó muy aliviado. Antes de que pudiera hablar o decir algo, el cuarto matsu, que también tenía su jumpsuit purpura, le hizo un gesto para que callara.

En ese momento, entraba Jyushimatsu (también con su traje amarillo) detrás de Ichimatsu.

-¡Oh! Karamatsu-niisan, ya despertaste, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? – Le preguntó acercándose curioso al de azul.

-I'm fine, My Little Jyushimatsu. – Le respondió acariciándolo un poco en la cabeza.

-¿Qué travesuras estuvieron haciendo con Ichimatsu-niisan anoche? Él no me quiere decir nada. – Dijo mirando a su otro hermano mayor.

Karamatsu no lo demostró, pero su interior estaba tensionándose. Ichimatsu aun no tenia excusa por lo que habían hecho y no sabía si era muy tarde para inventarse una.

Antes que pudiera abrir la boca, el de amarillo abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

-¡Cierto que aun no has comido nada! Mamá dijo que vigiláramos que te estés alimentando bien y recuperando fuerzas. Te traeré algo. – Jyushimatsu se dio media vuelta, listo para ir a la cocina. En ese entonces, Karamatsu solo le agarró del brazo y le dijo:

-Esperare al almuerzo, pero me encantaría que me trajeras un poco de agua.

El quinto matsu le asintió y se fue pitando.

En los pocos momentos que pasaron desde que Jyushimatsu se alejó, Karamatsu fue arrastrado hacia la habitación y vio como cerraban la puerta rápido. Cuando se dio cuenta, alguien lo sostenía desde el cuello de su traje.

-Kusomatsu, ¿qué demonios te pasó anoche? – Dijo Ichimatsu con un semblante que aunque parecía querer ser intimidante, Karamatsu podía "oler" el miedo… Le pareció raro, pero así lo interpretó en el aroma que despedía su hermano.

-Eso mismo quería preguntarte también. – Le contestó nervioso, transformando el rostro duro del menor a uno de sorpresa – No recuerdo nada Ichimatsu, desde que te fuiste y me dejaste con…

No pudo terminar la frase, no quería decirlo en su casa, se sentía algo prohibido.

-¿No recuerdas nada? No recuerdas ni siquiera cuando estabas… ¿comiendo? – El cuarto hijo tragó saliva, revivir el sonido de la carne siendo desgarrada, masticada y tragada le hacía poner piel de gallina.

-No... – Respondió Karamatsu, sintiendo el agarre al cuello de su ropa desapareciendo. – Dime lo que pasó.

Ichimatsu dudó en responder cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe por un alegre Jyushimatsu que traía un vaso con agua y una botella también. Menos mal, porque el segundo hijo tenía mucha sed.

En los pocos minutos que compartieron los tres, Karamatsu se había tomado tanto el vaso como la botella de 2 litros de agua mientras el quinto hermano le platicaba que había vuelto de un paseo en la van de Iyami para devolvérsela.

-Casi explotaba de ira cuando nos vio, además, decía que le habían gastado toda la gasolina del tanque. ¿Acaso se fueron muy lejos o dieron un largo paseo?

Tanto Ichimatsu como Karamatsu dudaban en responder. Pero entonces, el segundo Matsuno miró hacia la puerta con atención, había un aroma muy familiar acercándose. Y salvando el momento, entró a la habitación Choromatsu acompañado de Osomatsu.

-Mira, Karamatsu ya despertó. – Dijo el mayor de todos los presentes cuando se sentó a su lado y pasándole el brazo por encima del cuello le habló muy cerca de él. – Te hubieras despertado antes, fuimos esta mañana al Pachinko y casi me hago millonario.

-Eso dices siempre que sales perdiendo todo de ahí – Le reprobó Choromatsu sentándose en el círculo improvisado que estaban todos.

-¡Pero esta vez era en serio! Me faltaba un poco más. SI me hubieras cedido un poco de lo que ganaste…

-¡Lo que gané es justamente lo que perdí!

La pareja del primer y tercer hermano se había enfrascado en una de sus típicas discusiones y para el colmo del segundo, estaba forzadamente en el medio. Pero pudo ver a Ichimatsu, quien se había ido a un rincón sin decir nada y a Jyushimatsu, que se levantó a abrir la ventana por donde ingresó un amigo felino de Ichimatsu.

El animalito había entrado tranquilamente pero se detuvo para ver a Karamatsu unos momentos, éste se puso nervioso, pensando que quizás el gato lo sabría. Pero se había olvidado del tema y siguió su camino hasta llegar a Ichimatsu que lo recibía con caricias.

Karamatsu sintió el aroma más suave y a la vez familiar que había olido desde ayer, entonces la puerta se abrió.

-Son tan escandalosos. – Dijo Todomatsu quien entraba para sentarse en el sofá.

-Tú también haría un escándalo si tu dinero se liquidara por culpa de un irresponsable. – Le dijo Choromatsu.

-Hey, nadie te obligó a ir al Pachinko… - Empezó Osomatsu.

-¡Tu lo hiciste!

-Sí, pero solo quería que me prestaras dinero, no que lo usaras para ti. – Dijo desvergonzadamente el de rojo.

Karamatsu no le ponía atención a lo que decían o hacían sus hermanos, estaba absorto de la increíble capacidad olfativa que tenia ahora.

Con la ventana abierta, no tenia que asomarse para saber que una joven mujer caminaba debajo de la ventana con un infante (dulce y más dulce y suave), que no muy lejos, iba un hombre mayor que había pasado hace poco por ahí (fuerte y gastado), que todos sus hermanos olían casi igual, pero había una pequeña porción que los diferenciaba:

Osomatsu tenía el aroma más básico por así decir, no tenía ese "no sé qué" que diferenciaba al resto, ¿era quizás por ser el mayor?

Choromatsu tenía una mezcla de sudor y… Algo que no podía identificar.

Ichimatsu olía denso, no sabía cómo explicarlo, era un olor fuerte pero que por debajo de todo se escondía un poco de miedo, ese había disminuido con la llegada del resto de sus hermanos, pero lo sentía ahí.

Jyushimatsu por alguna razón despedía un olor que le recordaba a la madera, a las bellotas y a tierra mojada.

Y Todomatsu, tenía un aroma suave, y algo dulzón, no como una mujer, pero era algo muy parecido, era extraño.

Podía sentir el aroma de todos, eran casi idénticos, pero una pizca de esas cosas podía ser la diferencia.

Karamatsu no podría diferenciar su propio aroma, pero tenía curiosidad qué era lo que lo hacía especial.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que su madre se asomara por la puerta abierta y les avisara que ya en un rato sería hora de almorzar. El olor agridulce que despedía la mujer se quedó en el aire un poco más después de que se fuera.

El segundo matsu se tensó, el cuarto también, pero Karamatsu lo supo porque su olor se intensificó más.

El de azul podría estar fascinándose con esto de los olores y aromas de las personas, pero tenía que inventar una excusa para evitar comer con su familia, aun tenía un revoltijo estomacal cuando imaginaba el estofado de su mamá el día anterior, no podría fingir comerlo aunque ya no tenía hambre de carne humana. Tenía que desaparecer.

Se levantó con cuidado porque Osomatsu seguía recargado contra él y se dispuso a irse.

-¿A dónde vas Karamatsu-niisan? – Preguntó Todomatsu sin apartar la mirada de su Smartphone.

-Creo que uno de los puntos se me abrió, iré al hospital a que me revisen. – Dijo con toda tranquilidad. " _Gracias club de teatro"._

-Te acompa...- Alcanzó a decir Jyushimatsu antes de otra voz se le impidiera.

-¡No! – Le interrumpió Ichimatsu algo exaltado. – Déjame que lo haga yo, sabes que me encantaría ver sangre de nuevo. – Dijo con una actitud que podría tapar la sobreactuación de recién.

-No te preocupes. – Le contestó Karamatsu siguiendo su _performance_ de "todo está bien". – Te perderás el almuerzo.

-Tú también. – Le contestó Todomatsu por fin bajando su celular.

-Pero yo comeré algo en el camino o volveré en un rato. – Sin esperar más respuestas se retiró del lugar sin parecer desesperado por salir. – ¡Bye brothers! – Se despidió simulando un "bang" con una de sus manos.

 _"Debería enseñarle a Ichimatsu como actuar un poco. Los demás están notando que esta raro"._

Antes de salir de casa (y explicarle lo mismo a su madre), notó que sus zapatos habituales no estaban en la entrada. No había tiempo para investigar qué es lo les sucedió. Tomó otros de repuesto y se marchó sin un destino fijo. Por supuesto que al hospital no iría ni loco.

Caminando se dio cuenta que aunque salía el sol brillante del medio día, se veía una gran nube oscura acercándose desde el Este.

 _"Se acerca una tormenta"._

* * *

Durante los siguientes días, Karamatsu estuvo repitiendo el acto de "debo ir al hospital" en cada almuerzo y a veces cena. Funcionaba también irse a hacer sus cosas fuera de la casa como dar sus paseos, irse al Pachinko, tocar un poco la guitarra en el parque cerca de casa, buscar a sus Karamatsu Girls (aunque la atracción que éste sentía ahora era algo diferente de antes) y volver con un "ya comí en lo de Chibita" o "comí algo antes de venir".

También servía que cuando se encontraba solo en casa podía mentir diciendo que ya había comido algo, como snacks o lo que sea que pudiera llevarse limpiamente. No le gustaba desperdiciar la comida, así que solo la escondía debajo de la casa, después de todo, Ichimatsu era el único que la encontraba y se la comía a escondidas.

En los desayunos bastaba con decir que prefería dormir un poco más. Después de todo, nadie le reclamaba entre sus hermanos, más para ellos.

Hubo una ocasión en la que habían encontrado una caja con seis pastelillos dulces, era muy bueno porque no tendrían que pelear, pero cuando Choromatsu le ofreció el suyo a Karamatsu, fue Ichimatsu quien (ya habiéndose devorado el suyo muy rápido) se lo quitó de las manos para comerlo. El matsu de azul fingió enojarse pero agradeció mentalmente ese gesto tan agresivo y molesto que recibió una que otra reprendida de parte del de verde.

Su madre parecía preocupada, nunca veía comer a su segundo hijo y lo comentaba con su esposo y sus demás ninis.

Matsuzo Matsuno solo le respondía que aunque tampoco veía a Karamatsu comiendo, no se le veía decaído o en mal estado, de hecho, comentaba en la mesa con su familia, lo veía fuerte y energético como antes. Para el padre de familia, todo iba bien.

Sus hermanos no decidieron darle mucha importancia, aunque si notaban que su hermano se alejaba de ellos, aun compartían momentos de ocio durante la tarde y noche, pero ya no los acompañaba en los baños. Karamatsu prefería bañarse solo en el baño de la casa.

Como solo hay un baño pequeño en el hogar de los Matsuno y ocho adultos para usarlo, era más conveniente que los sextillizos se fueran a los baños públicos. Pero el segundo de ellos decidió que quería privacidad en su hora de higiene corporal.

Los demás pensaron ¿Acaso le avergüenza sus cicatrices? No podría ser, el Karamatsu que conocían presumiría esas marcas porque se verían masculinas y geniales, debía de haber otra cosa, pero no se imaginaban qué.

Solo Ichimatsu sabía que su hermano no quería que vieran que ya no existían tales heridas o cicatrices, se habían borrado con la tremenda generación que poseían los ghouls, eso había visto en la página oficial de los Doves en internet.

 _Los ghouls no pueden ser heridos por armas normales […] Las armas de fuego, las armas blancas, esas cosas apenas pueden producirles rasguños insignificantes, incluso eran resistentes a temperaturas extremas […] Un ghoul solo puede ser herido realmente por otro ghoul, por el "Kagune" de otro ghoul para ser exactos […] Es por eso que las armas de los investigadores y oficiales entrenados estaban hechas con cadáveres de ghoul recolectados […] "Ahí es donde iban los cuerpos de los ghouls exterminados, convertidos en armas para cazar otros ghoul"._ Pensó Ichimatsu al leer esto. _En el caso de que los ghouls sean heridos con algún tipo de arma de calibre pesado o de gran tamaño, éstos pueden regenerarse muy rápido. Son las heridas de parte de los Doves o de otros ghouls las que serán difíciles de tratar o curar._

El de purpura ya había hablado con el de azul para comentar lo que había pasado en el bosque. Y Karamatsu seguía afirmando no recordar nada.

¿Una laguna mental? ¿Un bloqueo? No podía saberlo, pero según Ichimatsu vio algo muy desconocido en él esa noche. Le atrajo cuando dijo " _algo_ " y no " _alguien_ ". Karamatsu ya se sentía un poco herido al pensar que Ichimatsu lo veía como un monstruo, pero fue su hermano quien le aclaró que le asustó demasiado lo que había visto.

 _"¿Y quién no?"._ Pensó, hasta él mismo parecía sentir que le contaban una historia de terror cuando Ichimatsu le narraba como lo había encontrado bañado en sangre y comiendo un brazo humano.

No quería mencionarlo, ¿pero que harían cuando él tuviera hambre de nuevo? Además, aun quería hablar del tema de que su hermano visitaba una página para suicidas, en serio quería discutirlo, pero le costaba mencionarlo.

No podría vivir de suicidas para siempre, pero tampoco pensaba en cazar como los ghouls que veía en las noticias.

 _Ellos eran realmente animales salvajes._

* * *

Había pasado más de una semana desde el incidente de la suicida, y Karamatsu Matsuno no sentía hambre aun. Solo bebía agua todos los días y podía fingir tomar sus medicamentos.

Esa tarde compartía un momento con sus hermanos, cada uno con sus cosas. Él podía tomar café (negro y sin azúcar) y sentirse humano por unos momentos. Podía sentirse normal de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar alejado, un par de investigadores con maletas grises y forrado metálico llegaban a una escena del crimen en una propiedad privada ubicada en lo que sería un pequeño amontonado de arboles.

Los forenses aun estaban en trabajo, los policías con sabuesos buscaban pistas en los alrededores y el investigador Dove de mediana edad con cabello canoso y un rostro con algunas cicatrices miraba sonriendo como un niño observaría un viejo juguete que no había visto hace mucho tiempo a los restos descompuestos de una jovencita desaparecida.


	4. Pistas y más pistas

El inspector Hattori se colocó en cuclillas para observar mejor los restos de lo que quedaba de una persona, sin soltar en ningún momento su maletín plateado.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Preguntó animado, tenía que ocultar su entusiasmo, pero luego de que lo transfirieran hace 3 meses en esa ciudad pesquera que se le asemejaba a un pueblito aburrido, no había visto un caso de un ataque real de un ghoul. Era una localidad tan tranquila.

-Los forenses hicieron lo que pudieron sin mover mucho porque te estaban esperando. – Le respondió el otro inspector, Takagi, más joven y notablemente más pálido que antes. Recién graduado de la Academia, también era su primer caso en la ciudad. – A ver… - Respondió mientras leía un papel que le pasó uno de sus compañeros de la policía forense. – Mujer, adulta joven, alrededor de los 20…

-Suicida. – Le contestó Hattori sin voltearse. Era obvio para cualquiera ver la cuerda que aun rodeaba (lo que quedaba) de su cuello.

-Ah, si… Le extrajeron una carta de despedida del bolsillo del vestido, estaba cuidadosamente guardada en una bolsa de plástico.

-Ella no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría hasta que la encontrarían… Por cierto, ¿quien la encontró?

-Un par de jóvenes que venían a hacer un pacto suicida o algo parecido, la guardia ya se los llevaron para interrogarlos, pero no creo que saquen mucho… - Takagi cambió su vista al maletín gris cerca de él, aun era muy nuevo en el sistema jerárquico de los Doves, y aun no se había ganado su "arma secreta" como su compañero, en vez de eso tenía una pistola con balas antighoul.

-Veamos mi pequeño kohai. - Se levantó por fin Hattori para hablar con el joven Dove. – Revisaré lo que aprendiste en la academia… ¿Por qué esto es un ataque perpetrado por un ghoul?

-Técnicamente no es un ataque, fue claramente una suicida que sirvió de alimento.

-Te equivocas... – Dijo sin dejar su sonrisa risueña de la emoción. – Los humanos respetamos el cuerpo de los muertos, por eso los enterramos… Uno o más ghouls atacaron el lecho de muerte de esta chica. De cierta manera es un ataque…

Ya le habían dicho sus superiores que Hattori podía ser algo raro, pero era el mejor en su campo, un inspector con más de 25 años de experiencia, del grado más alto posible en el campo de investigación y eliminación de ghouls… Quería preguntar por qué lo habían transferido a esta ciudad, la gente como él debía estar en Tokio, donde escaseaban los inspectores.

-Bueno… – Respondió de una manera respetuosa, ignorando lo anterior. – Esto que vemos aquí fue hecho por un ghoul, principalmente porque los forenses identificaron mordidas homínidas en los huesos de los brazos.

-¿Por qué piensan que no fueron hechas por un animal?

-Los animales no dejan estas marcas tan distintivas. Además, no limpian de esta manera la carne.

-La carne ya está en su mayoría descompuesta, ¿sabes por qué los animales carroñeros no se comieron lo que dejó el ghoul?

-Porque… - Dudó en responder. – Los bioquímicos en la saliva de los ghouls actúan como una feromona los aleja.

-No exactamente, pero muy buena respuesta. En realidad no está comprobado con seguridad, pero lo que sea que haya comido un ghoul, no es tocado por ningún animal. – Hattori dio varias vueltas alrededor del cuerpo. – Qué pena… Si no hubiera llovido el otro día, aun tendríamos al menos alguna muestra de ADN.

-Nada nos asegura que haya una coincidencia en el registro de identidad.

-Recolectar e identificar a los ghoul nos hace rastrearlos mejor… Además, ¿oíste del incidente en el muro de Tokio?

-Sí, parte del muro cayó y se escaparon algunos ghouls, pero fueron cazados todos, ¿verdad?

-Eso le decimos al público para que no se espante, pero si hubo un par creo, que se nos escaparon de las manos.

-¡Podría ser uno de ellos! – Dijo nervioso, tocando inconscientemente la pistola en su cinturón.

-No, no lo creo. – Antes que Takagi pudiera preguntar, Hattori se dio vuelta y señaló el cadáver. – Mira la cantidad de carne descompuesta que hay, un ghoul hubiera comido todo el cuerpo entero. Esto nos lleva a dos opciones: la primera, que fue interrumpido, o la segunda, que es muy estúpido.

-¿Estúpido?

-Así es, si el cuerpo está totalmente carcomido, los huesos podrían esconderse muy fácilmente… Además, me sorprendió que comiera una suicida y no cazara algo más fresco. ¿Qué crees que tiene nuestro ghoul?

-Quizás es un niño, ellos aun no saben usar su Kagune…

-No te fíes nunca de un niño ghoul - Le dijo señalando la cicatriz que recorría verticalmente su mejilla izquierda – Algunos son prodigios y pueden arrancarte la cabeza si piensas que son inofensivos… ¿Qué más?

-Quizás… ¿Esta herido?

-Si se devoró lo suficiente, ya no lo está más. – Hattori cambiaba el rostro a uno serio, sería un caso difícil, el cadáver llevaba demasiado tiempo hasta que fue encontrado, y las fronteras de esta ciudad no están protegidas, el ghoul que buscaba podría estar muy lejos ahora - ¿Encontraron algo más?

-Aun nada. – Dijo mientras revisaba de nuevo las notas que le habían pasado.

Justo a tiempo, uno de los forenses venia corriendo con una bolsa de evidencia en las manos.

-¡Hallé algo muy prometedor! – Gritaba hacia los inspectores.

Cuando les alcanzó la bolsa, vieron en su interior lo que parecía ser una sudadera azul manchada de sangre.

-¿Dónde encontraste esto? – Pregunto el más joven.

-Estaba atorada en una rama caída sobre el rio, a 80 metros de aquí. Aun con toda el agua, no llegará a borrar toda la sangre, aun se puede analizar.

-Las manchas coinciden con lo que podría alguien mancharse si comiera con sus manos. – Dijo Takagi luciéndose frente a su compañero, pero éste no lo escuchaba, miraba embobado el símbolo bordado en el centro de la sudadera… Sabía que la había visto en algún lado… Pero no recordaba bien dónde. – Entonces… Hattori-san…

-Ah, sí, ¿Qué decías? – Había vuelto a la realidad, devolviendo la bolsa al forense y éste volviendo a su trabajo.

-El ghoul tiró su ropa en el rio…

-Reafirmando mi teoría que el ghoul era un estúpido, ellos no saben que entre menos evidencia dejen, es mejor, pero decidió tirarla a su suerte sin pensar que podría atascarse… Si ya terminamos aquí… Vámonos a la sede. – Dijo dándose vuelta con seriedad. Le frustraba no recordar ese símbolo.

Cuando subieron al auto, Takagi conducía y Hattori estaba en el asiento del conductor mirando perdidamente la ventana…

 _"¿Dónde?"_

 _"¿Dónde lo vi?"_

 _"Mi instinto no me falla, estoy seguro que había visto eso antes… Ese símbolo… Era como una nube… No... Es un matsu..."_

 _"Matsu…"_

-¡MATSU! – Gritó alterado asustando a su compañero y haciendo que se desviara un poco del camino. – ¡El símbolo de la sudadera es de la familia Matsuno!

-¡¿Qué?! – Le contestó recuperando el control del vehículo, maldita sea su sempai. Al menos su sonrisa escalofriante había vuelto. Hattori siempre se mostró serio (y hasta intimidante) desde que lo conocía, pero el día de hoy lo había visto por primera veia contento y sonriente… Daba miedo…

-Tú no lo recuerdas, eras demasiado joven pero hace un poco más de 20 años, habían nacido unos sextillizos…

-Sexti… ¿Qué? - " _¿Qué clase de súper madre habrán tenido?"_

-Sí, seis niños de una sola vez, fue una noticia nacional. Fueron famosos un par de meses y luego la gente se olvidó de ellos. Recuerdo la noticia, porque me parecían muy lindos seis adorables y rosaditos bebes con sus padres en las noticias – Takagi se estaba conmoviendo por eso, Hattori le daba miedo a veces y escucharlo hablar así le mostraba una faceta nueva – Además, porque ese mes eliminé a 6 ghouls en un solo día, cacé 6 más en tres casos separados y rompí mi record de seis tiros certeros a uno que se escapaba, definitivamente, el seis fue mi numero de la suerte ese año.

Y volvió a asustarlo… Hattori no parecía humano por la sed de sangre y destrucción que amenazaba a los ghouls… Y por eso le gustaba que su sempai estuviera del lado de los humanos.

-Busca información de donde viven los Matsuno ahora, te apuesto que están en esta ciudad. – Decía mientras apretaba un poco más la maleta, estaba tan ansioso de usarla.

* * *

Karamatsu ya bebía su tercera taza de café, y aunque no le preocupaba las consecuencias de la cafeína, no quería que sus hermanos lo notaran, después de todo, no era buena idea tomar eso mientras "estaba bajo medicación", pero por suerte, todos ellos estaban en su mundo.

Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu jugaban a las cartas, Choromatsu leía una revista popular, Osomatsu un manga e Ichimatsu seguía en el rincón de siempre acariciando un gato, y cada tanto, dándole una mirada a su hermano de azul.

Aun seguía preocupándose qué demonios haría cuando el hambre volviera, pero trataba de dejar eso de lado, al menos mientras estaba en ese ambiente tan acogedor.

Pero la desgracia tocó la puerta, literalmente, porque el timbre sonó y Karamatsu sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna vertebral. Olía algo raro, pero lo primero que le vino a la mente fue "peligro".

Sin que se notara su nerviosismo, se levantó y se dirigió a esconderse al baño.

-La puerta está para allá. – Dijo Osomatsu que esperaba que él fuera abrir.

-Tengo que ir al baño. – Contestó apresurándose.

-¡Eso es demasiado café! – Le renegó Choromatsu, quien fue a atender, pero se dio con que su madre ya había dejado pasar a un hombre canoso con rostro lleno de cicatrices, con gabardina, guantes blancos y un maletín de plata. El hombre, que sonreía de una manera algo torcida, desfiló la mirada ante los 5 jóvenes que estaban en la sala.

-Muy buenas tardes. – Dijo mientras su madre pasaba a su lado también un poco intimidada con el hombre. – Soy el inspector Hattori, Dove de rango S de la sede de esta ciudad, su buena madre me dejó pasar para hablar con todos ustedes.

Todos miraban con curiosidad al inspector.

Jyushimatsu no le quitaba la vista del maletín, Todomatsu y Osomatsu tenían dudas en sus rostros, Choromatsu estaba un poco preocupado pero no se asemejaba en nada a Ichimatsu que usaba todas sus fuerzas para no sudar o temblar, usando además su barbijo podía ocultar algo, pero tenia miedo.

-Por cierto... – Se dirigió esta vez a la señora de la casa - ¿donde está su esposo?

-Él salió con sus amigos, volverá en un momento. – Dijo Matsuyo con un mal presentimiento, cuando un Dove te visitaba, es porque había un ghoul cerca, y pensar en eso le daba miedo por su familia.

-No hay problema, de todos modos, quería compartir unas palabras con sus hijos si me lo permite.

-¡Claro! Lo que sea para ayudarlo. Le traeré un poco de té. – La señora Matsuno no olvidaba sus modales y se dirigió a sus niños - Ninis, dejen espacio en la mesa.

-No se preocupe, prefiero estar de pie.– Le contestó cortésmente mientras observaba la taza con un poco de contenido de café en la mesa. Matsuyo se retiró.

 _"Café… Demasiado pronto aun…"_

Tras unos momentos de silencio y de observar detenidamente uno a uno, el inspector se dispuso a hablar.

-¿Saben por qué estoy aquí?

Nadie contestó al principio, el hombre daba algo de miedo, pero Osomatsu tuvo el coraje de hablar:

-¿Supongo que algo relacionado con los ghouls? - Preguntó con un poco de sarcasmo.

-Así es. – Cuando ese sujeto posó la mirada sobre el mayor de los hermanos, el primogénito tuvo un mal presentimiento - Tú eres el rojo, ¿tu nombre es…? – Dijo arrastrando las palabras de una manera que incomodaban a los presentes.

-Osomatsu, el mayor. – Le contestó con un poco de vacilación. El resto también se presentó automáticamente, siempre lo hacían de mayor a menor.

-Muy bien, pero… ¿Donde está el segundo? ¿El azul?

Ichimatsu se estaba poniendo más y más nervioso, ¿Cómo sabía que Karamatsu era el azul? ¿Ya había investigado? ¿Se lo dijeron?

-Si, Karamatsu, está en el baño. – Siguió contestando el de rojo. - Ya vendrá en algún momento.

-Disculpe. – Ahora era Choromatsu quien había hablado - ¿Cómo supo que Karamatsu viste azul?

En ese momento, Matsuyo entraba a la sala con una bandeja de té y un pastelillo.

-Por esto. – Dijo mientras sacaba de su abrigo una bolsa para luego tirarla en la mesita de la sala. Todos los presentes reconocieron la sudadera de Karamatsu con manchas de sangre.

Ichimatsu sintió la presión sanguínea subiéndole hasta las nubes.

La madre de los sextillizos casi se le resbala la bandeja de la impresión, pero Hattori, en una magistral maniobra, puso sujetar tanto la bandeja como a la señora Matsuno de la cintura.

-Mil perdones señora, no quería asustarla, pero debo infórmale que encontramos esto hoy en una escena del crimen, obviamente perpetrado por un ghoul. – Dijo velozmente sin algún cambió en su postura.

-¡Por todos los cielos! – Dijo la madre sentándose en el suelo alterada. – Esta es la sudadera de Karamatsu... – Levantó la mirada buscando a su segundo hijo. - ¡Karamatsu! ¡Ven ahora mismo! – Gritó entre una voz de enojo, miedo y preocupación.

-Tomó demasiado café mamá. – Le respondió Todomatsu, acercándose para confortarla. – Aun sigue en el baño.

-Pero… No entiendo… ¿Qué hacia esto en una escena del crimen? Además, no vi ninguna noticia aun. – Dijo consternada aun.

-Es muy temprano aun, pero si espera el noticiero nocturno, seguro aparecerá. – Dijo mientras bebía un sorbo del té (que nadie vio cuando tomó la taza). - La evidencia confirma que una suicida fue comida por un ghoul, y por el patrón de las manchas de sangre de la víctima en esta sudadera, podemos decir que el ghoul estaba usándola mientras se alimentaba.

Todos estaban sorprendidos de lo que escuchaba.

-¿Acaso piensa que mi hijo es un ghoul? – Dijo Matsuyo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Eso sería muy estúpido... – Ichimatsu soltó asombrando a todos, incluyendo al inspector quien se había enfocado en ese sextillizo despeinado y con la boca cubierta. – Si él pensara que Karamatsu es un ghoul, entonces daría por hecho que todos lo somos, y no sería muy inteligente exponer esta prueba en un nido lleno de ghouls. – No se había dado cuenta, pero clavaba una mirada desafiante al inspector.

Ichimatsu tenía un buen razonamiento al fin y al cabo. Presentarse como un inspector no sería nada malo, pero demostrar que uno sospechaba de que alguien sería un ghoul, rodeado de sus cinco hermanos y su madre (supuestamente todos ghouls), no daría posibilidades de salir vivo de una pelea así, especialmente solo.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, el inspector empezó a reír un poco.

-Es verdad, no es nada listo sospechar de que alguien es un ghoul y verse rodeado de su familia, pero da el caso que si lo fuera… - Levantó el maletín gris a la altura de la mesa para que todos lo vieran. – Estoy preparado para seis o incluso diez ghouls, mi arma especial puede con todos.

-¿Podemos verla? – Dijo Jyushimatsu con ansias, nunca antes había visto una de las armas de los Dove de cerca.

-Lo siento, pero no se nos permite desplegar nuestras armas si no estamos en un verdadero aprieto… Además… – Miró hacia todos lados. – Esta sala es muy pequeña para que llegara a abrirse. – Contestó amablemente con una sonrisa.

Fue en ese entonces que Karamatsu entraba con un rostro aliviado (había vuelto del baño, ¿verdad?). Fingió sorpresa al ver al hombre en la sala. Había olfateado ese olor rancio y fuerte hace rato, pero lo que lo había puesto muy nervioso en realidad fue otro aroma que pudo seguir que venía del maletín en la mano del sujeto.

-Así que tu eres Karamatsu, mucho gusto, soy el inspector Hattori. – Dijo mientras terminaba su té. – ¿Podría preguntarte donde perdiste tu sudadera? – Decía mientras mostraba el empaque sobre la mesa.

-¿Por qué esta manchada de sangre? – Para Ichimatsu, Karamatsu merecía un premio a la actuación, sus expresiones de sorpresa era creíbles.

-Creemos que la vistió un ghoul cuando se alimentó de una chica que se había suicidado, no muy lejos de aquí. – El hombre dejó la taza en la mesa y apretó un poco más el maletín. – De nuevo, ¿donde la perdiste? – Su semblante se estaba endureciendo.

Karamatsu se quedó en silencio un poco más y mirando con un poco de pena hacia el suelo, contestó:

-Es algo vergonzoso para mí, pero hace algunas semanas me robaron la ropa cuando fui a nadar cerca de la costa.

Todos los presentes no demostraron sorpresa porque, después de todo, esa clase de cosas de mala suerte, solo le pasaban al de azul. Lo que sí se cuestionaban fue el cuándo exactamente, pues no recordaban haberlo visto volver desnudo a casa.

Pero no dijeron nada para complicar a Karamatsu, después de todo… Él no podía ser un ghoul.

-Ya veo… Podríamos trazar una línea extensa de cómo cayó esta sudadera en las manos de un ghoul, pero es mejor dejarlo así. – Su postura se relajó y guardó la bolsa forense en su abrigo. - Es mejor que me retire. Gracias por su tiempo y el té.

Ya que su madre aun estaba un poco alterada por todo lo sucedido, fue Choromatsu quien se levantó para acompañar al inspector a la puerta de la entrada.

Con la rapidez de un rayo, Hattori agarró la mano del de verde y éste sintió un pinchazo en uno de sus dedos. Antes que pudiera reaccionar alejándose y asustado, el inspector depositó la aguja usada en una ranura de un pequeño aparato que parecía uno de los celulares más básicos de la generación anterior a los Smartphone.

Todos reaccionaron con sorpresa y un poco de enojo ante ese acto, pero Hattori solo sonrió descaradamente.

-Oh... Humano… - Dijo mientras guardaba el dispositivo. - Solo tenía que comprobar, ya saben, es mejor prevenir que lamentar ¿no? ¡Buenas noches! – Y desapareció subiéndose a un auto afuera.

-¡Qué imbécil! – Exclamó Choromatsu mientras chupaba el dedo lastimado.

-Bueno, solo hacia su trabajo. – Trató de excusarlo Todomatsu.

-Ese sujeto parece uno de esos veteranos psicópatas que aparecen en los mangas. – Mencionó Osomatsu con un aire pensativo.

-¡Esto no es un manga! – Exclamó Matsuyo asustando a los ninis y poniéndose de pie. - ¡Desde hoy nadie saldrá solo de esta casa! ¡No regresaran tarde! ¡No se separaran durante sus paseos! ¡Hasta que atrapen a ese ghoul que mencionó el señor Hattori no arriesgaré a ninguno de mis ninis a ser comido por alguno de esos monstruos!

Karamatsu sintió una parte de su corazón despedazarse cuando pensó que su madre podría considerarlo un monstruo si algún día llegara a descubrir su secreto. Ichimatsu también sintió pena por su hermano.

Una nueva preocupación se azotó sobre el segundo hijo cuando pensó que su madre los obligaría a ir juntos todo el tiempo, incluyendo sus salidas al hospital o sus excusas para que no lo vieran comer… Tenía que pensar en algo…

Mientras tanto, en el auto, los dos inspectores iban a la sede para hacer su informe del día sobre el caso. Hattori le había pedido a su compañero que lo esperara en el auto, y éste sin chistear lo aceptó.

Ante el silencio que se iba formando, Takagi trató de hacerle conversación:

-¿Hubo algo interesante?

-Además del milagro de ver a sextillizos, no realmente… Aunque… - El que conducía prestó atención. – El cuarto, el de purpura… Oculta algo…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no lo retuviste para interrogarlo? – Le preguntó consternado, ¡podría acercarlos a su caso!

-No serviría, ese chico no es de los que se rompen tan fácilmente... – Juntó sus manos frente a su frente como si rezara, pero en realidad esa era la postura que usaba apara pensar.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Que podría llevarlo a la sede, interrogarlo, amenazarlo, usar la fuerza si llegara el caso, pero eso solo serviría para que se cerrara más. Te dije, en mi experiencia puedo leer a las personas, y para mi, todos parecían sospechosos, cada uno a su nivel, pero el que realmente me llamó la atención fue Ichimatsu, el cuarto hijo, él tenía… Un aura amenazante, como si quisiera sacarme de la casa ni bien me presenté.

Takagi no quería mencionar que él mismo también haría lo mismo, Hattori no era la persona más confortante que digamos.

-¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto?

-Aun no, prefiero investigar primero en las evidencias, quizás el ghoul se descuidó en otra cosa.

-¿Pero el chico de recién?

-La sede no me dejara vigilarlo por una corazonada, además, le hice el examen a uno de los hermanos y resultó ser humano. Si todos son gemelos idénticos, deberían tener el mismo ADN y por lo tanto, todos son humanos.

-Pero ¿y si presenció algo? Habías sugerido antes que el ghoul pudo haber sido interrumpido mientras comía.

-También sugerí que podía ser estúpido. Si ese chico está vivo, entonces no se encontró con ningún ghoul… Esas bestias… No dejan a nadie con vida… - Dijo con una seriedad que puso los nervios de punta a su kohai.

Ambos callaron hasta llegar a la sede.

* * *

Karamatsu fingió tener dolores estomacales por el exceso de café y por lo tanto, no quería comer nada en la cena por miedo a que se le "aflojaran" los intestinos. Fue duramente reprendido por su madre quien aun creía que necesitaba recuperarse y solo él sería tan cabeza hueca de beber tanto café cuando tomaba sus medicamentos.

Mientras todos comían, el de azul se acostó temprano.

La llegada de ese Dove era clara señal que no podría volver al mismo lugar a buscar otro suicida, y que debía tener más cuidado a la hora de alimentarse. No quería decir que Ichimatsu fue muy confiado al lanzar la ropa al rio y que todo se lo llevara la corriente, pero fue irresponsable de su parte.

Karamatsu trató de dormir, pero los nervios y el dolor de ser descubierto se encargaron de que siguiera despierto incluso cuando sus hermanos llegaron para dormir, él fingió estar en el mundo de los sueños hasta que escuchó a todos sus hermanos conciliar el sueño.

Luego, él también cerró los ojos para descansar.

* * *

El segundo hijo se despertó en el tejado de su casa, desorientado y con el viento nocturno acariciándolo.

Aun era de noche, y estaba en pijamas. No sabía en qué momento había subido… Ni tampoco lo recordaba. ¿Acaso era sonámbulo?

Otra laguna mental…

Trató de pensar cómo podía bajar sin la escalera que usaba, cuando entonces un aroma dulzón y extraño lo impregnó con el viento primaveral. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, sentía que su rostro se calentaba y una sensación de ansiedad lo consumía. ¿Eran avellanas? No lo sabía, pero le recordaba a eso.

Se sentía como embriagado, pero no de hambre, no de carne humana, era otra cosa… Algo que lo obligaba a seguir la fuente de ese olor…

Sin importar la duda que tenia sobre la fuerza de su nuevo cuerpo, se lanzó hacia el suelo de la acera para caer como gato sobre sus cuatro extremidades, y ahí, sin ningún rasguño o golpe, se fue trotando descalzo hacia esa esencia que lo atraía tanto.

No estaba muy lejos, cada calle que recorría lo sentía más fuerte y más cerca.

No le importaba que alguien lo viera corriendo en pijamas o descalzo, no había nadie de todos modos, siendo una hora algo tarde de la noche.

Algo había captado su atención _(quizás demasiado)_ y aunque quisiera volver, ya lo tenía muy cautivado.

Cuando sentía que se estaba acercando mucho, se detuvo.

El olor se acercaba solo, aunque él no avanzara.

Alguien estaba viniendo hacia él, sentía el sonido de zapatos sobre la calle.

El de azul llegó a mitad de la calle residencial cuando vio una silueta femenina saliendo de una esquina.

Ahí estaba el maravilloso aroma que despedía esa mujer… Su corazón latía más rápido, no quería admitirlo al principio, porque toda la situación le extrañaba bastante pero ahora podía confesar lo que tenia: excitación.

A medida que la mujer avanzaba con cautela, pudo verla mejor con las luces de los faros: de piel blanca como porcelana, cabello negro azabache y largo, un vestido negro que le llegaba a las rodillas y tenía unos zapatos negros y brillantes, era todo una hermosura. Con razón se sentía tan acalorado.

Esa dama despedía un aroma demasiado bueno, no como las mujeres que veía en la calle, ellas olían "delicioso", pero esa muñeca de porcelana era diferente.

La joven se acercó lo suficiente para que el segundo hijo de los Matsuno pudiera apreciar sus finas facciones en una expresión de confusión, que luego cambió a tristeza y decepción.

Antes que el de pijamas pudiera decir algo, apareció otro cambio radical en su rostro. Se tornó en una cara de furia y vio sus ojos transformarse en un fondo negro y pupilas escarlata, las ramificaciones de su rostro no tardaron en aparecer.

Esa noche, Karamatsu había conocido a Ichiko.


	5. Como lobos con piel de cordero

Karamatsu no podía creer lo que veia.

 _¡"Un ghoul! ¡Una mujer ghoul!"_

Era la primera vez que veia una de esas criaturas en persona… Lástima que no pudo admirarla mucho tiempo porque esa joven tan hermosa y letal se acercó a una increíble velocidad hacia él, quedándose frente a frente y agarrando con una mano la solapa de su pijama, para acercársele a su rostro con una notable furia.

El de azul estaba más sorprendido que asustado.

-¿Por qué…? – Dijo la ghoul con una voz casi quebrada. - ¿Por qué hueles a ella?

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de contestar cuando un puñetazo le dio de lleno en la mejilla.

Lo lanzó a unos metros…

 _"¡Qué fuerte!"_ Llegó a pensar, una chica de ese tamaño y con tremenda fuerza… Era una ghoul, por supuesto.

Había mencionado que olía a alguien… ¿Acaso ella estaba viniendo hacia él porque su olor la atrajo?

-¡¿Por qué hueles a Karako?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! – Volvió a gritar abalanzándose sobre él.

Pero Karamatsu no quería ser golpeado de nuevo y no tuvo problemas en esquivar una patada que se le era dirigida.

-¡Espera! – Llegó a decir con las manos levantas. - ¡No sé de qué hablas!

Era la verdad, no conocía a la tal Karako, pero aparentemente tenían el mismo aroma. Pensó que quizás tenía que ver con su transformación a ghoul, pero ni él sabía cómo había pasado… Tenía que explicársele, pero lástima que para la mujer, eso no sería fácil de hacerle entender.

-Por supuesto… - La ghoul emanaba un aura de peligro que hizo que el de azul se le erizaran los vellos. – Me dirás todo lo que sabes… - Sus ojos que ya estaban negros y rojos comenzaron a brillar más. – O sino… - Karamatsu notó como cerca de los hombros de esa chica, en su espalda crecía algo parecido a unas alas negras y purpuras.

Estaba maravillado, por un momento, pensó que así debían de verse los ángeles… Pero cambio de parecer cuando vio el filo de una especie de esquirla dirigiéndose hacia él.

Apenas pudo esquivarla.

 _"¡Estuvo cerca!"_ Pensó cuando la vio incrustada en el suelo de cemento.

Escuchó el sonido de las sirenas de la policía, la chica levantó la mirada y tanto la esquirla como su Kagune de alas desaparecieron en partículas.

Apenas se había levantado del suelo cuando la joven volvió a aparecérsele de frente.

Lo último que pudo ver antes de perder el conocimiento fue su puño dirigiéndose hacia él.

* * *

-…Pero si es lindo ¿no creen? – Oyó unas voces cerca de él.

-No lo sé, es algo muy raro…

Karamatsu estaba despertándose, algo adolorido en la cabeza, pero ya tuvo golpes peores antes.

-¡Oh! ¡Está despertando! – Dijo una voz femenina.

El Matsuno de azul pensó que algo iba mal cuando abrió los ojos y vio negro, cayó en cuanta unos momentos después que tenía una venda puesta. Trató de moverse pero se sentía fuertemente atado, todo su torso y sus brazos se sentían comprimidos.

Estaba en un suelo de madera y el penetrante aroma de 5 personas diferentes le llenó los pulmones. Uno era familiar, de avellanas, mientras que los otros 4 le eran desconocidos, pero si tenían algo en común todos ellos: se sentían demasiado bien, un olor que en vez de provocarle hambre, le hacía poner ansioso y acalorado.

Aunque claro, la situación en la que se encontraba no era el caso para estar con esas sensaciones.

"Girasoles". Fue lo que pensó cuando levantó la cabeza donde podría provenir uno de esos aromas tan dulces, la persona que olía a eso era quien estaba más cerca.

-Creo que le agradas, Jyushiko. – Dijo otra voz femenina seguido de una risa juguetona.

-Si intenta algo… - Le contestó otra voz, seguido de un estrangulamiento. – ¡Solo lo apretaré más! – Seguido de más risas.

La "cuerda" (¿?) que tenia se ajustó más haciéndole doler un poco su caja torácica, ¿acaso tenía una pitón o algo así? Empezaba a sospechar que tenía algo vivo sujetándolo.

-Déjense de juegos. – Escuchó una voz autoritaria y unos pasos que se dirigían hacia él.

Karamatsu se puso nervioso cuando sintió una mano en su cabello.

-Buenas noches... – Dijo la voz anterior, ahora sonaba amable. – Disculpa que te hayan traído de esa manera tan agresiva y violenta, pero mi buena hermana Ichiko se confundió mucho con tu aroma… Podría preguntarte… ¿Por qué hueles a Karako?

Eran ghouls… Todos lo que estaban ahí en esa habitación eran ghouls. Como el olor del maletín del Dove que había visitado su casa, ese aroma tan fuerte también le pertenecía a un ghoul, aunque la diferencia de esa arma especial era que ésta olía a muerte y peligro.

Ya pudo captar la diferencia entre humanos y ghouls, y Karamatsu se estaba asustando pensando qué podría hacer en una espacio cerrado con 5 ghouls y encima, como prisionero.

Como se estaba tardando en contestar, la mano sobre su cabeza lo acaricio un poco, haciendo que su piel se erizara de miedo. No sabía si intentaba tranquilizarlo, pero estaba logrando el efecto contrario.

-No… No sé quien es… - Dijo balbuceando. Un poco más y podía orinarse del miedo.

Tenía la sospecha que los ghouls ahí eran mujeres, pero no le importaba mucho, su vida estaba en juego.

-Entonces contéstame esto: ¿Por qué hueles a humano?

 _"¿Ah?"_

Él olía a una ghoul llamada Karako… De acuerdo… ¿Pero también a humano? ¿Al mismo tiempo? Sabía que esto de ser un ghoul era algo muy nuevo para él, ¿pero eso era posible? Era como combinar aceite y agua en un vaso.

Las personas se estaban impacientando, lo sentía porque el aroma de todos se intensificaba, especialmente la de avellanadas.

-Huelo a humano porque… porque… - Trago saliva antes de decir lo siguiente. - Solía ser uno… - Soltó en un hilo de voz. Todos se sorprendieron con esto.

La del olor a avellanas se acercó con un paso firme y puso una mano dura y fuerte en su cuello, amenazándolo con apretarlo.

-Eso es mentira… Vuelves a decir algo así y yo te voy a...

No llego a terminar la frase cuando alguien la acalló y la obligó a retirar su mano del cuello.

-¡No es mentira! – Exclamó Karamatsu también agitado, tenía miedo, si, pero también quería contar su verdad. La adrenalina hacia que su boca hablara sin pensar. – Tuve un accidente hace unas semanas, me llevaron al hospital como un humano… Uno medio muerto… Y salí de ahí… ¡Así! – Dijo con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

No podía imaginar qué podrían hacerle, pero ya estaba atado, rodeado de ghouls, encerrado en vaya uno a saber dónde. Viera donde lo viera, estaba perdido, ¿qué malo sería contarles lo poco que sabía de su condición?

La misma mano que había acariciado su cabeza le retiró la venda con cuidado, mostrando como el ojo izquierdo de Karamatsu se había ennegrecido del miedo y la emoción. Las ramificaciones ya estaban apareciendo lentamente por su rostro, sorprendiendo de nuevo a todas las presentes, que esta vez, el chico en pijamas también podía ver:

Se incorporó con cautela para sentarse en el suelo de lo que parecía ser la sala de una casa con los muebles echados a un lado. Ahí, cerca de él, estaba la chica de negro, la de avellanas. A su lado estaba una mujer de cabello castaño y corto, parecía algunos años mayor (¿huele a fresas?).

Movió un poco la cabeza y con el rabillo del ojo normal diferenció tres personas más: una chica de pelo castaño claro y trenzas, mucho más joven, una adolecente quizás, que aun tenia la boca un poco abierta del asombro. Otra mujer con el cabello recogido y lentes; y por último, una chica rubia que cubría su boca con ambas manos, también adolecente al parecer, que era la chica de los girasoles, pero con una notable característica, sus ojos también estaban ennegrecidos y rojos, y de su espalda baja, salía algo parecido a una cola amarilla y negra que, siguiéndola con la mirada, Karamatsu pudo ver que ésta era la que lo tenía fuertemente atado.

Todas ellas (exceptuando la chica de avellanas) tenían puesto sus pijamas coloridos y femeninos.

La mujer mayor de todas, de olor a fresas, le hizo una seña a la rubia y ésta deshizo el agarre de su torso desapareciendo como si fueran cenizas.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – Dijo aun sorprendida como todos. Pero acercándose al de azul con confianza.

-Matsuno Karamatsu... – Contestó un poco más tranquilo, que lo hayan soltado significa que no le harían nada, ¿verdad?

La mujer, al escuchar eso soltó una risa que nadie se lo esperaba.

-¡No me digas! – Dijo entre risas descontroladas. Se sostenía el estomago y las demás la miraban con confusión. - ¡¿Tienes 5 hermanos idénticos a ti?!

-Si… - Le contestó un poco avergonzado (y no sabía por qué se avergonzaba).

La mujer solo seguía riéndose a más no poder.

-¡Osoko-neesan! – Gritó la jovencita de trenzas, Karamatsu se concentró en su aroma y recordó a la flor de los duraznos. - ¿Por qué te ríes tanto?

-Es que… - Trataba de parar de reír, pero le resultaba difícil. – Es tan irónico… - Unos momentos después se tranquilizó. – Chicas, ¿recuerdan cuando les dije que teníamos que tener un apellido y sugerí que eligiéramos "Matsuno"? ¡Fue por este chico! – Señaló a Karamatsu. - Bueno, no. – Se dirigió al nombrado como explicándole a él también. - En realidad fue porque cuando era pequeña, vi con mis padres una noticia que decía que una mujer dio luz a seis bebes, y no lo sé, me gustó mucho ese apellido, Matsuno. Mira esas casualidades de la vida. – Terminó riéndose un poco más.

Karamatsu no entendía nada, "Karako", "Osoko", "Jyushiko", "Ichiko". Ya podría aceptar un poco que sería una coincidencia, ¿pero ahora se apellidaban "Matsuno? ¿Qué clase de mala broma era esta? Las similitudes eran tanto que ya podría adivinar que las chicas restantes se llamaban "Choroko" y "Todoko".

-Te explicaré Karamatsu. – Dijo la que se llamaba Osoko, la que olía a fresas. – Nosotros los ghouls no necesitamos apellidos, no los tenemos en realidad, pero si queremos vivir entre los humanos, debemos seguir este sistema de reglas y normas.

-¡Hey! – Llamó la que podría ser Ichiko, con un notable semblante de irritación y furia. - ¿Qué haces actuando así de buena anfitriona? Él huele a Karako, ¡pudo haberle hecho algo!

-No lo creo. – Le contestó con serenidad. – Un humano no podría manejar a alguien como Karako, a menos que sea un Dove… Creo que él es solo otra víctima de algún experimento.

-¿Y si no? – Volvió a insistir la chica de negro.

-Karamatsu... - Le volvió a llamar la mujer de fresas, ignorando a la anterior – ¿Sabes por qué podrías oler a un ghoul que conocemos? – Éste negó con la cabeza. – Hay 3 ideas, la primera es que seas un pariente, a veces entre las familias, la esencia se comparte, pero como Karako no tenia familia… - Le dedicó una mirada a Ichiko. – Descartamos esta opción… - Volvió a dirigirse al joven. - La segunda es que hayas tenido sexo con ella. – En ese momento, Karamatsu se sonrojó un poco. – Pero no creo que lo hubiera hecho, esa clase de olor se desvanece en un día y no hemos visto a Karako en meses… - Dijo con un tono triste. – Además… - Dijo sonriendo. – No creo que tú seas su tipo… - Se levantó del suelo para ponerse de pie enfrente de él. - Y por ultimo… Si hueles a un ghoul es porque te lo devoraste…

La tensión de la habitación aumentó considerablemente. Ahora el miedo que se había alejado volvía lentamente.

-Pero como tienes un olor base a un humano... – Continuó. - Supongo que no podrías hacer eso, la carne y la sangre de los ghouls son veneno para los humanos…

-Me sorprende aun, ¿cómo es que un humano pudo convertirse en un ghoul? – Por fin habló la mujer con el cabello recogido y lentes, Karamatsu notó en su aroma un parecido al té verde. – Se supone que un ghoul puede asimilar otro ghoul comiéndolo, ¿pero un humano?

-Es porque es un ghoul artificial, mi querida Choroko… Creado a partir de un humano al borde de la muerte – Contestó Osoko con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¡Osoko-neesan! ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Preguntó la chica rubia.

-Mi papá solía contarme historias de cómo experimentaban con humanos para convertirlos en ghouls, se supone que eran algo así como una leyenda urbana, pero aquí tenemos un chico mitad ghoul y mitad humano frente a nuestros ojos. – Comentó señalando a Karamatsu y acercándosele un poco. – Incluso tiene un solo ojo como dicen las leyendas.

Sin que el matsu de azul lo notara, su ojo ennegrecido y su pupila carmesí se iba desapareciendo.

-Me gustaba más la historia del hibrido entre una humana y un ghoul. – Dijo la chica de durazno con un tono meloso – Awww… Un amor prohibido.

-Esas son estupideces – Dijo Ichiko con ira. - ¿En serio le creerás que lo convirtieron sin que se dé cuenta? Quizás él también es parte de eso.

-¡No lo sabía! ¡De veras! – Le contestó Karamatsu poniéndose de pie y enfrentando tanto a Osoko como a Ichiko, su sangre hervía por la acusación, hasta ahora, su vida como ghoul había sido para él una pesadilla. - ¡Yo no quería convertirme en esto! ¡Casi lastimo a mi hermano! ¡Me comí a una persona! ¡¿Quién demonios querría ser un maldito ghoul?!

Se dio cuenta que no midió sus palabras cuando todas las presentes lo miraron con resentimiento, excepto por supuesto, Osoko, que parecía ser la única que le tenía confianza.

-Bueno, nosotras hemos sido ghouls desde siempre, así que supongo que si podemos vivir así, tu también lo harás.

Entonces Ichiko le dedicó una mirada con el seño fruncido:

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Hablo de que deberíamos ayudar a Karamatsu, le enseñaremos a ser un ghoul.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron todos los presentes. Ichiko y la de lentes con una cara de no creer lo que escuchaban y las otras más jóvenes con entusiasmo. Karamatsu también había abierto a más no poder su mandíbula.

* * *

Karamatsu aun no podía creer todo lo que había pasado.

Ya se había tranquilizado un poco y se acomodaron en la mesa grande de la sala (que ya habían movido a su respectivo lugar).

Narraba con detalles su historia, desde el accidente, el cambio en su dieta, el ataque a su hermano, la chica del bosque…

-¡Oh! – Exclamó Jyushiko rompiendo su espacio personal y acercándose demasiado, tenía una linda sonrisa que no parecía romperse. – ¿Tú eres el ghoul que se alimentó de la suicida? ¿Por qué no escondiste el cuerpo después de comer?

-Bueno… Yo… - El de azul aun no había llegado a la parte de sus pérdidas de memoria, incluso aun no había recordado cómo había salido de su cama en primer lugar. Sin mencionar la "cosa" que había visto Ichimatsu el otro día. – Hay veces que pasan cosas y no las recuerdo. Comer esa chica por ejemplo… Simplemente lo recuerdo haberlo hecho…

-¿No habías dicho que te lastimaste la cabeza? – Preguntó Choroko. Si, en una presentación general, la chica que olía a té verde se llamaba Choroko. – Quizás eso dañó la parte del cerebro que guarda los recuerdos.

-Pero si él es un ghoul, ¿no debería haberse curado ya? Como las heridas que tenia. – Contribuyó Todoko mientras deshacía sus trenzas para hacerlas de nuevo.

-Recordemos que sigue siendo mitad humano, no podemos estar seguros en nada. – Osoko había traído café para todos, algo para calmar el ambiente.

Lástima que Ichiko seguía en un rincón sin quitarle la vista a Karamatsu.

-Que tonto que eres al dejar ese cuerpo al descubierto. – Decía Jyushiko divertida mientras veia terminaba su taza.

El de azul no dijo nada, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante una situación así. Si hubiera estado consciente, ¿hubiera escondido el cuerpo? No había matado a la chica, pero se sentía como un criminal de los peores si trataba de pensar en ocultar mejor la evidencia.

Entonces Karamatsu cayó en cuenta de algo.

-Por cierto, si ustedes son ghouls y viven hacen tiempo aquí… ¿Cómo se alimentan? – El número de suicidios no era muy alto en general, había sido un golpe de suerte en realidad la que había sucedido con Ichimatsu, no parecía que se repitiera muy a menudo.

La habitación se lleno de silencio, y todas las miradas evitaron la de Karamatsu, exceptuando la de Ichiko quien dejo su papel de sombra.

-Los cazamos... – Dijo con frialdad. – No podemos depender de suicidas como tú, preferimos comer algo más fresco… - Karamatsu tragó saliva y podía sentir el sudor deslizándose por su frente. – Nos vamos a una zona oscura y fea donde una mujer no deberían ir sola... – Empezó con una voz suave mientras se acercaba al de azul .- Y en cuanto algún infeliz trata de sobrepasarse… – Esa mujer era tan intimidante, no sabía si por ser un ghoul o era algo más - …Lo mato tan rápido que no tiene tiempo ni de gritar… – Ahí es cuando su voz estaba endureciéndose. – Lo llevamos a un lugar que alquilamos para limpiarlo y cortarlo en trozos… - Por fin estaba enfrente de él. – Y lo traemos a esta casa para comérnoslo. Así es como vivimos.

Karamatsu había olvidado la sensación de tranquilidad que estaba asimilando, otra vez estaba asustado. Ichiko, pareciera que lo odiara, aunque no sabía por qué.

De cierta manera, le recordaba a alguien…

-Sé que es algo difícil de entender para ti Karamatsu. – Dijo Osoko poniendo una mano en su hombro. – Pero así tenemos que vivir. Puedo excusarme diciéndote que solo matamos basura de la sociedad y personas que probablemente nadie extrañara, pero solo tienes que entender… Que no hay otra manera, tenemos que comer… Y eventualmente… Tú también lo harás.

 _"Yo… ¿Matar a alguien para comer?"_

Karamatsu aun no podía procesar bien lo que escuchaba. Estas chicas eran asesinas, ¡matan humanos para comer!

Aunque por otro lado, no parece que lo hacen porque quieren. ¿Existe una cadena alimenticia no? Tienen que alimentarse, ¿verdad? Dilemas morales…

-¿Haz usado tu Kagune además de cuando atacaste a tu hermano? – Preguntó Choroko para cortar el tema.

Ichiko ya se estaba retirando de la sala y se fue subiendo por las escaleras.

\- No… Ni siquiera sé como hice para que saliera la primera vez. – Contestó algo trastornado por lo de recién, pero siguiendo el ritmo de la conversación.

-¿Cómo era tu Kagune? – Preguntó Osoko.

-Era… Azul y negro. – Respondió Karamatsu mirando hacia el suelo y recordando. – Tenia forma de… no lo sé, ¿una cola de zorro?

Todas las presentes compartieron una mirada cómplice.

-Tiene el Kagune de Karako-neesan… - Dijo Todoko juntando sus rodillas a su pecho.

Karako esto, Karako aquello… Era demasiado misterio del que se podía aguantar.

-¿Qué le pasó a Karako? – Preguntó finalmente.

Otra vez silencio, hasta que la de fresas habló.

-No lo sabemos. – Contestó Osoko con una mirada perdida. – Simplemente se fue a hacer sus rondas nocturnas… Pero nunca regresó.

-Karako-neesan era la más fuerte de nosotras, y cuando no volvió esa noche, supimos que le habría pasado algo. – Le siguió Jyushiko que había dejado de sonreír.

-La buscamos entre todas, todos los días, pero… - El brillo en los ojos de Osoko se había apagado. – Nunca la encontramos, ni su rastro, ni su aroma… Nada que nos llevara a ella.

-Creemos que pudo haberle pasado algo malo y… - Choroko no podía terminar la frase. Así que, luego de que la de fresas se acomodara la garganta, la terminó.

-Creemos que Karako ya no sigue con vida. El aroma suyo en ti… Confirma mi teoría de que fue secuestrada para ser de conejillo de indias en algún experimento.

-¿Experimento? – Preguntó Karamatsu preocupado. ¿Hay gente que captura ghouls que no son los Doves?

-En Tokio eran muy comunes estas cosas... – Relataba Osoko. – Si no son los Doves quienes nos cazan para proteger los humanos, u otros ghouls caníbales, son los humanos que quieren convertirse en ghouls, atrapándolos y haciendo rituales raros.

¿Realmente existía gente así de enferma? Aunque claro, quizás tenía sentido que su caso no fuera un accidente (como rezaba) y quizá alguien estaba probando algo nuevo en él.

-Ichiko-neesan aun no se rinde y sigue saliendo todas las noches a buscarla... – Dijo Todoko con unas lagrimas asomándose.

Karamatsu, quien no conocía a la tal Karako, ya sentía un vacio en su interior al imaginarse lo que estas mujeres pasaban. Si uno de sus hermanos desapareciera, pero no podía llamar a la policía o conseguir ayuda… Se sentiría tan impotente... Era horrible pensarlo.

Ya tenía una idea de por qué Ichiko lo detestaba, él era la prueba de que Karako ya no volvería con ellas. Recordando por primera vez cuando la vio, parecía tan decepcionada y triste… Era obvio por qué…

Se formó un silencio entre todos los presentes.

-Karamatsu, ¿sabes comer comida humana sin vomitar? – Rompió ese breve silencio Osoko.

-¿Qué? – Cuando entendió la pregunta, se acomodo un poco en su silla. - No, lo veo imposible.

-Claro que no lo es. – Dijo con una sonrisa, y se levantó para irse a lo que parecía la cocina.

No tardó ni 2 minutos cuando volvió con dos platos que contenían un sándwich con un relleno rojo en cada uno, mermelada quizás. Podía distinguir aun el aroma, aunque le producía un escozor en el estomago.

La de fresas puso en uno de los platos enfrente de Jyushiko, que luego de volver a sonreír como antes, empezó a darle mordidas lentas y serenas para comérselo como una chica normal.

Karamatsu abrió los ojos asombrado. ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Qué tenía algo ese sándwich? Ni siquiera había mostrado algún disgusto en su cara.

-¿Cómo crees que podemos vivir entre los humanos sin que sospechen? – Dijo Osoko orgullosa de Jyushiko mientras le acariciaba un poco la cabeza. – Es cuestión de práctica. Podemos enseñarte…

Puso el otro plato enfrente de Karamatsu, quien tan solo mirarlo ya sentía un ligero hormigueo en las tripas, las malas experiencia pasadas lo habían trastornado un poco.

Osoko miró hacia el reloj de la pared y se alarmó cuando vio que llegaba a las 7:30 de la mañana. Perdió la noción del tiempo entre esperar que el mitad ghoul-mitad humano despertara y de conversar un largo rato.

Apuntó su mirada a las chicas, la de girasol y la de durazno.

-¡Ustedes! ¡Se le hace tarde para ir al colegio!

Un coro de decepción cruzó por las bocas de las menores.

-Pero no queremos ir. – Dijo reprochando Todoko.

-Sí, esto se está poniendo interesante. – Le siguió Jyushiko.

-Vamos – Dijo Osoko con el seño fruncido, se dirigió a la – Es tu ultimo año Jyushiko, no lo termines mal. – ¿Tu no tenias un proyecto hoy? – Le preguntó a Todoko apuntándole el dedo.

-Bueno bueno, iremos. – Dijo con una voz quejosa. Realmente quería ver como aprendía Karamatsu a comer comida de humanos. – Ambas chicas se fueron hacia las escaleras con rostros de puchero.

-Choroko – Mencionó la de fresas cuando la nombrada ya se estaba poniendo en marcha.

-Sí, ya vi la hora. No te preocupes, aun tengo tiempo. ¿Hoy es tu día libre verdad?

-Sí, ve a cambiarte. – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Choroko se retiró también subiendo las escaleras, quedando el joven matsu con Osoko a solas.

-¿Van a la secundaria? – Preguntó Karamatsu plasmado en sorpresa.

-Pues claro que sí, Jyushiko tiene 17, y Todoko 16. – Le contestó Osoko mientras levantaba las tazas. – Choroko y yo trabajamos en una editorial pequeña, ella como editora asistente y yo como secretaria del editor en jefe. – Dijo en una pose de orgullo, le había costado mucho conseguir ese puesto después de todo.

-¿Que edades tienen? – Había sido una pregunta automática de hecho.

-Karamatsu… Eso no se le pregunta a una mujer. – Dijo Osoko fingiendo timidez. – Pero te diré, tengo 26 años, Choroko tiene 23 e Ichiko un poco más de 20. Ella es la única que no trabaja ni estudia, pero como es la que consigue la comida, no le recriminamos nada.

-Ella… ¿Es la que caza…? – El de azul ya no estaba palidezco, pero si no hubiera sabido que Ichiko fuera un ghoul, la confundiría con una mujer normal. Era una mujer esbelta, de tamaño normal, no parecía ser alguien peligroso hasta que recordó los golpes dignos de un boxeador que le propinó anteriormente, era como un lobo disfrazado de cordero.

" _Todas ellas lo son"._

-En realidad eran Karako e Ichiko quienes cazaban, es un trabajo de a dos, pero como ella no está, ahora nos turnamos para ir con ella…

-Karako… Ella… - Trató de decir Karamatsu, quería saber más de esa mujer.

-Karako tenía 25 años, era un año menor que yo. – Le contestó Osoko pensando aun que se refería en lo de la edad. Pero ante la mirada interrogativa del de pijamas, su rostro se relajó y comprendió a lo que quería saber. – Ella era la más fuerte de todas nosotras, era amable, bondadosa y muy protectora. No le gustaba estar mucho tiempo quieta, así que siempre estaba haciendo algún deporte o en el gimnasio. – Dejo el labor de recoger las tazas y se sentó cerca de Karamatsu, con una mirada perdida al vacio. - Tampoco fue a la secundaria o quiso trabajar, sospecho que para no dejar a Ichiko sola, pero no importaba, el dinero nunca fue un problema para nosotras. – Osoko detuvo su relato unos momentos para largar un profundo suspiro. – Karako… No volvió de sus rondas nocturnas… Ella siempre salía todas las noches para dar unas vueltas por el vecindario… Por protección. Seguramente te has dado cuenta que el aroma de una mujer ghoul es algo atrayente para los hombres ghouls.

" _Era verdad_ ". Pensó Karamatsu, si no hubiera olido la esencia de avellanas de Ichiko, aun podría estar durmiendo en su cama.

Karako parecía una buena mujer, quería a su familia, se preocupaba por ella… Pero ya no estaba…

-Nos hemos topado con algunos ghouls desde que nos mudamos a esta ciudad, pero nunca tuvimos algún conflicto serio.

-¿Hay más ghouls como ustedes aquí? – Preguntó curioso.

-¿Como nosotras? No... Los pocos que conocemos se esconden y desconocemos de dónde sacan su alimento. Pero no sabemos de otro ghoul que viva entre humanos al igual que nosotras.

Karamatsu sintió un nudo en su estomago haciendo que se encogiera en su asiento. Había estado equivocado mucho tiempo.

-¿Te pasa algo? – Preguntó la mujer preocupada.

-Creo… Creo que todo lo que sabía de los ghouls era incorrecto. – Dijo sin pensarlo realmente, algo en él se había conmovido demasiado y se sintió muy mal al pensar antes que los ghouls eras monstruos sin alma.

-Karamatsu… – Le interrumpió los pensamientos la voz de Osoko. – Escucha, existen dos tipos de ghouls: los que son como nosotros, que tratan de vivir entre los humanos y formar parte de la sociedad… Y están los ghouls como en Tokio, que solo cazan, comen y copulan.

El segundo hijo entendía perfectamente esto, las noticias de Tokio parecían una ola de terror constante, era peligroso vivir en la Capital de Japón, pero si la oportunidad de trabajo o de estudio valía la pena, entonces era un riesgo para tomar.

-Seguramente ya has notado esto, pero no nos parecemos entre todas nosotras. – Si se había dado cuenta, pero no se atrevió a decir nada al respecto, el color del cabello, de los ojos, incluso las tonalidades de la piel, decían ser hermanas, pero no lo parecían. – Escucha, vinimos de Tokio hace casi 15 años. Huimos de ahí por el peligro que nos deparaba día a día. Fuimos Karako y yo quienes encontramos a Choroko, a Jyushiko y a Ichiko siendo todas unas niñas, excepto a Todoko que era una bebé en esa época. Sabíamos no podríamos vivir ahí mucho tiempo. Por eso nos escapamos.

-Pero el muro… - Karamatsu hizo el cálculo: 15 años atrás, aun estaba el muro que rodeaba Tokio.

-Lo pudimos pasar, en esa época no tenían todos los controles como ahora. – Osoko suspiró, nunca pensó que contaría esta historia a alguien fuera de su círculo familiar. – Llegamos a esta ciudad al azar, sin un centavo, con hambre y frio. Pero nos esforzamos… - Los ojos de la mujer de fresas empezaron a centellar. – Nos cuidamos entre nosotras, conseguíamos comida a nuestra manera, falsificamos algunos papeles y ya existíamos virtualmente, aprendimos a comer como humanos, a mezclarnos con ellos, Choroko y yo terminamos la secundaria (la nocturna) y pudimos conseguir empleos para tener una casa, un hogar de verdad a diferencia de los callejones de Tokio.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Ichiko bajó en silencio de las escaleras, aun tenía los ojos húmedos de haber llorado, pero no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de eso. Y así fue.

-Pudimos ahorrar lo suficiente para esta linda casa, conseguimos trabajos con una buena paga, Jyushiko y Todoko pueden ir a la secundaria y tener amigos normales. – La voz de Osoko ya se sentía llena de emoción y pasión. - Podemos vivir como humanos y seguir siendo ghouls, sé que será muy difícil, pero yo creo que tú también puedes, Karamatsu. Confío en ti.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que la llama de la esperanza se prendiera dentro del Matsu de azul.

 _"No todo estaba perdido"._

Lástima que no pudo seguir con ese sentimiento cálido mucho tiempo, cuando algo lo agarró del hombro y lo hizo girar de su silla con fuerza.

Vio el rostro de Ichiko convertido en ghoul, aun no desplegaba su Kagune, pero Karamatsu presentía que estaba cerca de hacerlo.

-No le digas a nadie de esto... – Amenazó la de avellanadas. – No le cuentes de nosotras a nadie, ni a tu familia, ni a tus amigos… O si no, los mataré a todos… – Dijo sin ninguna pizca de estar bromeando.

El segundo Matsu se palideció un poco, pero comprendía perfectamente la situación.

Acto seguido lo soltó y mientras el rostro de la joven volvía a la normalidad, ella se alejaba para subir de nuevo por las escaleras.

Osoko la siguió con la mirada pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece venir aquí cada fin de semana y te enseño a ser un ghoul? Sé que hoy ya has aprendido algunas cosas... – Comentó la de fresas tratando de aliviar el ambiente que Ichiko había alterado.

Por supuesto que Karamatsu aprendió muchas cosas hoy, pero la más importante era la que en serio valía la pena y a pesar de la amenaza de la de avellanas, no olvidaría: Los ghouls también podían tener una vida normal después de todo.

* * *

Con Jyushiko y Todoko con sus uniformes de secundaria (Karamatsu no pudo evitar pensar que se veían tan lindas), cruzaron la puerta con un "Bye bye".

Unos minutos después, salió Choroko vistiendo un traje formal y un maletín pequeño.

-Nos vemos, te deseo suerte Karamatsu-kun – Había dicho Choroko con una reverencia.

Habían quedado Osoko y él en la sala.

-Parece que solo estamos Ichiko y yo para ayudarte con…

No terminó la frase cuando salió la nombrada, cambiada con un jean y una chaqueta violeta. Pasó muy rápido por la sala y sin decir ni una palabra abrió la puerta para irse de un portazo.

-Quise decir… - Dio un suspiro y entrelazo sus manos enfrente de su rostro. – Yo te ayudaré con lo básico que tienes que saber.

Luego de la demostración sencilla de cómo había que comer un sándwich de mermelada, Karamatsu aun sentía un poco de nauseas al sostener las rodajas de pan. Una mordida bastó para que lo escupiera con desagrado en la mesa.

Osoko lo obligó a intentarlo tantas veces hasta que se acostumbrara.

Luego del sándwich número 5, la boca de Karamatsu se sentía diferente, el sabor horrible era menos perceptible. Al menos podía mantenerlo más tiempo en la boca.

Ahora solo era cuestión de tragarlo.

Trataba de no lagrimear cuando por fin la comida masticada pasó por su garganta.

Osoko solo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y lo felicito.

-Bien, creo que eso es todo por hoy. Buen trabajo, Karamatsu.

Una calidez llena de orgullo se llenó (como hace mucho que no pasaba) en el interior del de azul. Quizás al final, esto si se podría lograr.

* * *

Osoko condujo con su Audi blanco hasta una esquina cerca de la casa de los Matsuno.

Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana y no se veia nadie en la entrada, era un buen momento para entrar y rezar que nadie preguntara que había hecho o donde había estado.

" _Antes no lo hacían, esperemos que siga así"_

-Entonces… - Dijo Osoko con una sonrisa. – Ve al centro comercial el sábado y te llevaré a casa, ahí seguiremos con las lecciones, ¿te parece?

Karamatsu asintió. Estaba a punto de bajar de auto cuando sintió que le agarraban el brazo con fuerza. Cuando él giró a ver, vio a la mujer de fresas con su rostro convertido en ghoul, los ojos rojos brillaban como una joya en medio de un pozo oscuro.

-Lo que dijo Ichiko… Creo que es conveniente que no le cuentes a nadie sobre nosotras… Al menos por ahora… - Dijo tranquilamente sin borrar la sonrisa que tenía anteriormente. Pero Karamatsu sabía lo que quería provocarle: Intimidación.

Volvió a asentir y Osoko lo liberó. Su rostro volvió a la normalidad y con un saludo, se alejó de ahí.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Convertí esto es algo parecido al genero Harem con Karamatsu como centro, y todas las Girlmatsu son ghouls (con poco diferencia de edad). Si me odian por esto, háganlo. Yo los amo por llegar hasta acá :3


	6. Gimme (Dámelo)

No llevaba conduciendo un par de minutos cuando una figura salió de la nada y se le plantó enfrente del auto.

Osoko frenó con todo y con los nervios de punta levantó la mirada hacia Ichiko, quien caminó lentamente hacia el asiento del pasajero.

-¡Casi te atropello! – Le gritó exaltada.

-Con la velocidad de abuela a la que ibas, podía detener el auto con una sola mano. – Le contestó con su típica mirada desganada.

-Eso no importa, sabes que no puedes… - Se acalló cuando la de avellanadas le pasó unos papeles a sus manos.

Osoko examinó los papeles y con una vista rápida, los hojeaba una por una.

-Esto es…

-El historial médico de Karamatsu Matsuno.

Osoko levantó la vista sorprendida.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esto?

Ichiko no quería molestarse en explicar que había ido al hospital donde Karamatsu fue internado, tampoco quería decir que fue directamente a los casilleros del personal para romper candado por candado, hasta encontrar un uniforme de enfermera de su talla y una foto de identificación que más o menos se le pareciera. Era hora de turno, así que nadie estaba a la vista hasta el cambio de guardia. Mucho menos quería mencionar que se recogió el pelo y se acercó a la mesa de información para pedir que le imprimieran el historial médico de un paciente, cuando le preguntaron el por qué, Ichiko usó sus mejores dotes de actuación para fingir una inocencia de que era nueva en el hospital, de que un doctor (no recordaba aun el nombre) le pidió específicamente una copia de "ese" historial y de que era del servicio de cirugía. La mujer del mostrador dudó al principio, pero le creyó al final, alegando que seguramente le estaba poniendo a prueba. "Siempre hacen eso, te piden cosas inútiles para ver que tan competente eres, toma, espero que te ayude". La del pelo azabache le agradeció con una sonrisa y regresó a los casilleros, para devolver el uniforme y salir lo más rápido de ahí.

No, Ichiko no tenía ganas de hablar, así que solo dijo:

-Tengo mis métodos.

-Yo sé que sí. – Le contestó Osoko con una sonrisa mientras estacionaba y se ponía a leer con más detenimiento los papeles.

No había nada raro, los papeles explicaban con un lenguaje técnico y preciso el accidente, el dónde se había lastimado exactamente, los signos y síntomas, las medicación dada y otros datos importantes. Pero por más que leía no había nada que le llamara la atención… Excepto…

-Aquí dice que durante la cirugía reconstructiva, le pusieron una trasfusión de un litro y medio de sangre y que tuvo un paro cardiaco pocos minutos después.

Ichiko levantó la mirada.

-Crees que…

-Estoy segura que fue sangre de Karako… - Osoko no tuvo que ver a Ichiko para saber la mirada de dolor que se le cruzó - El informe dice que perdió mucha sangre, pero no dice que tiene síntomas de shock durante el ingreso, entonces no era necesario tanta sangre. Esto fue adrede…

-¿Como sabes eso?

-Veia mucho Dr. House. – Dijo riéndose un poco. – Pero en serio... – Su expresión cambió. – Con esto sabemos que alguien dentro del hospital convirtió a Karamatsu a propósito.

-Yo iré a…

-No. – Le interrumpió Osoko. – No te acerques ahí. Puede ser peligroso.

-Karako podría estar ahí. – Dijo Ichiko con una voz dura.

La de fresas suspiró, no podía tener esta pelea de nuevo, no en la calle.

Si bien había aceptado y hablado con sus hermanas de que Karako no volvería jamás, Ichiko era muy terca, y seguía creyendo su regreso.

-¿Pudiste sentir algo cuando estabas ahí? – Le preguntó pacientemente.

-No, el olor a antiséptico me quemaba la nariz.

-¿Entonces como podrías ir de nuevo y husmear tranquilamente? El hospital es muy grande y tú eres muy llamativa al fin y al cabo…

-Pero…

-Harás que nos descubran… - Dijo firmemente Osoko.

Al menos con eso podía controlar un poco a Ichiko, quien bajó la cabeza desanimada.

Suponer un riesgo para toda su familia era una buena razón para que la de avellanadas desistiera de entrar a la fuerza al hospital… Por ahora…

Hubo unos momentos de silencio y tensión que cortaban a Osoko lentamente en la piel. Amaba a Ichiko, pero su impulsividad podía ser peligrosa para ella misma o para las otras.

-Osoko… - Le llamó la atención. – De acuerdo… - Dijo con una voz quedada. - No iré al hospital de nuevo… Pero…

-¿Qué sucede?

\- Contéstame algo… ¿Qué planeas hacer exactamente con ese mitad-ghoul?

-Se llama Karamatsu, Ichiko. – Le dijo con tranquilidad.

-Yo lo llamaré como se me dé la gana. – Le contestó con agresividad. – Ahora sí, dime la verdad, ¿qué pretendes?

Osoko tardó unos momentos en contestar.

-… Quiero ayudar a alguien que no pidió ser ghoul, ¿acaso tiene algo de malo? – Dijo con un poco de inocencia.

-Si lo tiene, si supone un riesgo.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo te ayudé a ti y a las otras antes. – Recordando hace tantos años que encontró a esas niñas hambrientas y desprotegidas. - Y no pensé en los riesgos.

-Eso es diferente, estamos hablando de un humano, uno que probablemente se pasó toda la vida odiándonos y temiéndonos, y ahora que es un ghoul puede comprender el mundo horrible que vivimos… ¿Por qué no dejas que se las arregle él mismo?

-Porque eso no sería correcto, además… Tú lo trajiste a casa...

-¡Porque creí que tenía algo que ver con Karako! – Ichiko perdía la poca paciencia que tenia. - Pero resulta que ese imbécil no sabe nada.

-Escucha, Karamatsu necesita ayuda, es el equivalente a un niño ghoul, no sabe usar su Kagune, no sabe cazar por sí mismo, y lo más importante: no puede volver a su vida humana fácilmente, no podemos dejarlo así.

-Claro que podemos. – Dijo con firmeza. – Y si crees que le cuesta su nuevo yo ahora ¿por qué no acabaste con su sufrimiento y lo mataste?

-¿Por qué piensas que haría algo así? – Dijo con mucha indignación Osoko.

-Porque te conozco Osoko, tú no tomas esta clase de riesgos sin sacarle un provecho grande… - Le contestó clavándole una mirada fría y seria. – Quizás engañaste a las otras, pero a mí no me verás tragándome la idea de que te harás cargo de esa cosa sin esperar algo a cambio…

La expresión indignada y sorprendida de Osoko se transformó en una sonriente y divertida en una mitad de un segundo.

-Olvidé que eres la única que puede ver a través de mi. – Dijo acompañada de unas cuantas risas.

Ichiko conocía muy bien a Osoko en ese sentido. Si alguien, fuera un ghoul o un humano podían suponer un riesgo para sus identidades como humanas o para su seguridad, éste sería eliminado rápidamente. La de avellanas era consciente que tanto Osoko como Karako habían asesinado a unos cuantos ghouls en Tokio y también en esa ciudad.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué planeas?

-Mí querida Ichiko… Yo no tengo problema en contarte, en serio… Peeeeeeero… Tendrías que prometerme a cambio que me ayudaras con las lecciones de Karamatsu.

-Ni aunque estuviera loca.

-Entonces no hay nada más de qué hablar… Hermanita… - Dijo sonriendo aun con esa mirada de zorro astuto y juntando sus manos como terminando la conversación.

Ichiko salió del auto hecha una furia, y pobre del idiota que la molestara ese día.

* * *

Cuando Karamatsu regresó a casa, cayó en cuenta que no tenía las llaves. Afortunadamente, Jyushimatsu abría la puerta para irse a entrenar con su habitual uniforme.

-¿Eh? – El de azul olvidó que solo tenía puesta su pijama. - ¿Karamatsu-niisan? - Dijo mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza a un lado.

-¡OHHH! – Gritó alarmado – ¡My Little Jyushimatsu! ¡¿Qué haces ahora?! – Su desesperación se notaba al no pensar en un plan de rescate antes.

-Iba a jugar Baseball… Pero… ¿Dónde te habías metido? – Preguntó sonriente como siempre.

-Bueno… Veras… Yo… - Balbuceaba el segundo hijo con mucho nerviosismo.

-Karamatsu-niisan, ¿eres sonámbulo?

-¡Sí! – Contestó sin pensar – ¡A veces me despierto y me voy a lugares sin que me dé cuenta!

-Oh, está bien. – Dijo el quinto hijo sin cambiar su expresión. – ¡Nos vemos más tarde! – Y se fue entonando "¡Muscle Muscle! ¡Hustle Hustle!".

Karamatsu no perdió tiempo e ingresó a su casa, afortunadamente, no había rastro de sus hermanos.

Excepto Ichimatsu, que encontró cuando entró a su habitación. Estaba en el sofá acariciando un gato negro.

El de purpura solo mostró un rostro aliviado para luego cambiar a uno furioso.

-¿Dónde mierda te habías metido? – Preguntó enojado.

Karamatsu recordaba la advertencia de Ichiko, por lo tanto…

-Me desperté en un callejón cercano. – Mintió. – No recuerdo como llegué ahí. – Bueno, en parte era cierto, no recordaba haber salido de la cama la noche anterior.

-Si para el medio día no llegabas a casa, iba a ir a buscarte. – Una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Karamatsu, realmente le gustaba que se preocupara por él, pero se borró cuando se dio cuenta que no quería causarle problemas. – Los otros también se preguntaban dónde estabas, no dije nada para no meterte en problemas más adelante.

-"No Problem". – Contestó un poco más animado al recibir apoyo de su hermano. – Jyushimatsu cree que soy sonámbulo.

-¿Y podrás mantener esa mentira?

-Creo que sí.

-De acuerdo… Vístete de una vez. – Se dirigió a la puerta y estaba a punto de salir cuando se dio vuelta y mostró una expresión de preocupación. - Por cierto… ¿Aun no tienes… Hambre?

Unos segundos de silencio.

-No siento nada. – Le contestó, aliviando el rostro de su hermano. Era la verdad de todos modos.

Ambos sabían que un cuerpo humano podría tener tranquilo a un ghoul durante un mes o dos… Pero la ultima vez, Karamatsu no había podido terminar su alimento por completo.

Así que Ichimatsu estaba alerta por si su hermano tenía antojos de nuevo. Ya estaba revisando el foro más de 3 veces al día para encontrar otro suicida potencial cerca del área. Pero nada aun.

Aun le ponía los nervios de punta recordar que tendría que revivir el episodio que pasó hace poco tiempo. Pero… Haría lo que sea para ayudar a su hermano.

* * *

Esa noche, Karamatsu soñaba de nuevo con correr por un bosque… Excepto que este bosque era de metal y cemento. Los arboles verdes se transformaron en edificios grandes. La tierra, húmeda y oscura se hizo concreto duro y gris.

Estaba corriendo por la ciudad, era diferente del bosque de la última vez, pero la sensación era la misma: libertad.

Su pecho se empezó a llenar de diversión y satisfacción hasta que…

" _Déjame salir_ " Escuchó con una voz ronca y entrecortada.

El chico de azul dejó de correr, la voz venia de algún lado y no podía identificar de donde.

Miraba hacia cada esquina, cada ángulo que le permitía su visión.

" _Déjame salir_ " repitió la voz, Karamatsu notó que le salía forzada, como si le costara articular las palabras. ¿Estaría lastimado?

Cundo Karamatsu se dio cuenta que la voz venia de su propia boca, la nada lo invadió inmediatamente.

* * *

Ichimatsu Matsuno, de más de 20 años, desempleado, sin estudios luego de la secundaria, un nini como todos sus hermanos, se despertó en medio de la noche cuando sintió una presión sobre su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos con pesar y con la luz de la luna colándose de la ventana, ahogó un grito cuando pudo divisar a Karamatsu.

El cuarto hijo se tapó su boca rápidamente.

Normalmente, no le daría miedo ver a alguno de sus hermanos despiertos, excepto claro, que uno se haya convertido en un ghoul por "X" razón, y ahora estaba con uno de sus ojos "convertidos" y encima de él.

Karamatsu, quien tenía las rodillas flexionadas y separadas, las manos a los lados de Ichimatsu y estaba sentado sobre su abdomen, solo miraba fijamente con una expresión neutra a su hermano.

El corazón del matsu de purpura latía con violencia, giró lentamente la cabeza para ver a Todomatsu dándoles la espalda. Los ronquidos de sus hermanos también era oíbles, por lo tanto, no había riesgo de que lo hayan visto "así".

-Ka… ¿Karamatsu? – Susurró con miedo y terror.

La criatura, en cambio acercó un poco más su rostro para luego negar con su cabeza lentamente. Ichimatsu ahogó otro lamento.

" _¡Es como el de la otra vez!"_ Pensó alarmado y con miedo al recordar al Karamatsu bañado en sangre y sonriéndole macabramente. Ahí estaba de nuevo, ¡ahí mismo!

Ichimatsu trató de llevar la compostura. Si lo hubiera querido atacar, lo hubiera hecho en el bosque… También ahora mismo podría hacerlo… ¡Además! ¡Karamatsu no tenía hambre! Le había dicho que cuando sintiera hambre de nuevo, le avisara, así que… ¿Qué estaba pasando?.

La "cosa" seguía mirando a Ichimatsu sin aburrirse, hasta que acercó más y más su rostro. Los nervios del cuarto hijo estaban a la punta, pero aun así, se mantuvo fuerte para no gritar.

Le parecía que lo estaba olfateando cuando vio las aletas de la nariz de su hermano moverse. Y efectivamente, lo estaba haciendo.

"Karamatsu" acercó su rostro a un costado del de Ichimatsu (para terror de éste último) y sintió una lamida húmeda y lenta en su mejilla.

SHOCK. Abrió grande los ojos, su boca se deformó en una mueca de nervios y pánico. El de abajo no sabía de donde había sacado la fuerza mental para no sacar espuma de su boca. Estaba alterado en tantos sentidos…

Inmediatamente, la criatura salió de encima de él y caminando en cuatro, se acercó a la ventana para luego abrirla y desaparecer.

El cuarto hijo seguía estático ante todo lo ocurrido… ¿Lo había probado para saber su sabor? No lo creía. Esa fue una lamida amistosa, como hacen los gatos… O los perros por la cantidad de saliva que había… No quería moverse aun… Pero no podía dejar que se fuera, no otra vez… Así que juntó sus fuerzas, se secó la cara con el antebrazo y se levantó con cuidado y silencio de la cama, para ir a la ventana y asomarse por el balcón.

No vio nada, pero escuchó los pasos descalzos de su hermano (o lo que sea que podría ser) en el tejado.

Él sí era capaz de subir al techo desde el balcón, pero no tenia los reflejos suficientes para bajarse, así que salió a su patio con mucho cuidado y subió la escalera.

Cuando por fin llegó a arriba, se asomó un poco para encontrar a Karamatsu ahí mismo. Le extrañó la postura en la que estaba, piernas flexionadas, manos en el sueño y una curva en su espalda. Estaba mirando la luna.

-Karamatsu… - Dijo mientras se le acercaba con cuidado. – Volvamos… – Aun tenía miedo de que hiciera algún movimiento brusco o sospechoso.

Pero su hermano no respondió, ni siquiera le devolvió la mirada.

-Karamatsu… - Repitió en voz baja, admitía que le daba miedo acercarse más desde donde estaba, pero tenía que llamar su atención.

Camino lentamente, con cuidado de no resbalarse y llegó a su lado, Karamatsu seguía contemplando el satélite de la tierra, perdido en sus pensamientos (si es que los tenía).

El ojo rojo brillaba en la noche, haciendo que Ichimatsu se fascinara con esto, había que admitir, nunca había estado tan cerca de un ghoul, y ese cambio de ojos se veia muy llamativo (típico de su hermano después de todo). La ramificación en su rostro, de cierta manera parecía una obra de arte. El cuarto hijo se sentó al lado de Karamatsu.

Recordó su misión.

-Vamos... – dijo de nuevo, y estaba vez puso una mano en su hombro. Estaba más confiado que no le haría nada. Pero seguía estando en modo de alerta.

La cosa no se inmutó, ni tampoco trató de sacárselo de encima, seguía embobado con el cielo nocturno.

-Kara… - No terminó la frase cuando su "hermano" se puso de pie repentinamente (asustando al otro) y mirando hacia un punto fijo en la calle de abajo.

Ichimatsu entró en pánico. ¿Y si alguien lo había visto?

Sin embargo, no había nadie en las calles, era muy tarde aun… No podía arriesgarse más de todos modos, tenía que hacer entrar a su hermano.

Agarró su brazo y jaló un poco de él, Karamatsu (para sorpresa de Ichimatsu) se dejaba llevar. Eso al menos era buena señal. Caminaron hasta la escalera que subía al techo.

La tranquilidad le duró poco, porque su hermano (que nunca apartó la mirada de la calle) se soltó del agarre del golpe y corrió para volver a estar en la orilla del tejado donde antes se había sentado.

El matsu de los gatos se estaba impacientando, quiso hacer lo mismo para llevarlo de nuevo a la escalera, pero antes de tener levantar su mano, se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba gruñendo.

Mostraba los dientes como un perro enojado y sus ramificaciones se hacían más profundas y más agrandadas, llegando al cuello de Karamatsu.

Ichimatsu estaba cerca (de nuevo) de entrar en pánico, pero aun así, agarró con miedo el brazo, y de nuevo, la criatura no trató de soltarse.

Quiso tirar de él, pero esta vez, no se dejo llevar, Karamatsu estaba poniendo resistencia.

Ichimatsu se estaba poniendo más nervioso por cada segundo que pasaba.

 _"¿Qué mierda le pasa? Parece… Como un animal…"_

Si el cuarto matsu ya estaba entrando a la histeria con lo que estaba pasando, ya llegó a su límite cuando vio que 4 "tentáculos" se materializaban en la espalda media de su hermano.

" _¡Nononononononononono_!" Gritó mentalmente. Ya está. Estaba en pánico.

Por un momento, creyó que usaría su Kagune para lastimarlo, pero perdió el miedo cuando vio que solo se movían en un ritmo compacto. Eran de color negro y azuladas, que con la luz de la luna se veían un poco más brillantes.

-Karamatsu… Por favor... – Dijo con la voz entrecortada y nerviosa. - Guarda esas… Cosas…

Pero el segundo Matsu seguía sin escucharlo. Solo se mantenía gruñendo como un perro listo para atacar.

-Karamatsu… - Dijo de nuevo, sin éxito para llamar su atención. Aun seguía sosteniéndole del brazo, el mitad-ghoul no había hecho nada para quitárselo de encima.

Como si las cosas se querían poner en contra del de púrpura, una sirena de policía empezó a sonar no muy lejos de donde estaban.

Ya está, tenía que sacarlo del tejado o lo verían. Y si lo ven…

 _"Lo mataran…"_

Ichimatsu jaló de nuevo con más fuerza del brazo de su hermano, pero seguía resistiéndose. No quería tocar esas… Cosas… Entonces trató de empujarlo desde adelante, desde su pecho con todas sus fuerzas, pero este era más fuerte que antes y no se lo permitía. Sentía que estaba tratando de mover una estatua de cemento.

El menor estaba a punto de soltar unas lágrimas de desesperación cuando sentía las sirenas acercándose, pero vio por la espalda de su hermano que los tentáculos desparecían en el aire nocturno.

Karamatsu se estaba relajando (se dio cuenta por su postura), el menor levantó la cabeza para ver que su rostro lentamente volvía a la normalidad, y luego, se desvaneció en sus brazos.

El de purpura no perdió tiempo y arrastró a su hermano hacia la parte trasera del tejado. Se quedó con él un poco más de tiempo hasta tranquilizarse, lo colocó en su espalda y lo bajó con cuidado de que no cayeran los dos.

Lo que Ichimatsu nunca vio a toda esta situación, fue el par de ojos rojos que observaban a los hermanos desde una esquina y se alejaron cuando escuchó las sirenas, probablemente alguien debió de encontrar lo que quedó de su cena.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ichimatsu no podía despertar bien con lo que había pasado anoche, mientras tanto, miró con recelo (de nuevo) a Karamatsu que dormía plácidamente como un bebé.

" _Idiota…"_

Todo el resto del día, el cuarto hijo estuvo con la duda de decirle (o no) a su hermano de azul lo que habían vivido hace apenas unas horas.

Karamatsu evitó el desayuno como hace tiempo que lo hacía, pero tuvo que escaparse para evitar el almuerzo. Desde la visita del inspector, su madre los vigilaba más tiempo en cuanto a las salidas.

Habían terminado de comer, y Matsuyo aun estaba enojada, su segundo hijo se había ido a buscar algo llamado la "espiritualidad en el corazón" o algo parecido que escribió en una nota y la dejó sobre la sala.

Amenazó a sus otros ninis que no salieran sin su permiso o sin el debido acompañamiento, de lo contrario, se acababa la mesada semanal.

Los 4 hermanos restantes ya sabían que le dirían a Karamatsu cuando volviera…

Ichimatsu estuvo a punto de irse a la habitación para dormir una siesta cuando entonces, la tele se prendió y lo primero que escuchó fue: "Un ataque de parte de un ghoul cobró la vida de un joven la noche anterior".

Inmediatamente giró en sí y volvió a la sala donde estaba su familia. Al parecer, su madre había visto esto a la mañana, seguiría todo el día, por lo tanto quería mostrarles a sus hijos la importancia de no salir solos, mucho menos de noche.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Esto sucedió a tan solo unas calles de aquí?! – Exclamó con miedo Todomatsu.

-¡¿No me digas que es alguien de nuestros vecinos?! – Dijo Matsuzo con preocupación.

-No lo es. – Le contestó su esposa con pesadez, esa clase de noticias seguían por ponerle nerviosa. – Es alguien que solo cruzaba este vecindario, dicen que prefirió volver caminando a su hogar cuando se le pasó el horario de los trenes.

-Que inconsciente… - Choromatsu estaba preocupado (al igual que todos) cuando vieron la cercanía del ataque.

Entonces, la mente de Ichimatsu empezó a trabajar: Karamatsu parecía un animal anoche, la lamida, los gruñidos y el hecho de que por más que lo llamara no le contestaba… La forma en que su Kagune salió… Parecía como un animal protegiendo su territorio… Acaso… ¿Había podido sentir otro ghoul?

Su hermano le había dicho que sus sentidos estaban más desarrollados… Entonces… Si era posible…

" _Esto no es nada bueno"_

Se alejó de la sala de nuevo y se fue a la habitación a tratar de descansar un poco. Cuando Karamatsu regresara, le hablaría de eso.

* * *

Al final no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Como tenía aun la duda de lo que había pasado anoche (y una buena teoría en su cabeza) se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta de casa, para ser reprendido por su mamá:

-¡Ichimatsu! ¿Dónde crees que vas?

-A un ciber café... – Contestó sin ganas de pelear.

-¡Todomatsu! ¡Jyushimatsu! ¡Acompañen a su hermano! – Les gritó a los ninis que estaban jugando a las cartas en la sala. Ambos aceptaron.

El cuarto hijo preferiría ir solo, pero no había nada que hacer para hacer cambiar de parecer a su madre.

Los hijos menores lo acompañaron con entusiasmo, el de rosa seguramente iría a llamar la atención con alguna chica, Jyushimatsu probablemente jugaría los juegos virtuales, pero él, tenía que hacer algo importante.

Al llegar al lugar, Ichimatsu pidió, como había pensado, una computadora con cubículo privado, lo que hizo que Totty se le burlara por insinuar que quería ver porno.

Ichimatsu no tenía ganas de discutir, estaba nervioso y cansado, así que solo le levantó cierto dedo de su mano y se dirigió al cubículo asignado.

Al entrar, puso en el buscador lo que estuvo pensando desde el almuerzo.

"Trastorno de personalidad múltiple".

Durante una época, había sospechado de algo oscuro dentro de Jyushimatsu, por eso había buscado este tema antes, pero desechó la idea cuando aceptó que Jyushimatsu es Jyushimatsu y punto.

Lo que había pasado antes, con la chica en el bosque, con lo del comportamiento en el tejado, las memorias que su hermano no recordaba haber hecho…

Era una idea radical, pero… ¿Podría estar en lo cierto? Necesitaba ayuda de un doctor, un medico real, pero como no estaba en una posición para consultar con ellos, el internet tendría que servir.

Luego de leer docenas de páginas y blogs había podido resumir lo más importante:

Que es un trastorno psicológico, generalmente aparece en niños y adolescentes, aunque también había casos de adultos. Cuando buscaba la causa, el 95% eran traumas de la infancia o situaciones extremas.

Si bien Karamatsu quizás había pasado por cosas feas, no creía que este sería la causa. Aunque claro, él no era un psiquiatra, quizás también el hecho de ser convertido en un ghoul fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para marcarlo así.

El 5% restante eran casos de personas completamente normales y accidentes relacionados con… golpes en la cabeza…

Karamatsu sí se había lastimado feo cuando tuvo el incidente… Podría también ser eso…

¿Por qué se molestaba en buscar la causa? No llevaría a nada, era mejor buscar una solución.

Cuando tipeaba tratamiento, solo decía cosas como terapia, ayuda psicológica, y en los casos extremos, medicación que servía como supresores psicotrópicos.

No podía darle nada de eso a su hermano. Tampoco había algo así como "ayudas caseras para problemas psicológicos".

Siguió leyendo en más páginas, esta vez, de personas con ese problema o familiares.

Se animó un poco cuando en un texto mencionaban que aunque las personalidades podían ser bastante problemáticas para llevar una vida normal, si las éstas no eran peligrosas para el anfitrión o para otros, se podía convivir bien.

La criatura que habitaba dentro de Karamatsu no parecía peligrosa esa noche, de cierta manera, parecía un gato. Ichimatsu se rio un poco ante esto. Un gato, uno grande, peligroso, con tentáculos en la espalda y una fuerza descomunal. Está bien.

Leyendo más, descubrió que había gente que podía controlar esto si se podía entablar una relación con la personalidad alterna, empezando con tratar de comprenderlo cuando cambie, eso podía ajustar las "transiciones" entre el anfitrión y la personalidad. Mencionaban intercambiar diarios para que se conozcan entre ellos… Sería algo difícil esto último…

Al menos había aprendido algo útil… Aunque… Cuando pensaba en la personalidad, era un animal o algo salvaje, la forma en la que se movía, la lamida que le dio (sintió un escalofrió al recordarlo)… ¿Cómo se podía entablar una relación así? ¡Esa cosa ni siquiera tenía un nombre!

Volvió a buscar "personalidades múltiples" y "nombres".

Muchos doctores concordaban que las personalidades se formaban en el subconsciente de la persona, teniendo ya una personalidad definida y un nombre propio.

" _Probablemente esa cosa ya tiene nombre… Pero si no puede hablar…"_

Si demostró ser razonable de cierta manera, el de azul no dijo nada en el episodio de anoche, pero si se comunicó cuando le negó que fuera Karamatsu, ¿al final si tenía algo de razonamiento después de todo?

Quiso buscar información de personalidades que parezcan animales, pero el aviso de que le se acaba ale tiempo apareció.

Buscó a sus demás hermanos y regresaron a casa.

* * *

Aunque quiso hablar con Karamatsu durante el resto de la tarde, no tuvo oportunidad, siempre estaba con alguno de sus hermanos.

Osomatsu y Choromatsu habían regresado del Pachinko, trayendo consigo algunas latas de cerveza y algunas botanas.

Si bien no había nada para celebrar en concreto, fue idea de Choromatsu para levantar un poco el ánimo en casa. Luego de la noticia del ghoul, los menores tenían algo de miedo, y Karamatsu… Cuando se enteró se había palidecido mucho...

Su madre los volvió a reprender por beber tan temprano (apenas había anochecido) pero al menos admitió que sería más seguro que hacerlo afuera y a altas horas de la noche.

Había comenzado la "fiesta" y todos ya tenían una lata en mano, excepto por Karamatsu, que usando la excusa de sus heridas, no quería beber alcohol, nadie le diría nada con respecto a eso, ni tampoco se preguntaron por qué su hermano "doloroso" no tocó ningún snack durante todo el tiempo.

Ichimatsu, aunque si bebió un poco de cerveza, no se sentía de humor para festejar. Aun tenía ese asunto pendiente con Karamatsu.

Cuando Choromatsu se embriagaba, las cosas se ponían divertidas en serio. Eso animó más el ambiente que la misma cerveza y la comida chatarra.

Horas después, cuando el primer y tercer hijo cayeron rendidos, era la hora de dormir. Justo a tiempo.

Los dos menores se fueron a la cama solos, pero entre Karamatsu e Ichimatsu fueron quienes llevaron a las dos bellas durmientes a la cama, ni se molestaron en cambiarlos de ropa.

Cuando el segundo hijo anunció que buscaría un poco de agua, el cuarto aprovechó para tener la famosa charla en la cocina.

Se lo contó todo.

Karamatsu no podía creerlo.

-¿Y en serio crees que es una personalidad alterna? – Preguntaba Karamatsu aun tratando de procesar todo.

-Tienes todos los signos. – Le contestó con un rostro de "no estoy bromeando".

El de azul se pasó las manos por el cabello, estaba muy cansado de todos estos problemas.

-¿Y solo aparece en la noche?

-No lo sé, era la segunda vez que lo veia. – Ambos hermanos hablaban en voz baja - Aun no estoy seguro qué es lo que tiene que pasar para que aparezca. – Ante la mirada desesperada de su hermano, Ichimatsu se compadecía mucho de él. – No todo son malas noticias, te dije que no es peligroso.

-Pero sacó mi Kagune… Su Kagune… ¡augh! – Se sacudió la cabeza, ya no sabía que decía.

-Creo que sintió el otro ghoul del ataque… - Karamatsu prestó atención a esto. – Quizás solo se sentía… Amenazado…

-Quizás… Pero eso no deja de ser peligroso para mí. – Dijo firmemente.

-No me hizo nada – Le reclamó el de purpura. ¿Ahora lo estaba defendiendo? – Escucha, tenía muchas dudas sobre decirte esto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque también leí que solo el anfitrión es quién no recuerda lo que vive las otras personalidades…

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Preguntó Karamatsu.

-Que mientras hablamos… La criatura en cuestión está escuchando toda esta conversación.

Hubo un breve silencio que fue cortado con la voz de Jyushimatsu llamando a sus niisan que fueran a dormir.

-¿Y qué te hizo decidir en contarme esto? – Le susurró a Ichimatsu mientras subían las escaleras

-Solo… - Dijo Ichimatsu antes de subir las escaleras - Me gustaría saber si tiene nombre… - Entonces, ambos volvieron a la habitación para dormir.

* * *

Ichimatsu se sobresaltó cuando se despertó en medio de la noche con otra lamida húmeda y salivosa en su cara.

Abrió los ojos grandes y se incorporó rápidamente, para ver que alguien salía de la habitación rápidamente. Con la ausencia del hermano quien dormía en su lado, ya sabía quien había sido el culpable. Se limpió la cara y se levantó.

¿Qué clase de habilidad tenia para moverse en el suelo de madera sin que nadie lo escuchara?

El cuarto hijo, sin hacer ruido caminó con cuidado hasta salir de la habitación.

El Karamatsu salvaje había salido de nuevo, pero esta vez, dentro de la casa.

" _Ojala no despierte a nuestros padres"_

Recorrió el pasillo buscando cualquier indicio de donde podría estar, hasta que escuchó unos ruidos en el piso de abajo. Bajó las escaleras, rezando que nadie lo escuchara con los rechinidos de la madera.

Las luces estaban apagadas, pero Ichimatsu podía guiarse sin problema.

De repente, escuchó un golpe seco y pesado, el sonido provino del baño.

Aceleró el paso y prendió la luz, encontrando a Karamatsu en el suelo.

Se asustó un poco y corrió a su lado para revisarlo. Resulta que estaba inconsciente, nada más.

Entonces el fuerte olor a menta chocó contra su nariz y se fijó que uno de los dedos de su hermano tenia pasta dental. Le extrañó bastante, hasta que divisó el envase de higiene dental en el suelo. Levantó un poco más la cabeza y se sorprendió de lo que vio.

En el espejo pudo apreciar 2 kanjis escritos desprolijamente con el dentífrico.

"Gi" y "Mi"

" _¿Gimi?... ¿Qué es eso?"_

Entonces recordó lo último que le dijo a su hermano antes de dormir...

 _"¿Ese… es su nombre?"_


	7. Apetecible sábado a la mañana

Ichimatsu aun seguía impresionado con las palabras escritas en el espejo, hasta que una voz lo asustó:

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?! – Su madre había despertado con el sonido seco, producto de la caída de Karamatsu.

-¡Soy yo! – Logró responder con un poco de desesperación, mientras limpiaba el espejo con agua y papel. Sentía los pasos aproximándose.

-¡Ichimatsu! ¡Casi le das un ataque cardiaco a tu madre! ¡Vete a dormir! – Sin entrar al baño, Matsuyo se alejó para el alivio del cuarto hijo.

Luego de arrastrar a Karamatsu (de nuevo) a la cama, limpiarle el dentífrico de los dedos y arroparlo sin ningún problema, el matsu de purpura se durmió con una palabra resonante en la mente.

" _Gimi"._

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ichimatsu nuevamente se debatió en contarle lo vivido la noche anterior a su hermano. Tenía que regresar al ciber café a buscar información, recordó en algún lugar de su búsqueda anterior había leído que en algunos casos, era mejor ahorrarse la angustia de decirle a la persona afectada que había hecho su personalidad.

Pero en realidad esa criatura… Gimi… No había hecho nada malo, solo le dijo su nombre. Confirmando el hecho que sí era una personalidad inteligente… O al menos razonable hasta cierto punto.

¿Por qué Gimi? ¿Cómo había elegido ese nombre?

Bueno, no se molestaría en averiguar eso ahora.

Esa mañana Karamatsu evadió el desayuno. Estaba solo en el cuarto, por lo que Ichimatsu aprovechó para desayunar antes y adelantarse.

Hablando en voz baja, le comentó lo sucedido.

-Espera, ¿dijiste "Gimi" o "Gimme"? – Preguntó su hermano mayor mientras ambos se vestían.

-Gi y Mi. - Le respondió, – Lo escribió con kanjis… ¿Qué es Gimme?

-Es como "dámelo", pero en ingles. Aunque se pronuncia un poco diferente.

¿"Dárselo"? ¿Acaso la personalidad quería algo?

Ichimatsu no pudo pensar más respecto a eso, porque el resto de sus hermanos habían ingresado a la habitación.

* * *

Durante el resto de la mañana, cada uno de los hermanos la pasaba a su manera en la casa.

Cuando se acercó la hora de almorzar, Karamatsu ya se preparaba listo para fingir un dolor de estomago y tener una excusa para no comer. Cuando entonces Ichimatsu le dio una idea.

-¡Mommy! – Llamó el de azul. – Ichimatsu y yo iremos a dar una vuelta. Volveremos en unas horas.

-Pero ya casi esta el almuerzo… – Les respondió asomándose por la cocina.

-Sí, pero tenemos algo que hacer…

-¿Algo que hacer? ¿Ichimatsu y tú? – Se metió a la conversación Osomatsu, quien había bajado de las escaleras. - ¿A dónde van?

-A un lugar que no te interesa. – Le respondió cortantemente el de purpura.

-¡Ahora sí me interesa! Iré con ustedes.

" _Oh, no"_. Pensaron ambos hermanos. Pero el apoyo de su madre a que fueran los 3, hicieron que lo aceptaran.

* * *

Para decepción del mayor de todos, habían llegado a un cibercafé.

-¿Esto era lo que tenían que hacer? ¿Navegar en internet? Creí que era algo más divertido.

-Puedes irte si gustas. – Le contestó de mala gana Ichimatsu.

-No, ya estoy aquí. Además ya sé como quitarle el control parental a este lugar – E ingresó al sitio con una sonrisa.

Karamatsu solo quería saltearse el almuerzo, fue idea de Ichimatsu quien quería seguir buscando lo de las personalidades. Lo único que se dispuso a hacer en ese caso, fue buscar más información sobre los ghouls, lo que sea. Blogs, noticias, incluso la página oficial de los Doves.

Había pasado casi 2 semanas desde que comió aquella vez en el bosquecillo, y no tenía hambre aun. Quería saber todo del tema para ver si se podía sustituir de alguna manera su alimentación.

El de purpura seguía con su investigación, pero él sí tenía hambre (y recordando que también servían comida en el lugar) pidió unos sándwiches con un refresco.

Había hallado algo interesante: era verdad que existían las personalidades con características animalescas, encontró una página de un doctor americano que documentaba la diversidad de las personalidades, entre ellas, mencionaba una paciente de 40 años, madre de dos hijos, que teniendo el trastorno de personalidad múltiple, había desarrollado una de ellas un comportamiento salvaje, llegando a orinar sobre su familia para "marcarlos" y actuar de manera primitiva.

" _Qué bueno que Kusomatsu no es de esos"_. Pensó al imaginar que hubiera pasado si encontraba al de azul orinándosele encima. Le daría un buen golpe, sea ghoul o no.

Lo que el texto terminaba es que el doctor no pudo determinar exactamente qué animal estaba comportándose similar, mencionaba que parecía una ardilla, a veces un perro, otras veces un gato. Pero al final, son muy pocos los casos así.

El de rojo estaba (desvergonzadamente) en un cubículo privado, visitando a sus novias regulares. También lo atacaron sus necesidades primarias y pidió lo mismo que su hermano menor, a excepción que pidió más servilletas extras.

No había necesidad de explicar que estaba haciendo…

Luego de un par de horas, los 3 salieron del local hacia casa.

* * *

La tarde trascurrió tranquila, la noche también. Durante la cena, Karamatsu hizo su performance planeado y pudo salirse con la suya.

Cuando todos los hermanos se acostaron a dormir, Ichimatsu pensaba en atar a su hermano de pies a cabeza para que no huyera. La primera vez que se despertó y descubrió que Karamatsu había desaparecido, se asustó mucho.

Pero no podía controlar a Gimi, solo bastaba que la otra personalidad entendiera que debe quedarse en casa.

* * *

El cuarto hijo despertó en la noche. Cuando notó que la ventana estaba abierta (se supone que debería estar cerrada). Volteo a su lado y encontró un espacio vacío…

"Gimi…"

Se levantó con cuidado y subió al tejado.

Ya estaba empezando a idear un patrón: Cuando Karamatsu duerme, Gimi despierta, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Y cuando subió, ahí estaba, sentado como la última vez que estuvo en el tejado.

Entonces, Ichimatsu notó algo: Karamatsu (o Gimi), tenía algo entre sus brazos.

Cuando se asomó lo suficiente, vio el gatito naranja con lentes. La criatura (que no era Karamatsu) estaba acariciándolo con su cabeza.

Ichimatsu no pensó que le haría nada malo, después de todo, el gato estaba ronroneando con los cariños del mitad-ghoul.

-Gimi… - Dijo el menor aproximándose a su lado.

El nombrado se dio vuelta y le clavó una mirada curiosa. Notó además que no tenía su ojo cambiado, estaba normal como un humano. El menor comprobó que si respondía a ese nombre, pero no pudo articular otra palabra. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Gimi siguió acariciando al gato.

Ichimatsu esbozó una ligera sonrisa, al final sí podría convivir con esta personalidad, después de todo, alguien que es amigo de los gatos no debe ser un peligro…

-¿Qué están haciendo? – La voz perturbó a Ichimatsu. Cuando se dio cuenta que Jyushimatsu se aproximaba a ellos, ya estaba poniéndose nervioso. – Te vi salir de la cama, Ichimatsu-niisan… ¿Eh?

El quinto hermano había puesto una expresión de duda (aun con su sonrisa) al fijarse en Karamatsu, quien aun le daba la espalda. Había notado algo diferente en él, pero no sabía qué.

Gimi seguía ocupado con la mascota, y no le dio importancia al humano con olor a madera y tierra mojada que sintió aproximarse. Realmente le gustaba esa cosita peluda.

-¿Karamatsu-niisan? – Preguntó aproximándose hacia el mayor.

Ichimatsu no sabía qué era capaz Gimi con sus otros hermanos. Había aceptado que tenía un trato especial con él, pero dudaba completamente de sus cabales hacia los otros.

Cuando el matsu de amarillo se aproximó lo suficiente, Gimi soltó al gato (que se alejó un poco), y para sorpresa de todos los presentes (y el tremendo susto de Ichimatsu en especifico), se dio vuelta rápido y se lanzó hacia Jyushimatsu, tirándolo hacia al suelo del tejado.

El de purpura se levantó exaltado, con mucho terror de que éste lo haya atacado, pero cuando estaba a punto de agarrar a esa cosa de su pijama y arrojarlo a la calle si fuera necesario, se dio cuenta que había ocultado su rostro en el estomago de Jyushimatsu, mientras se aferraba a él con fuerza.

El quinto hermano pareció entender la situación en un instante.

-¡Ya entendí! ¡Karamatsu-niisan tuvo una pesadilla! – Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo y acariciando al de azul en su cabeza. – Por eso es que lo sentía extraño.

Ichimatsu se relajó un poco al ver que Gimi solo se acomodaba mejor sobre el regazo del de amarillo mientras éste se sentaba.

Por uno momento, le dirigió una mirada a Ichimatsu, que no pudo descifrar que quería decirle.

Pero en estos casos, agradecía el cuarto hermano que esa personalidad no hablara.

Luego de eso, Gimi cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por los cariños del sonriente hermano.

" _Ahora sí parece realmente un gato…"_ Pensó ante la situación.

Jyushimatsu seguía acariciando a su hermano, hasta unos minutos después, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba durmiendo.

Antes que pudiera decir algo ante el silencio de ambos hermanos despiertos, Karamatsu abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¿Qué…? – Pudo decir mientras se levantaba y veia a sus hermanos menores ante él.

-Karamatsu-niisan ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Ante la expresión de duda del mencionado, Ichimatsu se adelantó.

-Vayámonos a dormir ahora, está haciendo frio. – Acto seguido, tiró de Jyushimatsu para llevarlo hacia la escalera. Se volteó un segundo para darle una seña con la cabeza al de azul, quien comprendió y los siguió detrás.

Estaba con dudas de lo que había pasado. Era obvio que "Gimi" había salido, pero no sabía como había terminado despertando en las piernas de su hermano menor.

Aun así, pudo cerrar los ojos y descansar.

Sin embargo, la verdadera pesadilla fue cuando Karamatsu se fue a dormir minutos después.

* * *

Karamatsu soñó que estaba en una especie de botecito de madera en el mar. Se sentía extrañado, mas aun cuando se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo.

Se asomó por la borda y contempló el mar, era hermoso.

El sol caía lentamente por el horizonte tiñendo el agua de colores cálidos.

El segundo hijo metió una mano en el agua, para descubrir con desagrado que estaba espesa. Arrugó el entrecejo (más de lo habitual) y retiró la mano, para ver con horror como se había manchado de un rojo brillante familiar…

Se alejó con asco al notar que los colores cálidos que antes había visto (como rojo y naranja) se convertían en un rojo carmesí fuerte.

Estaba asustándose, más aun cuando las olas, tranquilas y relajadas de antes, se hicieron más y más fuerte.

Se sostuvo como pudo, pero era difícil.

El apacible sol se apagó, y en su lugar rondaba una luz brillante como la luna. Las aguas escarlatas se hicieron más y más oscuras.

Después de unas barridas en contra de su bote, por fin cayó, adentrándose en una oscuridad rojiza y tenebrosa.

Karamatsu despertó sobresaltado, mucho antes que sus hermanos. El sol apenas se asomaba por la ventana.

Entonces sintió ese sonido inaudible pero reconocible, que solo significaba una cosa: Tenía hambre de nuevo.

* * *

Para su ¿suerte? Hoy es sábado, hoy vería a las chicas ghouls, y ellas le compartirían su comida. Solo rezaba que hoy no sería el día que le enseñarían a "cazar". No estaba listo para eso.

" _¿Y algún día lo estaré?_ Pensó al recordar las palabras de Osoko, quien le aseguraba que tarde o temprano, tendría que matar a un humano para alimentarse.

Estaría genial conseguir alimento a costa de esa familia, pero no podía vivir así, sería como estar aprovechándose de ellas. Tenía que meter el tema de que no quería lastimar a alguien, quizás comprenderían lo cruel que seria que alguien que fue un humano no podría matar a otro. Está bien, intentaría hablar de eso cuando vea la oportunidad.

Mientras tanto, se preparaba para irse. Eran casi las 10 am, solo tenía caminar unas pocas calles para llegar al punto de encuentro y ser recogido por Osoko. Aun no confiaban en él para ir directamente a su casa, aunque Karamatsu tenía una idea de donde podría estar ubicada.

Pensó cuidadosamente que ponerse. Quería llevarse bien con las chicas, especialmente con Ichiko, quien le pareció que había empezado su relación con el pie izquierdo. Quizás dio una mala impresión aparecer con un pijamas esa noche, pero lo compensaría con su perfect fashion.

* * *

Cuando Hattori vio a Karamatsu salir de su hogar con unos pantalones brillantes y ajustados, su típica chaqueta de cuero con una calavera, una camisa blanca, su cinturón con una hebilla grande (también de calavera), y esos lentes oscuros, no pudo evitar mirar hacia otro lado con dolor y suspirar:

-La juventud de hoy en día…

Los Doves Hattori y Takagi estaban en un auto estacionado, con vidrios polarizados cerca de la casa de los Matsuno.

-¿Por qué usa eso? – Preguntó el mayor pasándose los dedos por los parpados.

-Es la nueva tendencia de Estados Unidos. – Le contestó el menor siguiendo con la mirada a Karamatsu. – Ropas llamativas y calaveras.

-Oh. – Dijo con una sorpresa fingida - No sabía que tenías un gusto por la moda extranjera. – No lo sabía, pero la verdad es que no le importaba.

-Bueno, me gusta mucho ese estilo… - Confesó el inspector Takagi al sentir un poco de envidia por Karamatsu, él si podía vestir lo que quisiera y no ese aburrido traje blanco que lo obligaban a usar todo el día, todos los días.

Hattori levantó una ceja un poco consternado, él no entendía de modas, ni le interesaba, pero le pareció algo gracioso en su compañero.

Ambos inspectores habían investigado con detenimiento cada pista, cada evidencia y cada huella del caso de la suicida. Pero con frustración (más que todo de parte de Hattori), no habían llegado a nada concreto.

Cuando ya había terminado de leer el archivo del caso por 23° vez en su escritorio y contemplaba la idea de investigar al sextillizo que le había llamado la atención antes, llegó la alerta del ataque de un ghoul… Y esta vez, si era un ataque genuino.

Se lo dejaron a otros inspectores de la sede, pero eso no evitó que Hattori interviniera para verificar si el ghoul de ese caso estaría relacionado con el suyo. Esta clase de actividad de parte de estas criaturas en esa ciudad era anormal (según sus compañeros).

Con las evidencias de ambos casos, se comprobó (gracias a los moldes de dentadura hechos a partir de las mordidas en los huesos de ambas víctimas) que era dos ghouls diferentes. El más reciente tenía incluso una prueba de ADN y huellas. Pero nada más, ni testigos, ni videos de vigilancia, nada que pudieran conducirlo a ese monstruo.

De nuevo una decepción para el Dove veterano, porque al demostrar que los casos no estaba relacionados ya no había nada que hacer ahí. Pero al menos pudo disfrutar un poco la emoción de un ghoul nuevo para destripar a penas vea la ocasión.

Sin nada que los condujera al caso de la suicida, Hattori decidió ir ese sábado a la mañana a ver qué hacia la familia Matsuno, obviamente desde lejos. Aun no estaba seguro de querer entablar una conversación inútil.

Además, estaba usando su tiempo libre en realidad, técnicamente no estaba trabajando. Pero si mencionaba en la sede que quería investigar un posible sospechoso, habría mucho papeleo que hacer, muchos trámites y sellos… Para Hattori, era más fácil vigilar y atraparlos en la masa.

Aunque era su primer día de vigilancia, ya se esperaba que no pasara nada.

Takagi insistió en acompañarlo, por un lado para entablar una buena relación de compañeros y por el otro para vigilarlo que no cometa alguna locura. Su jefe le había llamado en privado para advertirle que si Hattori tenía alguna actitud "peculiar", que se lo informara.

El inspector novato no entendía por qué tanto secreto ante Hattori, era raro, de acuerdo, pero le molestaba no saber qué pasaba en la sede respecto a su persona.

-¿Vas a seguirlo? – Preguntó curioso cuando Karamatsu ya estaba cruzando la calle.

-Hoy no, me interesa más el de purpura. – Le contestó acomodándose la corbata mientras miraba por la ventana. – Mañana quizás.

-¿Harás esto todos los días? – Le preguntó un poco sorprendido, ¿en serio vigilaría a todos sextillos y sus padres incluyendo el fin de semana?

-No tengo nada que hacer. – Dijo desinteresadamente - ¿Y tú?

-Bueno... – Takagi no quería decir que tampoco tenía nada que hacer, pero no le apetecía estar más de 14 horas en un auto todos los días con su poco sociable compañero. – No es que tenga algo que hacer… Pero… Seguramente te aburrirías mucho si estas solo, ¿verdad? – Dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-No realmente… Pienso mejor cuando estoy solo. – Aun no apartaba la vista de la ventana del auto.

-Oh… - No sabía si eso significaba quería que se fuera, pero no se iría. El Dove novato no abandonaría a su compañero. Además, si tenía razón después de todo, necesitaba aprender de él todo lo que pudiera.

Sin nada más que decir, ambos hombres se consumieron en un silencio que duró hasta el almuerzo, luego un intento de conversación de parte de Takagi (que fue en vano porque Hattori era cortante y silencioso), y hasta la noche cuando vieron las luces apagarse de la casa y cada uno fue a su hogar para repetir lo mismo a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Karamatsu llegaba al centro comercial, no se había tardado casi nada.

A pesar de la cantidad de gente que había, pudo divisar a Osoko por ese delicioso aroma a fresas cerca de la fuente del centro, tenía puesto una blusa a rayas rojizas y bordó, y unos jeans simples. Estaba sentada en una banca con una botella de agua en mano.

Cuando ella posó su mirada en Karamatsu, hizo un movimiento para mirar hacia otro lado como si de pronto le doliera algo. Para Karamatsu, esa fue una reacción positiva, seguramente la había "deslumbrado".

Se aceró lo suficiente y Osoko aun se rehusaba a verlo a los ojos, miraba hacia el suelo con un poco de temblor.

-¡Osoko-san! – Exclamó acercándose rápidamente. La nombrada saltó un poco de su asiento.

-¡Llámame solo Osoko por favor! Me hace sentir vieja cuando le agregas el "-san"… - Karamatsu asintió, recordó que Osoko tenía 26 años, era algunos años mayor y creía que tenía que llamarla con respeto. Le hacía sentir un poco más confiado al permitir que la llamara por su nombre en general. - Este… Karamatsu-kun… - Dijo tratando de sonar respetuosa. - ¿Por qué llevas puesto esa ropa?

-¿No te gusta? – El de azul hizo una pose sacándose los lentes y mirando hacia un punto vacio con resplandor (que Osoko ignoró).

-Escucha. – Finalmente lo miró. – Creo que no entendiste, la idea es ir a casa sin llamar la atención… Y lo estás haciendo…

Karamatsu sabía que podía llamar la atención con sus atuendos (por eso los llevaba), pero creo que para la mujer de castaño "llamar la atención" tenía otro significado.

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo hasta que Osoko se levantó de la banca de golpe.

-Ya es tarde para mis ojos, pero puedo salvar los de mis hermanas... – Dijo más para ella que para Karamatsu.

Agarró sin avisar la mano del de azul y lo arrastró a una tienda de ropa.

* * *

El segundo matsu había entendido que no debía llamar la atención en esos casos. No debía distraer a nadie con sus "encantos sobresalientes".

Aunque sí se había apenado de que Osoko le comprara ropa nueva, pero ella solo decía que no había problema, "ahorras mucho dinero cuando no gastas en comida".

Le había dejado conservar su chaqueta de cuero porque sí combinaba al menos con un pantalón de mezclilla café y una camiseta de algodón azul francia. Los lentes los tenía guardados en el bolsillo, el resto en una bolsa de la tienda.

Ambos subieron al auto blanco y fueron hasta parar enfrente de la casa que se leía "Matsuno" en la entrada.

No se había fijado mucho la última vez que estuvo ahí, pero ahora notaba que era una casa amplia, más grande que la suya, con dos pisos y una arquitectónica diferente a las casas japonesas.

-Te dije que se ahorra mucho si no compras comida humana. – Le dijo mientras bajaban del auto. – Esta casa la compramos a un buen precio, la hizo un arquitecto americano, quizás por eso se ve diferente.

-Se ve preciosa. – Le dijo sonriendo, Osoko solo le devolvió la sonrisa y caminaron hacia la puerta.

Antes de entrar, Karamatsu sintió un molestia en su estomago, recordando algo importante.

-Osoko... – Dijo respetosamente. - Crees que antes de practicar de nuevo con los sándwiches, puedas… ¿darme algo para comer? – Dijo un poco nervioso.

La de fresas aguardó un poco antes de contestar:

-Por supuesto, pero entonces tendremos que practicar a la tarde. Seria molesto que después de comer, tengas ganas de vomitar o nauseas… Vamos, comeremos todos. – Abrió la puerta e ingresaron.

Pasaron por el recibidor y llegaron a la sala, donde estaban Jyushiko y Todoko viendo la televisión, Choroko leía un libro en uno de los sofás.

-¡Oigan! – Llamó Osoko – Pongan la mesa, comeremos ahora.

Las tres presentes saludaron a Karamatsu y se movieron inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué hoy? – Preguntó Todoko, quien usaba un vestido rosa simple de tiras. Sacaba los cubiertos.

-A mi no me molesta. – Se unió Jyushiko quien tenía un apretado short de algodón y una blusa sin mangas, Karamatsu se hizo el desentendido para mirar hacia otro lado. – Siempre espero este día cada semana. – Dijo sonriendo al poner el mantel.

-Karamatsu. – Le llamó Choroko, solo tenía una playera blanca que le quedaba algo grande y una falda verde. - Normalmente comemos los domingos, una vez a la semana. – Le informó al dirigirse a la cocina. – Osoko, Ichiko trajo estos recién. – Karamatsu vio como la de verde levantaba una bolsa grande de supermercado con un contenido rojizo. Sintió un vacio en el estomago.

-Comamos esos, están más frescos. – Le contestó acomodándose en la cabecera de la mesa.

El de azul ya no estaba seguro de poder hacer eso. ¿Acaso esa carne era de un humano que habían asesinado hace poco? "Asesinar" sonaba cruel… Y Karamatsu sabía que lo hacían para sobrevivir, no lo hacían realmente por maldad…

¿Pero si esa persona tenía una familia? Una que lo esperaría en vano, porque ese hombre o mujer que estaban desempacando en la cocina nunca volvería a casa…

Era difícil…

Pero solo tenía que recordar cómo se había sentido antes cuando pasó hambre… hambre de carne humana… Fue muy horrible… Entonces creía que podía llevar esto. Al menos no era una persona servida en la mesa…

Choroko silbó a sus hermanas menores y uno por uno, iban trayendo de la cocina un plato con un filete rojo y crudo, aun rebosado en sangre. Karamatsu se impresionó con el tamaño de la carne. ¿Cuánto sería? ¿Alrededor de medio kilo? Incluso vio que en otros platos había filetes más pequeños pero agrupados para que todos los platos tengan más o menos la misma cantidad.

Cuando todos los platos fueron servidos, Osoko llamó al de azul y le indicó que se sentara a su lado.

El olor lo estaba traicionando, ahora sentía incluso más hambre que antes. No le importaba que la carne estuviera cruda, podía fingir que era de ternera o buey.

-¡Ichiko! – Llamó Jyushiko desde las escaleras - ¡Vamos a comer! – Dicho esto, se fue corriendo a sentarse a lado de Karamatsu. Le dedicó una sonrisa risueña que hizo que el de azul se sonrojara un poco.

Tenía que admitirlo, estar rodeado de mujeres hermosas era acogedor… Lástima que el hecho de que fueran ghouls o de que el hambre lo estaba devorando desde adentro no lo dejaba disfrutarlo del todo.

Todos ya estaban listos para comer, pero nadie había empezado aun,

La del aroma a girasoles, ya se le notaba su ansiedad, tanto, que Karamatsu vio como sus ojos se empezaban a tornar rojos.

-Contrólate Jyushiko – Le dijo Osoko mirando el pedazo de carne enfrente suyo.

-Pero tengo hambreeeee... – Dijo encaprichándose.

En ese momento bajaba Ichiko, quien tenía una camiseta de mangas largas negro con unos pantalones cortos. No se sorprendió al ver a Karamatsu, después de todo, ya pudo sentirlo desde el momento que entró a la casa. Solo le dedicó una mirada dura unos instantes.

Caminó en silencio, sin saludar hasta su asiento, la cabecera opuesta a Osoko, con Todoko y Jyushiko en cada lado.

-Bueno, ya pueden comer. – Sentenció la mayor del lugar. E inmediatamente, los cubiertos empezaron a sonar.

Karamatsu veia como todas habían adquirido su rostro de ghoul: pupilas rojas y venas oscuras naciéndoles desde los ojos.

Osoko y Choroko comían lentamente, cortando la carne con los cubiertos y llevándosela delicadamente a su boca.

Todoko también comía con los cubiertos, pero parecía que le costaba de alguna manera, porque era visible el ligero temblor de sus manos, haciendo que se le manchara las mejillas y alrededor de la boca con la sangre. Cuando la de rosa notó la mirada de Karamatsu sobre ella y le sonrió tiernamente con esos salpicones rojos.

Jyushiko también temblaba al comer, pero no tuvo paciencia como su hermana menor, soltó los cubiertos y agarró con su mano un filete fino.

Ichiko en cambio miraba la carne sin tocarla aun. Tenía una mirada perdida y triste.

-Oh, ¡Jyushiko! – Llamó Osoko. – ¿No puedes mantener los modales con un invitado presente? – Le cuestionó al verla comer con las manos.

-Perdona… - Dijo sin apenarse realmente. – Pero sabes que me cuesta controlarme cuando tengo carne tan fresca cerca… - La del aroma a girasoles también tenía el rostro manchado de sangre.

-¿Pasa algo Karamatsu? – Le preguntó Choroko cuando vio que su porción seguía intacta.

-Quizás le moleste que lo miren cuando come… - Sugirió Jyushiko aun masticando su alimento.

-SI quieres puedo llevarte a otra habitación. – Le dijo Osoko con una voz comprensiva.

-No. – Contestó velozmente. – Estoy bien, es solo que…

" _¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Karamatsu?"_ Se preguntó internamente, tenía hambre, tenía su comida enfrente, pero de alguna manera le costaba agarrar si quiera los cubiertos.

Su mayor temor era que Gimi saliera si se llegara a alimentar, como había pasado la última vez. Había decidido en el camino no contarles a las chicas sobre su otra personalidad, no quería darles una mala impresión, ya era suficiente con ser lo que sea que era ahora.

Cuando posó la mano sobre el tenedor, se dio cuenta que temblaba un poco, se sentía con mucha agua en la boca y con todas las miradas sobre él, se le hacía más difícil.

-Solo cómelo como lo hizo Jyushiko. – Soltó inesperadamente Ichiko, quien ya había salido de su letargo para agarrar su filete y devorarlo como su hermana de amarrillo.

Nadie comentó más y siguieron en lo suyo.

Karamatsu agarró con un poco de desesperación la carne, como si se le llegara a escapar, y con el ojo izquierdo volviéndose rojo y las líneas características negruzcas, siendo esta vez Karamatsu y no Gimi, comió con mucho placer el alimento ofrecido, mordida a mordida.


	8. Kagune

Karamatsu no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutó su comida hasta que unas risitas a su lado lo hicieron notar que se estaba chupando los dedos de gusto.

El gran filete grueso había desaparecido de su plato, al igual que los demás que estaban en la mesa.

Estaba un poco confuso por distraerse tanto al saborear la comida, pero al menos esta vez sí fue él quien degustó su plato.

Se sintió algo culpable al disfrutar el sabor de la carne que, aunque estaba cruda, era de un sabor inigualable y delicioso, algo que nunca había probado en su vida pero era tan apetecible como sus platos preferidos (odiaba recordar que ya no los probaría más).

Sabía que era su condición de ghoul era lo que lo hacía gustarle eso, era obvio que la carne humana no debía saber así.

 _¿Verdad?_

Tan rápido como Ichiko se había sentado a comer, se levantó de nuevo sin decir una palabra y subió las escaleras con una mirada cansada y desganada.

-¡Pero miren como se han ensuciado! – Exclamó entre risas Osoko mirando a Karamatsu y a Jyushiko, quienes tenían el rostro con manchas de salpicadura de sangre. Todoko también, pero eso era normal en ella. – La próxima les conseguiré baberos… - Acto seguido, sacó un pañuelo y mojándolo un poco con su saliva, se acercó al ghoul que estaba más cerca (Karamatsu) y agarrándole la barbilla, empezó a limpiarle.

Inevitablemente, el de azul se sonrojó casi tanto como las manchas que tenia, pero no se inmutó.

Tener una mujer tan cerca lo había puesto nervioso. De alguna manera se sentía un estúpido porque ella lo estaba tratando como a un niño, pero la suavidad de su mano y la delicadeza con que lo limpiaba lo hacía sentir de alguna manera afortunado, si pudiera presumirles a sus hermanos… Por primera vez una mujer (que no es su madre) lo estaba tocando sin ser una bofetada o un puñetazo.

Cuando Osoko terminó su trabajo, Jyushiko ya estaba a su lado para su turno, la mayor dio unas risitas y continuó con la de amarillo. Para Osoko sus hermanas menores siempre serían unas niñas. Karamatsu en cambio, era otro tema…

Todoko, al ver toda la escena puso una cara de cachorro abandonado hacia Choroko quien seguía a su lado.

-Yo también tengo algunas manchas, Choroko-neesan. – Dijo fingiendo inocencia. Era típico de ella querer algo de atención de vez en cuando.

La de verde, quien (a diferencia de Osoko) era la mano de hierro de la casa, le lanzó una servilleta en la cara y se levantó para recoger los platos.

-Ya tienes 16 años Todoko, límpiate tú.

-¡Pero! ¡Pero! – Para ese entonces, Karamatsu y Jyushiko estaban limpios y ayudaban a levantar la mesa. Sin más que decir, se fue a su habitación (que compartía con Jyushiko) con una mueca de puchero.

Todoko se limpió en el espejo de su habitación para luego se recostarse en su cama y abrazar uno de sus tantos peluches.

 _"_ _Karako-neesan me hubiera limpiado si estuviera aquí_ ". Pensó con tristeza. Su hermana de azul era quien consentía a todos, pero por sobre todo a Todoko.

En la mesa, mientras comían, la de rosa había olvidado por completo la ausencia de Karako, teniendo su olor cerca se sintió como una comida familiar que hace mucho que no tenían.

Cuando levantó la mirada después de comer y vio al chico chupándose la sangre de los dedos, recordó que Karako había desaparecido, que probablemente había sido usada en esos experimentos enfermizos que los humanos hacían y que por eso, ya no volvería a verla más.

Le dolía. Le dolía mucho. Unas lágrimas salieron de su rostro.

Extrañaba mucho a su hermana, pero trataba de verle el lado bueno: de alguna manera, Karako seguía viviendo en Karamatsu (su Kagune al menos).

No era ella, pero por lo que le había explicado Osoko la otra noche, era posible que lo que le hayan hecho al chico de abajo, le puso haber salvado la vida, después de todo, un ghoul artificial se hacía cuando la vida de un humano estaba en peligro. Según su hermana de rojo, la sangre de Karako salvó a Karamatsu.

 _"_ _Pero es injusto… Karako no merecía irse"._

Estaba el chico de chaqueta de cuero…

" _Karamatsu no era un reemplazo de Karako…"_

Debía admitir al menos que se sentía un poco lindo tener un amigo de la familia que supiera de su estatus de ghoul encubierto. Todoko podía ser popular en el colegio, los chicos se pelean por su atención y tiene muchas amigas. Pero nada se compara con alguien que sepa que eres un ghoul y no te juzga por eso.

Tanto pensar en Karako, había extrañado su aroma…

No tenía ganas de bajar de nuevo, así se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto que dos de sus hermanas más grandes compartían.

Quería recostarse un poco en su cama, que a pesar del tiempo aun tenía su olor. Le habían rogado a Osoko entre todas que no sacara sus cosas aun. Al menos hasta que la esencia desapareciera.

Simplemente, sacar su cama y guardar sus cosas era como un paso más para aceptar la horrible verdad… Pero aun no estaban listas…

Al abrir la puerta, encontró a Ichiko abrazando sus piernas en la cama de marco azul con sabanas blancas. Estaba profundamente dormida.

Todoko no dijo nada, sonrió levemente y se acostó a lado de su hermana, pasándole un brazo sobre ella.

 _"_ _Tú no eres la única que la extraña, Ichiko-neesan"._ Pensó antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el piso de abajo, el resto de los ghouls volvían a sentarse en la mesa.

-Bien, como acabamos de comer, no creo que sea buena idea empezar con la práctica que teníamos planeado. – Con esto, Karamatsu había tenido una duda desde hace tiempo.

-Osoko, ¿solo podré comer sándwiches de mermelada si logro aprender?

-Al principio sí. – Esta vez fue Choroko fue quien contestó. – Los sándwiches, los jugos, el té y esas cosas son alimentos fáciles que puedes hacer que tu estomago se acostumbre, pero si comes más de uno te enfermeras.

-¿Enfermarme?

-Es como… ¿Cuando un humano come comida podrida? – Dijo con duda.

-Sí, algo así. – Respondió Osoko. – La comida humana nos hace daño, no solo sabe horrible.

-Pero… - Se unió a la conversación Jyushiko – Sí puedes comer más cosas, pero tienes que vomitarlas luego.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que mi hermana quiere decir… – Le continuo Osoko. – Es que de hecho, puedes comer la comida humana, con algo de práctica… - Metió la mano en un bolsillo y saco una tubo pequeño como de dentífrico. – Y esta preciosura. – Cuando se la pasó, Karamatsu vio que era una medicina, pero no supo reconocer el nombre.

-¿Qué es?

-Es una anestesia para uso externo. – Le respondió. – Te pones un poco en la lengua y eso te adormece las papilas gustativas.

-Al menos así puedes comer entre los humanos en almuerzos y cenas importantes. - Dijo Choroko. – Pero no debes retener la comida por más de 15 minutos o en serio te hará mal.

-El truco…- Jyushiko se acercó más a Karamatsu. Esa falta de sentido común por el espacio personal le recordaba a cierto hermano menor… – Es que cuando tengas que comer algo más pesado que sándwiches, te pongas esa crema, comas rápido y finjas que te gusta la comida, luego busca una excusa para ir al baño y vomítala.

-Eso suena sencillo…

-No mucho. – Choroko estaba jugueteando con sus lentes. – La anestesia te puede ayudar, pero podrás saborear un poco la comida, también olerla. Por eso es necesario entrenarte con los sándwiches primero, así cuando te toque estar en un almuerzo, por ejemplo, no pongas caras de asco cuando te acerquen la comida.

-¿Y vomitarla…?

-Usa tu dedo. – Dijo Jyushiko sonriéndole, se veia tan linda que ya había olvidado que hasta hace unos minutos tenía el rostro manchado de sangre. – Te lo metes hasta el fondo, ¡y ya está! Pero ten cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido cuando la saques de tu estomago.

-¿No sería raro que vaya al baño después de cada comida?

-Si eres mujer, no. - Contestó Osoko mientras miraba sus uñas.

-Puedes decir que quieres refrescarte un poco. – Jyushiko miraba divertida a Karamatsu, le gustaba por fin tener a alguien para enseñarle cosas de ghoul. Junto con Todoko, se sentía una niña pequeña con sus hermanas mayores, pero ahora, tenía otro niño que cuidar. – O ensúciate con algo y di que quieres ir a limpiarte.

-Ustedes vienen haciendo esto hace años, ¿verdad? – Dijo Karamatsu sin pensar. Lo dijo con buenas intenciones.

Parecía increíble que dos de esas ghouls iban a la secundaria, comían en los almuerzos, seguramente comían con sus amigas en reuniones, en fiestas o en los festivales escolares.

Y había que recordar que otras dos ghouls tenían trabajos, habrían compartido salidas con sus compañeros, o los almuerzos donde todos socializan mientras comen.

Realmente podían vivir pacíficamente entre los humanos… Bueno, ignorando el hecho que una de ellas cazaba cada tanto.

-Te daré esto cuando hayas aprobado el curso de comer un sándwich de mermelada completo sin asco. – Dijo Osoko agitando el medicamento para luego guardárselo.

Muy bien, haría esto lentamente hasta lograr su objetivo: tener un desayuno, almuerzo y cena con su familia. Su madre seguía insistiendo cada tanto que coma sus comidas, le entristecía rechazar sus platos sabiendo que nunca los disfrutaría de nuevo. Quería recuperar la sonrisa de su mamá.

-Karamatsu… - Dijo Choroko con un dejo de preocupación. – Cambiando de tema… ¿Eres capaz de sacar tu Kagune?

El de azul se preocupó un poco.

No, él no era capaz de hacerlo a voluntad… Pero el otro sujeto…

-¡Vamos Karamatsu-niisan! - Dijo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por el trato tan familiar que Jyushiko le había dado tan rápido, ¿qué podía decir? Karamatsu le parecía adorable, ya lo había aceptado como un hermano mayor. – Sácalo rápido ¡Quiero verlo!

De nuevo, Jyushiko decía cosas sin sentido. La mente de Karamatsu le traicionó sonrojándose un poco.

-A decir verdad… - Contestó recobrando un poco el color. – No sé cómo se hace.

-Pero ya fuiste capaz de sacarlo una vez.- Dijo Choroko que le pellizcaba en la mejilla a su hermana de amarrillo por sobre estimular al invitado. - Cuando casi te comes a tu hermano…

-Sí, pero no sé como lo hice. - Era verdad, apenas recordaba ese suceso, pero sí recordó el golpe que lo volvió a la realidad y la cola de zorro azulada que se movía enfrente de él.

-Quizás lo hiciste inconscientemente. – Agregó Osoko.

Cuando Karamatsu oyó la palabra "inconscientemente", algo resonó en su cabeza:

 _"_ _Gimi…"_

¿Acaso su otra personalidad había salvado a Ichimatsu?

No podría saberlo, aunque según su hermano de purpura, Gimi ya había sacado su Kagune esa semana, después de todo parecía que él si sabia controlar su lado ghoul.

Había sacado cuatro de los tentáculos la noche… Del ataque del otro ghoul…

Recordó el mal sabor en la boca cuando se enteró de eso. Y ahora lo estaba sintiendo de nuevo.

-¿Supieron del ataque ghoul? – Preguntó Karamatsu un poco alarmado.

Todos cambiaron la cara de sorpresa. Osoko a una seria que lo hizo asustarse un poco.

-Sí, teníamos que hablar de esto… - La de rojo se levantó y caminó un poco para mover las piernas. - Me preocupé mucho cuando supe que fue cerca de tu hogar… Karamatsu, ¿recuerdas que te dije que el olor de una mujer ghoul es atrayente para los hombres? Bueno, tú hueles a mujer ghoul. – Un escalofrío recorrió al de azul. - Tuve miedo que quizás ese ghoul te estuviera buscando…

Karamatsu se sintió peor de lo que estaba.

-Entonces puedo atraer ghouls a mi casa… - Dijo preocupado. No quería arriesgar a su familia.

Ya estaba ideando un plan para mudarse cuando Osoko le interrumpió.

-No te preocupes, los ghouls no son tan estúpidos. – Se volvió a sentar. - No se metería a una casa llena de humanos así nada más.

-¿Sabes cuantos ghouls se acercaron a nuestra casa desde que vivimos aquí? – Dijo Choroko para tranquilizarlo. – No te preocupes Karamatsu, los ghouls atacan de noche y cuando su presa está sola. No te pasara nada ni a ti ni a tu familia.

-No lo sé… - Dijo Jyushiko. Levantando las miradas de todos. – Los ghouls de aquí no comen su alimento en la calle ni dejan el cuerpo así nada más… Ese ghoul quizás no sea de por aquí.

-Eso nos faltaba… – Dijo Osoko suspirando con pesadez. – Un estúpido ghoul nuevo que piensa que puede hacer lo que quiere en esta ciudad.

-¿Se escapó de Tokio? – Preguntó Choroko con un poco de miedo en su voz. Una abertura en el muro no solo sería peligrosa para los humanos…

-No lo sé, quizás es de otro distrito… - Su vista se dirigió a la de Karamatsu - Aun así… - Dijo Osoko sin cambiar la seriedad de su rostro. – Creo que sería conveniente que te enseñemos a usar tu Kagune, en caso de que te enfrentes inevitablemente a un ghoul.

Karamatsu asintió, con dudas, pero decidido a usar todo lo que tenía en su disposición.

Protegería a su familia de lo que sea.

* * *

Para resumir el resto del día, las chicas trataron de enseñarle a sacar su "arma secreta" al matsu de azul. Corrieron un poco los muebles de la sala, y así, con el espacio obtenido, no tendrían dificultad en practicar libremente. Pusieron a Karamatsu en el centro y en el sofá al frente (y las tres ghouls en él) empezó la enseñanza…

Era una lástima que cada una lo explicara diferente:

Osoko insistía en que el Kagune de cada uno salía a su voluntad, siempre y cuando uno estuviera motivado, era solo "concentración y pasión".

Choroko, en cambio decía que también dependía de la personalidad de la persona y la situación en la que se necesitaba sacarlo. Un ghoul que solo esta jugando, por ejemplo, no podría mantener la estructura de su Kagune y éste se desintegraría muy fácilmente, a diferencia de un ghoul que esté peleando por su vida.

Jyushiko decía que tenía que pensar en cosas que te gusten para que, según sus palabras, "el poder interno se manifieste".

Karamatsu no entendía nada.

Pero lo intentaría al menos.

La de amarrillo miraba mientras reía, las muecas y expresiones que Karamatsu ponía al tratar de "sacar" su Kagune. Uno pensaría que trataba de hacer el numero 2.

Simplemente no podía, era difícil "liberar" algo que se supone que tienes dentro, pero nunca antes en tu vida lo habías tenido.

Había tratado horas concentrándose, respirando profundo, imaginarse situaciones de peligro o lo que sea para que saliera, pero nada.

Las chicas se impacientaban, pero algo de café y unos mangas podían hacer pasar el tiempo rápido.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Osoko intervino:

-Jyushiko, muéstrale a Karamatsu lo lindo que es tu Kagune, a ver si eso lo inspira.

La de amarrillo puso una expresión más feliz y se levantó de su asiento para posicionarse enfrente de su nuevo niisan.

Inmediatamente sus ojos se pusieron negros, con esas características pupilas rojas. Una cola (como de mono) con una punta un poco gruesa empezaba a formarse muy rápidamente para enroscarse en la pierna derecha de Jyushiko. Su Kagune era amarrillo, brillante y con pequeñas manchas negras.

Karamatsu recordaba haberlo visto antes en su primer encuentro, pero no dejaba de sorprenderse.

-Te explicaré lo que tiene mi pequeña hermanita. – Decía Osoko mientras se levantaba del sofá y se acercaba a lado de Jyushiko. – Este Kagune se manifiesta en la espalda baja… - Ella se dio media vuelta para dejar ver como el arma de esa ghoul atravesaba su ropa sin dañarla. – Los kagunes están hechos de unas células muy especiales dentro del ghouls, que se llama célula RC…

Karamatsu había leído eso en su búsqueda en internet días atrás, eran esas dichosas células las que eran responsables del Kagune, y de su hambre a la carne humana, después de todo, leyó que necesitaba proteína humana para replicarse dentro del cuerpo de un ghoul, por eso ellos tenían ese tipo de dieta…

-Cada ghoul tiene un tipo de Kagune, no te aburriré con decirte cual es cual y sus diferencias. – Dijo con una mueca divertida. – Solo necesito que entiendas algo… - Sin avisar, agarró el Kagune de Jyushiko tan rápido y lo desenroscó con un poco de rudeza que hizo que la de amarillo saltara un poco de la sorpresa. – ¿Ves esto? – Dijo mientras agarraba con fuerza la "cola". – Es un buen Kagune, tiene una buena defensa, es fuerte e ideal para los ataques de corta distancia y si se adelgaza más, consigue más largo… ¿Cuánto llega a medirte Jyushiko? – Le preguntó como si nada, aunque la de amarillo estaba notablemente nerviosa.

-Uhmm… Casi dos metros así…. Y si es como cuando atamos a Karamatsu-niisan… Entonces llega hasta diez metros.

-Muéstralo. – Dijo con una sonrisa al soltar la cola.

Algo pasaba, Choroko lo sabía, no le quitaba a mirada a su hermana mayor.

Jyushiko obedeció y alargó el Kagune con una facilidad increíble, llegando a acumularse con cuidado en el suelo.

-Es muy bueno, en serio… - Entonces la seriedad en el rostro de Osoko se hizo presente. – Pero no sirve contra ataques a larga distancia. – Sentenció mientras presionaba con fuerza la cola amarillenta. Asustando a Karamatsu y a la jovencita. – Los kagunes como el de Ichiko y el de Karako podrían vencer muy fácilmente al de Jyushiko, además de que si necesita sacrificar dureza por largo, inevitablemente… - Presionó tanto que se deshizo en sus manos, haciendo que el Kagune entero se dispersara en partículas.

Jyushiko parecía exhausta de repente y caminó al sofá con un poco de dificultad.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Karamatsu preocupado, por un momento parecía que se iba a desmayar.

-Sí... – Le contestó respirando agitadamente con una sonrisa. – Es que si te rompen tu Kagune… Es como si… perdieras energía de golpe… - Le dedicó un pulgar hacia arriba. – Estoy bien… Solo necesito unos minutos.

-Es por eso que tienes que deshacerlo tú mismo. – Le dijo Choroko que se acercó a su hermana y la abanicaba con el libro que tenía en mano. – Los ghouls tienen como objetivo desvanecer el Kagune del otro, así aprovechan el cansancio que les ocasiona y los atacan más fácilmente.

-Es importante saber las fortalezas y debilidades de los kagunes. – Continuó Osoko. Su mirada se había relajado. – Después de todo, Karako tenía el Kagune más fuerte de todos…

-¿Te refieres a las colas de zorros?- Preguntó incrédulo el de azul. No le veia la gran cosa, aunque claro, él no era conocedor del tema.

-Esas colas podían tener quince metros de largo y no modificaban en nada su dureza… – La de fresas hablaba dando la espalda mientras caminaba hacia una ventana. – Eran fuertes, rápidas, resistentes, tenían todo el paquete incluido… - Corrió la cortina y se quedó mirando hacia afuera. Aun era de día, aun faltaba un par de horas para que oscurezca. – Karako podía sacar como máximo, nueve de esas colas, y podía modificar a su gusto la punta para perforar, cortar o golpear… Algo que el Kagune de Jyushiko no puede hacer… O mejor dicho, la mayoría de los kagunes no pueden hacer eso… - Su voz empezaba a sonar algo quedada. Las miradas de las chicas se fueron hacia abajo. – Se manifestaba en la espalda media, un poco más arriba de donde sale el de Jyushiko, un buen lugar para tener movilidad y acceso inmediato… - Dio un suspiro largo. – Aun no sé qué pasó… Se supone que era invencible. – Dijo en un susurro, haciéndole sospechar a todos: si lo decía para ellos o ella misma.

El ambiente se tornó tenso y triste.

Karamatsu sentía la empatía correr por su cuerpo.

Estaba triste.

Triste por esas chicas que perdieron a su hermana.

Triste por la confusión de no saber qué le sucedió.

Y más triste al pensar lo horrible que sería dar por sentado su muerte, con las esperanzas perdidas y sin una tumba al menos para velar.

Osoko volteó con una expresión más relajada y dio por terminado la clase de hoy. Mañana domingo debía volver, esta vez, si entrenarían con comida.

* * *

Karamatsu caminó hasta su hogar.

Esperaba una reprimenda de su madre por haberse ido solo, pero no pasó nada. Pensó que por fin se había relajado, al menos durante las salidas donde haya luz solar.

En casa se encontraba solamente Todomatsu, quien al ver la nueva vestimenta de su hermano, tuvo esperanzas en que por fin había cambiado su doloroso estilo.

-Karamatsu-niisan, que buen atuendo. – Dijo apartando el Smartphone.

-¿Qué? Oh… -Se había dado cuenta tarde que no se cambió al regresar. – No es de mi estilo, pero quería probar algo nuevo. – Dijo relajado. No pasa nada. Un pequeño despiste.

-Déjatelo así. – Le contestó su hermano menor con una expresión muy aliviada. Por fin su hermano tenía sentido de la moda.

-Don't Worry, Totty. – Dijo colocándose sus lentes, los había olvidado también - Volveré como el clásico Karamatsu en un rato. – Y con esto se alejó escuchando los sollozos exagerados del de rosa.

Quería salir de ahí pronto, no quería dar explicaciones de donde consiguió la ropa o donde estuvo (aunque estaba casi seguro que nadie preguntaría).

* * *

Y así fue, esa noche nadie hizo preguntas y nadie cuestionó nada.

Pero fue también, donde las cosas volvieron a despertarse.

Gimi se encontraba nuevamente en "posesión" del cuerpo que compartía con Karamatsu.

Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá, viendo a los 5 humanos dormir plácidamente frente suyo. El gatito naranja con lentes, descansaba plácidamente en una de sus piernas.

Tenía una expresión neutra y con los ojos bien abiertos.

Se había esforzado mucho en moverse lo menos posible, el humano que olía divertido (esa mezcla de miedo permanente le parecía graciosa) empezaba a tener el sueño ligero cada vez que salía.

Ichimatsu se llamaba… Si lo recordaba… Después de todo, él lo había salvado antes.

Cuando Gimi trataba de recordar las primeras memorias que tenía, era a ese humano de sudadera purpura lo primero que veia.

Recordó que estaba a punto de atacarlo… Pero no se lo permitió.

Quiso evitarlo y su Kagune salió para golpearse a sí mismo.

Gimi aun cuestionaba por qué lo había hecho.

Para él, Karamatsu era su otra mitad. Y por eso Gimi no consideraba esos cinco humanos como sus hermanos, sino como los hermanos de su mitad.

¿Entonces por qué sentía que lastimar a Ichimatsu estaba mal? ¿Por qué se "liberó" unos segundos para salvarlo?

No lo sabía, Gimi aun ignoraba muchas cosas, por eso quería salir más seguido, quería aprender a sentir más y más.

Vivir a través de Karamatsu era confuso, era distante y muy difícil de comprender. A penas podía prestar atención a lo que pasaba… Aunque sí puso atención a algo…

Inmediatamente, el ojo rojo y negro apareció, junto con un tentáculo que se materializaba en su espalda.

El felino, quien lo vio, se asustó y salió corriendo hacia la ventana.

Gimi observó su Kagune, también era de Karamatsu, y no entendía porque su mitad no podía sacarlo tan fácilmente como él.

Si la mujer de fresas (sea lo que sea eso, así la llamaba Karamatsu) tenía razón… Entonces él era más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

La noche que sintió al otro ghoul le había entrado cólera e ira.

Era un aroma muy amenazante y raro. Por eso había liberado cuatro de sus tentáculos.

Una parte de él quería salir, buscar a ese invasor y demostrarle quien manda.

Pero algo en él lo hizo quedarse en el tejado… Quizás era Ichimatsu, quien con su presencia, sentía que debía quedarse y defender la casa.

Al fin y al cabo, si le importaban esos humanos. Aunque la mayoría de las veces lo sentía ajenos.

Al menos el que olía a tierra mojada le pareció lindo.

Sintió una sensación rara y reconfortante cuando ese humano en particular se acercaba a él la noche anterior… Jyushimatsu era su nombre…

Felicidad…

No sabía cómo, pero algo le decía que eso era lo que sintió.

Incluso lo acarició como esa cosita peluda que tanto le gustaba. Estaba tan a gusto en ese momento.

Le agradaban esos dos, Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu.

Los demás los tenía sin cuidado, pero no importaba. Si llegaba el momento, los protegería. Los protegería a todos…

Gimi miró con detenimiento la punta de su Kagune, era una punta que podía servir para perforar.

Respiró hondo y pudo moldearla para aplanarla un poco. Ahora parecía una hoja afilada.

Respiró profundo un poco más, y luego de unos momentos, la punta que parecía una cuchilla se ensanchó y se abultó. La punta se opacó para desaparecer. Ahora podía golpear feo con eso.

Esbozó una ligera sonrisa, aun le costaba hacer eso, las caras que todos ponían y delataban lo que sentían... Pero aprendería.

Aprendería muchas cosas, y se divertiría haciéndolas…

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : En este AU no solo estoy modificando algunas cosas de Osomatsu-san (trato de serle fiel en las características y personalidades, pero por ahí se me pasa la cursilería ¿?), sino también de Tokyo Ghoul (por si alguien me quiere corregir lo de los Kagunes que se explicó un poco), pero como es un fanfic, doy la típica respuesta: escribo lo que yo quiero e.e

Ya en el principio del primer capítulo expliqué más o menos lo que es un Kagune, tengo entendido que hay personas que nunca vieron TG (y les doy mil gracias por leer este intento de historia), pero les digo que cambio algunas "reglas" (esto va para los fanáticos de TG xD) por si acaso.

Como sea, quería dejar claro los kagunes que menciono, por si quieren buscar en google imágenes para tener una idea (hago lo que puedo para describirlos pero si pusieran imágenes en se entendería mejor)

El Kagune de Karako (y por lo tanto de Karamatsu) se basa en el protagonista de TG: Ken Kaneki, o también Rize Kamishiro.

El de Ichiko se basa en Touka Kirishima.

El de Jyushiko se basa en Enji Koma.

Otra cosa, no sé si notaron que cuando hablamos del Kagune de Gimi, pongo "tentáculos" y cuando hablo del de Karamatsu, escribo "cola de zorro". Es una cosa que quizás no importe, pero así los diferencio yo xD En mi mente se ven un poco diferentes, aunque los describo a ambos igual.

¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!


	9. Animal, niño, salvaje

Karamatsu despertó en el sofá enfrente de sus hermanos, quienes también se iban levantando uno por uno.

-¿Qué haces ahí Karamatsu? – Preguntó Osomatsu seguido de un bostezo.

Ante el silencio producido, se escuchó a tiempo a Matsuyo, que gritó el llamado por el desayuno. Todos olvidaron (de nuevo) al de azul para comer.

Revisó la hora: serian cerca de las nueve. Aun era temprano. La familia ghoul le había comunicado que se apareciera al medio día del domingo.

Recordó que su ropa usual estaba en la bolsa de la tienda que había olvidado en el auto de Osoko. No le importaría ir con la ropa casual que tenia (la sudadera con el jean sin brillos), además, sentía que tenía que buscar como devolverle el favor a la mujer.

Decidió matar el tiempo subiendo al tejado. Su familia estaría desayunando así que no se darían cuenta.

* * *

El de azul estaba relajado en el borde del techo, no había traído su guitarra porque no sentía deseos de tocar. Solo quería un momento de silencio para poder un poco algunas cosas, como por ejemplo. ¿Por qué de repente muchos gatos se le acercaban como si lo confundieran con Ichimatsu?

Los gatos eran listos, sabían diferenciar a los hermanos Matsuno… ¿Entonces por qué el gatito naranja se subía a su regazo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo?

Karamatsu no tenía nada en contra de los gatos, a él también le gustaban los animales. Pero le resultaba llamativo este cambio radical. Al menos eso no impidió que acariciara a cada felino mientras entonaba uno que otro tarareo.

Se dejó relajar para pensar, ¿hasta donde llegaría con toda esta farsa? Podría aprender a comer como un humano, pero le preocupó que su aroma atrajera a los ghouls… La mudanza sonaba buena idea, pero no tendría dinero ni trabajo para mantener un departamento… Tampoco quería alejarse de sus hermanos.

El plan inicial era aprender a comer como humano y ya está. Todo sería normal como antes… Pero tendría que comer carne humana cada tanto… Y temía el momento que tenga que enfrentarse a otro ghoul. Aunque según Osoko, no había muchos "salvajes" en esta ciudad.

El ghoul del último ataque no parecía ser de la zona. Eso lo hacía estar en alerta.

Ya podía diferenciar el aroma de un humano y un ghoul. Así que cada momento estaba atento a ese olor tan singular que lo reconocía como alguien de su clase y no un "posible alimento".

Y hablando de aromas propios, detectó cierto olor a madera acercándose…

-¡Karamatsu-niisan! – Llamó Jyushimatsu subiendo por las escaleras. – Mamá pregunta si te pasa algo en las mañanas, que puede llevarte al doctor.

¿Al doctor de cierto hospital?

" _No… Nunca…"_

-I'm fine. – Contestó con un saludo. – Solo no tenía apetito ahora.

No muy convencido, el de amarillo se acercó para sentarse a lado y notar que su hermano mayor estaba rodeado de un par de gatos, sin contar el que estaba en su regazo.

-Ahora le gustas a los gatos… Como a Ichimatsu-niisan. – Dijo sonriéndole.

-Eso parece. Ninguna criatura se resiste ante mis encantos. – Y con eso, un destello con sus ojos.

Jyushimatsu ya estaba acostumbrado y no le ponía atención.

Ambos estaban en un silencio cómodo, contemplando el cielo en paz… Hasta que Ichimatsu subió…

Karamatsu ya había olido a su hermano acercándose. De cierta manera el "miedo" en su cuerpo era cada vez menor.

El cuarto hermano se acercó con pesadez. Sus gatos se habían encariñado con Gimi, pero no podían diferenciarlo de Karamatsu. No le molestaba en absoluto, pero una parte interna se sentía un poco traicionada.

El de azul quiso dejarle el lugar a Ichimatsu, después de todo, aun faltaba mucho para la hora de su encuentro. Podría mirar algunas cosas en el centro comercial para comprarle algo a Osoko.

En el momento en el que se puso de pie, pisó por accidente la cola de un gato negro, haciendo que éste chillara y saltara, asustando a Karamatsu y haciéndolo caer (por enésima vez en su vida) del techo.

Ni siquiera Jyushimatsu tuvo tiempo de sostenerlo.

Ambos hermanos, el de purpura y el de amarrillo esperaron el sonido seco del golpe que nunca llegó. Se asomaron con cuidado en el borde y se sorprendieron de lo que vieron:

Karamatsu había caído como un gato, en cuatro patas y con una elegancia digna de un felino con reflejos, se puso de pie y se quedo mirando la sombra de su cuerpo en el suelo.

" _Algo anda mal"_. Pensó Ichimatsu al ver a su hermano con la mirada hacia abajo.

El de sudadera azul no le quitaba la vista a su sombra. Levantó lentamente sus manos para ver más sombras.

Los rayos del sol de la mañana calentaban su cabeza, haciéndolo levantar su vista por primera vez.

Todo era nuevo para él… Después de todo…

Era la primera vez que Gimi veia la luz del sol.

* * *

Había detectado a Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu, pero no le importaban.

Quería ver más.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo hacia cualquier dirección. Con un paso lento pero seguro.

-¡Hey! – Gritó el de amarillo. - ¡Karamatsu-niisan! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Su hermano mayor estaba alejándose como si no lo escuchara.

Pero Ichimatsu sabía que lo podía oír, solo que ese que estaba ahí en el cuerpo de Karamatsu, no respondería a ese nombre.

" _Tengo que ir por él"._

El cuarto hermano bajó las escaleras y se puso rápido el calzado. Estaba a punto de salir cuando vio que Jyushimatsu le seguía.

-¿A dónde vas Jyushimatsu? – Le preguntó, ya conociendo la respuesta.

-Quiero saber qué le pasa a Karamatsu-niisan. – Le contestó abriendo la puerta con su típica sonrisa. - ¿No crees que algo le pasó? Se fue así sin más…

Ichimatsu sudó un poco. ¿Su hermano menor lo sabría? No, claro que no. Pero no quería inventarle una excusa para que se quede, o sospecharía algo definitivamente, lo arreglaría más adelante, ahora lo que importaba era evitar que Gimi se alejara.

* * *

Takagi tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

¿Había visto bien? Ese chico había caído desde una altura considerable, pero no parecía tener ningún rasguño.

Hattori se había ido a buscar el desayuno (era tan quisquilloso con la comida). Aun era temprano, un domingo para relajarse un poco, después de todo, esos jóvenes no parecían tener trabajo o universidad.

Se debatió entre ir por Karamatsu o esperar a su superior.

Decidió lo segundo, quizás no sea nada después de todo. Ese chico podía ser un atleta o algo. No quería darle más excusas a su compañero de ser un acosador.

Takagi quería que todo se hiciera como el protocolo, usar su tiempo libre para investigar a una familia parecía una idea desesperada, pero teniendo en cuenta la pasibilidad de la ciudad, quizás era solo algo para matar el tiempo. Ignoró a los dos hermanos que salieron y siguió esperando.

* * *

Gimi ya estaba a unas cuantas calles cuando los hermanos de su mitad salieron de casa. Ellos no contaban que ya había dado una que otra vuelta por el vecindario.

Había tanto ruido, tanto movimiento… Tanta comida en cada esquina…

Pero no tenía hambre.

Aunque si estaba deseando poder jugar un poco con sus tentáculos… Pero aun no. No todavía.

Karamatsu (por suerte) se había puesto zapatos cuando subió al tejado, así que aunque Gimi miraba todo a su alrededor como un turista o un extranjero, nadie notaba con rareza al joven. (Hubiera sido raro estar descalzo de nuevo).

La atención de Gimi se opacó por completo al escuchar una cosita peluda en un callejón.

No lo pensó dos veces…

* * *

Mientras tanto, los hermanos Matsuno buscaban en los alrededores a su hermano mayor, sin resultados por ahora.

No había pasado más de 15 minutos, pero Ichimatsu se desesperaba más cada segundo.

¿Y si Gimi cometía una locura? ¿Y si mostraba su ojo rojo? ¿Y si hacia algo estúpido y lo descubrían? No podía estar tranquilo hasta hallarlo.

Por suerte, para Jyushimatsu, quien se asomó por un callejón cercano a su casa, llamó la atención al cuarto hijo. Encontraron a su objetivo.

Ambos entraron hasta el fondo para ver a "Karamatsu" en cuclillas.

Estaba como hipnotizado viendo una gata que (al parecer de Ichimatsu) había acabado de tener a sus crías y estaba dándoles leche. Los animales estaban en una caja de cartón en un rincón.

-Karamatsu-niisan. – Llamó Jyushimatsu acercándose y poniendo a lado de su hermano para tener mejor vista. – ¡Oh! ¡Mira Ichimatsu-niisan! ¡Gatitos!

Y efectivamente había seis gatitos acurrucados en el vientre de la madre, ella aun los seguía lamiendo para limpiarlos.

Gimi estaba estático, aun con los hermanos cerca. Hasta que hizo un ademan de levantar la caja.

Ichimatsu se lo impidió rápidamente agarrando con fuerza su brazo.

-No puedes llevártelos. Necesitan estar con su madre.

Gimi solo arrugó más el ceño, en clara evidencia que puchero. Pero lo entendía. Si lo decía Ichimatsu, entonces le haría caso.

Dejo la intención de llevarse a las cositas, pero se quedó viéndolas un poco más.

* * *

Luego de un rato, donde Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu construyeron un techo con cartón y alguna que otra pieza de basura, por fin "Karamatsu" se sintió aliviado de abandonar el callejón.

En silencio (un extraño silencio), regresaron los tres a casa.

Jyushimatsu no cuestionó la mudez de su hermano mayor, pero si trataba cada tanto de darle conversación… Al final era el cuarto hijo quien contestaba por el segundo.

Al entrar en casa, "Karamatsu" se había olvidado de sacar los zapatos, y fue reprendido por el tercero:

-Karamatsu-niisan, sácate el calzado. – Dijo con un poco de dureza. Estaba con el botiquín de primeros auxilios en la mano.

Inmediatamente, el nombrado le dio una mirada a Choromatsu que le hizo tener un escalofrío por la espalda.

 _¿Ese es Karamatsu? ¿Qué pasa?_ Pensó un poco nervioso. La mirada del de azul tenía un brillo diferente que de costumbre.

-¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó Jyushimatsu al ver lo que sostenía su hermano de verde.

-Ah – Olvidó por completo a Karamatsu. – Osomatsu-niisan se cortó y…

-¡Choromatsu! – Gritó el de rojo. – ¡Apresúrate que me estoy desangrando!

El tercer hermano solo mostró un rostro de irritación y se dirigió a la sala con todos los hermanos.

-Es solo un corte pequeño. – Dijo mientras abría el botiquín y buscaba el desinfectante.

Ichimatsu vio una manzana a medio pelar y un cuchillo con un poco de sangre en la mesa.

Ya había entendido todo en un instante.

-¡Necesito atención médica urgente! – Decía en tono gracioso Osomatsu mientras agitaba el dedo ensangrentado frente a Choromatsu. Éste solo se desesperaba al no encontrar la maldita botella. ¿Dónde la había puesto?

Sin que nadie lo hubiera advertido, "Karamatsu" se plantó enfrente de Osomatsu.

La sonrisa del de rojo se esfumó casi inmediatamente. El rostro de su hermano siguiente, con un ceño fruncido permanente tenía algo diferente esa mañana. Osomatsu no podía describirlo, pero había algo muy extraño en el de azul.

El de verde, en cambio, volvió con sus dudas. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Ichimatsu había abierto más los ojos al recordar que Gimi no tuvo interacción antes con Choromatsu u Osomatsu, y por lo tanto, no sabía qué se atrevería hacer.

Jyushimatsu miraba sonriendo toda la situación.

Pero ninguno de los cuatro pudo predecir lo que ocurrió a continuación:

En un movimiento delicado, "Karamatsu" agarró la mano lastimada de Osomatsu y sin ningún permiso o aviso, empezó a lamerlo con suavidad, limpiando la sangre.

Todos se alarmaron, algunos con el rostro un poco sonrojado.

-Ka… Kara… ¡Karamatsu! – Gritó el de rojo totalmente avergonzado. Eso se estaba yendo bien a la... - ¡¿Qué haces?! – A pesar de la situación, no se atrevió a alejarse o golpear a su hermano.

Con el dedo ya limpio, el de azul se lo introdujo un poco en la boca.

Osomatsu empezaba a sudar, sentía la lengua húmeda y caliente de su hermano pasar por la herida abierta mientras succionaba con suavidad.

Todos estaban hipnotizados, sin hacer algo al respecto debido a la (máxima) extrañeza de la situación.

Hasta que entonces, el de rojo arrugó la cara en un gesto de dolor. Entonces fue cuando apartó su mano de "Karamatsu" quien aun tenía una expresión relajada y sin culpa.

-¿Me mordiste…? ¡¿Me mordiste?! – Dijo el de rojo ya calado hasta los nervios. El de azul solo se relamía un poco los labios.

Ichimatsu estaba pensando seriamente si encender una bomba ahora los mataría a todos o solo los lastimaría.

El resto estaba en shock (al menos Choromatsu, con el de amarillo no se sabría).

En cualquier caso, el calor del momento se opacó cuando un maullido de un gatito naranja se coló por la sala.

El felino salió de la nada para pasar por las piernas de Ichimatsu. Este gesto no pasó desadvertido para el de azul, quien sujetó al gato y poniéndolo contra su pecho, se fue rápidamente encorvando un poco la espalda mientras subía las escaleras. Unos momentos después se escuchó:

-¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?! – Dijo sin más decir Choromatsu que se había recompuesto.

Osomatsu en cambio, sacó una curita del botiquín y se levantó con un semblante entre lo irritado y lo confuso.

-Me voy a lavar. – Y se levantó en dirección a la cocina.

Ichimatsu no quiso estar más en la sala y subió tratando de aparentar tranquilidad. Le costó mucho.

Al llegar arriba, se encontró con "Karamatsu" en una esquina del sofá, en el otro extremo estaba Todomatsu, mirando su teléfono.

-Ichimatsu-niisan. – Le llamó sin mover la mirada de su Smartphone. - ¿Qué le pasa a Karamatsu-niisan?

-¿A qué te refieres? – Trató de decir sin que le temblara la voz.

-Me está ignorando… - Dijo con su rostro formándose un puchero.

Gimi estaba acomodado en el sofá con el gatito de lentes ronroneando en su regazo, no le prestaba atención al humano con aroma suave.

Ichimatsu dedujo que Todomatsu debió de hablarle. Y como Gimi no puede hablar solo se calló.

El de purpura no sabía cómo dirigirse a la personalidad sin llamarle por su nombre. Quería sacarlo de la habitación pero no quería llevarlo afuera o a la sala. Se le ocurrió algo.

-Es hora de cambiarte los vendajes, Kusomatsu. – Quería mantener el mismo semblante duro que tenia con su hermano. Pero con el de azul aun seguía sin prestarle atención. Solo lo sujetó del brazo y lo llevó al baño.

Al menos era dócil… Por ahora…

Cuando se metieron al baño (dejaron al felino en la habitación), el de purpura quería gritarle muchas cosas a esa criatura. Pero sabía que sería en vano, tenía la sospecha que Gimi a penas entendía lo que le decían. Era un personalidad salvaje después de todo.

Tenía que buscar una manera para que Karamatsu vuelva a la normalidad. Sabía que tenía que relajarse para eso, había funcionado una vez con Jyushimatsu.

Pero el corazón aun le latía un poco rápido con la escena de lo que pasó en la sala, no quería ser él quien acariciara a "Karamatsu" en su regazo.

Tanto pensar hizo que Gimi se aburriera y curioseaba el cuarto de baño. Cuando se metió en la bañera por diversión, Ichimatsu pensó que un baño caliente lo haría relajarse lo suficiente.

-Gimi… - Dijo susurrando. - ¿Te gustaría darte un baño? - El nombrado lo miró unos momentos con neutralidad y asintió. Ichimatsu suspiró aliviado. Al menos sí entendía algunas cosas. – ¿Entonces sabes cómo bañarte? – Otro "Sí" con la cabeza. – Muy bien. Date un baño y volveré en un rato.

Con eso, el de purpura salió. Apenas escuchó la canilla y la lluvia de agua, se tranquilizó un poco y bajó para ver cómo estaban sus hermanos.

* * *

Osomatsu y Choromatsu se habían ido al Pachinko, o al menos eso le dijeron a Jyushimatsu cuando el de purpura bajó.

El de amarillo manifestó un poco de preocupación por los gatitos que habían visto ese día, por lo cual Ichimatsu sugirió que podían llevar comida para la gata y preguntar a los vecinos si le pertenecía a alguien. Tampoco le parecía seguro dejar una madre con sus hijitos recién nacidos en la intemperie.

El día, para el de purpura empezaba a recomponerse lentamente. Agradeció mucho a su hermano de amarillo por no preguntarle nada de lo sucedido.

Cuando regresaron después, la mañana casi terminaba, aun faltaba un poco más para que su mamá empezara a cocinar el almuerzo. Todomatsu (quien estaba en la sala) se acercó con un poco de preocupación en el rostro.

-Ichimatsu-niisan, ¿podrías ver a Karamatsu-niisan? – Adiós tranquilidad.

-¿Qué pasa? – Dijo nervioso.

-Cuando ustedes se fueron Karamatsu-niisan empezó a tomar un baño…

-¿Y eso que tiene? – Preguntó Jyushimatsu agitando sus brazos.

-Es que… Aun sigue bañándose…

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Ichimatsu levantando la voz un poco. ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Más de una hora y media? ¿Dos horas como mucho? ¿Aun seguía ahí?

-No quise entrar porque cada vez que lo llamaba escuche algo parecido a un gruñido…

-¿Un gruñido? – Preguntó Jyushimatsu curioso.

-Creo, no estoy seguro. – Contestó el de rosa - El sonido del agua no me dejaba escuchar bien. Pero me dio algo de miedo.

Ichimatsu se adelantó hacia la puerta del baño, que salía vapor por debajo. Aprovechando que sus hermanos menores estaban aun abajo, llamó con cuidado.

-¿Gimi? – Sin ninguna respuesta, se decidió a entrar.

Cuando abrió la puerta, no esperaba encontrarse a su hermano con la ropa aun puesta en la bañera, sentado en cuclillas en la bañera mientras el agua caliente caía por arriba.

Estaba con esa mirada neutra aun. Pero cambió a una más viva y entusiasta cuando vio al humano de purpura.

El cuarto hermano se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. Gimi realmente no sabía bañarse. Había estado todo este tiempo bajo la lluvia de la ducha sin usar el shampoo, el jabón o al menos desvestirse.

" _Es como cuidar a un niño"._

Ichimatsu cerró la ducha, lo sacó de la bañera, lo desvistió y empezó a secarlo como podía. Estaba tan cansado por todos los problemas que había pasado que ya estaba al borde de la desesperación.

Había leído que algunas personalidades tenían un tiempo de aparición, si Gimi no se podía relajar, tendría que esperar hasta que cambie eventualmente.

Pero no sabría qué hacer mientras, no podría vigilarlo todo el tiempo sin parecer sospechoso. Además de que se acercaba la hora de almorzar y tendrían que evitar eso. Podrían irse pero también dudaba si podía controlarlo fuera de la casa.

" _Solo necesito gatos"._ Pensó sonriendo un poco. _"O una cadena muy resistente…"_

Mientras pasaba la toalla por la cabeza del mayor para secarle el pelo. Sorpresivamente, uno de sus brazos fue tomado.

-¿Ichi…matsu…? – Habló por fin el Karamatsu original. - ¿Qué…? ¿Qué hago aquí?

* * *

El cuarto hermano le contó todo lo que había pasado en su "ausencia", sin omitir detalles.

El segundo, escuchaba todo con preocupación y vergüenza, más que todo por lo de Osomatsu. Ahora no quería verle la cara.

-¿Gimi tenía hambre? – Preguntó Ichimatsu.

-No lo creo, solo quería un poco de sangre quizás. – Le contestó al plantar el por qué lamió el dedo de su hermano mayor.

-Si tienes hambre, solo tienes que decirlo…

Karamatsu no le había contado aun lo de las chicas ghouls y su nueva fuente de alimentos. Quería hacerlo, pero aun no era el momento.

-Estoy bien. – Dijo con esa expresión de preocupación pero que trataba de demostrar que todo estaba bien. - ¿No pasó nada más?

-Nada importante. – Le contestó. Estaban en la habitación, Karamatsu se había puesto otro cambio de ropa. Los demás seguían abajo.

El de azul sintió un despecho de impotencia. Creía que podía con su problema de ghoul, pero ahora si le sumaba su otra personalidad, impredecible y animalesca, ya no podría mantener un perfil bajo como quería en la familia.

La idea e mudarse se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte.

-Si solo pudiera borrar esa personalidad… - Dijo Karamatsu con un hilo de frustración en su voz.

-No puedes. – Le contestó Ichimatsu. Hizo memoria de lo que había leído antes en internet. – Las personalidades no son más que manifestaciones derivadas de una misma personalidad.

-No hay una cura rápida, ¿verdad? - Dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de aliviar el momento.

-No… - El de purpura también le lastimaba ver a su hermano así, pero tendrían que aceptarlo por el bien de todos.

Karamatsu cayó en cuenta que ya era pasado el medio día, tenía que ir a ver a las chicas.

Se despidió de su hermano con la excusa de que necesitaba estar solo y se retiró de su casa, no sin antes saludar a sus hermanos menores, Todomatsu lo saludó con un dejo de preocupación, y Jyushimatsu con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre.

Al salir de la puerta de entrada, se topó con Osomatsu y Choromatsu quienes regresaban.

Un momento incomodo se formó entre los tres hermanos mayores, hasta que el de azul decidió romperlo con un "Bye Brothers" y se alejó apresuradamente.

* * *

Hattori y Takagi habían vuelto en silencio de seguir a Osomatsu y a Choromatsu. Tiempo perdido, estuvieron dando un paseo mientras hablaban y se metieron a un local de Pachinko.

El mayor se debatió mentalmente si seguir al doloroso hermano o dejarlo para otro día. Tenía hambre y seguramente todos irían a almorzar. ¿Qué haría el joven de azul mientras?

Sus sospechas estaban fuertemente plantadas en el de purpura, y como éste no había salido el día anterior, decidió darle otra oportunidad. Después de todo, el día de mañana era lunes, y le guste o no, tendría que reportarse sin falta a la sede como cada día hábil de la semana.

Dejo que el segundo hijo se fuera tranquilo, la próxima semana le tocaría a él.

Mandó a su joven compañero a vigilar la casa de los Matsuno, él tendría que pedir algo de comida en algún local cercano.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en casa de las ghouls, una divertida Jyushiko sacaba de una bolsa de una tienda de ropa unos pantalones con brillantes.

-¿De dónde salió esto? – Preguntó a Osoko quien estaba cerca de ella.

-Son de Karamatsu, trata de no quedarte ciega. – Le contestó mientras miraba una y otra vez el reloj de la sala. No le había especificado una hora al mitad-ghoul, pero quería que llegara pronto.

-Que llamativos… - Dijo guardando de nuevo la ropa pero sacando el cinturón de calavera. – ¿Karako-neesan no tenía un cinturón como este?

Esta vez que Todoko quien se acercó con curiosidad.

-Sí, tenía algo parecido, pero la hebilla era más pequeña.

-Los hombres y su preocupación por el tamaño de las hebillas. – Dijo divertida la de rojo. Seguida de unas risas de sus hermanitas.

-No digas cosas de mal gusto Osoko. – Le reprimió Choroko que leía algo en la mesa.

-¿Cosas de mal gusto? ¿Me dices qué estás leyendo Choroko? – Le contestó la de aroma a fresas con un aire divertido. Su hermana de verde siempre le sacaba la sobrecubierta a los libros promocionales que leía. La editorial hacia unos cuantos de muestra y uno de los beneficios de ser editora, era que podía quedarse con algunos siempre y cuando no haya problemas con los ejemplares originales.

Jyushiko le arrebató la novela de tapa blanda a la de lentes y leyó el titulo de la primera página.

-"Romance en la sala del comité estudiantil 8"… ¡OH! En este hay amor entre dos chicos.

-Que pervertida Choroko. – Se rió la de rosa con malicia.

-¡No es lo que piensan! – Dijo un poco avergonzada. – Es para recopilar información del nuevo proyecto de mi escritor a cargo.

-Entonces tienes mucha información disponible... – Continuo Osoko al recordar las cajas que Choroko guardaba en el armario.

Ella era una simple secretaria y no tenía acceso a la parte editorial, a la imprenta o a las muestras de novelas y libros como su hermana menor, pero por la cara roja y la sonrisa tenebrosa que ponía la de verde al leer cada novela nueva, ya sabía que se había puesto a trabajar en una editorial que manejaba sus géneros preferidos: romance, drama, ciencia ficción… Y el favorito indiscutible: yaoi o BL.

Las risas se llenaron en la sala, Choroko incluso se había desvergonzado un poco y reía al canto con sus hermanas. La única que seguía con una mirada dura y casi sin vida, era Ichiko, quien estaba en un rincón de la cocina.

Se estaba terminando su taza de café.

Aunque pudo escuchar toda la conversación, no le inspiraba risa o felicidad, no se sentía merecedora de ello.

Era injusto reír sin Karako.

Las demás estaban superando lentamente su ausencia, pero ella no. Aun se sentía destrozada como el primer día de su desaparición.

¿Por qué no podían estar tristes como ella? No dudaba del amor de sus hermanas a Karako, la amaban mucho.

¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué las cosas se sentían tan bien últimamente para ellas?

¿Acaso ya no les importaba que no vieran a su hermana de azul nunca más? ¿No les partía el corazón?

¿No sentían ese dolor permanente en el pecho?

 _¿Por qué?_

Una brisa se coló por la ventana abierta, todas las presentes reconocieron ese aroma acercándose…

-Abre la puerta, Jyushiko. – Escuchó a Osoko hablar.

-¡Ya lo olí! ¡Karamatsu-niisan ya está aquí! – Dijo contenta.

" _Ah, sí… Esa cosa…"_ Pensó Ichiko con amargura mientras apretaba la taza vacía, haciéndola pedazos en su mano.


	10. Domingo de emociones

Luciendo su típica sudadera azul, sus lentes oscuros y su deslumbrante sonrisa, Karamatsu entraba al hogar de la familia ghoul más amigable que podría encontrar.

Después de ser recibido por un afectuoso abrazo de parte de Jyushiko y varios saludos de las demás chicas, el segundo hijo se sentó en la mesa junto a ellas para empezar a comer (con desagrado) ese dichoso sándwich ya preparado que desafiaba a su talento como actor.

Osoko y Jyushiko le hacían conversación cada tanto, con preguntas sobre ese atuendo tan doloroso y de donde rayos sacaba dinero siendo un nini. Karamatsu les respondía luego de tragar cada vez con menos esfuerzo. Apenas era su primer sándwich del día (a diferencia de ayer) pero podía soportar mejor el horrible sabor. Era un progreso muy rápido.

Choroko se mantenía al margen leyendo (con esa sonrisa maliciosa) cada párrafo del libro que sostenía, no se perdería la mejor parte por ver al de azul comer una simple merienda.

Todoko en cambio estaba también sentaba en la mesa (enfrente de Karamatsu) con los demás pero miraba su celular leyendo mensajes nuevos. Aun no veia la necesidad de congeniar con el mitad-ghoul aun, no es que desconfiara o le desagradara, pero no se sentía del todo cómoda aun con una persona ajena ingresando en su círculo íntimo tan rápido… Aunque Jyushiko ya lo llamaba "niisan". No es que su hermana mayor de amarillo se confiara muy rápido en los extraños, pero si ya había aceptado a Karamatsu, no debía de ser tan difícil entablar una conversación para empezar, ¿no?

-Una pregunta – Dijo Karamatsu luego de otro mordisco más. – Si ustedes no necesitan comer comida de humanos, ¿por qué tienen para hacer estos sándwiches?

-¡Eso es porque! – Se adelantó Todoko antes que sus hermanas al ver su oportunidad. – Es que… A veces nos visitan vecinos o compañeros de la escuela. Y sería muy raro que no tengamos comida y esas cosas.

-Tenemos también sartenes, ollas, horno y esas cosas, pero casi no las usamos. Tenemos todo lo que un humano normal tendría en su cocina. – Continuó Osoko.

-Además… - Jyushiko también se unió. - Cuando la comida esta cerca de la fecha de vencimiento, la regalamos a la gente necesitada.

-Que consideradas. – Les sonrió. Ya había terminado el plato, y le fue muy bien esta vez viendo el pulgar hacia arriba de la de rojo.

-Lo estás haciendo bien, se te nota que puedes controlarlo, pero te falta fingir que lo disfrutas… O que al menos te gusta. – Con esto se levantó. – Te traeré uno más y si lo pasas, ya has ganado esta prueba. – Y se dirigió a la cocina.

¿Qué era esa sensación en su pecho? Ah, sí, satisfacción por lograr una meta… Hace tanto que no tenía una.

Mientras esperaban, podía conversar con las hermanas pequeñas.

* * *

Cuando Osoko entró a la cocina, vio a Ichiko levantando lo que quedaba de los trozos de taza.

-¿Se te cayó? – Preguntó mientras sacaba la mermelada de la heladera.

-No… - Le contestó la de avellanadas con una voz desganada. La de fresas ya estaba sacando el pan y untando la mermelada.

-Sabes… Karamatsu está progresando muy rápido, creo que un par de sándwiches más y podemos probar con comida más fuerte.

-No me interesa. – Dijo cortante, luego de tirar los pedazos en la basura, quiso irse pero Osoko le sostuvo el hombro con delicadeza.

-Deberías… - La mayor hablaba con tranquilidad, no quería sonar amenazante y que su hermana la malinterpretara. – Quizás es muy pronto, pero creo que Karamatsu es parte de nuestro clan ahora. – La menor la miró un poco con sorpresa y luego con enfado.

-Se supone que le enseñarías a comer como humano, a cazar y ya es todo. Que se las arregle él solo después.

-Nunca dije que después de enseñarle a ser un ghoul lo abandonaríamos a su suerte. – Había soltado el agarre y seguía preparando la comida. – Además, Jyushiko ya se encariñó con él. – Osoko usaba su carta principal: de todas las hermanas, la de amarillo era la más cercana a la de purpura, sabía que si la nombraba tendría cierto estimulo en la conversación.

Y lo hizo, Ichiko calmó un poco su expresión, pero volvió con todo:

-Jyushiko no sabe lo que hace, ¿y qué hay de las otras?

-Choroko estará de mi lado – Dijo confiada, su hermana de verde no le había manifestado ningún tipo de preocupación o negatividad sobre el matsu de azul, por lo tanto no se opondrá a su integración. - Así que es cuestión de Todoko conozca a Karamatsu y ya está.

-¿"Ya está"? ¿Cómo puedes permitir eso? – Hablaba con indignación. - ¿Acaso planeas hacer que se mude aquí?

-¡Claro que no! – Le contestó seriamente… Para cambiar a un semblante de duda mientras miraba a otro lado. – ¿Crees que no quiera? Es muy pronto aun…

-¡Osoko! – Parecía que perdería los estribos pronto.

-¡Es broma! – La de rojo reía tratando de cambiar la tensión del momento. – No quiero que un hombre que apenas conozco viva con mis dulces hermanitas…

-Recuerda que tus dulces hermanitas pueden cortarlo en pequeños trozos… - Amenazó mientras se acomodaba en el borde la mesada.

-Solo tú eres capaz de eso… - El sándwich ya estaba listo, pero no quería dejar a Ichiko así. – Escucha, sé la razón por la cual no te agrada Karamatsu…

-¿Ah sí? – Dijo con sarcasmo apretando las manos en la mesada, era de mármol, pero un poco más y podría resquebrajarla.

-Si… Y te aviso que es muy injusto lo que haces. – Osoko se cruzó los brazos. - Karamatsu no tiene la culpa de nada.

La mayor sintió el aura de la menor más lúgubre y fuerte.

-Es un humano… - Comenzó con una voz de desprecio.

-Era… - Le corrigió Osoko con paciencia y calma.

-Pero fue un humano el tiempo suficiente… Solo está en nuestro bando porque si lo descubren lo mataran.

-Igual que nosotras. – Un poco de empatía era lo que necesitaba su hermana…

-No es igual, neesan…

Osoko sabía que cuando Ichiko usaba el "neesan" era cuando hablaba con el corazón, su semblante amenazante se amenguó un poco. La de fresas suspiró profundo.

-Los humanos no son nuestros enemigos… - Antes que la de avellanas pudiera responder, la otra la acalló. – Cualquiera que trate de dañarnos es nuestro enemigo, eso incluye a otros ghouls y a los Doves… No hay bandos Ichiko.

Se formó un silencio entre las dos hermanas, Ichiko bajó la vista para ocultarla bajo su flequillo. Osoko permaneció a su lado esperando alguna palabra. Hasta que por fin la menor se dignó a hablar:

-Si me dijeras lo que realmente estas planeando para él, quizás te comprendería mejor… - Dijo con frialdad al levantar la mirada.

El rostro preocupado de Osoko cambió a uno serio y decidido. Se acabó la plática paciente.

-Lo único que tienes que saber… Hermanita… - Acentuó esa parte para hacerle recordar quien estaba a cargo. - Es que si mi teoría es correcta… Créeme, será muy necesario que Karamatsu esté cerca de nosotras.

-Aun no le veo lo útil a una aberración como esa que ni siquiera puede sacar su Kagune. – Dijo desafiante, estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Lo hará, solo necesita un poco de motivación. – Le contestó con firmeza.

Para Osoko, tenía la discusión ganada, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su hermana cediera.

Pero lo que no sabía la de rojo, era que la menor tenía una bomba a contra reloj en su cabeza… Y acababa de acelerar el momento de explosión:

Ichiko no aceptaría tan fácil que esa "cosa" sea de su familia. Luego de veinte años de ser un humano…

" _Un maldito humano_ "…

Que tenga tanta buena suerte de arreglarse la vida como ghoul…

" _Eso no es justo"._

No, por supuesto que no.

" _Él no sabe lo que sufrimos por nacer así"._

No lo sabe.

" _No dejaré que lo tenga tan fácil"._

No puede estar aquí _._ No DEBE estar aquí.

" _No quiero que reemplace a Karako…"_

-¿Una motivación? – Dijo Ichiko al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se tornaban rojos. – Déjame darle una buena.

Y antes de que Osoko pudiera detenerla, la de purpura se dirigió a la sala hecha una furia.

* * *

Todos los ghouls (incluyendo el artificial) detectaron el aroma a amenaza justo a tiempo.

Ichiko ingresó a la sala con su rostro convertido, su Kagune con forma de alas se estaba materializando en su espalda rápidamente.

Enfrentó a Karamatsu que estaba a unos pocos metros.

-Hazte a un lado. – Le ordenó a Jyushiko que estaba a un costado de Karamatsu.

-¡Ichiko-neesan! – Le llamó la atención Todoko. - ¡¿Qué haces?!

-Jyushiko. – Dijo ignorando a la de rosa. – Fuera de mi vista. Ahora.

Mientras que la de amarrillo estaba prácticamente en medio de Karamatsu e Ichiko, miraba atónita a su hermana. Karamatsu en cambio estaba en parte asustado y en parte confundido. ¿Qué hizo para que la mujer de avellanas se pudiera así?

-¡Ichiko! ¡Guarda tu Kagune inmediatamente! – Ordenó Choroko tirando el libro. La orden fue omitida.

Osoko llegó detrás de Ichiko, pero miraba con impotencia la situación.

No quería que Ichiko lastimara a Karamatsu, pero para evitarlo, tendría que lastimar a su hermana… Tampoco deseaba eso.

No podría forcejear con ella, estando tan alterada y con un Kagune que lanzaba proyectiles afilados, podría lastimar a las demás.

Todo dependía en Jyushiko, que era lo que evitaba que la ghoul atacara a su víctima.

-Vete. – Dijo Ichiko manteniendo esa postura de ataque. No podía apuntar bien si su hermana menor estaba de por medio.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces? – Le balbuceo la de amarillo con mucho nerviosismo, su sonrisa ahora estaba temblando. - ¿Por qué quieres lastimar a…? a… ¿Karamatsu-niisan?

-No es tu "niisan". – Todos vieron como el Kagune de Ichiko parecía afirmarse más. – Solo quiero que saque su Kagune…

Todos se tensaron más.

-¡Pero no puede hacerlo! - Dijo Todoko aun en su lugar. Ver a su hermana de esa manera le hacía tener un irrelevante miedo que la hacía inmovilizarse.

-Por eso. – Contestó la de avellanas sin sacar la mirada de su blanco. – Si no lo hace por las buenas, lo hará por las malas.

Y con esto se acercó tan velozmente que, cuando Jyushiko se dio cuenta, fue muy tarde para evitar ser lanzada hacia un lado con violencia.

Todo fue muy rápido.

Karamatsu, instintivamente se alejó saltando rápidamente de la silla, que fue impactada por un par de esquirlas violetas y oscuras.

Antes de preguntarse sobre sus nuevos reflejos, no vio bien cuando otro par de proyectiles se dirigieron hacia él…

Pero fueron interceptados por un gran escudo negro con detalles verdes…

Cuando el de azul se dio cuenta, Choroko se había acercado un poco a él y tenía su aspecto ghoul cambiado, y de su espalda media brotó ese Kagune tan particular que le recordó a la forma de una hoja de una planta. Lo estaba protegiendo.

Karamatsu no vio nada por el Kagune protector de la de verde pero escuchó un quejido de dolor seguido de un sonido de una caída.

Cuando se desintegró lo que le servía de escudo, vio a Ichiko en el suelo, había regresado a la normalidad y se encontraba notablemente agotada. Osoko estaba de pie frente a ella, no estaba convertida pero tenía una mano firme y un poco lastimada.

-Perdona esto, Karamatsu, pero creo que es mejor que te vayas ahora. – Dijo con una voz apenada.

El segundo hijo no decía nada, le había impactado mucho la situación. ¿Ichiko en serio quería probarlo? Había sentido una amenaza tan fuerte que le hizo tener escalofríos. Realmente, esa mujer pudo haberlo herido de gravedad.

La de avellanas solo se encontraba en el suelo, clavándole una mirada de odio como podía. Ahora no solo no podría ver si esa cosa podía sacar su Kagune, sino que también su orgullo había sido pisoteado.

Al menos Jyushiko se inclinó para acariciarle la espalda en una manera de reconfortarla.

-Karamatsu. – Le llamó Choroko. – Vamos afuera.

La de verde lo guio (rodeando la mesa para evitar a cierta mujer en el suelo) y fueron hacia afuera.

-No sé que le pasó a Ichiko. – Dijo apenas cerró la puerta atrás suyo. – Pero te ruego que la perdones. – Hizo una reverencia apenada. – Mi hermana puede ser impulsiva a veces, pero no es una mala persona, en serio.

-Yo… - Karamatsu aun no tenía idea de cómo se había dado los hechos. Creía que Ichiko lo ignoraría en cada visita o encuentro, pero con lo que había pasado, era una clara señal de desagrado. - ¿En serio quería que sacara mi Kagune?

-No lo creo… - Contestó con duda si es que era buena idea ser honesta ahora.

-¿Entonces por qué…?

-¿Por qué? – Se escuchó desde adentro en voz alta, Choroko no tenía que abrir la puerta para saber que Ichiko se encontraba cerca. ¿Acaso se había arrastrado hasta ahí o qué? - Yo… Yo odio a los humanos… - Dijo con una voz resentida y dura.

Karamatsu sintió una presión en el pecho que lo acompañó el resto del día.

Choroko omitió su timidez y tomando la mano del de azul lo llevó a mitad de calle lejos de su casa.

-No le hagas caso, está un poco histérica desde que Karako desapareció. – Quiso arreglar la situación.

-¿Pero eso es verdad? ¿Odia a los humanos? – Preguntó preocupado.

La de verde trató de pensar bien sus palabras antes de responder:

-No es que los odie… Digamos que le desagradan mucho. Es todo.

-Yo no quiero caerle mal… - Dijo Karamatsu con un poco de tristeza. Realmente quería agradarle a todas las ghouls.

-No es tu culpa… Veras… - Choroko no estaba segura de querer contar esto, pero no quería que el de azul se sintiera como si hubiera hecho algo malo. – Lo que sucede es que, desde que nos fuimos de Tokio, todas nosotras teníamos miedo de cómo viviríamos a partir de ese entonces. Fue idea de Osoko que nos hagamos pasar por humanos como una manera de sobrevivir, todas aceptamos por nuestro bien, excepto Ichiko, ella tenía mucho resentimiento a los humanos por haber perdido a su familia.

-¿Su familia?

-Todas nosotras somos huérfanas de familias ghouls, que fueron eliminadas por Doves. – Choroko se acomodaba los lentes tratando de explicar la situación. No era fácil hablar de eso.

Entonces Karamatsu comprendió ese desagrado marcado.

-Los humanos mataron a sus seres querido... – Contestó más para él que para la de verde.

-No sé bien que pasó en el caso de Ichiko, no solemos hablar de esas cosas, pero creo que tenía un hermano y murió protegiéndola. Según Ichiko, los Doves que mataron a su familia disfrutaron mucho asesinándolos. – Dijo Choroko con una voz adolorida. – Ella no quiso ir al colegio o conseguir un trabajo, por eso es la encargada de cazar y de preparar la comida. - El de azul estaba consciente que si bien había locos psicópatas como policías, también podría haberlo en los inspectores de la sede. – Ella solo evita a los humanos, no los odia, en serio.

-Lo comprendo. – Dijo Karamatsu apenado por todo, sin saber bien por qué.

-Nos veremos de nuevo el próximo fin de semana... ¿Verdad? – Antes de que pudiera contestar, Choroko siguió. – Realmente nos interesas mucho, aunque Ichiko tarde un poco más en acostumbrarse a ti. No queremos perderte… - Tenia que admitirlo, le caía bien Karamatsu aunque no habían conversado mucho.

-Eso sonó casi a una declaración, Choroko-neesan. – Sorprendió a todos Todoko que apreció de la nada entre ellos.

-Qué… ¡¿Qué dices?! – Dijo sonrojada la de verde.

-No te preocupes, no le diré nada a Osoko-neesan. – Dijo sonriéndole maliciosamente. ¿Lo decía por Karamatsu o por ella misma? Luego se dirigió al de sudadera. – Karamatsu, dijo Osoko-neesan que vayamos a pasar un rato afuera y vuelvas para seguir con las lecciones.

-¿Qué? ¿De veras? – El de azul no lo podía creer. ¿Se había arreglado con la de purpura?

-Ichiko-neesan recibirá un castigo y por eso no debes olvidar el sándwich que casi te terminas, ¡ya casi apruebas!

-Es verdad. – Dijo recordando que ya se había acostumbrado al sabor. – Pero… ¿A qué te refieres con pasar un rato afuera?

Todoko le sonrió para luego tomar sus manos de una manera inocente.

-Necesito un favor… Karamatsu-niisan… - Haciendo esto, el nombrado se sonrojó hasta el punto de que su corazón latiera rápidamente. El contacto de una jovencita y el hecho que ya lo consideraba un "hermano mayor".

Choroko en cambio miraba entrecerrando los ojos y con un gesto un poco irritado Ya sabía que su hermana pequeña tramaba algo pero si Osoko decía que lo mantenga ocupado y luego regresen a casa, no habría problema.

Con eso, los tres se despidieron, la de verde regresó a casa mientras que la de rosa y Karamatsu se fueron en una dirección contraria.

* * *

-¿A dónde vamos? – Dijo sonriendo un poco nervioso.

-Vamos al cine, quiero ver una película que estrenaron la semana pasada.

" _¿Cómo una cita?"_

-Perfect. – Trató de lucirse pero le salió mal al tiritar un poco. No quería mostrar lo virgen que era al ponerse nervioso tan rápido.

Una sonrisa tonta floreció en la cara de Karamatsu, hasta que se obligó a recordar que Todoko tenía solo 16 años, y que ella lo veia como su oniisan. Se supone que era como acompañar a uno de sus hermanos menores al cine.

Era muy probable con Jyushimatsu, pero era un poco difícil pensarlo con los demás.

Se puso a observar con detenimiento el atuendo de su acompañante: Tenía una linda blusa "marinerita" a rayas celestes y una falda blanca y simple que le hacía juego. Era muy hermosa.

Todoko caminaba con un paso delicado a lado de Karamatsu mientras tecleaba con velocidad el celular en sus manos.

Era un domingo a la tarde, la primavera había llegado y se contemplaba un clima agradable para las salidas.

Al llegar al cine, el mayor recordó que si tenía dinero suficiente para él y para la joven. Pero tenía que pagar él, ¿verdad?

Además, ¿qué película verían? Sinceramente no había nada en la cartelera que le interesara. Solo películas de superhéroes y comedias románticas.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle eso (y de paso qué película quería ver) cuando Todoko sorpresivamente lo abrazó ocultando su rostro en su pecho. Ojala no escuchara como su corazón empezaba a latir descontroladamente.

De repente, el joven Matsu podía oler más cerca la esencia de melocotón de la chica, era tan dulce y adictivo.

Su calor corporal empezó a aumentar deliberadamente.

-Abrázame y sígueme la corriente. – Susurró la menor.

Karamatsu rodeó con cierto pudor la cintura de la chica y súbitamente cayó en cuenta lo de "sígueme la corriente".

" _¿Con qué?"_

-¡Todoko-chan! – Escuchó unas voces atrás suyo.

Cuando ambos se voltearon y miraron un grupo de tres chicas de la edad de Todoko.

-Oh, chicas. ¿También vinieron a ver la película nueva que hablamos en viernes? – Preguntó con inocencia mientras seguía aferrada al pecho de Karamatsu.

-Si… - Contestó una de ellas, que estaba notablemente confundida.

-¿Entonces este es el universitario con el que estas saliendo? –Pregunto otra con mucho entusiasmo. Ante esto las otras lanzaron una mirada de resentimiento sin disimular.

-¡Oh! Es verdad.- Dijo la de rosa haciéndose la olvidadiza.- Este es Karamatsu-san y estudia en la universidad Keio.

-Mucho gusto. – Dijo automáticamente Karamatsu al sentir la mirada de todas las chicas. Ya empezaba a presentir que pasaba….

-Bueno, tenemos cosas que hacer. – Dijo la tercera que no había hablado aun. Y entre la otra chica que habló primero, arrastrado a la última que era launica que lucía feliz de ver a su compañera de clases.

-¡Adiós Todoko-chan! ¡Adiós Karamatsu-san! Disfruten la película! – Y con esto se alejaron.

La menor se había separado de Karamatsu y observaba con malicia remarcada a las chicas que se alejaban.

-Todoko… - Empezó a hablar el mayor al entender la situación. – Sabes que mentir es malo.

-Pero… - Habló cambiando su expresión a una de cachorrito. – Solo quería demostrarle a una compañera de clases que salir con un sempai de tercer año no es la gran cosa.

-Porque dijiste que salías con un universitario, ¿verdad?

-Quizás… - Continuó con esa voz dulce que hacía que Karamatsu se derritiera por dentro. – Pero no pasa nada. ¡Vamos! – Agarró al chico de un brazo, - ¡Veamos una película! Escoge la que quieras.

Karamatsu estaba seguro que Todoko tenía una vena manipuladora dentro… Le recordó a cierto hermano… Pero no pensó más en eso.

Entraron al cine a disfrutar el filme.

Todoko no sabía si Karamatsu aceptaría a pequeña farsa (le había dado tanta rabia que Megumi le presumiera tanto que saliera con un sempai), así que dijo adrede lo del novio universitario para ver si causaba suficiente impacto. En los mensajes de celular quizás no era lo bastante llamativo, por eso un encuentro "sorpresa" era lo que necesitaba. Ya arreglaría los detalles luego en clase, pero algo estaba segura: Karamatsu le caía cada vez mejor.

* * *

En casa de las ghouls, Ichiko se encontraba en la tina del baño, rebosada de agua caliente y perfumada. Ya se había recuperado del ataque de Osoko, pero quería relajarse un poco.

No sentía arrepentimiento de atacar a Karamatsu, pero algo en ella se sentía culpable.

Había hecho algo malo, pero no estaba segura de qué. Solo lo sentía.

Le dolía un poco la espalda, su hermana mayor conocía muchas maneras de dejar fuera de combate a ghouls con sus manos desnudas, era realmente una mujer de temer.

" _¿Puntos de presión era? No sé que me hizo, pero no tuvo que sacar su Kagune…"_

Dejó que el agua caliente la purifique un poco, hasta que el sonido de algo acercándose la alertó.

Por la humedad del lugar, apenas vio como algo parecido a una cola se colaba por debajo de la puerta y acercaba con cuidado hacia el seguro de la puerta. Ya había visto esto antes. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

Con el seguro ya sacado, la cola de desintegró e ingresó al baño Jyushiko con su sonrisa alegre.

Ichiko no dijo nada, solo mantuvo su misma expresión de siempre.

La de amarillo cerró la puerta y puso el seguro de nuevo. Se desvistió y entró de un chapuzón a la tina, salpicando todo el suelo.

La tina del baño ya era una muy grande, la de pelo negro no tenía que hacerse a un lado porque cabían perfectamente dos personas adultas.

Ichiko abrió la canilla de nuevo para llenar un poco más de agua la tina. Jyushiko en cambio se inclinó al borde para colocar sus patitos de goma.

Ambas hermanas estaban enfrentadas y en armonía. La chica de la sonrisa era la única a la que Ichiko permitía bañarse con ella.

El silencio y la paz duraron unos pocos minutos hasta que Jyushiko decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Cómo estas Ichiko-neesan?

-Estoy bien. – Contestó al pensar que se refería de su espalda.

-Pero atacaste a Karamatsu-niisan… - La mayor abrió un poco más grande los ojos.

-Quería ver el Kagune…

-No es verdad… - Le contestó mientras jugaba con sus juguetes. – Había rabia en ti cuando entraste al salón.

Silencio.

Ichiko no quería seguir hablando, pero sabía que Jyushiko podía ser insistente si quería.

-Creo que me sobrepasé un poco…

-Si te disculparas con Karamatsu-niisan, estoy segura que él te perdonaría. – Soltó sin rodeos su hermanita.

-¿Quién dice que quiero su perdón? – Contestó un poco alterada.

-Pero no te siento bien… ¡Por eso creo que si te disculpas te sentirás mejor!

No quería discutir con ella, no con Jyushiko…

Se levantó de la tina dispuesta a dejar el baño.

-Ichiko-neesan… - Llamó la menor con la voz quedada.

La nombrada tomó una toalla y se giró a ver a su hermana menor que había atenuado su sonrisa…

No… No quería ver eso… No quería perder esa sonrisa…

-Yo… - Comenzó la mayor. – Yo trataré… Trataré de hablar con esa cosa… Digo… Con él… ¿De acuerdo?

La viva sonrisa volvió fuerte e Ichiko puedo abandonar el baño con un poco de paz en ella.

Cuando Karamatsu y Todoko regresaron, se continuó con el entrenamiento.

Para lo pensado de Osoko, el de azul logró comer un sándwich perfectamente como un humano. La próxima semana seria las comidas pesadas.

* * *

 **Notas:** Uno tiene finales de la universidad la próxima semana y está escribiendo fanfics bizarros… ¿QUÉ HAGO CON MI VIDA?

Espero que este capítulo no haya salido forzado, quiero mantener la costumbre de actualizar esto cada semana, pero los exámenes (¡!) Queria agregarle más acción pero lo dejo para la proxima.

El Kagune de Choroko esta inspirado (si no lo describi bien) en el personaje de Tokyo Ghoul, Ryouko Fueguchi. Busquenlo en google imagenes si quieren hacerse una idea.

Saludos y buena suerte a todos.


	11. Preludio a la tragedia

-Si yo fuera su padre, los hubiera echado de casa hace tiempo… - Murmuró con desagrado.

Malditos ninis buenos para nada. Todos los malditos días se encontraba siguiéndolos en cada ronda, turnándose al azar para ver quién era el siguiente para volver a decepcionarse de la juventud de nuevo.

No trabajan, no estudian, ¡ni siquiera tienen novia! Aunque esto último no le importa a Hattori, él no se ha casado ni le interesa buscar pareja, pero sabe que en esa etapa de la vida, la vida sexual es medianamente esencial.

Obligadamente tiene que estar en el trabajo todos los benditos días, pero lo único que hace es el maldito papeleo, mierda burocrática… Al menos puede hacer algo de ejercicio en el área de entrenamiento… Lástima que esos blancos de madera no sangran…

Y al salir de ahí, espera con ansias algún descuido de esos sextillizos.

Maldita, ¡maldita sea! ¿Cuándo tiempo ha pasado? ¿Alrededor de un mes? ¿Una poco más desde que comenzó con su misión? Ya se sentía (un poquito) como un acosador, aun no recolectaba su basura o ponía cámaras y micrófonos en su casa… Aun no… No llegaría a ese punto todavía.

Durante todo este tiempo no hubo otro ataque ghoul (o como mínimo un puto avistamiento). Endemoniada ciudad de mierda, no pasa nada divertido.

Al menos un tipo de entretenimiento es ver a esos ninis todos los días.

Desconocía que hacían en los días laborales a la mañana (probablemente nada… Que parásitos…), pero al menos los fines de semana podía estar todo el día.

Ya podía diferenciarlos a todos sin necesidad de ver qué color de ropa usaban, eran diferencias tenues pero precisas.

Osomatsu era el mayor, casi no hacía nada interesante. Era el que pasaba más tiempo en el Pachinko o en las carreras de caballo, a veces buscaba a sus hermanos y los molestaba. Pero fuera de eso era el mismo nini bueno para nada de siempre.

Karamatsu era el segundo, y aunque fue el sujeto dueño de dicha sudadera encontrada en una escena del crimen, era el que más le apartaba la vista por su dolorosa experiencia en la moda (aunque a Takagi le elogiaba eso, la juventud está perdida, definitivamente). Seguirlo fue igual de aburrido pero doloroso a su modo: doloroso de ver, doloroso de escuchar, doloroso de saber que por más frase sin sentido que dijera, lo volvería a hacer por más golpes o saña que le dieran sus hermanos (a veces le daba lástima ver eso… Era broma, Hattori le importaba muy poco las relaciones entre hermanos, cierto que tenía un hermano pero no sabe de él desde hacer décadas, mejor así). A veces lo escuchaba cantar en el tejado, o pescar con alguno de sus hermanos. También iba al Pachinko pero no con tanta frecuencia como el de rojo… Aunque una vez lo siguió a una casa… Tuvo la idea de que el nini azul podría tener una novia cuando vio a la mujer con lentes y cabello recogido recibiéndolo en la puerta. Pero por el trato respetuoso que se dieron, podría ser otra cosa (Además de escuchar el "Gracias por las lecciones de hoy" de Karamatsu cuando se fue), bien podría tratarse de alguien que le enseña a hablar en ingles o lo que sea, no le interesa, solo quiere ver comportamientos misteriosos.

Choromatsu era el tercero, y sinceramente le había dado esperanza de que los hijos de los Matsuno tendrían un hijo prodigo entre ellos… Hasta que lo vio entrando a un concierto de esa idol de segunda llamada Nya-chan… Está bien, le gusta las idols, no tiene nada de malo… Todos tenemos esos pequeños contratiempos… Pero cuando lo vio salir con esa sonrisa estúpida y ese bailecito de emoción, volvió a decepcionarse. Maldita sea.

Ichimatsu… El cuarto… Ese era el que más le interesaba… Callado, distante, antisocial… Bueno, podría estar describiéndose a si mismo ahora que lo piensa. Pero le resultaba extraño que cuando este chico salía solo (si no era con sus hermanos) era para meterse a callejones y alimentar gatos. Lo sabía. Era difícil espiar desde fuera de un callejón, pero Hattori siempre encontraba el ángulo perfecto. Además de ir a esos espacios reducidos y encontrar platos de comida para gato casi vacios. Es decir, este nini bueno para nada era tan inútil como sus hermanos, pero era mas retraído, más silencioso y más parecido a lo que Hattori pensaba que podría tratarse de un potencial suicida. Pero tampoco le importaba, solo quería un movimiento en falso, una llamada misteriosa, un encuentro nocturno o algo. Maldita sea de nuevo. Si pudiera espiarlos de noche sería genial, pero un poco después de la puesta de sol debía volver a casa. Sus horas de sueño son importantes.

Jyushimatsu… El quinto, realmente la persona más rara que podía encontrar (incluso Takagi le concordaba con esto), tenía una energía inagotable y una sonrisa que (aunque no lo quería admitir) lo ponía un poco nervioso. ¿Estaría drogado? ¿Se golpeó fuerte la cabeza cuando era bebé? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba con el Baseball? Preguntas que no tenían respuesta. Si no tenía que ver con ghouls, no le interesaría.

Y por último, Todomatsu, el menor. No había nada que decir de ese chico, excepto que le parecía pretencioso y algo afeminado, no era algo malo pero si era una táctica para acercarse a las féminas, se terminaría convirtiendo en el amigo gay para siempre. O al menos eso es lo que entendía de lo que le había dicho Takagi, él si sabía de relaciones, Hattori no (tampoco le importa). Le llamó un poco la atención que fuera el único con teléfono celular, pero supongo que es el único que le importa comunicarse con el mundo exterior.

Con todo lo que pudo observar de los sextillizos, es que no tenían muchos amigos, además de ese extravagante vagabundo dientudo, el enano que cocinaba Oden, el médico/científico extraño con raros pantalones, el chico con el banderín en la cabeza, la chica de la pescadería y un sujeto que solo escuchaba decir "Dayon".

Toda una tanda de gente extraña, pero no había rastros de ghouls aun… Maldita… Mierda…

-Al menos podrían hacer algo productivo…

Pero no, todos eran ninis, flojos, vagos y de la peor casta de la sociedad.

-Sus padres los han mimado demasiado…

En serio, de ser alguno de sus padres, los hubiera tenido con una crianza más estricta, pero no. Ahí tienen, 6 fracasos cada uno a su nivel de mediocridad.

Pero no todo estaba perdido, eran unos ninis inútiles, pero no se convertían en deshecho de sociedad automáticamente. Karamatsu tenía un don musical (doloroso) pero algo es algo. Jyushimatsu podría ser un deportista con esa energía. Todomatsu, a pesar de tener el mismo rostro que todos, tenía un carisma inigualable. Aun trataba de encontrarles algo bueno a los otros, pero era más difícil. Ichimatsu… ¿Era bueno para cuidar felinos? Osomatsu… ¿Seria un estupendo vendedor de autos? Tenía un aura descarada y viciosa como esos vendedores (los maldijo en su interior). Choromatsu no parecía tener nada en especial, pero era el más cuerdo y maduro, eso ya era apto para cualquier posibilidad de empleo.

¿A quien quería engañar? Esos ninis no llegarían a nada.

Aunque claro, quizás porque aun no han encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

-Yo estuve perdido mucho tiempo hasta que supe que quería ser un Dove.

Aun le seguían desagradando esos sextillizos, pero podría esperar que encuentren algo que en serio sirvan.

Pero mientras tanto, todos ellos no eran más que dolores en los bolsillos para sus padres.

El azul podría salir adelante si dejara ese papel del sujeto "cool", pero no.

-Patético…

De nuevo, la juventud está mal, o quizás esta generación.

Al menos el amarillo es energético, que no le falte eso cuando pasen los años. Ese le caía menos mal….

-Aunque creo que mi favorito es el verde…

O mejor dicho es el que menos desagradaba de los demás. Podría decirse que era el más normal pero…

-Es un otaku… Y encima de las idols… - Decía con más decepción.

-¿A quién le hablas Hattori-san? – Le interrumpió Takagi que se encontraba a su lado con un té.

Hattori se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos con una mirada entrecerrada, había olvidado completamente que su compañero estaba con él en el auto.

-Contigo por supuesto, ¿con quién más? Jajaja – Fingió una risa, y con esto siguió su vista hacia los Matsuno.

Maldita sea, su compañero es tan insulso que siempre se olvidaba que estaba ahí. Ojala no le reporte al jefe que de nuevo estaba hablando solo. Solo le estorbaría más las cosas.

* * *

La mañana del viernes, los hermanos Matsuno se despertaban para comenzar el día con la misma rutina de ninis como siempre.

Uno por uno se levantaba, se refregaba los ojos o seguía acurrucado en las sabanas. Hasta que el llamado del desayuno lo incitó a dejar la habitación.

Karamatsu se quedó en el futón como lo había hecho desde su accidente ya casi olvidado, ninguno de sus hermanos volvería a convencerlo de que desayune con ellos, así que ahí reposó.

Cuando todos se fueron del cuarto, el matsu de azul se levantó para acercarse a uno de sus pantalones y sacar algo de sus bolsillos.

Hoy era el día.

Hoy se animaría a eso.

Fue muy grande la sorpresa (más de lo que esperaba) cuando el hijo más doloroso y ceñudo apareció y se sentó en su lugar habitual junto a Osomatsu y Jyushimatsu.

Mamá también lo vio desde su mesa en la cocina, pero papá no le dio importancia, el desayuno era muy delicioso como para distraerse.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, su madre seguía haciendo la ración del segundo hijo, 6 cuencos de arroz, 6 tostadas con huevo, 6 platos de vegetales cortados se servían en la primera comida del día (sin mencionar también la ración del almuerzo y de la cena).

Karamatsu tomó su cuenco y los palitos y empezó a engullir (como antes lo hacía) la comida, cada tanto desviaba los palitos hacia los vegetales y también le daba una ocasional mordida al pan tostado con el huevo.

Todos estaban un poco sorprendidos pues ya habían aceptado que su hermano no comería con ellos, pero eso no les impidió seguir disfrutando la comida enfrente de ellos… Excepto Ichimatsu, quien veia la escena con una incredulidad marcada.

Karamatsu comía con tanta naturalidad…

El de purpura sabia que, según la palabras de su hermano, "la comida ahora sabia como basura putrefacta y mierda de lo mas asquerosa posible". Pero ahí estaba, comiendo con tranquilidad y haciendo uno que otro gesto de disfrute.

¿Qué demonios pasaba?

Ambos hermanos chocaron sus miradas e intercambiaron un sentimiento cómplice en la que Karamatsu trataba de trasmitirle que actuara como siempre, ya que era el único de todos los presentes que se había detenido de desayunar. Los demás también mostraron sorpresa pero seguían con su deleite. Uno que otro le daba un vistazo a Karamatsu pero continuaba con su comida.

Ichimatsu siguió con lo suyo sin sacarle la vista encima a su hermano, era muy raro. Algo le estaba ocultando…

Podría decirse que las cosas en serio estaban volviendo a su regularidad, lo había notado en los últimos días al ver que Gimi ya no salía con tanta frecuencia en las noches.

Casi a la misma hora (rondaba entre l am), la personalidad alterna de su hermano salía al tejado desde el balcón, a veces daba vueltas en la casa, salía al patio, entraba en cada habitación del hogar… Casi le daba un infarto a Ichimatsu cuando en una ocasión, buscando al mitad-ghoul en esas rondas nocturnas, lo encontró en la habitación de sus padres, Gimi solo estaba olfateándolos de cerca pero eso no evitó que lo asustara como los mil demonios y lo arrastrara con sumo cuidado fuera de ahí.

Pero en todas esas veces, siempre volvía a la habitación.

Últimamente, para ser más exactos, esos pasados días, Ichimatsu encontraba a Gimi mirando la ventana mientras estaba sentado en el suelo.

Era extraño.

Gimi era inquieto en las noches pero silencioso como un gato.

Siempre que se despertaba y encontraba el espacio continúo vacio, era el cuarto hijo quien hacia ruido para buscar a su trastornado hermano.

Era normal verlo en cada encuentro con algún felino. Los gatos encontraron un nuevo "Nekomatsu" nocturno, al menos Ichimatsu agradecía que no se fuera de casa o que mostrara su rostro ghoul. Realmente le espantaba.

Esa personalidad animalesca tampoco hacía mucho que digamos, si no tenía un gato en su poder, estaba merodeando la casa y sus alrededores (sin salir del perímetro). Y si tenía a Nyanko o cualquier gatito cerca, se quedaba quieto en un rincón como si el animal fuera una especie de tranquilizador.

Pero esas últimas noches, Gimi estaba quieto, sin gatos cerca. Era difícil hablarle porque Ichimatsu sabía que pocas veces le prestaba atención, pero quería saber con más ganas algo es especifico.

" _¿Qué estas esperando? ¿Por qué ya no patrullas la casa como antes?"_

Quizás por fin se había aburrido… Quizás no…

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad y cada uno terminó su porción a su tiempo. Cuando Karamatsu levantó sus platos para llevarlos a la cocina, se topó con lo que esperaba ver desde hace mucho: la sonrisa sincera de mamá que sin decir alguna palabra, le trasmitía alivio y cariño.

Todos los vieron, y de alguna manera, todos también sonrieron sin pensarlo.

Las cosas estaban mejorando… Pero nadie podría prevenir que esto sería solo era el preludio a la tragedia…

* * *

De alguna manera había que celebrar la ocasión. Karamatsu había asistido al desayuno y al almuerzo luego de varias semanas.

La casa siempre estuvo tranquila, pero era como si algo se había compuesto con ver la sonrisa de mamá más radiante esa mañana. Se sentía como si una astilla invisible se sacara. Las cosas eran un poco mejor.

Para Osomatsu, era un motivo perfecto para ir a algún lado a pasar el rato, hacía mucho que los seis hermanos (juntos) no pasaban tiempo de calidad.

Unas horas luego del almuerzo, el mayor de los hermanos convenció a cada uno de salir a hacer algo, ir al Pachinko, a las carreras, o incluso a dar una vuelta a caminar, lo que sea, ya verían en el camino.

Todos aceptaron, cada uno sentían que un equilibrio perdido volvía lentamente a su nivel.

Quizás los otros no supieron expresarlo, pero Ichimatsu era el único que sabía que Karamatsu estaba regresando a lo que era antes.

Solo faltaba que volviera a bañarse con ellos en los baños comunitarios. Sus "heridas" quirúrgicas ya debían de estar supuestamente curadas, pero estaba el problema de que debía de tener un par de cicatrices…

No importa, las cosas estaban volviendo a ser como antes. Ya vería eso después.

* * *

Faltaba poco para el anochecer, el mayor de los hermanos quería seguir forzando esta reunión para ir al puesto de Chibita, probablemente ya estaría preparando los ingredientes para sus comidas.

Pero resultaba que todos no tenían ni un yen en los bolsillos.

Habían gastado todo en el parque, en la playa, en las carreras… Maldito Osomatsu y su "apuesta asegurada"…

Al menos fue un buen día a pesar de todo, estaba entre lo casual y una correspondiente salida.

¡Pero bueno! ¡Era Chibita! ¿Alguna vez fueron a su local con dinero? Podrían escaparse de nuevo…

Los chicos estaban hablando sobre si ir a lo de de su amigo a comer algo (gratis) o regresar a casa.

El mayor quería ir, los siguientes tres hermanos estaban en posición neutral, pero el último par de hermanos, el amarillo y el rosa, querían regresar a casa.

Nadie lo decía con palabras exactas, pero los menores si querían regresar a ver la sonrisa de su buena madre de nuevo, era obvio que prepararía una comida especial por el "regreso" (que nunca se fue) de cierto hermano. Lo presentían.

Pero la conversación se vio opacada cuando escucharon algo:

-¡Karamatsu-niichan! – Oyeron todos.

Al voltearse, se encontraron con una jovencita con trenzas acercándose a ellos, tenía un lindo uniforme de marinerita (típico de la secundaria) y una sonrisa que "alumbraba" los corazones de los presentes.

Todoko se dirigió trotando con un paso delicado hacia Karamatsu, quien lo veia un poco embobado con el uniforme de secundaria azul, blanco y detalles dorado. Se le veia precioso.

-¡Onii-chan! - Dijo antes de lanzarse a los brazos del matsu de azul en un abrazo.

Todoko era coqueta y más cariñosa con él cuando no estaban sus hermanas cerca, así que no le sorprendió a aludido... A diferencia de sus hermanos quienes veían la escena con una incredulidad geniuda.

Una chica.

Una chica real.

Una chica real y joven (y muy linda por cierto).

Una chica real y joven (y muy linda por cierto) saludó de una manera muy familiar a _Kusomatsu_ y encima, lo abrazó.

-¡Todoko-chan! - Respondió separándola suavemente ante la mirada asesina de sus confraternos. - ¿Que... qué haces aquí?

-Salí del colegio y me fui a tomar el té con algunas amigas en esa cafetería - Dijo señalando dicho establecimiento. - Te vi por la ventana y quería saludarte antes de irme a casa.

-Ah, ya veo. - Contestó sin pensar en nada concreto, antes que Osomatsu se abalanzara frente a la chica para darle un saludo.

-¡Mucho gusto! Soy Osomatsu, el hermano ma...

-No me interesa. - Respondió cortante la chica haciéndose a un lado y dejando a un petrificado Osomatsu. - Me enseñaron a no hablar con extraños.

-¡Pero tenemos el mismo rostro! - Dijo indignado. Todoko siguió ignorándolo y se enfocó en Karamatsu.

-Onii-chan, deberías tener un celular, pero ya que te encontré puedo decirte algo…

Karamatsu prestó atención y trato de evitar las flechas psicológicas que le lanzaban sus hermanos.

-Mis hermanas mayores están de fuera esta noche por cosas del trabajo, excepto Ichiko-neesan y Jyushiko-neesan, pero ellas tienen que hacer las compras (guiñó un ojo ante esta palabra) así que quería preguntarte si vendrás hoy a casa, yo estaré sola.

Antes estas palabras, Karamatsu sintió unas exclamaciones variadas en su espalda, de dolor, de sorpresa y de furia.

-Uhmm… - Estaba nervioso, no por la proposición, sino por el aura de oscuridad que se agrandaba poco a poco cerca de él. - Yo... Creo que mejor iré mañana, cuando esté tu familia.

Todoko puso una cara de puchero, que solo le salió más linda.

-¡Yo también puedo enseñarte muchas cosas! ¡No me trates como a una niña! - Dijo algo enojada, pero con su actual e irrompible ternura era difícil tensionarse con eso. - Que tonto eres Onii-chan, pero está bien. Si cambias de opinión, ya sabes donde estaré. ¡Bye! - Se dio media vuelta y se fue despidiéndose agitando la mano.

El segundo hijo no quiso voltearse hasta que sintió algunas manos apretujar con fuerza sus hombros y brazos.

Para concluir los eventos siguientes, Karamatsu fue crucificado esa noche, junto con palabras escritas como "pedófilo", "corrompedor de menores", "aprovechador", etc.

* * *

Hattori se encontraba dentro del auto con su compañero.

Ya era de noche y sería hora de volver a casa. El día de hoy, nuevamente no había nada importante que reportar… Excepto la jovencita que saludó a Karamatsu, una conocida quizás.

Aunque… Sentía que la había visto en algún lado antes… No podía recordar, pero no debe de ser nada importante entonces.

Bueno, al menos mañana era sábado, tendría todo el día para seguir con su tarea.

-¿Nos encontramos mañana? – Le interrumpió sus pensamientos Takagi.

-Si… - Respondió con voz quedada.

Su novato compañero le daba tan igual, que su presencia no le estorbaba ni le ayudaba. Al menos no trataba de molestarle con conversaciones inútiles que no llegaban a nada, agradecía enormemente eso.

Takagi en cambio se había acostumbrado al silencio recurrente de su sempai, lo prefería de hecho, desde que se enteró la razón de su "traslado obligatorio" a esta ciudad…

Sucedió así: Hace unas semanas, un poco después de estas "rondas secretas" empezaran, el joven Dove por fin infló coraje para preguntarle directamente a su compañero por qué había llegado a esta ciudad. Sus superiores no le querían decir nada, y los archivos confidenciales solo podían tener acceso los altos mandos de la organización.

-Porque maté a mi compañero. – Respondió sin una pizca de emoción con la mirada clavada en la casa Matsuno.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó atónito Takagi.

-Bueno, en realidad lo hizo un ghoul, pero según mi jefe de escuadrón, yo lo hice al dejarlo solo. – Continuó.

-Oh, eso… eso pasa… - Trató de decir un poco más calmado.

-Para mi jefe en ese momento, no. Mis compañeros no duran mucho en general. – Hattori se cansó de la mirada normal y usó unos binoculares. – Todos piden traslado, pero él fue el primero que murió.

– ¿Eso fue…? – Trató de seguir el menor.

-En una misión, habíamos acorralado por fin a un ghoul que buscábamos desde hace mucho. Pero su clan nos rodeó. – Hattori hablaba con una voz tranquila y sin arrepentimiento o emoción. – Pude destrozar algunos malditos con mi arma para seguirle el paso a ese hijo de puta, pero tuve que elegir entre dejar a mi compañero atrás o cazar al bastardo… - Ante el silencio formado, el mayor continuó. – Elegí cazar a ese ghoul…

Takagi había apartado la vista hacia el suelo, mejor, así no vería la sonrisa de Hattori que estaba formándose a medias por recordar esa emocionante pelea con un ghoul clase S.

¿Tata se llamaba? No lo recordaba, pero sí se acuerda de su cabeza volando al decapitarle. Fue una buena caza.

-Como sea. - Continuó el hombre veterano. – Cuando entré a los Doves hace 25 años, no hacían el mismo papeleo que ahora. Antes no te tomaban ese "test psicológico" para ver si eras capaz de manejar estas cosas. En mi época, si eras fuerte para sostener y manejar esto. – Agitó el maletín plateado que nunca soltaba en el suelo. – Ya estabas dentro.

-¿Te hicieron ese test? – Preguntó el Kohai con algo de timidez.

-Sí, fue un gran escándalo en vano, dijeron cosas como que tenía rasgos psicópatas, que no era apto para tener compañeros y estupideces así. – Apretó un poco el maletín al recordar esa sesión con ese psicólogo de cuarta y esas reuniones obligatorias con sus superiores. - Solo dije que trabajo mejor solo, pero…

-El código de los Doves exige como mínimo un compañero aliado como refuerzo físico y emocional. – Dijo automáticamente Takagi al recordar sus libros de la academia.

-¿En serio? – Hattori por fin se había volteado a ver a Takagi, estaba con una expresión seria. – No quiero ofenderte, pero no necesito ningún tipo de refuerzo. – El joven estaba asustándose. - Esos idiotas no pueden despedirme porque saben que soy el mejor en lo que hago, pero tampoco querían tenerme cerca porque aparentemente "soy incapaz de crear vínculos de empatía con alguien" – Dijo con una voz burlona mientras movía los dedos para las comillas. – Takagi-san… Si no quieres seguir conmigo, solo díselo a alguien de las oficinas, te pondrán con otro inspector y yo disfrutaré un par de días antes de que me pongan a otro compañero. – Con esto volvió su vista a su objetivo del día: Todomatsu que salía a algún encuentro con sus amigas.

-No lo haré. – Respondió el joven inmediatamente.

Ahora era Hattori el aludido.

-¿Por qué?

Takagi quería decir algo como que su compañero solo necesitaba paciencia y compresión… Pero eso sonaría muy raro… Sería casi una escena escolar del típico: "Notice me, sempai"… Así que solo dijo lo siguiente:

-Quiero aprender muchas cosas de usted, Hattori-san. – Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia en el poco espacio del vehiculo. - Sé que no hay nadie más en esta ciudad para enseñarme muchas cosas, y le prometo que no moriré.

-Mas te vale, no me gusta ser niñero de nadie. – Le contestó de una manera dura pero con familiaridad. – Ahora enciende el auto, sigamos al niñato ese… De nuevo se olvidó el paraguas y parece que lloverá.

Si, definitivamente, Hattori era muy raro…

* * *

Mientras tanto Todoko terminaba sus deberes en la sala de su casa. Ya había oscurecido hace rato pero aun tenía la esperanza de que Karamatsu viniera a hacerle compañía. Tenía puesto un pequeño short y una playera que le quedaba un par de talles grande, era más cómoda (y también le servía para esconder su inexistente pecho).

Y si no venia, bueno, ¿qué se le hará?

¡Pero se aburría tanto!

Se supone que Karamatsu venia los fines de semana, pero no tenía nada de malo que viniera los días de semana, él no trabaja ni estudia después de todo.

Además se quedó pensando en los hermanos del de azul. Realmente eran muy idénticos entre ellos, pero el olor a humano era inconfundible. Para Todoko, el único que resaltaba era Karamatsu y su olor mezcla de humano y mujer ghoul.

¿Se enojaría sus hermanas si se enteraran que la familia de Karamatsu la vio? Ya hace tanto se conocen que la de rosa pensó que no sería tan malo, además, ella no le interesaba esos muchachos.

Osoko y Choroko se habían ido a esa elegante fiesta de la editorial, y como la de rojo era la secretaria/asistente del editor en jefe, ella no podía abandonar el edificio hasta que el sujeto se desmayara del alcohol. Pero al menos la de verde estaría ahí para hacerle compañía.

En otro lado de la ciudad, Ichiko y Jyushiko debían de estar cazando en la zona industrial, normalmente lo harían a una hora pasadas las medianoche, pero como la de amarillo apenas está aprendiendo a conseguir el alimento de la casa, un horario donde todos están en bares o en las estaciones de metros parece tentador. Sería algo sencillo, cómo identificar buenas presas, guiarlas hasta una trampa, darles una muerte rápida (y sin ruido) y meter el cuerpo a la valija de viaje y ya está. Es menos raro ver a dos mujeres con un equipaje en un horario nocturno que en una hora donde no pasan ni los trenes.

Conseguir un cuerpo, llevarlo al lugar que funcionaba como matadero, prepararlo, cortarlo en trozos y en fetas, deshacerse de los restos… Todo era muy trabajoso y tardarían hasta muy entrada la noche.

Realmente quería que Karamatsu llegara. Aunque sea para hablar, jugar a algo, o enseñarle cosas de ghoul.

Una parte de ella también quería estar a solas con él, pero ese sería su pequeño secreto.

Se rió a lo bajo ante esto.

Ya estaba empezando a querer llamarlo a su casa para molestarlo (el número de teléfono estaba colgado en un papel en el refrigerador), pero el timbre de su hogar le hizo sacar una expresión de alegría. Después de todo, no esperaba a nadie que no fuera cierto ghoul artificial.

-¡Onii-chan! - Dijo con entusiasmo mientras abría la puerta con una gran sonrisa… Que rápidamente desapareció cuando vio que la persona ahí en frente no era Karamatsu.

* * *

 **Notas:** Buscando información, me enteré (tarde) de que en Japón hay clases casi todos los días, si bien de lunes a viernes es el horario escolar, los sábados hay que asistir a un club y los domingos a un deporte, pero acá lo omití un poco. También quería relatar cosas del colegio de acuerdo a la época que están, pero me pasé el hecho que las clases empiezan en abril. No importa, imaginen que es mayo o junio en la historia. Saludos.


	12. Gimme your heart (Dame tu corazón)

Cuando Ichiko y Jyushiko iban caminando a casa, el teléfono celular marcaba casi la 1 am de la noche.

" _No nos demoramos mucho"_. Pensó la de jean oscuro y una camiseta negra y púrpura mientras guardaba el aparato.

A su lado estaba la de amarillo, quien llevaba puesto una falda diminuta y una blusa color perla escotada que dejaba asomar sus lindos atributos. Muy buen atuendo para atraer a presas incautas.

Ambas aun tenían el olor a sangre y carne humana en la mente, lástima que no podrían traer la carne ya lista a casa. Sería sospechoso, ¿quién compra carne a esta hora? ¿Y qué tienda abre hasta muy tarde? Eso lo dejaría para mañana.

Caminaban en silencio, cosa que Ichiko lo agradeció. Después de todo, aun no se había "disculpado" con Karamatsu aun. Tampoco pensaba hacerlo pero sentía esa molestia en su cabeza desde el incidente hace un mes. Desde entonces lo había evitado en cada visita.

Ya estaban pocas casas de distancia cuando ambas mujeres sintieron el inigualable aroma de sangre… Sangre de ghoul.

Intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación y aceleraron el paso hacia su hogar.

El pelo de ambas se erizó al ver un pequeño rastro de sangre saliendo del lugar que desaparece a unos pocos metros de la entrada.

Fue Ichiko quien notó que la puerta estaba entre abierta y la cerradura estaba destrozada.

Sintiendo el corazón en la garganta y esperando lo peor, entró con una patada violentamente hacia la puerta de madera mientras cambiaba a su forma ghoul.

Jyushiko también había cambiado pero estaba detrás de la mayor.

Las dos observaron que la sala estaba con varios signos de pelea: muebles tirados, algunos destrozos en las paredes y en el suelo… Y un pequeño charco de sangre en medio de la habitación…

La respiración de Ichiko empezó a aumentar a medida que analizaba la situación, la sangre era de Todoko, lo sabia… Pero no era mucha, debió de ser una herida superficial, esa cantidad en el piso de su casa no era suficiente como para que sea grave… Aunque no lo sabía con certeza.

Empezó a olfatear toda la casa, un pequeño rastro necesitaba, solo eso… Hasta que en un rincón, lo captó.

Era demasiado tenue, pero reconocería el olor de un hombre ghoul. Uno que no se le hacía familiar en absoluto.

La mayor empezó a unir cabos…

Mierda… Mierda…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Ichiko estaba a cargo después de que Osoko y Choroko se fueron a esa fiesta del trabajo. Y por primera vez habían dejado a Todoko sola, confiando que estaría bien unas pocas horas… Y ahora resulta que un ghoul extraño se la había llevado.

Esto no podía estar pasando… No de nuevo… Perder a otra hermana…

El rostro de la de púrpura volvió a la normalidad, pero unas lágrimas luchaban para salir.

-Ichiko-neesan. – Llamó la menor con una voz preocupada.- La sangre aun no está del todo seca, quizás aun haya tiempo…

-Es verdad… - Le contestó con una voz entrecortada. – Llama a Osoko y Choroko, diles que vengan inmediatamente. – Dicho eso, se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? – Le preguntó asustada, ya había sacado su celular y marcando el numero.

-Tengo que aprovechar que tengo el rastro del ghoul en mente, iré a buscar a Todoko.

-¡Espera! – Se apresuró Jyushiko agarrando uno de sus brazos. – ¡No vayas sola! No está Osoko-neesan ni… Ni Karako-neesan… - Arrastró las palabras con dolor. – ¡Déjame ir contigo!

Ichiko estuvo a punto de decir que no… Pero necesitaba más personas… Era una gran ciudad y ella sola no podría encontrar a su hermanita…

-Osoko… - Empezó a decir cuando la interrumpió la de amarillo.

-No contesta el celular… ¡Le mandaré un mensaje pero tenemos que apresurarnos!

-Bien, cámbiate rápido. Usa ropa oscura, quizás tengamos que pelear Jyushiko. – Le dijo firmemente. La menor obedeció y fue corriendo a su cuarto.

Todo era demasiado para esta noche.

La de purpura se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Mientras bebía con un poco de nerviosismo, no pudo quitar la vista del papel con el número y dirección de cierto ghoul artificial…

* * *

Nuevamente, Gimi seguía mirando por la ventana abierta mientras los hermanos de su mitad descansaban en el futón.

Atento.

Vigilando cada movimiento.

Cada sonido.

Esperando…

Hace unos días tenía un mal presentimiento, lo sentía muy dentro suyo.

Algo estaba mal.

Algo MALO iba a pasar.

Inmediatamente, un ruido le hizo mover su cabeza.

Un ruido repetitivo que venía del piso de abajo.

Ya sabía de dónde provenía ese molesto "ring ring".

Gimi se levantó y con un paso delicado, se metió de nuevo a la cama. Cerró los ojos y se durmió.

* * *

Fue el segundo hijo de la familia Matsuno quien se despertó por los gritos de su madre.

-¡Karamatsu! Una chica te llama por teléfono. - Dijo entre lo enojada y contenta, por fin una mujer que no es Totoko tenía algún tipo de contacto con uno de sus ninis… ¿Pero quien llama a estas horas?

Los chicos se despertaron somnolientos y confundidos, pero Karamatsu se alarmó notablemente.

Si era una de las chicas quien llamaba a esa hora, no debía de ser algo bueno…

Se apresuró al bajar, cuando agarró el teléfono y apenas había inhalado para hablar, una voz familiar le interrumpió la respiración:

-Sal afuera. – Y cortó.

Cuando salió de casa, se encontró con Ichiko quien lo miraba con una expresión más seria que de costumbre. Karamatsu aun tenía algo de miedo por la última interacción con la mujer ghoul, pero cuando notó los ojos cristalinos, se preocupó más por ella que por él mismo.

-Ichiko, ¿Qué…?

-Se han llevado a Todoko. – Dijo de una vez.

-¡¿Qué?! – Gritó asustado. ¡La había visto esa misma tarde!

-La cerradura de la puerta está rota, el interior de la sala es un desastre, hubo una pelea y... – Cerró los ojos con fuerza en un intento de no llorar. Ichiko trataba de ser fuerte pero no podía, Todoko era su hermanita.

-¡Hay que llamar a la policía! - Fue lo primero que pensó.

-No Karamatsu, no entiendes… - Las emociones revueltas hicieron lo suyo, la mujer agarró el cuello del pijama para acercársele un poco y poder hablarle en voz baja. - Si hubiera sido un humano quien entrara a la fuerza a casa, Todoko lo hubiera acabado sin problemas… Fue un ghoul quien la atacó, hay... – Hizo una pausa. - Hay marcas en el piso que están hechos con un Kagune que no es el de ella.

-Pero entonces… - Dijo el de azul sintiendo toda la impotencia crecer en el.

-Por favor, solo… Ayúdame a encontrarla. – Le dijo mientras lo soltaba y le entregaba un celular con calcomanías de gato. - ¿Recuerdas el olor de Todoko? – Karamatsu asintió… ¿Cómo olvidar ese aroma dulce de melocotón? - Necesito que vayamos cubriendo distritos de la ciudad mientras aun no haya pasado mucho tiempo, si la captas… - Señaló el teléfono. - Llámanos, Jyushiko está en la zona comercial, yo estaré en la zona industrial, y tu iras en la zona residencial, no te preocupes en confundirte, recuerda que somos muy pocos ghoul en esta ciudad.

-Espera, ¿Qué hay de Osoko y Choroko? – Preguntó, pero al mismo tiempo recordó que estaban en otro lugar.

-No contestan el celular, pero les envié un mensaje, llegaran lo antes que puedan.

-Pero…

-Escucha con atención. – Le dijo con dureza. – Un ghoul, un verdadero y salvaje ghoul se llevó a una de nosotras. No digo que Todoko sea débil, pero si pudo luchar con ella y ganar, debe ser uno de los fuertes. Karamatsu, si detectas al otro ghoul, no razones, no le hables, no hagas tiempo, solo llámanos y estaremos ahí en un instante. ¿Entendiste?

-S…Si. – Contestó balbuceando. Sin que se diera cuenta, el corazón le latía a mil, por la preocupación, por el miedo y por la incertidumbre.

-No perdamos más tiempo. – Dijo la mujer notando a las cinco cabezas que sobresalían de la ventana del piso de arriba. Las ignoró. Se dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí.

Cuando Karamatsu regresó a su casa y subió corriendo al cuarto para cambiarse el pijama, sus hermanos empezaron con las interrogativas:

-¿Ahora una mujer de negro? - Trató de empezar Osomatsu con un tono divertido pero cuando se dio cuenta que nadie le seguía, se dio con la razón: Karamatsu se vestía con la cara más seria que no había visto en él desde hace años.

Decidió ponerse un jean corriente y una playera negra. Era lo primero que veia a mano.

Alguien se llevó a Todoko, la culpa empezaba a aparecer.

" _Si hubiera ido esta noche..."_

-Karamatsu… ¿Qué es lo que pasó? – Preguntó Osomatsu.

El nombrado miró a sus hermanos y sabia que habría que tenía que hablar con propiedad.

-La chica de esta tarde... desapareció. Y la mujer de afuera era su hermana. Me pidió ayudarla a buscarla.

-Pero si es una chica perdida, deben llamar a la policía - Dijo Choromatsu.

-Sí pero... – No quería comprometer su secreto. - Mas ayuda no estaría mal. - Trato de esforzar una sonrisa pero no lo consiguió – Volveré más tarde.

-¿No quieres que te ayudemos? – Preguntó Todomatsu levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia su ropa para cambiarse.

-No. – Respondió apresuradamente. – No se preocupen, todo estará bien. Además, creo que sé donde puede estar. – Mintió para tranquilizar a sus hermanos.

Ichimatsu sabía que algo ocultaba. Cuando desayunó con ellos, cuando la chica de secundaria lo saludó… El cuarto hijo quiso preguntarle a Karamatsu sobre estas cosas, pero no tuvo oportunidad en todo el día. Al menos decidió ayudarle.

-Solo vete de una vez. - Dijo el de purpura volviéndose a dormir. – Vamos, apaguen la luz.

Con esa intervención, los demás le siguieron y Karamatsu se fue.

* * *

El Matsuno de Azul sentía que cada minuto que pasaba, el miedo de que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido a la pequeña Todoko-chan, crecía a un ritmo constante y seguido.

¿Por qué mierda no fue a hacerle compañía?

¿Por qué al menos no la acompañó a su hogar?

Sentía esa endemoniada opresión en el pecho, una mezcla de culpa y preocupación.

No podría perdonarse si le pasaba algo, era como una hermanita.

Una linda e inocente niña… Una que se alimenta de humanos… Y que a pesar de tener la sonrisa más dulce y tierna del mundo, se opaca mucho cuando se mancha de sangre al comer…

Tenía que encontrarla.

Había recorrido varias calles, guiándose con cuidado en dirección del viento.

Ya sabía por qué Ichiko le había encomendado la zona residencial: Pensándolo con cuidado, hay menos probabilidades de que un ghoul se encontrara en una zona con humanos. Era más factible la zona industrial, la pesquera, la comercial no tanto… Aun así tenía que esforzarse.

Buscaba ese aroma suave de melocotón… Aunque sabía que el olor a la fruta en sí le repugnaba un poco, eso le recordaba a la chica de rosa.

Pasó por varias casas hasta que se dio cuenta que se hallaba en la parte de un vecindario deshabitado.

Algunas casas tenían el letrero de "Se vende". Había una que otra que parecía en buen estado, pero no había señales de que viviera gente en su interior. El olor a humedad y polvo era más fuerte ahí que en las casas que había recorrido anteriormente.

Karamatsu no lograba recordar si algo había pasado en esta zona para que la gente abandonara casi una docena de casas (un escape de gas, un vecindario peligroso, infraestructuras malhechas), pero… Es un buen lugar si quieres ocultarte por ser un ghoul.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido al caminar, se acercó a un paso lento al lugar.

Usó toda su concentración en sus sentidos visuales, olfativos y auditivos…

Y lo captó.

Melocotón… Y sangre…

Su respiración se aceleró.

Siguió el rastro débil hasta unos metros a su derecha.

Se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte.

Se aproximó hasta estar frente a una vivienda que parecía más un dojo abandonado que un hogar familiar… Y efectivamente lo era.

Vio el cartel maltrecho y la puerta encadenada.

Lo recordó: Hace unos años solía haber un dojo de artes marciales en este vecindario, pero por las noches se hacia un antro de apuestas y drogas, había atraído a la gente equivocada…

Un enfrentamiento entre yakuzas y otras parias de la sociedad terminó en algunos muertos y muchos heridos.

Era obvio porque la gente decidió alejarse de allí… Y también, era evidente que ahí debía de estar Todoko.

Pensó por un momento en llamar a Ichiko. Metió la mano en el pantalón y cuando apenas rozó el aparato telefónico, escuchó un quejido débil y lastimoso.

No controló sus impulsos: agarró el candado y usando por primera vez esa fuerza descomunal que había ganado, lo rompió tan fácilmente como si fuera de plástico barato.

Karamatsu ingresó corriendo y a pesar de la falta de luz, se confió guiándose por el aroma en cada pasillo del ancho lugar.

Vio cintas amarillas de la policía con la leyenda de "prohibido el paso", escombros, basura, botellas de licor entre otras cosas.

Cuando llegó a lo que sería el lugar de entrenamiento, al notar la puerta abierta, se asomó con cuidado…

La oscuridad reinaba el lugar, pero un agujero grande en el techo dejaba en descubierto la luna para permitir entrar su luz.

Había olor a sangre, de ghoul y de humano por todo el lugar.

Buscó con la vista lo que sea… Fue entonces cuando notó en un rincón del amplio espacio unas sombras moviéndose con dificultad.

-Eres tú… ¿Karamatsu-niisan? – Se escuchó con una voz entrecortada del dolor y agitación.

El de azul estaba tan feliz que casi se largaba a llorar.

-Todoko… - Corrió a su lado velozmente… Para palidecerse un poco del estado de la chica.

La jovencita estaba bien, dentro de todo… De no ser por una herida que parecía localizarse en su pecho, cerca de su hombro derecho. El sangrado se había detenido, un poco gracias a una sudadera de algodón que la misma chica se sostenía con fuerza en la zona afectada.

-¿Puedes moverte? – Preguntó al ver la cantidad de sangre derramada cerca de ella y en su ropa. Además de que lo que usaba de comprensa ya estaba demasiado empapada. No lograba ver la gravedad de la herida mientras se cubría con eso, pero con la poca luz que había, de todos modos no serviría mucho.

-Un poco… Me duele mucho… - Dijo en un sollozo.

El dolor de Todoko era pre sentible en Karamatsu.

-Déjame ver qué puedo hacer. – Intentó remover la sudadera, pero Todoko le sostuvo con una mano temblorosa.

-Llévame lejos de aquí. – Susurró con miedo. – Él va a volver…

Fue en ese instante que Karamatsu había recordado al otro ghoul. Abrió los ojos con miedo mientras sentía todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensarse por instinto.

-¿Dónde está? – Preguntó en voz baja.

-Me dijo que se fue conseguir comida… Vámonos de aquí, Karamatsu-niisan, rápido…

El nombrado tragó saliva, los nervios volvían con fuerza, esta vez, con miedo a encontrarse con un verdadero ghoul… Como los que pasan en la tele y las noticias.

-Sostente con cuidado. – Dijo mientras levantaba a la de rosa con delicadeza, ella pasó un brazo por sus hombros y se sostuvo la compresa con la otra. Con esto listo, empezó a caminar con cautela hacia la puerta.

-Fue horrible niisan… - Empezó con voz baja y un poco sollozada, estaba al menos aliviada al sentirse salvada de esa pesadilla. – Me dijo cosas feas, dijo que no me mató porque quería empezar un clan conmigo… - Todoko se aferró un poco más fuerte a Karamatsu. – Dijo que quería que yo le diera bebes y por eso no me había matado...

-Ya todo pasó Todoko, vamos a casa. – Dijo tranquilizándola un poco.

-No lo creo. – Escucharon una voz atrás.

Karamatsu sentía un autentico miedo en su interior, pero se controlaba con tener a Todoko en sus brazos. Se dio vuelta para encarar al dueño de esa frase.

Ahí, en el agujero del techo, se notaba una figura sentada en el borde, sostenía algo en su hombro que dejo caer al suelo de madera.

El de azul no tenia que acercarse para verificar que lo que había caído como una bolsa de papas se trataba de un hombre joven.

Muerto.

La figura del agujero bajó con la destreza de un gato y con la luz de la luna, Karamatsu pudo visualizar un chico, quizás de su misma edad, cabello castaño una mirada relajada pero penetrante y estaba con una ligera sonrisa. Curiosamente, tenia puesto un traje entre lo formal y casual, negro y con corbata amarilla.

-No sabía que había un ghoul macho en esta zona… Tu olor es muy raro ¿sabes? Casi no se siente... Hueles a mujer… - El ghoul se sobresaltó un poco, asustando al de azul y la de rosa. - ¡Oh! ¡Ya te recuerdo! Eres el de los tentáculos.

Todoko miró a Karamatsu confundida, ¿acaso ya se habían visto y nunca lo comentó?

Mientras tanto Karamatsu solo sentía su corazón latir más fuerte.

Si lo recordaba…

Bueno, él no… Pero Gimi si…

Era el ghoul que se le había cruzado esa noche fatídica donde Gimi empezaba con sus apariciones.

Eso quería decir… Que también era el ghoul que había atacado a alguien cerca de su hogar.

Ante el silencio, el ghoul rival continúo hablando:

-Bueno. No sé si eres su guardián o lo que sea, pero te explicaré la situación. – Con estas palabras, su rostro se deformó en los conocidos ojos rojos y líneas oscuras, un Kagune negruzco, rojizo y amarillento se materializaba en su espalda baja para enredarse en una de sus piernas. - Ya que esta ciudad parece no haber muchos ghouls, la haré mi nuevo territorio, y eso incluye todas las chicas ghouls lindas que haya en él.

El Kagune del sujeto se asemejaba un poco al de Jyushiko, de no ser por la punta biselada y afilada que tenia. Parecía la lengua de una serpiente.

A pesar del miedo, en el ceño fruncido de Karamatsu también se hallaba un poco de ira.

¿Territorio? ¿Chicas ghouls lindas? ¿Además de que iba a hacer qué a Todoko?

Ghoul o no, ese imbécil merecía una golpiza.

-Así que, te pido que te marches o tendré que matarte. – Finalizó el ghoul con esa fastidiosa sonrisa.

Karamatsu no se inmutó, había algo en él que hizo que el miedo se transformará en furia.

Todoko lo sintió, el olor de su niisan estaba amenazante también. Casi como el otro ghoul.

-Oh, ¿entonces así será? – Preguntó al oler esa ira en el extraño ghoul con olor a hembra.

Karamatsu tragó saliva, no podía encontrar una situación donde Todoko y él salieran de ahí a salvo.

Solo quedaba…

Se dio media vuelta y caminó unos pocos pasos.

El otro ghoul los vigilaba de reojo. Sabía que no podían escapar, no podría huir con la chica en los brazos.

El segundo hijo de los Matsuno depositó con cuidado a Todoko en el suelo, y con mucha esperanza de que el otro ghoul no le viera, le escondió el celular entre las ropas de la chica.

Ella entendió lo que quiso decir.

Pero…

Antes de que Karamatsu se levantara para dirigirse a enfrentar a ese pedante ghoul, sintió un agarre en su ropa. Era la joven de rosa quien le dedicaba una mirada de preocupación y miedo.

El de azul le compartió un momento donde apretó con cariño su mano y se soltó para trasmitirle en una sonrisa "todo estará bien".

Y con eso, caminó para encararse con el secuestrador de su querida Todoko.

Ya estaba a una distancia considerablemente cerca cuando lo escuchó hablar.

-¿No vas a sacar tu Kagune?

Karamatsu no contestó.

No quería que supiera que no podía hacerlo. Solo necesitaba entretenerlo un poco para que Todoko pidiera ayuda.

El otro ghoul no se hizo de esperar, se acercó tan rápido al de azul que se sobresaltó al encontrarlo frente a frente.

El ghoul artificial recibió un puñetazo en el rostro.

Y otro.

Y otro.

Pero Karamatsu no se quedó como saco de boxeo mucho tiempo porque trató de devolver los golpes.

Lamentablemente, antes de que pudieran hacer contacto, los golpes se desviaban por la lengua de serpiente del ghoul. Para el matsu de azul, era como pelear con un sujeto de 3 brazos.

El ghoul reía con cada intento de agresión, haciendo que éste se enojara más y más por las burlas.

Aunque sabía que sus reflejos y su fuerza habían aumentado considerablemente desde su transformación y se sentía igualado con el ghoul, era ese Kagune el que marcaba la diferencia.

Sabía que era un Kagune similar a Jyushiko, pero éste se mantenía corto, no lo alargaba como para destruirlo.

No tenía un largo considerable, por eso atacaba de cerca, tenía que encontrar una manera de usarlo en su contra, pero no podía.

Karamatsu recordó que su Kagune (el de Karako), podía vencer este tipo, pero no lograría sacarlo. Solo tenía que confiar en sus puños.

Luego de unos cuantos golpes más, la risa del ghoul se apagó.

-Ya me estas aburriendo, duérmete mejor.

Y con esto, lo golpeó con su Kagune en la cabeza tan fuerte que Karamatsu cayó aturdido unos momentos.

Se sacudió la cabeza y se levantó de nuevo.

-Wow, realmente tienes una cabeza dura. – Decía divertido. – ¿Acaso debo usar el filo de mi Kagune para que te quedes quieto? Como lo hice con ella… - Señaló a la chica que miraba la pelea con dolor.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, tenía el celular escondido por detrás. Justo lo había ocultado a tiempo mientras tipeaba un mensaje, pero con la poca luz y el dolor punzante que sentía, le costaba más de lo pensado.

Todoko solo rezaba que su niisan durara lo suficiente, por suerte, el ghoul era un idiota fanfarrón, y aunque podía matar a Karamatsu fácilmente, solo estaba jugando con él.

Niisan no aguantaría mucho, tenía que apresurarse.

En su mente, la de rosa solo planeaba la dulce venganza cuando ese hijo de puta se encontrara con Osoko-neesan…

-¿Puedes aguantar otro? – Dijo el ghoul al acercársele al otro y dirigiéndole otro golpe con su Kagune. Pero Karamatsu se había recompuesto y pudo esquivarlo. – ¡No es divertido si los esquivas!

Con esto, volvió a llenarlo con una lluvia de golpes, tanto de sus puños como de su Kagune.

Ese ghoul era tan raro… ¿Por qué no sacaba su Kagune? ¿Acaso se creía mejor que él?

-Oye, ¿por qué no sacas tu Kagune de tentáculos? – Karamatsu no le contestó. – La última vez que te vi no tuviste miedo en mostrármelos, ¿Qué sucede ahora? – Ya estaba desapareciendo la sonrisa.

Ante la mirada dura y desafiante del ghoul artificial, el ghoul corriente ya estaba perdiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo la paciencia.

-Entonces si te hago enojar, ¿servirá?

Al terminar la oración, el ghoul desvió la mirada hacia la chica que acababa de apretar "ENVIAR".

Todoko se congeló con el celular en mano.

El ghoul también. _"Pidió refuerzos"…_

-Maldita moco…

No pudo terminar la frase porque Karamatsu se le lanzó desde atrás para apresarlo en una llave.

Pero el ghoul ya estaba a su límite de su paciencia.

Usando su Kagune, lo enredó en el cuello del de azul para estrangularlo un poco para que aflojara su llave.

Se lo pudo quitar de encima lanzándolo lejos.

-Quería esperar que te curaras un poco. – Dijo con una voz dura a Todoko. – Pero realmente me hiciste enojar.

La joven comenzó a temblar cuando vio que el ghoul se acercaba a ella, esta vez sin sonreír sino con una expresión fría.

Karamatsu se volvió a levantar, un poco mareado por quedarse sin aire unos momentos, pero cuando vio que su contrincante se dirigía hacia Todoko corrió lo más rápido posible para volver a atacarlo.

Otro golpe en la cabeza recibió cuando se acercó lo suficiente. El ghoul ni siquiera se dio vuelta.

-Duérmete de una vez, me aburriste. – Su apariencia volvió a la normalidad. Su Kagune se desintegró.

Aun no le quitaba la vista a la chica que había conseguido.

En Tokio, aunque era reconocido como un ghoul fuerte, no le llegaba a los tobillos a los ghouls líderes de clanes o grupos que dominaban cada área de toda la mierdera ciudad.

No, él no podía perder la cabeza tratando de conseguir un lugar ahí. Así que se le ocurrió ir a otro lugar…

Tuvo suerte de escapar de Tokio, y más suerte cuando, luego de recorrer la ciudad varias veces, comprobó que los pocos ghouls que vivían allí no era una amenazaba para él. Había comida por todos lados, no tenias que pelear por ello. Era perfecto.

Y más cuando detectó una casa con mujeres ghouls. Estuvo vigilándola de vez en cuando buscando una oportunidad para atacar. Para él, todas las mujeres no le presentaban un problema, pero si se juntaban las 5 a las vez…

Era mejor esperar, y valió la pena cuando vio a la más joven sola en casa, era su favorita de todas.

Sería una buena madre para sus hijos…

Aun tendría tiempo antes que llegara alguien.

¿Qué tal hacer uno mientras tanto?

Karamatsu mientras tanto estaba en el suelo a pocos metros. Ya no se movía.

-¡No te me acerques! – Gritó Todoko tratando de sacar su Kagune. El constante dolor le evitaba materializarlo bien.

-Quédate quieta. – Antes que le pusiera una mano encima. Por fin la de rosa pudo formar una versión pequeña de su Kagune, rosa y negruzco, saliéndole por debajo de su brazo y como una navaja oculta, le hizo un corte en la mano de su agresor, para luego desaparecer partículas.

El ghoul miró unos segundos el corte superficial que le habían hecho. Era la primera herida que tenía en años.

Aunque ya había peleado con ella anteriormente, se notaba a leguas que nunca había usado su Kagune, por eso había sido fácil derrotarla… Había tenido que herirla para que se quedara quieta, era muy escurridiza.

Y se había sentido fatal con eso.

Por eso se había esforzado en traerle una rica comida, para que recuperara salud y todo estuviera bien.

¿Y así le agradecía?

-Ya no seré amable… - Dijo con voz monótona.

Todoko gritó con terror cuando sintió la mano ensangrentada sujetar uno de sus brazos con violencia.

Y el ghoul, al mismo tiempo, sintió como alguien le sujetaba del cuello de su ropa y lo lanzaba con fuerza hacia el otro lado del lugar.

Tanto la chica como el ghoul agredido observaron a un Karamatsu totalmente recuperado y con la mirada baja.

La de rosa suspiró aliviada, pero al mismo tiempo con un poco de inquietud.

 _¿Por qué niisan se siente diferente?_

-¡Oh! ¿Ya te despertaste? – Preguntó divertido de nuevo convirtiéndose a su modo de pelea. Esta vez usaría el filo de su Kagune. Eso le emocionaba. Mataría a ese estorbo y tomaría a la chica en otro lugar.

Cuando el de azul levantó la vista filosa y penetrante, el ghoul sintió como si hubiera cortado su interior. Su sonrisa desapareció.

Ese sujeto… Esta más raro…

" _¡No importa!"_. Pensó antes de lanzarse con violencia, esta vez apuntando la punta afilada doble hacia su pecho.

El de azul se movió tan solo un poco, pero recibió la estocada atravesándolo en el lado derecho de su abdomen.

-Es tu fin. – Cantó victoria el ghoul… Hasta que vio que Karamatsu agarró con sus manos su hombro y su Kagune.

Cuando la mirada de ambos se encontraron, el ghoul observó ese sujeto raro que olía a mujer estaba sonriéndole.

En menos de un segundo, cambió un solo ojo rojo y las venas negras recorriendo su rostro. De su espalda salieron, no cuatro, sino, seis tentáculos azulados y oscuros.

El ghoul entendió todo muy tarde…

Esa cosa recibió su ataque a propósito… Para esto.

Los tentáculos, con puntas afiladas penetraron en seis puntos diferentes del torso del ghoul, provocándole heridas graves y profundas.

El Kagune como lengua de serpiente desapareció y el ghoul herido cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Gimi, mientras tanto, se tocaba su propia herida con cuidado, no parecía haberle herido en algún órgano importante, pero le dolía, aunque no por mucho...

Todoko miraba con una mezcla de miedo y asombro lo que acababa de ver.

Ese era el Kagune de Karako, ¡Karamatsu en serio lo estaba usando!

El ghoul se arrastró con dificultad un poco ante la mirada del ghoul artificial.

Era su culpa por haberlo subestimado.

No creyó que en serio podía sacar su Kagune. Esto le pasaba por haberse confiado… Tenía que escapar…

Gimi se vio vuelta ver a la chica, su olor dulce y atrayente estaba lleno de sangre y estrés, quería revisar que estuviera bien.

Ahí es cuando el ghoul vio su oportunidad, mientras trataba de recuperarse un poco, se pondría en pie y escaparía por el agujero.

Ese hijo de puta lo pagaría después.

El de azul siguió observando con una mirada neutra a una Todoko shokeada con lo que había visto pero al mismo tiempo, algo aliviada de ver que su niisan estaba bien.

-Karamatsu-niisan… - Dijo en un susurro.

En el mismo momento que el ghoul saltaba hacia el agujero del techo, comenzó la tragedia…

Gimi, con una precisión increíble, cambio la punta de uno de sus tentáculos para lanzar un corte limpio y certero hacia el ghoul que trataba de escapar.

No, él no se iría de ahí…

Todoko no podía creer lo que miraba, se cubrió los ojos con miedo, pero espiando un poco.

Y el ghoul… Él no sabía que había pasado hasta que cayó al suelo… Y no muy lejos de ahí, la parte inferior de cuerpo cayó después.

Gimi había cortado a la mitad al ghoul, separando su cadera del torso.

Y lo peor de todo, el ghoul aun estaba vivo, gritando con dolor y angustia mientras se desangraba.

"Karamatsu" se acercó con un paso lento hasta el ghoul, mientras éste aun gritaba desesperado.

-¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Mátame por favor! – El llanto se hizo doloroso y angustioso para cualquier que lo oyese.

Pero no para Gimi, quien se arrodilló hasta la mitad del ghoul y lamiéndose los labios con ansiedad, metió la mano en el torso cercenado para rebuscar algo.

Los gritos se hicieron más intensos y dolorosos, Todoko se había puesto en posición fetal, aun con las manos cubriendo su rostro, no quería ver lo que pasaba.

Ese no era Karamatsu.

No era Karamatsu.

¡NO ES KARAMATSU!

Gimi siguió moviendo órgano tras órgano mientras los gritos del ghoul iban disminuyendo. Su muerte estaba cerca.

Ya no tenía paciencia, volvió a cambiar la punta de su tentáculo y apuñaló de una sola vez en el pecho al ghoul lastimero, quien exhaló por última vez.

Con el corte hecho, abrió con sus manos el pecho del ghoul, encontrando por fin lo que estaba buscando.

Un musculo fuerte y apetitivo que hace tan solo unos momentos estaba latiendo…

Gimi sonrió una vez más antes de empezar su festín.

Y Todoko… Ella se desmayó, escuchando los sonidos familiares de la carne siendo desgarrada devorada.

* * *

 **Notas:** Acá es cuando todo se va a la mierda (?

Creo que este es el cap más largo hasta ahora, desde antes de escribir el primer capitulo, ya venía planeando esto *corazoncito*

Lo tenía un 70% terminado el viernes, pero el domingo 10 de julio fue mi cumpleaños (viva yo!) y me hice la boluda para disfrutar el finde.

El Kagune del ghoul que nunca se menciona su nombre, pero solo pocos sabrán quien es (?) está basado en Nishiki Nishio (Tokyo Ghoul)

Quiero mencionar otra cosa: siento no contestar los reviews que me mandan, es que a veces no se que mas decir ademas del "gracias por leer" XD A veces me dan ganas de responder sus dudas pero entonces seria spoiler D: Pero quiero que sepan que me hacen feliz, doy el bailecito que hace Ichi cuando secuestraron a Kara cada vez que tengo un review o un fav o lo que sea. Además, algunas personas me mandan teorias o cosa que les gustaria ver (y comento que eso a veces me dan ideas).

En la mayoria de mis fics (?) tengo el principio y el final escritos, es el maldito desarrollo que se me hecha todo a perder (? Y me agrada cuando me comentan que les gustaria tal cosa o que otra cosa se relacione con aquello blah blah, me da inspiración a veces.

Sin más que decir, muchas gracias por leer.


	13. Débil

Cuando Todoko despertó, deseó que todo lo último que podía recordar fuera tan solo una pesadilla.

Trató de levantarse, pero el dolor punzante en su pecho le hizo saber que no lo fue.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, se encontró en su propia cama, en su habitación y rodeada de sus hermanas.

Apenas divisó a Jyushiko, ella se le tiró encima en un gran y fuerte abrazo.

-¡Ay! ¡Cuidado Jyushiko-neesan! – Se quejó ante la presión ejercida sobre su herida. Cuando su hermana de amarillo se alejó un poco, Todoko notó que tenía el pecho vendado y solo estaba usando sus shorts.

-Vaya, nos asustaste mucho. – Comentó la de rojo sonriente acercándose para acariciarle un poco la cabeza. – Menos mal que ya todo pasó.

Choroko y Osoko ya se habían cambiando a sus ropa casuales, Jyushiko seguía sentada en la cama, pero no veia ni a Ichiko ni a Karamatsu.

Buscando con la vista, se topó con la cama de su hermana, en el otro lado de la habitación y se asustó cuando vio que las sabanas estaban manchadas de sangre.

Con el nerviosismo visible, Choroko la tranquilizó:

-No te preocupes, Karamatsu se está dando un baño. Él está bien.

-Se despertó un poco antes que tú. – Le aclaró Jyushiko.

En ese momento entraba Ichiko con un plato de carne picada (ya sabemos de qué) y una botella de vino (pero sabemos que no hay vino ahí).

-Come. – Le dijo con una sonrisa que pocas veces se veia, Ichiko realmente está feliz que Todoko estuviera bien. – Tus heridas se curaran más rápido.

-Lo sé. – Le contestó aparentando ser fuerte y devolviéndole la sonrisa en agradecimiento. Estaba a punto de tomar el tenedor y empezar a comer cuando la imagen de Karamatsu tomando el corazón del ghoul apareció, haciéndole caer el utensilio.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Choroko recogiendo el tenedor.

Ante la pregunta, Todoko solo bajó la cabeza y guardó silencio.

-Creo que ya sé… - Dijo Osoko sentándose a lado de Jyushiko, más cerca de la de rosa. - Cariño. – Le habló con ese tono cuando trata de sonar comprensiva o amable. – Todas nosotras nos reunimos a tiempo cuando recibimos ese mensaje. Cuando llegamos a ese lugar, tu estabas desmayada, pero Karamatsu… El estaba bañado en sangre, creímos que estaba gravemente herido… Pero… Esa sangre no era suya… ¿Verdad? – Le preguntó Osoko acercándose con cuidado.

La menor de todas negó con la cabeza.

Choroko cubrió su boca inconscientemente, no quería tocar ese tema con el ghoul artificial en la casa, pero parece que Osoko quería traer la situación a toda costa.

-No nos dimos cuenta de que lo que había pasado hasta que vimos lo… Lo que quedaba de ese ghoul… - Osoko hablaba con tranquilidad y eligiendo las palabras adecuadas. – Karamatsu estaba en frente de ti, también desmayado, pero estaba con tanta sangre encima que creímos lo peor…

-Pero resulta que él estaba bien. – Continuó Jyushiko con su sonrisa pero con un semblante de ligera preocupación. – Bueno, tenía una herida en su costado, pero cuando quería cambiarle las vendas cuando se despertó, ya estaba curado.

-Todoko… - Le habló la de rojo con ese aire maternal que tanto le gustaba a la de rosa. – Dinos, ¿qué ocurrió?

La nombrada largó un suspiro y empezó a relatar todo, desde que abrió la puerta encontrándose con ese horrible ghoul hasta lo último que recordó al perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Karamatsu, mientras tanto, miraba hipnotizado el suelo de la ducha.

La sangre caía y se mezclaba con el agua yéndose por el drenaje.

No le molestaba que el baño sea de estilo occidental, de todos modos solo quería sacarse la sangre seca de encima, se había asqueado bastante cuando despertó así.

El sabor metálico y agrio en la boca le hizo saber que, sea lo que sea que haya pasado anoche, probablemente no haya terminado en algo bueno.

Estaba seguro que Gimi tenía algo que ver, pero no tendría como preguntarle. Eran estas ocasiones que realmente necesitaba compartir un diario con su otra personalidad.

¿Cuánto tiempo estaba ahí? El agua caliente siempre lo hacía perder la noción del tiempo. Tenía que moverse.

Se terminó de enjabonar su cuerpo para un último enjuague y su mano rozó la cicatriz que tenia al despertar.

Jyushiko le había dicho que cuando lo encontraron, tenía una gran herida ahí, pero cuando se sacó el vendaje, ambos se sorprendieron de que ya estaba cicatrizada.

Ahora que lo veia bien (al menos la de adelante), esta cicatriz podría reemplazar la de su accidente hace tiempo, aunque parecía más grande y un poco más arriba de lo que estaba.

Pero no importa, lo vería más adelante.

Cerró la llave, salió de la ducha y tomó una toalla para empezar a secarse.

Del otro lado de la habitación, estaba la tina, demasiado grande para una persona, tenia incluso patitas de león como en las películas.

Le hubiera gustado probarla, pero tenía cierto apuro de irse de ahí. Aun no había vuelto a casa y podría preocupar a sus padres.

Cuando se acercó al mueble donde dejaban la ropa sucia, arriba de ahí, Osoko le había dado una bolsa con ropa.

Esperando encontrar su perfect fashion (cosa que le denegaban cada vez que preguntaba por eso), se encontró con ropa nueva y de marca.

Otra vez Osoko le compraba ropa y de cierta manera eso le apenaba.

Realmente tenía que devolverle el favor algún día.

* * *

-¿De verdad se lo estaba comiendo? – Preguntó Jyushiko sorprendida.

-Sí, estoy segura de lo que vi. – Le confirmó Todoko.

-Pero... ¿por qué hizo eso? – Preguntó esta vez Choroko un poco horrorizada. - No creo que haya tenido hambre... Y menos de carne ghoul.

Osoko e Ichiko sin embargo estaban con expresiones apacibles y en silencio.

Al final de unos momentos de silencio, la de rojo habló:

-Ustedes eran muy pequeñas cuando se fueron de Tokio.- Dijo poniéndose de pie. - Escuchen, ya saben que las peleas por territorios o por mujeres hacen que los ghouls se enfrenten casi a muerte. ¿Me siguen? – Todas asintieron. - Ellos pierden el control y liberan todo la fuerza que poseen, a veces incluso como si cambiaran a un modo… - Se detuvo un momento a pensar. – Como en modo berserker.

-¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Jyushiko.

-Los berserker son guerreros vikingos. – Le contestó Choroko recordando sus años en literatura de la universidad. – Pero creo que lo que se refiere Osoko-neesan es que estos guerreros entraban en un especie de trance psicótico que los hacía insensibles al dolor, fuertes e indetenibles. Es como si estuvieran literalmente fuera de control.

-No podría haberlo explicado mejor Choroko. – Le siguió la de rojo con una sonrisa. – Entonces, cuando uno de los ghouls gana, a veces se come al perdedor.

Las dos menores arrugaron la cara ante eso, Ichiko en cambio seguía mirando seriamente a la hermana mayor de la casa.

-No lo miren mal, es una forma para tomar su fuerza, recuerden que el Kagune puede evolucionar si se hacen caníbales. – Dijo Osoko al levantar la botella de vino del suelo y darle un trago directamente.

-Lo sabemos Osoko-neesan – Habló Todoko tímidamente. – Pero…

-Pero eso es algo ya instintivo en los ghouls. - Dijo Choroko aclarando la verdadera duda. - Los ghouls que pelean olvidan su lado civilizado (si es que lo tenían) y comen a su rival como una marca de dominio… Karamatsu es un humano en base, ¿verdad? – Su voz parecía alterarse - ¿Cómo es posible que hiciera eso?

Osoko guardo silencio al ver los rostros preocupados de sus hermanas. Tenía su rostro convertido y una línea carmesí deslizándose por el rabillo de la boca. Cambió su tono de voz y sentenció:

-No hablaremos de este tema... Por ahora... ¿de acuerdo? – Y dio otro trago directamente de la botella a su boca.

Todas compartieron varias miradas entre ellas pero al final asintieron. Todas excepto la de purpura y negro, que tenía una expresión sobria.

-Todoko. – Habló Osoko mientras su rostro volvía a la normalidad. – Sé que te asustaste por lo que viste, pero quiero que tengas en mente algo: Sea lo que sea que haya pasado anoche, Karamatsu arriesgó su vida para salvarte, no lo rechaces… - Dijo ablandando la voz.

La de rosa bajó la cabeza y lo recapacitó.

* * *

Karamatsu salió con una playera azulada con una estampa de una ola y con cuello en corte de V, unos pantalones blancos y sus zapatos tradicionales, que para su fortuna, combinaban muy bien.

El baño estaba en el pasillo donde estaban las tres habitaciones que compartían cada par de hermanas. Enfrente estaba la habitación con la puerta abierta, donde dormirían Osoko y Karako.

Karamatsu olía con placer el aroma que desprendía esa habitación, fresas y… ¿Arándano? ¿Qué pasa con los aromas frutales en las mujeres ghouls?

Dio unos pasos inconscientemente hacia ese cuarto cuando una mano cayó en su hombro.

-Es de mala educación entrar a la habitación de una dama sin permiso. – Le recriminó con una sonrisa divertida Osoko a Karamatsu.

El de azul saltó desprevenido ante la presencia de la mujer, no la había escuchado ni visto, incluso cuando ya creía que tenía dominado sus sentidos.

-Yo solo estaba… - Balbuceo.

-No hay problema. – Le tiró del brazo. – Hay alguien que te quiere saludar.

Entraron al último cuarto a la derecha, Karamatsu sintió el ambiente un poco tenso, pero se alegró al ver a Todoko despierta.

Se encontraba bien, claro, sus ojos rojos y su contraste negro con sus raíces recorrían ese rostro que, milagrosamente estaba limpio, mientras comía del plato algo de carne.

El olor hizo que el de azul temblara un poco, pero increíblemente, no sentía que tenía hambre a pesar de que ya sería sábado y normalmente eran estos días de fin de semana donde le tocaba su ración semanal.

-Karamatsu-niisan… - Dijo tímidamente Todoko. Agarró una botella de plástico con agua y se aclaró un poco la garganta bebiendo unos sorbos. Segundos después su rostro regresó a la normalidad.

-Vamos. – Le alentó Jyushiko. – Todoko quiere decirte algo.

-Uhmm… - Miró hacia otro lado ruborizándose un poco. – Muchas… Muchas gracias por rescatarme. – Soltó en un hilito de voz que hizo que todos los presentes se conmovieran.

Incluso Karamatsu se emocionó:

-No problema, my lady. – Dijo acentuando ese ingles tan doloroso que hizo que la menor se carcajeara de risas un poco.

Todoko volvió a sonreír.

Aun se sentía inquieto por la incógnita de la noche anterior, pero eso quedó en segundo plano en comparación a esa sonrisa.

-Yo… Debo irme… - Dijo finalmente luego de que el ambiente se sintiera amigable. Le hubiera gustado quedarse más tiempo, pero debía de regresar a casa.

-Te acompaño a la puerta. – Se adelantó la de rojo saliendo de la habitación.

La de verde y la de amarillo se despidieron con un saludo desde sus lugares. Ichiko en cambio, miraba hacia la ventana sin decir nada.

Antes de que Karamatsu saliera por la puerta, Todoko se animó a gritarle algo:

-¡Niichan! – El de azul se volvió. – Quiero que sepas que no sería tan malo tener tus bebés. – Seguido de unas risas.

-¡HEY! – Le cabeceó Choroko casi tan sonrojada como lo estaba el ghoul artificial.

Osoko también reía, tomó al segundo hijo de los Matsuno del brazo y lo guio por las escaleras.

Al bajar, la de rojo le platicaba:

-Sobre tu camisa negra, la tiré. Podía coserse pero no puedes andar con andrajos Karamatsu.

-Pero no era necesario comprarme esto. – Le replicaba nervioso, en parte por la seudo declaración de la de rosa y por recibir (de nuevo) ropa nueva.

-¿Qué tiene? Te queda bien. – Llegaron a la sala, que ya estaba algo arreglada. Le faltaba un poco de sellador y pintura. - Tengo un buen ojo después de todo.

-¿Y mis pantalones de jean?

-Están manchados de sangre, te los devolveré la próxima vez como nuevos.

-Gracias. – Dijo finalmente cuando ya ambos estaban en la puerta.

Estaban a punto de despedirse cuando escucharon que alguien más bajaba de las escaleras.

Ichiko se acercó a Osoko y le extendió una botella de vino, pero cuyo contenido despedía un aroma delicioso.

-Tráeme otra por favor. – Le pidió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que ella misma no pudiera hacerlo.

Osoko le sonrió intuyendo lo que pasaría.

-Por supuesto. – Dijo agarrando la botella y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Estando los dos solos, Ichiko habló:

-Siento mucho… Lo que te hice la otra vez. – Contestó arrastrando las palabras y con una voz nerviosa.

-Oh. – Entendió al instante. – Don't worry. – Dijo luciendo su acto de chico cool y su pose de cierta manera irritante.

Eso le dio el empujón a la de avellanadas para ser como era: agarró con violencia el cuello de la playera de Karamatsu para acercársele a su rostro. Ya se estaba siendo costumbre esa situación.

-No te la creas tanto. – Amenazó. – Aun me siguen cayendo muy mal los humanos… Pero… - Aflojó el agarre. – Me caen muy bien los humanos como tú… - Lo terminó soltando. – Gracias por lo de Todoko, no tenias que hacerlo, pero igual peleaste por ella.

-Claro que tenía que hacerlo. – Dijo Karamatsu automáticamente. – Ustedes son como… - Se calló al tener la palabra en la mente.

-¿Familia? – Interrumpió Osoko en el borde de la puerta, lucia feliz por escuchar toda la conversación. – Tenemos el mismo apellido después de todo.

Ichiko tensó el rostro y se dio media vuelta para irse arriba, sin recoger la botella que Osoko tenía en mano.

-Nos vemos la próxima semana Karamatsu. – Despidió la de fresas. – Si tienes hambre o alguna pregunta, vuelve cuando quieras.

El de azul se retiró de la casa. Apaciguado pero con temor.

Apaciguado por hacer las paces con Ichiko, y quizás, mejorar su relación.

Y temor… Temor de lo que Gimi era capaz cuando tomaba el control.

* * *

-Osoko… - Dijo Ichiko quien bajó ni bien escuchó que la puerta se cerraba.

-Dime... – Le contestó la de rojo mientras se sentaba en un sofá y se disponía a beber la botella de vino (cuyo contenido no lo era) con tranquilidad.

-Ya sé que es lo que planeabas con Karamatsu. – La de purpura se le notaba enojada. Osoko tomó en cuenta eso.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué es? – Le preguntó en tono juguetón.

Unos momentos de silencio hicieron que el suspenso se incrementara un poco.

-Quieres usarlo como nuestro perro guardián, ¿verdad?

Osoko levantó la vista con los ojos rojos y venas negras, producto de su alimentación de sangre humana. Parecía seria, pero entonces esbozó una sonrisa que a simple vista, parecía maliciosa.

-¿Perro guardián? ¿No crees que "guardaespaldas" suena mejor?

Ichiko arrugó más el ceño.

-Entonces es verdad, sabias que alguien como Karamatsu sí podía perder el control después de todo.

-En mi defensa… - Volvió a tomar otro trago. - En realidad no lo sabía, estaba con esa duda, pero con lo que pasó con Todoko me lo confirmó, esto es algo muy bueno.

-No lo es. – Sentenció Ichiko con la indignación en su voz. - Escucha Osoko, crees que solo porque era pequeña cuando nos fuimos de Tokio no sé nada sobre un ghoul descontrolado, te aviso que si sé. – La postura de Ichiko se hacía más y más firme. - Mi padre solía perder el control muy a menudo cuando nos protegía a mi hermano y a mí. – Escondió el dolor que aun sentía con eso, odiaba hablar de esos temas. - Y por lo que nos narró Todoko, lo que Karamatsu hizo... Se pasó de la raya.

-Mató a un ghoul descarrilado y salvó a nuestra hermana, ¿qué está mal?

-La manera en que lo mató, ¡se lo comió mientras aun estaba vivo! Sé que los ghouls se comen al perdedor y todo, pero la forma en que lo hizo se fue muy a la mierda. – Ichiko se tranquilizó un poco al notar que se estaba alterando de más. - Además... Creo que tú sabes un poco más sobre este tema de que nos contaste... Habla ya. – Le ordenó.

La mayor mantuvo la mirada un poco, hace tiempo que no veia tal determinación en su hermana.

-Muy bien... Ichiko. – Le contestó con ese semblante de tranquilidad que no había abandonado desde que empezó la conversación. - Ya te mencioné que mi papá era un doctor, ¿no?

-Sí, uno de humanos y también de ghouls, ¿que tiene con eso? – Se impacientó la de purpura.

-Mi padre me contaba historias, historias que a veces escuchaba de sus pacientes, tantos humanos como ghouls... Y en una de esas historias me contó sobre los ghoul artificiales. – Ichiko abrió los ojos sorprendida. _"Entonces siempre lo supiste"._ \- Cómo se hacían y que se necesitaba… En una ocasión diferente, me contó que tuvo que tratar las heridas de un ghoul que perdió contra otro, pero que por suerte había escapado antes de que el otro perdiera el control. El tema me llamó la atención y me explicó que los ghouls se vuelven salvajes cuando la adrenalina sube... Yo no tuve la oportunidad de convivir mucho con mi padre como el tuyo Ichiko, recuerda que mi papá vivía como humano y nos mantenía a mi madre y a mi escondidas.

-No lo decía de esa manera, Osoko. – Le espetó un poco apenada.

-No te preocupes, yo vivía feliz aun así. – Dio otro trago a la botella. - Me explicó que los ghouls siempre están conscientes que pueden entrar en ese modo de pelea, y que algunos se retienen... Otros solo se dejan llevar... Entonces fue cuando le pregunte: "Papá, ¿y los ghouls artificiales pueden perder el control?". ¿Sabes que me dijo? – Antes de que Ichiko abriera la boca, Osoko contestó. - Que si, si pueden. Pero es mucho más fuerte y peor que un ghoul regular, quizás… Porque ellos no saben contenerse como los ghouls... O quizás porque la parte ghoul nueva en sus sistemas despierta algo… Algo muy dentro de los humanos... Una parte dormida y primitiva que los hace volverse como animales salvajes.

La de fresas se había entristecido un poco, recordar a su padre siempre le traía memorias de su trágico final junto a su madre.

-Entonces... ¿Usaras eso para protegernos? – Continuó Ichiko, ya no tan amenazante como antes.

-¿Usar? – Osoko recuperó la compostura. - El nos quiere, eso es suficiente para que nos cuide como las damas indefensas que somos. – Dijo descaradamente con ese tono que molestaba a Ichiko.

-Pero lo estas utilizando como un cebo. – Ichiko también recuperó la firmeza en sus palabras. - Él no controla su Kagune estando consciente, es peligroso para él estar en esa situación.

-Pero inconscientemente y en "esa" situación mató a un ghoul fuerte.

-¡Y se lo comió como una bestia!

-Mejor. – El tono de Osoko también se estaba elevando. No sentía que tenía que darle explicaciones a alguien que no sabía nada. - Si tiene suerte, su Kagune evolucionara y se hará más fuerte.

-Lo usas como carne de cañón… Eso no es justo Osoko. – Ichiko parecía que perdería la paciencia, la otra mujer en cambio, sabía contenerse.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto él? Creí que no te importaba. – Ante estas palabras, la de purpura tragó saliva. - De todos modos, no me estropees esto Ichiko, Karako era la única que dejaba que peleara a mi lado, y sin ella tenemos un flanco desprotegido.

Mencionar a Karako era riesgoso, pero tenía que intentarlo.

-Pero tú no harás que Karamatsu pelee a tu lado, harás que pelee por ti. – Le replicó con más ira que antes, sentía la sangre hirviendo.

-Detalles, detalles... – Dijo agitando una mano enfrente. - Aun no sabes nada del mundo de los ghouls Ichiko. – Osoko se puso de pie, se estaba cansando de todo esto. - Te crees fuerte porque has matado docenas de humanos, pero nunca te has enfrentado a un verdadero ghoul como yo… O como Karako...

-¿Verdadero ghoul? – Dijo con furia.

-¿Sabes lo que es? Es tener que pelear todos los días para comer o ser comido… - Por cada oración, la de rojo se acercaba con paso amenazante. – Es matar o ser asesinado… - Ichiko retrocedía, el aroma amenazante le obligaba a eso, además de que la apariencia ghoul aun seguía vigente por la sangre bebida. - Es ver cómo te quitan todo lo que tienes y luchar como si no tuvieras nada que perder… - Hasta que se posicionó frente a frente. – Tú te salvaste de eso cuando te encontramos Ichiko, agradece lo que tienes y no me estorbes.

En el momento que la mayor se daba vuelta, la menor se agitó:

-¡Yo soy fuerte! Deja a Karamatsu, yo puedo pelear a tu lado. – Se atrevió a hablar con coraje.

-No, no puedes. – Contestó la otra sin mirarla.

-¡Pero…!

-Escucha, hay 2 razones importantes: la primera es que te amo mucho… - Ichiko quería decirle lo mismo pero sentía que la situación no lo ameritaba. – No quiero arriesgar a perderte y la segunda razón... – Por fin Osoko se había dado vuelta con una mirada fría y decidida. - Eres débil Ichiko... No me sirves ni como escudo.

Esas palabras dolieron mucho.

Demasiado.

Ichiko siempre parecía una mujer fría y sin expresión, pero lo que pocos sabían es que en su interior estaba desbordada en emociones.

Se convirtió en su estado ghoul y materializó su Kagune tan rápido que Osoko por reflejo se alejó unos pasos.

-No hagas esto… - Dijo la de rojo, materializando por fin ese Kagune del que tantos humanos y ghouls murieron.

Era rojo como llama viva y con líneas y círculos negros como el carbón. Cuatro extremidades anchas y alargadas dando una ilusión de mariposa. La mayor de todas las hermanas ghouls era la única con un Kagune doble, que se materializaba tanto en su cintura como en su espalda media.

Defensa y ataque en su medida justa para ser mortal en cualquier enfrentamiento.

La de rojo sin embargo, trataba de mantener el tamaño adecuado de su arma, no quería destruir la casa como seguramente Ichiko haría.

-Te demostraré lo fuerte que soy. – Y con eso comenzó.

Era una lástima que sería la mayor quien la terminaría.

* * *

Cuando Karamatsu llegaba a casa, calculó que sería cerca de medio día.

Deseó que su familia se olvidara de él como lo hacían cada tanto.

Pero no.

Ahí en el tejado se asomaba Jyushimatsu.

-¡Karamatsu-niisan! – Gritó agitando los brazos frenéticamente.

Casi al instante, Ichimatsu abrió la puerta encontrándose cara a cara con el de azul. Se confundió al verlo con ropa diferente de la que tenía anoche.

Antes que pudiera decir algo, Todomatsu se asomó detrás del cuarto hijo.

-Linda ropa, Karamatsu-niisan… - Dijo maliciosamente. - ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

Casi al instante Osomatsu y Choromatsu también aparecieron en la puerta.

-¿Al final encontraron a esa chica? – Dijo preocupado el de verde.

-Sí… - Respondió nervioso cuando el menor de todos se le acercó para ver mejor el look de su hermano. Por fin tenía algo decente. – Ella está bien…

La risa del de rosa atrajo la atención de todos.

-Karamatsu-niisan… Aun tienes las etiquetas… - Dijo arrancando el ticket de la playera y abriendo los ojos con asombro al ver el precio.

El de verde (que estaba a lado) se asomó para sorprenderse también.

-¡¿De dónde sacaste esto?! ¡¿Lo compraste?!

-Claro que no. – Contestó Osomatsu con una sonrisa inocente. – Se olvidó su billetera y esta vacía.

Karamatsu acentuó la mirada hacia su único hermano mayor al recordar que la última vez que miró en su billetera, ésta tenía algo de dinero.

-¡Explícate! – Le exigió el menor, ya olía algo raro en todo el asunto cuando esa colegiala lo saludo tan amistosamente.

-Bueno… - Trató de hablar el acusado. Pero era inevitable el silencio producido.

Al menos Jyushimatsu pudo salvar la situación cuando bajó y, arrastrando a su hermano de azul, se lo llevó lejos de sus hermanos.

-¡Juguemos Karamatsu-niisan! ¡Muscle Muscle! ¡Hustle Hustle!

* * *

Hattori bajó los binoculares unos momentos con notable confusión.

¿Acaso acababa de ver bien?

¿El chico Karamatsu tenía puesta ropa normal? ¿Era ropa apta para la vista humana?

¿Y de donde había regresado? Siendo sábado, estaba desde temprano ahí. ¡Y esos ninis nunca se levantan temprano! ¿Se fue durante la noche o madrugada?

Algo hormigueaba en su interior, y sabía que su detector había captado algo sospechoso…

En el momento que se dio vuelta a Takagi para pedirle que siga a Karamatsu y a Jyushimatsu, los teléfonos de ambos sonaron por los mensajes recibidos.

Leyendo en silencio, el mayor sonrió con placer, mientras que el menor solo se palideció un poco.

-Vamos. – Le ordenó con un tono meloso. – Por fin pasa algo interesante.

Takagi en cambio se tensó un poco, quizás para su compañero era divertido.

Pero para él, ese aviso del hallazgo de dos cuerpos en un dojo abandonado, y con signos de pelea entre ghouls… No podría presagiar algo bueno.

* * *

Luego de unos destrozos menores y unos preocupantes ruidos, Choroko se animó por fin a bajar al piso de abajo.

El aroma a estrés y a peligro se olía por toda la casa, tanto que las chicas del piso de arriba no se movieron de sus lugares hasta que el inevitable silencio las inundara.

Cuando la de verde se asomó con cuidado por las escaleras, miró con desgano la sala que lucía un poco más desordenada de cuando atacaron a Todoko.

Tendrían que comprar sofás nuevos y más pintura para el lugar. La mesa tenia salvación… Pero los demás muebles…

Lo único que realmente le preocupaba era que los vecinos no llamaran a la policía.

Por suerte aun no sucedía tan cosa.

Caminó un poco más topándose con los muebles rotos y con más marcas de esquirlas en la pared, ese Kagune en forma de proyectil ya se había deshecho hace rato.

Encontró a Ichiko en el suelo, estaba inconsciente y con varias marcas de desgarros en su ropa, pero afortunadamente, sin ninguna herida visible de consideración.

A su lado estaba Osoko, sin un rasguño y examinando una esquirla purpura y oscura, seguramente proveniente del la mujer desmayada.

-Osoko… - Comenzó con una voz preocupada.

-El Kagune de Ichiko es inconsistente. – Le interrumpió. – Se deshacen muy fácilmente, antes no era así.

-Pasaron muchas cosas… - Le contestó la de lentes agachándose y revisando a la otra mujer. – Quizás no esta concentrada.

-Se deja llevar por sus sentimientos… Como siempre… - La de rojo se levantó y dio un vistazo a la sala y comedor hechos un desastre. – Y bien… ¿Quieres ir de compras? Vi un juego de sofás que te encantara.

-Dejarme llevarla a su cama al menos. – Mientras cargaba a la pelinegro en sus brazos y se dirigía hacia las escaleras, se volteó para ver a Osoko. - ¿No crees que fuiste un poco dura con ella?

-Quizás. – Le contestó estirando los brazos. – Pero tiene que entender su lugar, o si no hará que la maten.

-Puede ser… - Dijo en un susurro la de verde. Cuando dio algunos pasos en la escalera, se detuvo sin voltearse. – Osoko… ¿Sabías que las mariposas simbolizan muerte y renacimiento?

-Me parece bien. – Le contestó en una sonrisa maliciosa. – Después de todo, eso es lo que soy… Muerte y renacimiento…

* * *

 **Notas:** Esto fue rápido porque ya tenía más o menos planeado toda la situación.

El Kagune de Osoko, está basado en el del personaje de Tokyo Ghoul, Hinami Fueguchi. Google imágenes para darse alguna idea.

En el capitulo anterior, se mostró parte del de Todoko, lo mostraré más adelante en una épica batalla (o quizás no), pero ya aparecerá.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por molestarse en leer este intento de fanfic.


	14. Conexión

Al llegar al dojo abandonado, Hattori parecía dar pequeños brincos entusiastas por todo el lugar como si estuviera en un parque de diversiones. Pero se detuvo al fin al contemplar la atracción estrella del lugar:

Partido en dos, con notables marcas de mordidas y desgarros en el tórax, tenía una que otra víscera fuera, y parecía que había muerto con una expresión de increíble dolor.

Qué pena. Al veterano le hubiera gustado ver eso.

-¿Y bien...? - Preguntó el canoso Dove a su compañero. - ¿Qué te parece?

-Una carnicería. - Le respondió un poco asombrado por el salvajismo de las heridas. Takagi no sabía si la miserable criatura había muerto antes o mientras lo devoraban. Sea cual sea la respuesta, le espanta.

-Esto no es nada anormal de lo que encuentras en Tokio. – Hattori sacó unos guantes e inspeccionó con cuidado la cavidad torácica, que estaba abierta y expuesta. - Vamos a ver... - Metió ambas manos sin asco. - El corazón falta... - Movía con cuidado para no comprometer la autopsia, ¿pero qué más da? Nada se le escapaba a su ojo observador. - Uno de los pulmones también... El hígado esta mordisqueado pero aun queda algo... Oh... Alguien comió muy bien parece.

-Hattori-san... - Se acercó uno de los forenses. - Ya hemos inspeccionado al otro hombre, parece ser un humano.

-¿Le hicieron la prueba con el detector de RC? - Decía mientras se sacaba los guantes ensangrentados.

-No señor. Solo revisamos su billetera y encontramos sus documentos, así que suponemos que...

-Háganle la maldita prueba. - Le interrumpió. - Existen ghouls que pueden refugiarse como humanos.

-Sí, señor. - Le contestó con una reverencia y se retiró.

-¿Ghouls que actúan como humanos? - Preguntó el joven un poco confundido. - No nos enseñaron eso en la academia... ¡Bueno! Si nos enseñaron que pueden confundirse entre las personas, pero de que vivan, trabajen como humanos es...

-No es muy común, pero hay verdaderos actores. - Le contestó tranquilo.

Luego de la inspección preliminar, ambos hombres recorrieron el lugar.

Vieron sangre por todos lados, huesos acumulados en un rincón, basura y más cosas sin importancia a la vista.

-Hubo una pelea entre ghouls, ese de ahí es el perdedor. - Hattori estaba de buen humor. Había que probar a su kohai. - ¿Por qué crees que se enfrentaron?

-Bueno, los hombres ghouls son territoriales... - Comenzó contestando el menor.

-Pero no es el caso. -Interrumpió el mayor. - La densidad de población ghoul en esta ciudad es baja en comparación a la cantidad de humanos. No se necesita limitar zonas.

-Entonces... - Dudó un poco antes de hablar. - Una mujer ghoul...

-O más... - Le respondió sonriente. - Imagina que son como leones. En todo clan siempre hay un alfa dominante, y si viene otro queriendo ganar a las hembras, le reta un duelo a muerte. El ganador es quien puede copular con quien quiera.

-Co... Copu... - Dijo sonrojándose.

-Oh... ¿Acaso no has hecho el tierno acto del amor? - Le preguntó divertido el mayor. - Aunque hablando de esas bestias, dudo que haya al menos algo de cariño... Andando.

-¿Que hacemos ahora? - Cambió de tema. - Hasta que los forenses no hagan su trabajo, no tenemos nada.

-¿Nada? - El rostro de Hattori se deformó en una mueca sorprendida. - Tenemos 2 cadáveres para examinar. Mira... - Jaló del brazo hacia el supuesto humano. - ¿Ves ese agujero en su pecho? Si fue asesinado con un Kagune, lo que probablemente quería era una muerte rápida. - Señaló el cuerpo inerte del sujeto. - ¿Ves como le atravesó el abdomen cortando la arteria aorta sin pasar a través de su espalda? Habiendo tantas maneras de matar a alguien rápidamente, este caso fue hecho para no dañar sus demás órganos... Creo que si era un humano después de todo...

-Entonces, esta víctima fue asesinada para comerla. - Dijo monótonamente Takagi.

-Así es. - Se dirigió al otro cadáver. - Pero este es el que realmente me llama la atención. - Se aproximaron a lo que quedaba del torso del ghoul. - Mira el corte limpio en su cintura... ¿Te imaginas que clase de Kagune podría hacer eso?

-Uno del tipo B o A... - Dijo recordando cómo se clasificaban las armas de los ghouls.

-Quizás del tipo S, si el filo fue angosto... Pero no importa, el tipo de Kagune no es lo que buscamos, es del cómo se usó.

-¿Qué? - Se confundió el Kohai.

-Sabemos que lo cortó a la mitad, pero no hay marcas de cortes en el suelo. Eso nos deja la opción de que el ghoul asesinado estaba de pie, es decir...

-Estaba vivo... - Dijo palideciéndose. . No lo cortó para comerlo.

-Bueno. - Le reprochó su compañero. - Las peleas de ghouls son así, nada de puño limpio o estocadas lastimeras... Como sea. - Señaló el pecho abierto del cadáver. - ¿Ves la irrigación de los vasos sanguíneos alrededor de donde debería estar el corazón?

Takagi asintió.

-Entonces, la causa de muerte no fue el corte en sí... - Ya se estaba asustando.

-No... Entonces podemos suponer que el ghoul que ganó se lo comió vivo.

Un silencio ocupó lugar entre los inspectores.

Hattori lo usó para seguir examinando lo que podía antes de que los forenses se lo llevaran.

Takagi lo usó para reemplantarse si era muy tarde para cambiar de profesión.

Unos minutos después, el mayor de los inspectores le hizo caso a las voces de su cabeza y luego de cerciorarse que no hubiera nada que se le escapara, se dirigió sin decir una palabra a su compañero, quien lo siguió de mala gana, acostumbrado a sus impredecibles acciones.

* * *

Cuando Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu volvieron para la hora del almuerzo, el mayor de de ellos aun no tenía una manera de explicar su cambio de atuendo a su familia.

Sabía que tenía que aclarar ese asunto, pero él esperaba que fuera una cuestión olvidada. Hablando por supuesto de todos sus hermanos, con excepción del cuarto.

El de azul ya había imaginado una conversación con Ichimatsu, justamente para contarle sobre las chicas ghouls, el incidente con Todoko y su nueva fuente de alimentos (aunque obviando por supuesto, la procedencia real de la carne que consumía).

Jyushimatsu, por suerte, no había cuestionado en nada a Karamatsu durante el tiempo compartido de juego. Solo se intercambiaban palabras como "¡Atrápala!" o "¡Lánzala!" y el singular Hustle & Muscle.

Sin ocultar su dicha por eso, le revolvió el cabello de sorpresa al de amarrillo que, al disfrutar el cariño recibido, solo le dedicó una sonrisa más iluminada.

¿El quinto hijo habría sacado a Karamatsu a propósito? El segundo hijo no estaba seguro, las acciones sin sentido de su hermano eran tan comunes que nadie las cuestionaba, eso le había dado un tiempo más para apaciguar a su familia.

Podría decir la verdad (un poco modificada), que tenía un grupo de amigas.

" _Verdaderas Karamatsu Girls"._ Pensó son una sonrisa prepotente.

Que una de ellas (la menor) había desaparecido y que fue en su búsqueda donde se arruinó su ropa usual.

La hermana mayor (y de paso su amiga) le compró ropa y ya.

Es bastante comprensible…

Pero…

Tendría que explicar cómo conoció a esas chicas…

Y cómo es que ellas tienen ese toque tan familiar con él como para pedirle ayuda con un lio de casa e incluso comprarle ropa.

También habría que explicar la razón por la que ocultó este hecho importante: haber dado un paso dejando atrás al fantasma de la virginidad (o al menos en este caso, el fantasma social al no tener amigas del sexo femenino).

Si las circunstancias no fueran tan especiales, Karamatsu de veras habría presumido toda la situación con su familia (y de alguna manera, sus hermanos tratarían de involucrarse). Pero ya era tarde para eso.

A medida que se iban acercando a casa, la piel del de azul se le erizó al sentir ese aroma tan familiar y espeluznante en el ambiente.

Ese olor rancio, gastado mezclado con una inminente sensación de peligro.

Fue Jyushimatsu quien rompió el hielo:

-Oye, ¿no son los inspectores Doves de la última vez?

-Sí, son ellos. – Contestó con un nerviosismo leve.

Karamatsu respiró profundo un par de veces antes de serenizarse por completo. No se dio cuenta que su hermano notó esto.

Al acortar la distancia, vio como el resto de sus hermanos conversaban con los Doves en la puerta de casa. Seguramente evitando de manera disimulada y cortésmente de entrar a casa, para que su madre no supiera de esta segunda visita.

Todos los hijos de los Matsuno conocían tan bien a su madre, que sabían que volvería con sus ideas de toque de queda y las salidas restringidas como antes.

Osomatsu, quien fue el primero que vio al de azul y al de amarillo, levantó la voz con un poco de irritación hacia el mayor de los inspectores:

-Ya le dije que Karamatsu se fue anoche con su novia. ¿Por qué le interesa tanto?

-No quiero ofenderlos, pero ustedes no parecen la clase de personas que llamarían la atención de las mujeres. – Le contestó con esa sonrisa macabra que ponía nerviosos a todos.

Todos arrugaron el ceño ante eso.

Takagi sin embargo, era el único apenado ante todo. Dio una reverencia de disculpa.

-Lo que Hattori-san quiso decir es que… - Se trabo un poco la garganta para no revelar que estuvieron espiándolos hace semanas. - Es peligroso salir de noche.

Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu ya estaban caminando hacia sus hermanos, habían escuchado todo y no tenían pensado saludar a los Doves. Se posicionaron a un lado de Osomatsu, quien continuaba con su mal humor.

-¿Pero como sabían que Karamatsu no estuvo anoche? – Dijo señalando al hermano que le seguía.

" _¡MIERDA!"._ Por suerte para el segundo hijo, con sus hermanos cerca podía mantener un temple de acero.

-Bueno… Eso… - Takagi lo sabía, su superior la había cagado.

-Karamatsu-kun. – Llamó Hattori hacia el azul para llamar su atención. - ¿Es verdad lo que dijo su hermano sobre su paradero?

-Así es. – Contestó sin ápice de duda y con su ceño fruncido un poco amenazante. - ¿Sucedió algo?

-Bueno, nada importante… Excepto que hubo una pelea de ghouls anoche…

Las reacciones fueron variadas entre todos los presentes:

Takagi se golpeo la frente con la mano, lo que había dicho su sempai era relacionar el caso nuevo con los sextillizos, dejando en clara evidencia que eran sospechosos. Si es que alguno lo era, a partir de ahora estarán más precavidos.

Osomatsu y Karamatsu compartieron una mirada de preocupación.

Choromatsu cruzó los brazos en señal de nervios.

Nadie podía ver las manos que estaban detrás de Ichimatsu, cuyas uñas se clavaban en la piel para que el dolor no lo hiciera perder su expresión regular.

Todomatsu solo sostuvo el brazo de Jyushimatsu, de nuevo tenía miedo.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con mi hermano? – Preguntó Osomatsu con una ligera aura amenazante, el de azul lo olió.

-Estamos buscando testigos o lo que sea. – Mintió el inspector Hattori. – Y da la casualidad de que hay un testigo viendo salir a su querido hermano a la noche. – Volvió a mentir, esperando una reacción sospechosa o de duda en el segundo. Lástima que no sabía que Karamatsu tenía el don de la actuación.

-Si es por eso... – Respondió el aludido. – No vi ni escuché nada raro.

-¿Y se puede saber que estuviste haciendo anoche? – Apretó el maletín plateado que sostenía en su mano izquierda.

Hattori se alegro al ver el nerviosismo visible en la cara del segundo hijo, pero se decepcionó cuando les compartió una sonrisa cómplice a sus hermanos:

-Un caballero no dice esas cosas. – Dijo acompañado de una mirada hacia el horizonte.

Doloroso.

-Ya veo… - Se dio media vuelta y se fue sin despedirse. ¿Su instinto le había fallado?

Fue Takagi sin embargo quien se despidió y dio una reverencia como disculpa.

Cuando ya se habían ido en ese auto negro, el mayor de todos los hermanos estiró los brazos y bostezó.

-¡Pero qué molestos! – Exclamó más tranquilo. – Realmente les llamaste la atención, Karamatsu.

-Es inevitable. – Le contestó también relajado. – Después de todo, I'm a guilty man.

-¡Para con eso o me romperá algún hueso! – Le bromeó divertido.

Ichimatsu (y seguramente el resto de sus hermanos) miraban preocupados a los dos mayores, querían preguntarle a Karamatsu sobre lo que sucedió anoche.

Sabían que el invento de Osomatsu sobre la novia era mentira para despistar a los inspectores, si decía la verdad (al menos la que conocían) podría hacer que se quedaran más tiempo. Y todos ellos no querían estar cerca del sujeto que parecía un lunático.

-Bueno chicos. – Llamó el de rojo sonriendo. – Huelo la comida, vamos a almorzar. – Y con esto se dirigió hacia dentro.

Jyushimatsu le siguió moviendo los brazos con entusiasmo.

Fue Karamatsu quien caminó detrás de Jyushimatsu, agradeciendo con todo su ser que, aunque su único hermano mayor no supiera la horrible realidad en la que estaba metido, fue lo suficientemente hábil para salvarlo de un aprieto y además, de no mencionar lo de su ropa o lo de Todoko como temía antes de llegar a casa.

Todomatsu y Choromatsu querían saber esas cosas, pero por las acciones despreocupadas de Osomatsu, no le dieron importancia y el tema fue olvidado. Por el momento.

¿Telepatía de hermanos?

¿Sincronía mental de sextillizos?

No importaba.

Lo único que importaba ahora, era que Ichimatsu tendría una seria plática con su hermano doloroso y de cejas gruesas.

* * *

Antes del almuerzo, Karamatsu buscó su "llave" a la comida y se preparó sin reparo antes de ir al comedor.

Se cambió de ropa, solo para no atraer la atención de sus padres (por si acaso) y fue a comer con los demás.

Durante la comida, los chicos comentaban sobre la pelea de ghouls que había mencionado el inspector, puesto que cuando prendieron la tele, estaba en todos los canales de noticias.

Era inevitable que su madre volviera a hacer el mismo escándalo como la primera vez, de todos modos era imposible ocultar eso. Estará en bocas de todos los vecinos durante días.

La ciudad donde vivían solía ser una apacible, con el caso de la suicida, el ataque del ghoul y ahora con esta pelea a muerte donde encontraron otra víctima humana y un ghoul muerto, las cosas no serian las mismas.

El reportero del canal solo repetía la misma información banal, parece que no le permitían acercarse y aun no había un representante de los Doves para aclarar las dudas.

-Apaga eso. – Pidió Matsuzo desde la cocina. – Pone nerviosa a mamá. – Antes de que la mujer pueda protestar, su marido le interrumpió. – A la tarde seguro darán una noticia completa, quiero disfrutar mi comida.

Choromatsu apagó la tele con el control remoto y siguió comiendo de su cuenco.

Los demás estaban en silencio, cada uno con sus pensamientos en su mente.

Osomatsu y Jyushimatsu parecían ser los únicos que degustaban el plato de su madre, exclamando cada tanto cosas como "Delicioso" y "Muy rico".

Karamatsu y Choromatsu estaban tranquilos pero callados, algo raro en el segundo, pero al fin y al cabo estaban comiendo.

Todomatsu aun tenía una notable cara de preocupación, realmente le aterraban que esas cosas anden sueltas por ahí. ¿Una pelea de ghouls? Ojala se hayan matado o algo. Son los ghouls después de todo uno de los terrores mayores del menor. Y sin saberlo, estaba comiendo con uno justo al frente.

Ichimatsu comía lento, nervioso, pero tratando de mantener las cosas en normalidad.

Le costaba bastante.

La pelea de ghouls… De alguna manera sabía que Karamatsu estaba involucrado. Las cosas eran tranquilas antes de que su hermano "cambiara".

¿Y las chicas? La colegiala que lo había saludado a la atardecer (no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle eso durante la noche anterior) y la mujer de negro (que de cierta manera le había dado un escalofrío al verla).

Solo quería preguntarle de una vez por todas, las ideas sobre lo que pasó anoche le crecían en la cabeza con tanta intensidad que le molestaba bastante.

¿Karamatsu le ocultaba cosas a pesar de que compartían ese secreto íntimo y personal sobre su nueva dieta?

¿Quiénes eran esas mujeres? ¿Y por qué no habló de ellas antes?

¿Por qué se ausentaba los fines de semana?

Nadie lo notaba (o le daba importancia), pero Ichimatsu si se había dado cuenta que se iba temprano por la mañana y volvía antes de que se pusiera el sol. Incluso podría mencionar un trabajo o algo, pero no estaba seguro.

De alguna manera se sentía aplazado. Ya no era el confidente de "ese" tema con su hermano. No quería admitirlo, pero le molestaba.

El cuarto hijo ya comenzaba a pensar que compartía más tiempo con Gimi que con Karamatsu. Aunque sea solo acompañarlo durante las noches que "salía" para cerciorarse de que no cometa alguna tontería.

Aun seguía buscando cada tanto en el foro de los suicidas, pero no había nada aun. Quizás ya había pasado de moda y se mudaron a otro sitio web, y eso le había dificultado las cosas. Necesitaba una fuente de comida para su hermano, pero había otra cosa que le molestaba…

Karamatsu no tenía hambre.

Aun cuando le había comunicado que si llegaba a tener hambre de "eso" de nuevo, le avisara, el segundo hijo nunca le dijo nada.

Ichimatsu había vuelto de nuevo al ciber café unos días antes, para averiguar más de ghouls, no solo de la página oficial, sino también otras de investigación y documentales.

En todos decían lo mismo: un humano adulto alimentaba a un ghoul durante uno o dos meses aproximadamente, y eso incluía carne y órganos.

Sin embargo, la última vez que el de purpura había visto (lastimosamente) comer al de azul, recordó que solo se comió un poco más de la mitad de esa chica suicida. Y eso fue hace más de un mes…

Su hermano tendría que tener hambre… ¿O quizás es diferente porque él es mitad humano?

Quizás es mucho pensamiento. Podría ser que Karamatsu no sienta hambre porque no es un ghoul de verdad.

También podría ser que si tenía hambre de todos modos, pero le ocultaba esas cosas.

Y si Karamatsu… ¿Ya estaba cazando humanos a sus espaldas?

Ichimatsu se petrificó. Aun tenía el pedazo de carne de cerdo en la punta de sus palitos, a punto de llevarlo a su boca. Pero inmediatamente, perdió el apetito.

No, su hermano de azul no podría matar personas para comerlas… ¿Verdad? Él no sería capaz…

Pero… ¿Y si Gimi…?

-¡Ichimatsu! – Le llamó el tercer hermano cuando el de purpura soltó el cuenco de alimentos sobre la mesa, ensuciando parte de ésta y su propio regazo.

-Ah, lo siento. – Dijo en un susurro y se levantó para limpiar es desastre que había hecho.

-¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó el menor de los presentes, quien fue el único que por casualidad vio en momento en como las manos de su hermano de purpura se aflojaban como si estuviera por desmayarse.

-Si… - Respondió con voz queda, algo nada fuera de lo común en él, pero que solo pocos de los hermanos sabían distinguir.

* * *

Durante el resto del día, las cosas transcurrieron como son habitualmente.

Los hijos del matrimonio Matsuno no mencionaron la visita sorpresa de los inspectores (para alivio de su madre), ni tampoco la relación con la chica de secundaria o la mujer de negro.

Por alguna razón, cada uno de los sextillizos no quiso abandonar la casa hasta la hora de los baños públicos, a pesar de que era un sábado soleado y agradable.

Otra vez actuaba la telepatía de los hermanos.

Si estaba demostrado que dos gemelos tenían una comunicación no verbal más aproximada que los hermanos normales, el caso de seis hermanos gemelos daba mucho para hablar.

Había algo en el ambiente que se asemejaba mucho a la tensión que había vivido antes, pero esto (a diferencia de esa horrible sensación de que algo no andaba bien) se sentía como si se necesitaran entre todos.

Eran esos momentos, no verbales ni expresivos, que cada hijo de la casa Matsuno se molestaban en compartir la misma habitación de la casa, solo porque lo necesitaban.

O mejor dicho, que alguien en específico lo necesitaba.

Karamatsu, de manera consciente (e inconsciente) no quiso separarse de sus hermanos incluso cuando fueron a los baños públicos, a pesar de que aun no estaba seguro sobre las cicatrices hechas por un Kagune podrían reemplazar las de su accidente.

Fue un alivio que casi nadie le había puesto atención, aunque Choromatsu se quedo viendo un poco más detenidamente la espalda de su hermano cuando le frotaba en sus respectivos asientos.

¿Esa cicatriz no estaba más arriba de lo que recordaba? ¿Y por qué le daba la sensación que el corte era más largo y lucia un poco irregular?

Después de todo, fue el hermano de verde el único que le ayudó a cambiarse los vendajes la primera vez.

Pero desechó esos pensamientos dudosos, seguramente era su mente la que le jugaba trucos. Las cicatrices no se cambian y punto.

Como lo que pasó cuando Karamatsu comió con ellos luego de mucho tiempo, el baño compartido se sintió igual de "completo".

Era difícil de decir para todos, pero aunque rechazaban o ignoraban al hermano de azul, su ausencia se extrañaba.

Luego de los baños, fueron directos a casa.

Mamá de nuevo los había regañado, ahora que había visto el informe oficial de los Doves sobre el incidente del dojo abandonado, uno de sus miedos salía a flote: El miedo de saber que había más ghouls salvajes y peligrosos acechando la noche.

Los chicos solo confiaban que se le pasara como la última vez.

En comparación con Tokio u otros lugares en Japón, la ciudad donde vivían era muy tranquila.

* * *

Mientras todos se preparaban para dormir, Ichimatsu le dio un vistazo a su hermano de azul que estaba cambiándose de ropa.

Ya no usaba las vendas para disimular, ni tampoco se cambiaba en el baño o en otro lugar para que no vieran su piel en perfectas condiciones. No, no más. Porque ahora había dos nuevas cicatrices que el de purpura juraba que no estaban ahí antes.

Eso solo afirmó su teoría sobre que Karamatsu si había participado en esa pelea.

Un miedo le recorrió la espina dorsal.

¿Fue Gimi?

La personalidad salvaje de su hermano parecía inofensiva cuando los chicos (o los gatos) estaban presentes, pero ya había visto antes como se tornaba agresivo en presencia de otro ghoul…

Definitivamente, Gimi ya no le parecía un niño inofensivo.

Aun tendría que esperar un momento para hablar con el segundo hijo, no la tuvo en todo el día, y la duda le carcomía el interior.

Pero esperaría, no quedaba de otra.

* * *

Y unas horas después de acostarse, Ichimatsu se despertaba de nuevo.

Llámalo "intuición", "conexión de hermanos" o simplemente "sueño ligero". Pero casi siempre que sentía que había más espacio a su izquierda, sus ojos se abrían automáticamente.

Vio el espacio vacío y la ventana más abierta de lo usual. Las noches que la dejaban abierta para ventilar el ambiente cálido del verano, el de purpura siempre la corría un poco para cerrarla, para distinguir si Gimi había ido al techo de nuevo o solo estaba pasándose por la casa como de costumbre.

Se dirigió con cuidado y silencio hacia afuera, para subir al techo desde la escalera en el patio.

Casi le dio un infarto cuando apenas al asomarse, encontró a Gimi enfrente de él.

Normalmente se sentaba en el espacio enfrente de la calle, pero esta vez, Ichimatsu juraría que lo estaba esperando.

Aun tenia la horrible idea de que Gimi podría haber estado alimentándose a costa de Karamatsu y él, pero tenia que confiar que esa personalidad no era peligrosa para los humanos.

-Gimi… - Dijo susurrando, el corazón aun le latía velozmente. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Y el mitad-ghoul, esbozando una ligera sonrisa poco típica en su rostro, se transformó en su forma de ghoul.

Con el ojo izquierdo rojo y las venas negras, se materializó un solo tentáculo azulado y negruzco, donde Ichimatsu vio con total sorpresa un tono amarillento (que antes no estaba) en ese Kagune.

Pero lo que le hacía tener los ojos bien abiertos, era la punta partida en dos, biselada y afilada.

Y le dio la impresión que Gimi parecía mostrarlo con orgullo.

* * *

 **Notas** : *Puntos suspensivos para denotar pensamiento* Disculpen el retraso, estuve muy bajoneada con un tema de la universidad, hubo un error en el acta de los exámenes relacionada con mi apellido y con tantos tramites, perdí mi oportunidad de rendir y de seguir cursando el resto del año. Mal, pero bueno, al menos tendré más tiempo para esto (¿?) Ya veremos cómo se maneja la cosa. Suerte a todos, y no dejen los exámenes importantes para último momento D:


	15. El mundo es un pañuelo

Ichimatsu terminó por subirse al techo. Y sin quitarle los ojos encima a Gimi, se sentó a una distancia que él consideró prudente. Sabía que no le haría daño, pero era inevitable la sensación de miedo.

Mientras tanto, la criatura revoloteaba su Kagune como un juguete, se lo veia contento… Algo que el cuarto hijo lo vio como un mal presagio.

-Gimi… - Susurró con cuidado de que no se notase su nerviosismo, aunque sin que el de purpura lo supiera, Gimi ya lo había detectado por su aroma. – Tú… ¿Te comiste a un ghoul? – Preguntó sin rodeos, no había que molestarse en fingir sensibilidad.

De las veces que fue a buscar información sobre ghouls en internet, recordó cuando leyó que los Kagunes solo evolucionaban cuando se practicaba el canibalismo entre ellos.

Un escozor se comenzó a sentir desde la parte baja de la espalda hasta la nuca, mientras esperaba la respuesta…

Respuesta que nunca llegó porque como tantas veces había pasado antes, Gimi estaba absorto en su mundo.

-Hey. – Llamó el cuarto Matsuno. Se estaba empezando a desesperar. La criatura seguía sin prestarle atención. – Gimi. – Le llamó de nuevo, pero sin resultado. No quería levantar la voz por si despertaba a su familia, así que en un acto delicado, se acercó y sostuvo de la barbilla al mitad-ghoul, forzándolo a que lo vea. - ¿Te comiste un maldito ghoul?

Gimi se deshizo del agarre y terminó por asentir, para luego volver a la normalidad. Con su Kagune desintegrado, se levantó y fue al otro lado del techo a buscar a sus felinos amigos.

Ichimatsu se quedo en silencio.

Con la respuesta del otro yo de su hermano, ya comenzaba a pensar que tenía que buscar una manera de controlarlo. Independientemente de lo que haya pasado esa noche, Gimi mató y se comió un verdadero ghoul… Y si el informe especial de los Doves era verdad, realmente su hermano (porque al fin y al cabo, Gimi era Karamatsu) era más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Le alegraba que estuviera bien pero… Esto se estaba saliendo de sus límites, como humano y como hermano.

Metido en sus pensamientos, se le ocurrió otra cosa para preguntar. Pero con miedo de saber la verdad…

Se acercó a Gimi, quien ya había apresado un gato negro en sus brazos mientras lo hacía jugar con sus dedos. El felino mordía y lamia los dedos del mitad-ghoul sin ser capaz de causarle el mínimo rasguño, al increíble para el cuarto hijo, porque era justamente el negro es que mordía fuerte.

Con la garganta seca, le dio una palmaditas en el hombro, con esto, fue capaz de llamar su atención.

-Gimi… - Suspiró pesado. – Estuviste… ¿Comiendo humanos?

La criatura estaba un poco extrañada, movió su cabeza hacia un lado. El estrés del humano sombrío había aumentado considerablemente, por eso mismo no contestó en el momento.

-Quiero decir… - A Ichimatsu le dolía preguntar eso, pero más le dolía saber la verdad. Podía mostrarse como una persona desinteresada y fría, pero saber que su propio hermano (Karamatsu, no Gimi) había sido responsable de la muerte de un inocente le hacía poner en duda su papel de buen hermano (o cómplice) – Además de la chica del bosque… ¿Te acuerdas de ella? – Ahí es cuando Gimi asintió, pero atento a cualquier cambio. Se estaba preocupando por el pobre humano. – Bien… ¿Volviste a comer a otro humano después de eso?

La criatura no supo que contestar exactamente, porque si bien recuerda a la delicia del bosque, no fue Gimi quien volvió a comer carne humana después de eso. Aunque al mismo tiempo, Karamatsu era su mitad, así que…

Asintió con un poco de duda en su rostro, algo que si Ichimatsu se hubiera molestado en notar, se habría sorprendido que la criatura estuviera aprendiendo a ser más expresivo.

Pero no, el matsu de purpura se cubrió la cara con una mano durante unos segundos, que para Gimi, se sintieron como horas.

El mitad-ghoul trató de tocar a Ichimatsu por el hombro, no sabía por qué pero quería contacto. Lo necesitaba.

Sorpresivamente, el menor rechazó el tacto ni bien vio que se acercaba la mano de esa cosa.

Esa cosa.

Y sin volver a ver a su "hermano", el cuarto hijo se levantó y bajó por las escaleras sin decirle nada.

Mientras el otro, soltaba al gato y se quedaba con una extraña sensación que nunca había sentido antes.

Dolor. Pero no era como el dolor en su abdomen, cuando el otro ghoul le atravesó. Era diferente.

Era como si, le doliera dentro, más profundo que sus entrañas.

* * *

La mañana del domingo, un día no laboral, se encontraba soleado y despejado.

Un buen día para pasar con la familia, o quizás hacer un pasatiempo favorito, pero no para los inspectores Dove de la sede, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había comprobado actividad ghoul en la cuidad. Y nadie perdería la oportunidad de estar en ese caso.

En lugares con ghouls concurridos, los casos se asignaban a un par de inspectores, pero como el caso del ghoul del dojo era algo demasiado grande para los novatos y el personal sin acción, sería algo de trabajo en equipo.

Así que todos los "interesados" debían de presentarse en la sala de juntas. Un salón bastante grande con hileras de sillas, un pedestal para hablar al frente y una pantalla computarizada de varias pulgadas en la pared.

La asistencia no era obligatoria, después de todo, todos los inspectores calificados recibirían una copia del expediente en sus escritorios y también correos electrónicos para empezar con sus pistas y conclusiones. Pero eso no evitaba que un buen puñado de hombres y mujeres deseosos de acción cancelaran sus citas o compromisos para estar ahí mismo, con sus trajes pulcros y zapatos limpios.

Todos estaban en una mezcla de miedo, emoción y ansiedad causados por el descubrimiento de ayer. Cuando una vecina, casi sorda, casi ciega, de edad avanzada llamó a la policía para denunciar "que los mocosos insolentes de nuevo estaban destruyendo el viejo dojo", las fuerzas enviaron un patrullero para (en su idea) detener a unos chiquillos probablemente drogados o bebidos.

La sorpresa al encontrar los cuerpos hicieron que los oficiales llamaran a la sede de los Doves casi inmediatamente, sin ni siquiera consultar con su propia central.

Hattori se encontraba en la primera fila, justo a su lado estaba Takagi, nervioso y hambriento, no había desayunado y era un domingo a las 9 am. Quería recibir el informe el lunes pero… Hattori… Hay que seguir a Hattori… Es su sempai, su superior. Aprender de él es su deber como kohai… Que fastidio.

-Muy bien, comencemos. – Habló el director regente.

El silencio se hizo y comenzó con las descripciones básicas, lugares, testigos, pruebas, evidencias.

La junta duró más de una hora, donde los diferentes científicos y forenses daban un resumen de lo que habían encontrado y un poco de su historia. Referencias, aproximaciones con otros casos, etc.

Pero Hattori abrió grandes los ojos cuando subía al estrado la jefa del departamento de genética. La mujer de edad madura lucia nerviosa y cansada. Para el inspector con más años de experiencia en todo el edificio, eso era una señal de que encontraron algo muy jugoso.

-Buenos días a todos. – Saludó. – Ahora les hablaré sobre las muestras de sangre encontradas en la escena del crimen. – La pantalla detrás de ella se conectó a su computadora portátil y mostró tres fotos de tubos de ensayos con un fluido rojizo dentro. – Podemos empezar aclarando que, además de la victima humana, había tres muestras de sangre del tipo ghoul por el lugar, uno perteneciente al sexo femenino y los otros dos al masculino.

Hattori le dio un par de codazos a Takagi por recordarle su teoría de que peleaban por alguna hembra.

-Lo sé. – Susurró el menor mientras rodaba los ojos. Su compañero parecía emocionado de nuevo.

-He buscado las muestras genéticas en la base de datos del sistema. – Continuó la doctora. – Los resultados fueron variados. – En la pantalla, debajo de cada foto de tubo de ensayo, aparecieron imágenes. – La primera muestra, y también el ghoul muerto encontrado le pertenecía a un espécimen de clase A, llamado Atsushi. – La primera imagen mostraba el rostro casi borroso tomada de una cámara de seguridad, que algunos inspectores habían visto en el dojo, pero en la pantalla, aunque se veia algo nítida, no se comparada con los restos encontrados. – Fue visto por última vez en Tokio hace dos meses, pero su rastro se perdió desde entonces. Los responsables del sistema actualizaran su deceso. – Apretó otra tecla y la segunda imagen apareció una cruz. – La segunda muestra… - Su voz titubeó. – Es desconocida… Pero… - Todos prestaron atención a la voz de la mujer, antes calmada y serena, y ahora nerviosa.

Presionando algunas teclas en la computadora, la pantalla minimizó las fotos de los tubos de ensayos y apareció un lo que parecía ser una cadena de ADN en 3D. Había espacios incompletos en la cadena.

-Sobre la muestra del ghoul macho sin identificar… Uno de mis subordinados encontró una anomalía, entonces me dispuse a hacer yo misma las pruebas. – Respiró profundo. – Bien, lo explicaré de un modo que todos entiendan. Estaba descomponiendo los elementos de la muestra para agregarla al registro de identificación de ghouls de nuestro sistema. Como saben, aíslo la célula RC (la que produce el Kagune) y la grabo en la base de datos. Muy bien. – Dijo más para ella a continuar. - Encontré algo inusual en el ADN dentro de la célula RC de dicha muestra… Estaba incompleta. – Todos los presentes mostraban rostros de confusión. - Creí que quizás tendría alguna enfermedad o trastorno, hasta ahora no se han documentado ningún tipo de patología relacionada con los ghouls, así que necesitaba más información, me dispuse a analizar cada componente de la muestra incluyendo los linfocitos, son los que tienen el ADN, afortunadamente, la cadena de ADN que conseguí estaba completa, pero cuando la compare con la incompleta para ver que cromosomas o péptidos faltaban… - Una tecla más y apareció otra cadena de ADN, esta vez completa. Cuando la doctora se cercioró que todos tenían la atención, apretó de nuevo y ambas imágenes tridimensionales se superponían. Inmediatamente apareció un cartel en ingles "NO MATCH" o "No hay concordancia". - Resulta que ambas cadenas son totalmente diferentes.

Sonidos de asombros y gimoteos se escucharon por el salón. La doctora aguardó unos segundos antes de continuar.

-Creí que podría ser un error, que la muestra estaba contaminada o algo. Pero volví a pedir a forenses que me dé más muestras y en todas ellas es lo mismo. Por lo tanto, tanto las personas bajo mi cargo como yo estamos… Absortos con esta evidencia.

-Entonces. – Habló Hattori con una expresión seria como nunca se vio. – Si hay dos cadenas de ADN diferentes en una misma muestra que sabemos que le pertenece a un ghoul… ¿Qué conclusión podría sacar usted como profesional del tema?

-Dos tipos de ADN no pueden convivir en un mismo organismo. – Comenzó la doctora. – Aunque sabemos que cuando un ghoul se alimenta de otro, se produce una mutación en las células RC, alterando por supuesto la célula misma, pero no el ADN… Entonces…

Parecía que Hattori y la doctora sabían lo que podría ser, pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar.

La mujer recordó su seriedad en el caso y decidió terminar lo que había empezado:

-Lo que encontré era una descomposición celular o algo similar, pero aun con la cadena incompleta de ADN, hay un equilibrio en el tejido. No tienen ningún acierto en común… Pero al mismo tiempo la célula RC tiene otros componentes que la hacen funcional. En conclusión, damas y caballeros: La muestra que encontramos le pertenece a algo… Algo que no es del todo ghoul.

Silencio de ultratumba. Hasta que ese rompió:

-Podría usted decir. – Habló el Dove mayor. – Que si no es del todo ghoul… ¿También podría ser mitad humano?

Ahí es cuando todos empezaron a alarmarse. Todos los inspectores hablaban entre ellos, casi a gritos por el descubrimiento y la teoría del Dove transferido.

La leyenda del hibrido entre un humano y un ghoul podría no ser más una simple leyenda desde ahora.

Las normas éticas actuaban de nuevo. Y las preguntas casuales: ¿Podrá comer comida humana? ¿Tendrá antojo de carne humana? ¿Tendrá alguna deformación? ¿Tendrá una esperanza de vida corta? ¿Quiénes son sus padres? ¿Realmente un hombre o mujer pudo procrear una criatura así?

-¡SILENCIOOOOO! – Gritó Hattori con fuerza, haciendo callar a todos. Incluyendo al director.- Continúe por favor. – Le dijo a la mujer.

-Si… - Le contestó nerviosa. – La tercera muestra…

Quizás todos estaban un poco chocados por las palabras de la doctora, después de todo, una de las preguntas para ser un Dove era sobre si considerabas humano al susodicho hibrido. La respuesta que tenias que poner si quería aprobar el examen, era "No". Pero eso no quitaba el hecho que a diferencia de esos monstruos salvajes, uno que sea mitad de humano quizás tenga racionalidad, sentimientos y sea capaz de sentir como ellos.

Confinados en sus pensamientos (incluyendo Takagi), nadie notaba la sonrisa de Hattori que se formaba como un enamorado al ver a la mujer que amaba.

En la pantalla, aparecía el resultado de la muestra tres, la muestra de la hembra ghoul. No había concordancia directa con la base de datos, pero si había concordancia con parientes.

Debajo del tubo de ensayo con la caratula N°3, estaban las fotos de una pareja de ghouls capturados hace 15 años. Llevados a la prisión de ghouls en Tokio, estudiados y catalogados. Eran ghouls débiles, por lo tanto su Kagune extraído solo serviría para crear balas. No para la clase de armas como el maletín de Hattori.

En la foto de la izquierda había una mujer ghoul, lucia cansada y tenia ojeras, pero eso no evitaba que Hattori examinara su cabello castaño, su nariz pequeña y esos suaves labios.

La foto de la derecha mostraba un hombre ghoul, estaba demacrado y parecía tener la vista perdida cuando la foto fue tomada, pero eso no dejaba que el inspector de la sonrisa observara con detenimiento esos ojos cafés sin brillo, esos pómulos un poco definidos y ese mentón ovalado.

Si, ya había visto todas esas cosas antes.

No había que ser genio para saber que la tercera muestra le pertenecía a su vástago. A su hija que, según los cálculos, tendría al menos como mínimo 16 años.

Casualmente, Hattori si recordaba una chica con esas características, con un lindo uniforme de secundaria y abrazando a uno de los chicos Matsuno, sus sospechosos principales.

* * *

Karamatsu se despertó en cama, algo confundido porque los pelos de gato en su pijama indicaban que Gimi había salido anoche en sus andadas.

Eran pasadas las 10 y todos sus hermanos se levantaban bostezando y estirando.

Excepto por el matsu de su derecha. Ichimatsu no estaba en su esquina habitual.

-Oigan, ¿Dónde está Ichimatsu? – Preguntó el de azul.

-Salió anoche. – Respondió Osomatsu. – Me desperté para ir al baño y me lo encontré vestido, dijo que necesitaba aire fresco.

En ese momento, Choromatsu le golpeó con un manotazo en la cabeza al mayor.

-¡¿Lo dejaste irse de noche cuando hay ghouls sueltos?!

-Yo… Ouh… - Contestó apenado.

Antes de que se sembrara el pánico, Karamatsu pudo reconocer el aroma de su hermano acercándose a casa. Cuando el segundo hijo se asomó por la ventana, vio al cuarto con un aura más sombría de lo usual.

-Ya regresó… - Comentó Karamatsu un poco desanimado. ¿Qué le había pasado a su hermano de purpura?

Durante el desayuno, Ichimatsu estuvo más ausente que de costumbre, parecía un ente consumiendo los alimentos por puro capricho de su cuerpo, sin disfrutarlos o poder al menos saborearlos.

No, para el cuarto hijo, que tenía un peso incalculable en sus hombros, ya no se sentía merecedor de nada.

Sus demás hermanos le hablaron como de costumbre, pero él contestaba muy quedadamente o casi no decía nada.

Decidieron que Jyushimatsu se encargara, después de todo, él sabía cómo animar al hermano más sombrío.

En el almuerzo fue casi lo mismo, pero el quinto hijo no se despegaba de Ichimatsu, por lo cual era un progreso. Para el de amarillo, su hermano de los gatos se estaba haciendo el difícil, pero el truco era tener paciencia y dejar que se abra solo.

En el resto del día, aprovecharon que sus padres se fueron de paseo y cada uno se fue a hacer lo que se le antojara. Sin la supervisión estricta de su madre, al menos se podían relajar un poco.

Cada uno de los hijos Matsuno fue a hacer lo que normalmente harían un domingo.

Pero nos centramos en Karamatsu, quien aprovechó la tarde para pasear un poco por el parque, para relajarse y despejar un poco la mente. Estuvo vagando sin rumbo unas horas hasta la puesta de sol.

Incluso se encontró con Chibita en el camino, lo acompañó a comprar los ingredientes de su pequeño puesto y pudo conversar un poco como los viejos tiempos.

-Ya no vienes a mi puesto, infeliz. – Le comentó un poco ofendido.

-He estado ocupado con mi performance. – Contestó dolorosamente.

-Por supuesto…

Karamatsu iba casi distraído cuando olfateó un aroma familiar.

A unos pocos metros de ellos, veia a Choroko pasearse con varias bolsas en ambos brazos. Tenía una playera verde agua con una falda escalonada y una medias a lunares que le llegaban a los muslos, parecía un atuendo simple, pero de un estilo propio de la mujer que olía a té verde.

Casi inmediatamente, el de chaqueta de cuero se despidió de su amigo y se dirigió a la mujer, quien también lo había detectado.

Chibita solo esperaba que no terminara con una mejilla roja.

-Karamatsu-san. – Le llamó sonriéndole.

-No tienes que tratarme con tanto respeto. – Le dijo mientras le aliviaba el peso de tantas bolsas.

-Muchas gracias. – Agradeció, un poco nerviosa de que no fijara la vista en la bolsa llena de mangas y novelas BL que casualmente ese día había decidido comprar. – ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien. Pero quien más me preocupa es Todoko.

-Pues despreocúpate, sus heridas están sanando rápido. Quizás falte al colegio unos días pero ya tenemos un médico conocido para ayudarle con los certificados.

El de lentes negros (que los tenia doblados en el bolsillo) seguía a Choroko.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Al auto, ya terminé de comprar algunas cosas: comida, libros, ropa para las chicas…

-¿Tu sola? – Realmente esperaba que alguien la acompañara, Choroko parecía tener 4 bolsas de diferentes tamaños en cada brazo no parecía muy cómodo.

-Yo sola puedo, de todos modos Osoko aun está arreglando la casa.

-Es verdad, no parecía muy mal de todos modos.

Choroko recordó que Karamatsu se había ido viendo los pocos destrozos del ghoul que secuestro a su hermanita, pero no sabía de la pelea de su hermana mayor con Ichiko. Guardó silencio ante esto.

Mientras se dirigían al Audi blanco estacionado, la de verde se detuvo a ver la cartelera de una película.

-Tengo que ver esta. – Le señaló. – En mi trabajo, todos hablan de ella, parece que será tema de conversación durante mucho tiempo.

-¿No te gustaría verla ahora? – Le preguntó Karamatsu como si estuviera hablándole a cualquiera de sus hermanos, después de todo, así veia a Choroko, como una hermana un par de años mayor.

La mujer, en cambio se empezó a sonrojar como nunca.

Los hombres casi no le hablan si no es algo referido a la editorial, y muchos menos si es para invitarla a algún lugar.

Estaba a punto de rechazar, pero recordó que quizás no tenga otra oportunidad de ver la dichosa película, siempre se la ha estado pospuesto por el trabajo y sus hobbies que falta poco para que la saquen de horario.

-Está bien. – Dijo feliz. Un sentimiento agradable nació en ella y permitió que se quedara, después de todo, ¿qué podría salir mal?

Dejaron las bolsas dentro del auto y fueron al cine.

Nunca se dieron cuenta que al otro lado de la calle (quizás por el aroma de docenas de humanos pasando alrededor) Ichimatsu veia la escena con los ojos bien abiertos.

* * *

Al entrar al establecimiento, el aire acondicionado debió de estar roto porque hacía mucho frio. Pero ya habían pagado la entrada, Choroko no se iria para atrás. Aunque se abrazaba a sí misma para darse un poco de calor.

Karamatsu le ofreció su chaqueta y ella, con el mismo sonrojo se lo agradeció y la recibió.

-Creí que los ghouls eran resistentes al frio.- Susurro divertido.

-Solo los ghouls fuertes. – Le contestó mientras pasaban los comerciales y los trailers de otras películas.

Karamatsu parpadeo un par de veces con esa respuesta.

-¿Y tu no lo eres?

-¿Por qué piensas que lo soy?

-Bueno… Cuando me protegiste esa vez de Ichiko… - Recordando el Kagune verde y grande que se usó para escudarlo. – Me pareciste fuerte.

-Pues… - Se sentía halagada que pensara eso, pero era verdad que los humanos siempre verán fuertes a todos lo ghouls. – En realidad soy el ghoul más débil de mi familia. – Dijo con una débil sonrisa. – Mi Kagune es totalmente defensivo, no puedo contraatacar. Es por eso que no sirvo para cosas como cazar o cortar la carne.

-Igual me parece very cool. – Le dijo Karamatsu con una sonrisa iluminada.

Para Choroko, extrañamente, además de ser doloroso, resultaba carismático.

Y para Karamatsu, realmente tendría que haber leído de qué se trataba a película, porque resultaba una especie de remake de "Secreto en la montaña".

* * *

Al salir del cine, Choroko aun estaba con la chaqueta de cuero, emocionada y dando brincos de alegría. Su acompañante en cambio se divertía con verla tan "suelta", ya que en casa siempre parecía calmada y austera.

-Gracias por acompañarme Karamatsu. – Le dijo la chica, a pesar de que era de noche aun era temprano. – ¿Te gustaría hacer algo o te acerco a tu casa?

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. – El de azul disfrutaba la compañía de Choroko, pero no quería molestarla si tenía planes o algo mejor que hacer. Pero entonces... – En realidad si tengo algo que hacer, y creo que puedes ayudarme.

-Dime.

-La ropa que me han comprado ustedes, ¿cómo podría devolverles el favor?

-Karamatsu… - Le dijo riendo un poco. – No tienes que darnos nada, salvaste a Todoko, deberíamos estarte comprando cosas a por montones… - De repente cambio su semblante. - Pero nada brillante. - El de azul pareció shokearse con eso. – Esos pantalones son muy dolorosos de vista, sin ofender.

-No te preocupes. – Dijo en una pose dramática. – Nadie comprende mi Perfect Style.

Desde que salieron del cine, Choroko y Karamatsu no notaron a Ichimatsu, que estaba escondido en un rincón del otro lado de la calle, esperando el momento para que salieran.

Esa mujer era nueva, ¿con cuantas féminas tenía contacto Kusomatsu? ¿Y por qué nunca se lo contó? Una ira se desataba dentro del cuarto hijo.

Ya esta, tenía que hacer que ese idiota escupiera todo lo que sabe, por las buenas o por las malas.

¿Por qué Ichimatsu debe ocultarle secretos de Karamatsu a su familia pero él no es capaz de compartir sus cosas con él?

El enojo estaba reemplazando lentamente la culpa y tristeza que hasta hace poco estaba sintiendo.

Gimi es un mosntruo.

Karamatsu no, Gimi lo es.

Hasta es momento era difícil decirle a su hermano (su doloroso y cejudo hermano) lo que su personalidad le había dicho la noche anterior. Pero ver a su hermano tan tranquilo, feliz, sonriendo con una chica que no detestaba su presencia lo hacía poner de nuevo de mal humor.

" _Si yo sufro, creo que también te toca un poco a ti"._

Un pensamiento consciente pero a la vez cruel.

Mientras daba unos pasos, un par de brazos le detuvo.

-Ichimatsu-kun. – De un lado le habló un chico de casi su edad con lentes que le sonreía con familiaridad.

-¿Cómo estás? – Le preguntó una chica de cabello corto y con el mismo semblante agradable.

El cuarto hijo reconoció a cierta pareja que había compartido un rato en Navidad.

Antes que pudiera contestar algo, el dúo dinámico dirigió al de purpura hacia el lado contrario.

-Ven con nosotros, te compraremos unos fideos. – Dijo la chica.

-O lo que prefieras. – Habló el chico.

Ichimatsu le extrañó esta actitud pero por un momento al menos, tenía que olvidar a la mierda de Kusomatsu.

Un viento de verano nocturno sopló fuerte, en dirección hacia Choroko y Karamatsu, éste último se puso alerta.

-No te preocupes. – Le adelantó la de verde. – No son peligrosos, al menos no para nosotros. – Quiso tranquilizar al de azul, pero ya se encontraba buscando con la vista.

Ese aroma. Era de ghoul… No de uno, eran dos aromas muy fuertes.

A pesar de que escuchó las palabras de Choroko, no podía sentirse tranquilo, nunca más si había un ghoul cerca.

Entonces, no muy lejos, los vio. Y el alma se le cayó bien duro al suelo. Reconocería esa espalda donde fuese.

" _¡Ichimatsu!"_

Y al mismo tiempo que se producía todo este acontecimiento.

Jyushiko cerraba la boca pensativa al ver a la parejita ghoul llevándose al hermano de Karamatsu.

* * *

 **Notas** : Olvidé dar las gracias en el capitulo anterior (y a esta y muchos proximos) a Megumi-Elric-x por su ayuda y consejos. Muchas gracias.

Secreto en la montaña necesita un remake, quizás con Andrew Lincoln y Jared Leto (?


	16. Hablemos

Choroko trataba de seguirle el paso a Karamatsu, quien trotaba casi corriendo para no perder de vista a su objetivo.

La de verde creyó que el joven de azul trataba de plantarles cara o de causar problemas, por lo que lo obligó a detenerlo sujetándolo de un brazo con firmeza.

-¡Espera! – Exclamó alto para luego hablar en voz baja. Aun estaban en una calle rodeados de humanos. – Te dije que no son peligrosos, son de esos ghouls que te hablamos antes, tenemos una tregua de no atacarnos si nos encontramos.

-¡Pero tienen a…!

-¡No es nuestro problema! – Le replicó la mayor. – Deja que se alimenten como puedan.

-¡Es mi hermano! – El rostro de la mujer se palideció con esas palabras.

Choroko dejó de sujetar con fuerza y Karamatsu se deshizo del agarre suavemente

Siguió su camino, pero se frustró cuando no pudo divisar a la pareja de ghouls ni a Ichimatsu, el olor a las docenas de humanos que recorrían la ciudad escondía ese aroma tan distintivo de los ghouls.

Tenía que encontrarlos. Pronto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, Ichimatsu se extrañaba que la pareja de novios lo haya guiado lejos de las calles transitadas, y por lo tanto, de los restaurantes próximos.

-¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó con duda.

-Estábamos pensando en comer en casa esta noche. – Dijo el chico.

-Sí, la comida es más rica cuando la haces tú mismo. – Habló la chica levantando la bolsa del supermercado que llevaba en la mano.

Ichimatsu ralentizó el paso.

-No quiero molestarlos. – Dijo bajando un poco la cabeza.

-No es molestia, en serio. – Mencionó en joven de lentes.

-Vamos, deprisa. – La chica adelantó un poco el paso. – Es que tengo mucha hambre. – Le dijo entre sonrisas.

El de purpura estaba apenándose por estas amabilidades de esta gente. Perdido en su mundo, no notó que ambas personas a cada lado miraban detrás y en cada esquina que pasaban. Estaban pendientes si alguien los seguía.

Ya se estaban alejando de la civilización cuando cruzaron a la zona residencial, donde no había mucha gente pasando.

Se metieron por un callejón para acortar camino, ya estaban cerca.

Pero entonces una figura femenina salió del otro extremo del pasaje.

-¡Buenas noches! – Exclamó la figura levantando una mano amigablemente.

Ichimatsu abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido de lo familiar que se le veia esa chica: vestida de jeans apretados y una blusa amarilla que le descubría su ombligo, una chaqueta de algodón blanco y unos zapatos deportivos muy coloridos. Pero lo familiar venia de esa sonrisa tan grande y esos ojos lleno de vida.

La pareja se tensó un poco al verla.

-Parece que tenemos un pequeño problemita… - Dijo Jyushiko con esa sonrisita tan jovial.

-No queremos problemas. – Adelantó la chica un poco nerviosa. Ichimatsu vio el miedo en ella y se preguntó que tenía con esa chica que parecía de secundaria. No parecía una delincuente o algo similar.

-Es una conocida. – Tranquilizó el chico al de purpura. – Este… ¿Tu nombre es…?

-Eso no importa. – Cortó la de amarillo mientras daba uno que otro paso cauteloso. – Lo que importa es que no es hora de comer para ustedes.

Algo andaba mal, Ichimatsu lo notaba en los rostros de sus amigos.

-Bueno, tampoco es hora de comer para ti. – Replicó con un poco de valentía la joven de pelo corto.

Jyushiko se planteaba si era buena idea mostrar su forma ghoul para intimidarlos, pero no estaba segura si ese era el hermano de Karamatsu-niisan que sabía de su secreto ghoul. Si no fuera el caso, solo se delataría a ella misma… Pero por otro lado, ellos tampoco podrían pelear tan cerca de posibles testigos. Sería muy riesgoso.

Tenía que pensar en algo.

No dejaría que el hermano de su niisan sea alimento de ghouls.

-No quiero molestarlos. – Habló Jyushiko con una sonrisa menos alegre. – Pero no puedo dejar que cenen… Esa comida…

Ichimatsu parpadeaba confuso, ¿qué demonios decía esa chica? ¡No entendía nada!

-¿Pretendes que lo dejaremos así nomas para ti? – Preguntó retóricamente el joven.

-¿Ah? – Ahora también Jyushiko estaba confusa con esas palabras. Pero vio por detrás del grupo de personas un par de figuras que se acercaban rápidamente.

-Es un juego. – Le adelantó la joven tapándole los ojos a Ichimatsu. – Es una larga historia pero así es como nos expresamos. – Mintió.

Inmediatamente la pareja empezó a transformarse, los ojos negros, las pupilas rojas y las rasgaduras negras en el rostro. Había olor a amenaza en el ambiente, pero también un miedo escondido. La de amarillo no se dejaría intimidar por un par de debiluchos.

-Sabemos que estuviste siguiéndolo… - Habló el de lentes.

-No puedes comértelo. – Dijo la de pelo corto.

-¡Yo no iba a hacerlo! – Exclamó Jyushiko. – ¡Ustedes lo harán!

-¡Claro que no! – Hablaron ellos al mismo tiempo.

" _La comida en esa bolsa debe de ser bastante buena_ ". Pensó Ichimatsu sudando un poco producto de la situación. ¿De qué se quejaba de lo extraño? Ya había vivido cosas peores.

Pero en el momento que el viento volvió a soplar, un escalofrío les recorrió la espina dorsal a los ghouls transformados al sentir esa fragancia de esa ghoul que, junto con otra mujer de ropa roja, los había amenazado la primera vez hace años.

Voltearon hacia tras, pero en vez de ver a la tal "Karako", solo vieron a un ghoul (si, debía ser un ghoul) con el mismo rostro que su amigo. Ahora todo el mundo estaba confuso.

Karamatsu escuchó lo último de la conversación. Y dedujo lo siguiente:

-Jyushiko. – Le llamó. Ichimatsu reconoció la voz pero no hizo ademan de sacarse las manos de la joven que cubrían sus ojos. Su rabia lentamente volvía a flote - ¿Estuviste siguiendo a mi hermano? – Ella asintió. – Y ustedes… ¿Pensaron lo peor?

En el momento que la pareja asintió aun desconfiada, Ichimatsu llegó a su punto culmine y trató de encarar a su hermano, justo a tiempo mientras los ghouls volvían a la normalidad, evitando el incomodo momento de ser descubiertos.

Corrió hacia su hermano y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, le asentó un puñetazo en pleno rostro… Algo que lamentó momentos después cuando se llevó el puño a su pecho para calmar el dolor.

Aunque Karamatsu había visto venir ese golpe y lo recibió solo porque pensó que Ichimatsu necesitaba descargarse como cada tanto lo hacía, ambos hermanos olvidaron que el de azul ya no seguía siendo un humano común y corriente.

El segundo hijo movió la cabeza por reflejo para recibir el golpe en la mejilla y no en la nariz, casi no hubo retroceso en el impacto, solo una leve molestia que no se acercaba al dolor.

E Ichimatsu, sintió el verdadero dolor en sus nudillos como si hubiera golpeado algo bastante duro, como una pared de concreto.

-¡Maldita sea! – Dijo entre dientes mirando con recelo a su hermano. Fue entonces cuando vio a Choroko, quien ya había dejado de cubrir su boca y miraba a Ichimatsu con preocupación. ¿Acaso estaba usando la chaqueta de Karamatsu?

Entonces recayó en su mente la pareja y la extraña chica que había aparecido.

Esto no era momento para una escena. Y antes que pudiera decir o hacer algo, Karamatsu le tomó del brazo y se lo llevó, ignorando a todas las personas.

La chica de pelo corto dio unos pasos hacia el Matsu de los gatos pero su novio se lo impidió. Ese extraño ghoul que olía raro no le haría daño, era algún pariente al parecer.

Cuando ambos hermanos dejaron el lugar, los cuatro ghouls se quedaron en silencio.

Jyushiko caminó lentamente pasando a un lado del chico de lentes (y tensionándolo un poco por acercársele como si fuera una pintura).

-Choroko-neesan, ¿Vamos a casa?

-Por supuesto. – Dijo un poco preocupada viendo como los Matsuno se alejaban. - ¿Es serio estuviste siguiendo al hermano de Karamatsu? – Le miró con una expresión un poco severa.

-Es que lo vi de casualidad y como se parecían tanto, me dieron ganas de conocerlo. – Dijo entre sonrisas inocentes.

-Bueno, casi provocas un desastre. – Le regaño dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, casi cariñoso pero entendible en el gesto.

-Me encanta tu chaqueta… - Dijo en un tono juguetón al sentir el aroma de su niisan en la prenda de cuero.

-¡Es que…! – Se sonrojó la de verde inevitablemente. - ¡Solo tenía frio!

Durante la breve charla, la pareja de novios fue completamente ignorada, pero no se atrevieron a darles las espaldas a esas mujeres. Ellas no parecían peligrosas, pero no iban a arriesgarse.

Los pocos ghouls que vivían en la ciudad debían de alejarse de ese clan de mujeres cuya líder (la mariposa carmesí) y su mano derecha (zorro de nueves colas) eran temidas por la voracidad de sus peleas y su carácter duro y despiadado.

Era verdad que nadie limitaba territorios de caza como en las ciudades grandes, pero si podían evitar a esas ghouls, mejor.

Había rumores que decían que los dos ghouls más fuertes de la ciudad habían sido asesinados y devorados por ese grupo de chicas (y niñas) en cuanto llegaron a la ciudad.

¿Verdad? ¿Mentira? Nadie lo sabe con certeza, aunque siempre hay uno que otro simplón asegurando uno o lo otro.

Los rumores se expanden, especialmente en la pequeña comunidad ghoul que vive de carne de suicidas y donaciones de sangre. Ellos evitan cazar humanos, no solo porque no tienen los kagunes o experiencia necesarios, sino para no crear problemas en la sociedad.

Pero es ese clan de ghouls que fingen ser humanas bonitas y adorables de día, para atraer a algún idiota que caiga en su atractivo y devorarlo a la noche como los ghouls salvajes que son.

El chico de lentes recordó una fatídica noche donde caminando por salir tarde de su trabajo presencio el asesinato de un ser humano que no dejaba de ponerle las manos encima a una joven de vestido azul.

En menos de un segundo, el Kagune azulado y negruzco atravesó el hombre en el pecho, matándolo casi al instante.

Karako era su nombre… Lo recuerda, ella parecía amable primero, le ofreció un poco de su "presa" antes de llevarse el resto para alimentar a su familia, pero cuando le rechazó, la chica parecía ofendida. Era tal su aroma de amenaza en su momento que terminó huyendo de la mujer.

El novio agarró la mano de su compañera al recordar esa sensación de temor… ¿Por qué ese ghoul que tenía el mismo rostro de Ichimatsu olía como Karako?

Decidió irse de allí con su pareja, las muchachas seguían sin prestarle atención y no despedían ningún aroma a amenaza.

-¿A dónde creen que van? – Preguntó Jyushiko con una inocencia que delataba su falsedad.

Los novios se palidecieron un poco, si bien no conocían a la de amarillo, si provenía de ese grupo de ghouls, no debía de ser una persona muy grata que digamos.

-No hablen a nadie de lo que vieron esta noche. – Les ordenó Choroko con esa mirada dura y desafiante que pocas veces podía tener. – O mi hermana Osoko tendrá que visitarlos…

Con la mención de la de rojo, los novios afirmaron con un gesto y se fueron apretando el paso.

Las hermanas se quedaron en silencio mientras observaban como la pareja se perdía de vista por la esquina del callejón. Luego dieron vuelta y se fueron también.

-Vamos a casa, Jyushiko, el auto esta cerca. – Avisó Choroko con un semblante serio, sería un dolor de cabeza contarle todo esto a Osoko, pero alguien debía hacerlo. Era mejor a que la de rojo lo descubra por otro lado.

-Choroko-neesan… - Habló la de amarillo. – Osoko-neesan me da miedo cuando se enoja. – Dijo con un poco de preocupación en su voz.

-Lo sé. – La mayor le dio un cariño en la cabeza para reconfortarla. – Pero ella no se enojara con nosotras.

-Está bien. – Dijo no muy convencida Jyushiko, recordando los moretones y heridas que había visto en Ichiko la noche anterior.

* * *

Karamatsu arrastró a Ichimatsu con dirección a su hogar, de alguna manera sentir de nuevo la sensación de confort que tenia la casa podía hacer las cosas más cómodas.

Pero cuando faltaban unos pocos metros, el menor se soltó del agarre para encarar al de azul.

Golpearlo no resultaría efectivo, Ichimatsu era una persona que (a veces) aprendía de sus errores. Quiso empujarlo pero no consiguió ni siquiera moverlo. No se rendía y repartía golpes suaves (para no salir lastimado él mismo) en el pecho del mayor mientras balbuceaba algunas maldiciones.

No entendía que le pasaba, estaba enojado, pero al mismo tiempo triste y frustrado.

Karamatsu le había mentido y ocultado cosas, y eso le hacía tener una rabia y una molestia permanente en su pecho. Trató de no darle importancia, pero entonces recordaba todas las cosas que había pasado por la "conversión" de su hermano. Las pesadillas, las mentiras a su familia… Gimi incluso… Quizás haya matado personas y si esa personalidad salvaje no era tan inteligente como Ichimatsu creía, sentía que Karamatsu lo ocultaba como un cómplice.

El de azul había olvidado momentáneamente la pareja de ghouls para centrarse en algo.

-Dime que te sucede. – Dijo con una mirada preocupada sin defender de los seudo golpes. – Ichimatsu, ¿pasó algo con Gimi?

Karamatsu no era estúpido, sabía que Gimi había salido la noche anterior, y sospechaba que eso tenía que ver con el comportamiento más cerrado de Ichimatsu ese día.

-Gimi… - Suspiró cansado el de purpura, la cabeza le dolía y la garganta también, pero esto último no sabía por qué. – Gimi… - Por fin paró sus golpes para mirar fijamente a su hermano hacia arriba. Tenían la misma altura, pero Ichimatsu a veces se encorvaba y parecía un poco más bajo. Bajó la mirada. – Karamatsu… ¿Confías en mi? – Preguntó de una vez, por alguna razón, el corazón le latía a mil.

-Por supues… - No llegó a terminar la frase cuando el menor le interrumpió:

-¡¿Entonces por qué no me contaste lo de esas chicas?! – Se maldijo en su interior, esa frase sonó como una novia celosa. - ¡¿Por qué me ocultaste eso?! ¡Y otras cosas más también!

Karamatsu miró hacia abajo arrepentido, no quería decirle que lo habían amenazado, pero el de azul cree que pudo haber mencionado el tema hace rato. Después de todo, ya había entrando en confianza con las chicas, y ellas sabían que Ichimatsu era su confidente.

-Y también… - Dijo el de purpura con una voz casi cortada. – Creo que… - Se tapo los ojos en un gesto de dolor. – Creo que Gimi ha estado cazado…

-¡¿Qué?! – Gritó alarmado Karamatsu. - ¡¿En serio?!

Ichimatsu no le contestaba, aun miraba hacia abajo mientras el corazón enardecido de Karamatsu se relajaba al recordar los siguientes hechos: Gimi no puede cazar humanos si no tiene hambre, y el de chaqueta de cuero (que no la tenía), había estado alimentándose bien ese último tiempo.

Su personalidad sabe que tiene prohibido cazar él mismo humanos. No pondría en riesgo su existencia si se mantenía con el estomago tranquilo.

También recalcaba que Gimi come como un animal. Si Ichimatsu vio bien la primera vez que se alimentó de una persona, y también si recuerda como se veia cuando fue a bañarse luego de la pelea con el ghoul que secuestró a Todoko, entonces Gimi come con las manos, usando sus dientes y su propia fuerza para desgarrar y devorar trozo por trozo ese alimento prohibido.

SI Gimi hubiera estado cazando y comiendo humanos, Karamatsu lo sabría, está seguro. No podría omitir que despertar lleno de sangre (y sangre humana) sería un hecho que olvidaría tan fácilmente.

-No… - Terminó por decir el mayor. – Gimi no ha matado a nadie… - Por "nadie" se refería a "humano" e "importante". Ese asqueroso ghoul que se atrevió a tocar a Todoko no era ninguna de las dos cosas.

-¡Pero…! – Se alarmó Ichimatsu, dando a entender que tendría otro ataque de histeria.

Pero inmediatamente se calló cuando sintió los brazos fuertes de su hermano rodeándole.

Instintivamente, quiso morderlo, empujarlo, golpearle en las bolas… Pero sabía que sería inútil… Así que se dejo llevar sin corresponder el gesto de cariño.

-Sé que te he estado ocultando cosas, pero… - La voz de Karamatsu sonaba cansada. – Han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo… - Apretó un poco el abrazo, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a su hermano. – Ser un ghoul es… Más complicado de lo que pensaba, y no hablo solamente de la comida…

Ichimatsu, quien no tenía contacto visual con su hermano, bajó los ojos avergonzado. Había olvidado que el que realmente estaba sufriendo con todo lo sucedido no era él, sino el medio-ghoul que se encontraba a su lado.

-Te contaré todo. – Dijo el de azul. – De verás, pero necesito que hagas algo… - Por fin se separó del abrazo con una mirada decidida. – Sea lo que sea que haya pasado con Gimi, haz las paces con él.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó incrédulo Ichimatsu.

-Escucha, yo no puedo interactuar con él, porque… Bueno, no puedo. Pero de cierta manera, tú eres como un puente entre Gimi y yo. – Karamatsu se sentía raro diciendo esto, pero era algo que tenía en mente mucho tiempo. - Es un parte de mí que necesita un… Un amigo. – Es lo primero que se le vino a la mente. – Ichimatsu. – Le sostuvo los hombros. – Sé que estuviste con miedo todo el día, lo huelo desde que regresaste esta mañana. – En ese momento, el nombrado puso una expresión de sorpresa. – Ahora sé que es por Gimi, pero te juro que él no ha matado a nadie… Bueno… A nadie humano en realidad.

-Entonces sí fue él quien mató al otro ghoul… - Dijo palideciéndose.

-¡No, espera! – Se excusó Karamatsu. – Se lo merecía, ese ghoul secuestró a Todoko y…

-¿Todoko? ¿La chica de secundaria?

Karamatsu se estaba desesperando un poco. Así que invitó a Ichimatsu a irse a un lugar alejado para ponerlo al tanto.

* * *

Choroko y Jyushiko llegaron a casa.

Se escuchaba la música de la radio desde la habitación que compartían la de amarillo y la de rosa.

Al subir, ambas se encontraron con Todoko en la cama mientras le pintaba las uñas a Ichiko que seguía acostada a su lado dócilmente mientras el color violeta oscuro adornaba sus no tan delicadas uñas.

La camiseta de mangas largas y el pantalón que traía la de avellanas ocultaban un poco los moretones causados por los fuertes (descomunales y gravísimos) golpes que Osoko le había asestado el día anterior.

Ichiko sabía dos cosas: la primera era que, de ser una humana normal y corriente, esos golpes la hubieran despedazado como una muñeca de trapo con costuras sueltas. Y la otra era de que su hermana mayor, a pesar de haberla castigado por su insolencia, se había contenido. Lo sabía. Osoko no estaba dando ni un cuarto de lo que enserio podía dar en una pelea de verdad.

En parte por mantener el tamaño adecuado de su Kagune para que no destrozara más la casa.

Eso también le causó un poco de culpa, destrozar la casa sin darse cuenta. Cuando bajó la primera vez (con ayuda de Jyushiko) y admiró los muebles rotos, las paredes rasgadas y el suelo de madera con huecos, se avergonzó a si misma por perder el control como (muchas veces) le enseñaron que no debía.

Descontrolarse no tenía nada de malo (siempre y cuando las circunstancia te lleven a eso, después de todo, es un método de defensa y ataque ante el peligro), pero el problema es que se había enloquecido por nada.

Ella era mejor que eso.

" _Karako-neesan lo dijo"._ Pensó al recordar que su hermana de azul jamás perdió la compostura en ninguna pelea. O al menos eso quería creer, ella no conocía a Karako toda la vida, pero la conocía el tiempo suficiente para admirarla desde pequeña (aunque nunca se lo dijo).

Amaba a sus hermanas, a todas. Pero era a Karako a quien veia como un ejemplo a seguir.

Karako quien no trabajó ni estudió apara hacerle compañía a su antisocial y lúgubre hermana en casa.

Karako quien en Tokio, conseguía comida (cazando y arriesgando su vida) mientras Osoko las cuidaba como mamá pájaro.

Karako quien a pesar de no ser del mismo clan o de al menos conocer a Ichiko, le salvó la vida de ese horrible Dove que mató a su familia.

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir, pero esta vez, Ichiko no se contendría.

Sus hermanos notaron esto y se acercaron a ella con intenciones de abrazarla, pero Ichiko puso una mano enfrente y dijo:

-Creo que debemos guardar las cosas de Karako-neesan. – Con esto, las chicas asintieron pero de igual manera abrazaron a las de purpura.

Pensar en Karako le dolía, pero al menos no como antes.

Quería ser fuerte como ella y así ayudar a Osoko a lidiar con los ghouls enemigos y los Doves, pero con la pelea del día anterior, aun tenia la palabra "débil" escrito con fuego en su corazón.

Su orgullo había sido mancillado (de nuevo) pero a diferencia de Karamatsu (con quien ya sentía que la había humillado antes), era a Osoko con quien tenía una relación de amor/miedo en el que era una madre y una mujer para temerle.

Era su hermana, maldición. No había que darle vueltas al asunto. Pero seguía sin quitar el pensamiento del de azul siendo "usado".

Se guardó esto para ella, no quería importunar a sus hermanas.

Ellas sabían lo de la pelea, pero no preguntaron qué había pasado ni por qué se originó dicha confrontación.

Era mejor dejarlo así, las cosas sin Karako habían perdido el equilibrio de la casa. Con Karamatsu se sentía que lentamente las cosas se estaban restableciendo, pero con la sala destrozada, Ichiko herida y el olor de amenaza de Osoko por toda la casa, las cosas se sentía "partidas" de nuevo.

Era mejor dejarlas así y que se compongan con el tiempo.

Ichiko no hablaría (su orgullo y su actitud tenía que ver), y Osoko enfundaba temor cuando alguien trataba de cuestionarle.

Choroko podría sacarle información a la de rojo con las palabras correctas, pero por esta vez, decidió dejarlo pasar. Era un asunto de ellas, y por más hermanas que sean, la de verde creía que no debía meterse.

* * *

Estando en un parque desierto, ambos hermanos terminaban de beber la lata de café que compartieron hace unos minutos.

Karamatsu le contó todo: las chicas ghouls, el entrenamiento para comer, el ghoul con el que había peleado… Omitió el detalle de la pareja ghoul por si acaso, cuando Ichimatsu le mencionó que eran amigos suyos, no quiso arruinar esa oportunidad de amistad que su hermano seguramente le costó conseguir.

El silencio luego de la charla se hacía insoportable, pero debía de esperar pacientemente, así era Ichimatsu después de todo.

-Entonces… Gimi no mató a ningún humano. – Karamatsu negó con la cabeza, ya le había contado que durante sus visitas semanales, se había estado alimentando de las "presas" de las chicas. – Bueno, eso alivia un poco las cosas… - Su semblante trataba de parecer tranquilo pero le fallaba.

Ichimatsu se espantó cuando se enteró que la rubia de la sonrisa, la de lentes con la chaqueta de cuero, la mujer de negro e incluso la adorable colegiala eran todos ghouls… Peor aún, ghouls que fingen ser humanos.

Podría cruzar con ellas en algún lugar, comprar en la misma tienda, caminar a su lado o incluso ser compañeros de clases y nadie lo notaría, ¿Cómo vives cuando te enteras que puedes estar rodeado de ghouls en cualquier momento o cualquier lugar sin saberlo?

-Y… ¿Te tocara cazar? – Preguntó el de purpura sin rodeos. Después de todo, Karamatsu dijo que le enseñarían a ser un ghoul y cazar era parte de eso.

-No lo creo… - Contestó inmediatamente. – Ellas están acostumbradas a esto, lo hacen para sobrevivir… Pero yo no podría hacerlo, aunque se tratara de un asesino, un violador o alguien que se lo merezca.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio en donde solo se escuchaba los ruidos de algunos autos pasar.

-¿Ellas no te piden nada a cambio? – Preguntó sin conectar la vista. Ante la mirada de duda del mayor, Ichimatsu continuó. – Es que… Te han estado dando comida, y te han enseñado cosas… Teniendo en cuenta como se han estado cuidando para no ser descubiertas, tenerte a ti es como… Arriesgarse…

Karamatsu nunca lo había pensado así.

* * *

 **Notas:** Bueno, acá quiero sacar un poco el lado amable de las chicas, recordándoles a todos que aunque viven entre los humanos, no pueden abandonar su naturaleza ghoul.

Otra cosa… ¿Saben lo difícil que es poner un momento brotherhood sin parecer yaoi? No puedo evitarlo, el que leyó mi fanfic anterior a este, sabe que el KaraIchi es mi favorito. Pero no, este fanfic no es yaoi (aunque me gusta darle un toquecito de amor cada tanto). Qué difícil es desarrollar esta parte de la historia, siento que si no lo estructuro bien, me voy a arrepentir más adelante :v Esa inseguridad mía cuando subo un capitulo, espero que sea normal.


	17. Tentaciones

Aun lo recordaba como si hubiera ido ayer, a pesar de que era consciente que había ocurrido hace ya unos varios meses.

Se encontraba dándose un baño en la tina. Estaba tratando de sacarse el olor a la sangre humana de la caza de la noche anterior, increíblemente, funcionaba. Solo necesitaba el agua caliente perfumada con alguna esencia.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó la puerta tocar un par de veces.

Aguardó en silencio.

Osoko y Choroko estaban trabajando, Jyushiko y Todoko en el colegio.

Ichiko no sabía por qué esa persona se molestaba en tocar la puerta respetuosamente cuando sabía que la dejaba abierta cuando estaban a solas. Un pequeño secreto que esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta.

La puerta sonó una vez y la de avellanas chaqueó la lengua con un poco de molestia.

-Solo entra y ya. – Dijo mientras se sumergía un poco más en el agua caliente.

Karako entró al baño luciendo una sonrisa más viva de lo usual.

-¡A qué no adivinas que pasó! – Exclamó animosamente.

El silencio y los ojos rodando hacia un lado de Ichiko le hicieron continuar con su comunicado.

-Me ofrecieron un trabajo. - Dijo muy feliz.

Ahí es cuando la de purpura acentuó la mirada. Estaba extrañada y un raro sentimiento de pesadez le invadía.

-Es en el gimnasio donde entreno, el dueño me dijo que me pagaría si voy como instructora para los que recién empiezan.

Karako estaba alegremente hablando mientras daba uno que otra vuelta en el baño, comentaba la buena paga, el hecho que terminar la secundaria no era requisito y que el horario era muy convenientemente a la mañana.

-Pero no necesitamos el dinero. – Dijo Ichiko mientras seguía viendo el agua cristalina con un poco de dejadez.

-El trabajo no es solo por necesidad. – Le contestó acomodándose a un borde de la tina. – También es agradable de tener cuando es algo que te gusta hacer.

Ichiko miró hacia otro lado para tratar de aparentar que no le importaba.

Pero en el fondo se sentía un poco desplazada, aunque pensaba que era un sentimiento tonto, tampoco es que necesitaba a su hermana todas las mañanas, pero tenerla cerca le daba algo de tranquilidad.

Ante el silencio producido, la de azul suspiró y se le ocurrió algo.

-Tú también te divertirías si trabajaras en algo que te gusta…

-Hay muchas cosas que detesto… Y muy pocas cosas que me agradan… - Habló con pesimismo la de la tina.

-Pero… Leí algunos de tus escritos… - Dijo Karako con un tono tímido que hizo que Ichiko abriera grande los ojos y le arrojara inmediatamente un jabón que tenía cerca.

Afortunadamente, Karako lo esquivo y prosiguió.

-Es realmente bueno…

-¡Eso es privado! – Se alteró la menor mientras buscaba con la mano otra cosa a su alcance para lanzar.

-Lo sé, también sé que se supone que no debo tocar tus cosas, pero estaba buscando algo en tu armario y ese cuaderno se cayó y…

Ichiko usó sus manos como remo y mojó con el agua de la tina a la de azul.

Karako se quedó estática con su blusa sin mangas y sus pantalones empapados. Pero luego termino por reírse un poco.

-Bueno, aun no me he dado un baño. – Y con esto se desvistió rápidamente para meterse lentamente en el agua (ahora tibia) de la bañera. No mojaría su cabello hoy, así que mantuvo su coleta intacta.

-¿Quién te invitó? – Dijo antipáticamente Ichiko mientras se acomodaba para darle un poco de espacio a la mayor, quien se posicionaba en el extremo opuesto.

-Oh, vamos. – Dijo mientras se lavaba la cara y los hombros, el agua estaba a la temperatura que le gustaba. – Cuando éramos pequeñas nos bañamos todas juntas.

-Sí, cuando tenía 10 años. – Dijo con una expresión de molestia.

Karako simplemente se dejó relajar por el agua y dejó que el ambiente se privara de sonidos. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la sensación de ser envuelta por el líquido cristalino.

¿Por qué demonios nadie se daba cuenta en el gimnasio que Matsuno Karako era un ghoul? Ella podía levantar más pesas y hacer más repeticiones que cualquier hombre fisicoculturista que hubiera ahí.

Pero no, la segunda mayor de las hermanas Matsuno no era estúpida, siempre que ejercitaba se aseguraba que nadie la viera o que mantuviera el peso de las maquinas de ejercicio "adecuadas para su tamaño". Si usara la fuerza que contenía siempre, probablemente destruiría varias maquinas.

Seguramente con el tiempo que pasaba en ese lugar mucha gente le pedía consejos o ayuda, después de todo Karako era muy fuerte, lucía un cuerpo escultural y moldeado a la gimnasia, y como plus, era bastante amable y amigable. No era pretenciosa o se creía una diva del fitness como las demás mujeres del lugar.

Eso debió de haber llamado la atención del dueño. Si… Eso debió de pasar…

Ichiko seguía pensando en su hermana conviviendo con humanos (más de la cuenta) como el resto de su familia. Ahora ella se sentía como la única inútil. Pero entonces…

-¿Te pareció bueno lo que escribí? – Dijo de la nada.

-Yo no leo mucho que digamos… - Empezó la de azul con los ojos aun cerrados. – Pero me pareció interesante esa historia.

-¿Cuál? – Preguntó la menor con un poco de vergüenza.

-¿Había más de una? – Entonces la mayor abrió los ojos y le sonrió. – La del chico que quiere ser director de cine y la chica que quiere convertirse en actriz. Me pareció muy bonito que sigan sus sueños para reencontrarse en el futuro.

-Es una idea tonta… - Dijo sonrojándose.

-No lo es. – Le marcó Karako inmediatamente. – Al principio parece una novela típica de la parejita de secundaria que se separan, pero las cosas que se dicen… - La de azul se le notaba emocionada cuando movía las manos. - Y las cosas que pasan… - Se levantó de su cómoda posición para sentarse y seguir hablando animosamente. - ¡Y las otras cosas que pasan!

-Parece que leíste demasiado. – Dijo con una voz sin emoción Ichiko.

-Es que en serio me gustó mucho, creo que deberías continuarla.

-No lo sé… - Ichiko ya le estaba molestando que el agua se enfriara. Quería irse, pero no sin terminar ese tema. – Solo escribo cuando tengo ganas, pero no le veo mucha utilidad en un trabajo. Seguro que tengo errores en la narración, o incluso en la ortografía…

-Tienes una hermana que es editora, Ichiko. – Le recordó la de azul. – Choroko podría ayudarte y…

-¡No! – Exclamó sorprendiendo a la mayor. – Eso es mucha responsabilidad… No quiero un trabajo, no lo necesito… - Dijo con desanimo.

Entonces se levantó de la bañera y salió de ahí para tomar una toalla y retirarse.

-¿Sabes que hay paginas en internet que te pagan por subir capítulos de novelas juveniles?

-¿Ah? – Eso captó su atención.

-Si, pregúntale a Todoko, son muy populares esas novelas que se leen en los celulares entre los adolescentes – Decía Karako mientras estiraba las piernas ahora que tenia la tina para ella sola. – Se sube a una página sobre qué se trata la novela, la ponen gratis y si tiene muchas visitas, cobran para ver la continuación. Y tú recibes un porcentaje de ese dinero.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, no necesitas salir de tu casa ni te visitan los editores (como la pobre de Choroko con sus autores que se tardaban en sus plazos), no hay fecha de entrega y es un trabajo bastante libre.

-Parece demasiado bueno… - Susurró Ichiko.

-Es que la paga es una miseria, solo ganas lo suficiente si tu historia es popular… Pero si dices que no necesitas el dinero… Ichiko… - Le llamó Karako, le dio una mirada comprensiva y amable. – Creo que necesitas que más personas digan que tu idea es buena, así quizás continúes donde lo dejaste.

La de purpura mantuvo la mirada unos momentos y se dio media vuelta para irse por la puerta.

-Quizás… - Dijo con una sonrisa que la mayor no pudo ver, pero que sabía que sus palabras le llegaron.

Karako sabía que su hermanita necesitaba un refuerzo positivo, algo que le gustaría hacer.

Choroko tenía su trabajo soñado, ser editora de algunos de sus escritores (BL) favoritos.

Osoko se mantenía cerca de la de verde, así que de cierta manera tenía su trabajo ideal (además de recalcar que se había esforzado como nunca para ser secretaria/asistente de un importante hombre en la industria de la literatura), eso alimentaba un poco su ego y le subía la autoestima.

Jyushiko y Todoko eran jóvenes aun, pero estando en el club de costura ya habían hecho muchas cosas lindas. Aun era temprano para decidir un futuro, pero se divertían con las tareas del club y los talleres de modelaje.

Ahora Karako podía seguir haciendo lo que le gustaba, gratis y además, que le paguen por eso.

Solo tenía que hablar con el dueño al día siguiente para cerrar el trato.

Era una pena que Karako no apareciera al día siguiente, ni al siguiente. Ni esa semana, ni ese mes.

Karako se fue esa misma noche a dar una vueltas por el vecindario, como siempre. Si olía un Dove o un ghoul extraño, les avisaría a sus hermanas para que estén atentas durante el día.

Nunca más volvió.

E Ichiko, quien en el presente miraba con melancolía el cuaderno con relatos y alguna que otra historia de su cabeza, volvía a abrirlo para recordar en qué parte de la historia se había quedado.

* * *

Luego del incidente con la pareja amiga de Ichimatsu y de la gran charla que tuvieron los hermanos Matsuno, las cosas habían estado relativamente tranquilas.

Pasaron varias semanas en realidad.

Las vacaciones de verano (de la secundaria) estaban llegando casi a su fin. Quizás ahora Hattori, quien estaba en su escritorio haciendo el famoso papeleo de informes y reseñas un viernes a la tarde podía trabajar en su pequeño proyecto:

La chica de secundaria que había visto con los sextillizos tenía un tremendo parecido físico a un par de ghouls capturados en Tokio. ¿Coincidencia? Tal vez. Se dice que de similitudes en la gente hay muchas, después de todo, podría ser su súper desarrollada imaginación quien le esta bromeando de nuevo.

Pero… Tenía un presentimiento. Una corazonada. Si…

No podía negarlo u omitirlo.

Mientras seguía escribiendo con el bolígrafo renglón tras renglón con su prolija letra, veia la fecha en el calendario que tenía en el escritorio.

Hattori era el único Dove en la sede que prefería seguir usando el papel que la computadora. No por miedo a la tecnología, sino porque le resultaba más estimulante el dolor de la mano al escribir tantas hojas.

Volviendo con la fecha que veia, en su mente calculaba que sería el último fin de semana para los menores de edad de libertad. El lunes volverían a la escuela…

Y Hattori estaría ahí, espiando como un pervertido mientras buscaba a esa chica de trenzas castañas. Sonrió un poco para sus adentros, seguramente Takagi pensaría mal cuando lo acompañe a la secundaria…

Pensándolo bien (se detuvo de escribir), tenía que buscar una excusa para evitar tenerlo cerca.

Probablemente esté cerca de un verdadero encuentro ghoul… También quizás sea una pérdida de tiempo. Pero lo sentía cerca… Si la chica resultaba ser un ghoul, una verdadera bestia disfrazada de adolescente coqueta, tendría por primera vez en mucho tiempo algo de diversión…

Y era justamente por eso la razón que no había informado de nada a sus superiores sobre su posible hallazgo, ni tampoco a su compañero.

Esta era su merecida recompensa por haberse "portado bien" tanto tiempo. Quería su momento de lucir su vieja arma para olvidada.

Esta vez, no habría compañeros ni brigada ni tampoco equipo.

Esta es su presa… Y solo suya…

* * *

En esos mismos momentos donde el sol estaba en su punto más alto, Karamatsu seguía admirando su rostro en el espejo en la comodidad de su casa. Para los pocos hermanos alrededor, no había nada nuevo que ver.

Pero cuando no había nadie en casa (o en la habitación), el de azul cambiaba su expresión de admiración a una de preocupación y se ponía a hablarle al instrumento de reflexión.

Aunque claro, no era al espejo a quien quería trasmitirle palabras…

" _¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Gimi?"_. Dijo una vez la tarde del día anterior cuando se encontraba a solas. Obviamente no diría nada ahora mismo que estaban Osomatsu, Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu con él, pero aun seguía pensando esas preguntas y más en su mente, cuestionándose también si su otra personalidad también podía leer sus pensamientos.

No había caso.

Ichimatsu le había comentado la última vez que "habló" con la criatura esa vez que pensó que había estado cazando. Desde entonces sus visitas habían sido… Disminuidas…

Era preocupante de cierta manera.

Podía pensar que se había "curado" de su enfermedad esquizofrénica, pero seguía teniendo indicios de su escurridiza personalidad. Como por ejemplo, seguía despertando en lugares ajenos… Pero en serio ajenos.

Karamatsu se tuvo que aguantar una que otra vergüenza en la vía pública al despertar en pijamas en el puente del rio cerca de casa, en el parque del vecindario y en callejones que se encontraban más lejos de su hogar.

Para su familia, su problema de "Sonambulismo" se había agravado. Tanto así que ya no se molestaba en ponerse el pijama en las noches, solo ropa cómoda y casual para que nadie pensara que era un sujeto raro en pijamas en la calles en plena luz del día.

Sus padres pensaron que eran los nervios sobre los acontecimientos relacionados con ghouls. Karamatsu los tranquilizó diciendo que se le pasaría con el tiempo.

Sobre sus hermanos… Fue un poco difícil.

Mientras el primer, cuarto y quinto hijo trataban de no darle importancia al asunto, como bromear, burlarse o incluso restándole validez, eran Choromatsu y Todomatsu quienes estaban preocupados con ese tema.

El de verde había insistido poner trapos húmedos en el suelo para "despertar" a su hermano cuando vuelva a levantarse dormido. Algo inútil, porque seguía sucediendo a pesar de llenar el espacio de la ventana y la puerta con muchas telas mojadas.

El de rosa quiso que le pusieran algo como una campana o un cascabel para que produjera ruido, así alguno de ellos podía detener al de azul cuando éste saliera de la casa. También fue inútil. Todos en casa debían tener el sueño muy pesado o quizás Karamatsu se hacia un ninja entrenado cuando dormía, porque aunque el segundo seguía despertando con el cascabel en su tobillo o la campana en su muñeca, ya se encontraba lejos. Y nadie decía escuchar dichos sonidos.

En una plática con Ichimatsu, habían llegado a la conclusión que le pasaba algo a Gimi.

No había que ser un genio de la psicología para entender que la personalidad animalesca estaba evitando a Ichimatsu.

Ya no se debía de sentir cómodo en casa con los gatos ni nada.

El de purpura admitió que quizás fue un poco grosero con él esa fatídica noche. O tal vez era algo más, después de todo Gimi no era la criatura más conversadora del mundo, podía tener un problema o simplemente quería explorar más la ciudad. No podría saber que le pasaba por su cabeza.

Pero fuese lo que fuese, ni Ichimatsu ni alguien más tuvo contacto con la personalidad alterna. Solo… Se iba de casa… Y lo que le preocupaba a Karamatsu es que cada vez se alejaba un poco y más. Tenía miedo de despertar al otro lado de la ciudad uno de estos días.

Si había algo que evitaba que Gimi se fuera más lejos, eso se estaba disminuyendo cada noche.

No era solo el hecho de que alguien podría descubrirlo, sino porque podría toparse con algún Dove de patrulla, otro ghoul… O incluso alguna de las chicas… Y entonces habría problemas de verdad.

Aun no estaba listo para discutir eso con las mujeres ghouls. Cada vez que pensaba que era una buena idea se acobardaba en el último momento.

Gimi era… Muy especial, no solo como personalidad sino también el hecho que podía controlar su Kagune. No podía hablar y había que discutir como su concepto de espacio personal.

En el caso de que sus amigas ghouls lo supieran, sería más problemático. ¿La razón principal? Si Gimi era violento con otros ghouls hombres… ¿Cómo reaccionaría ante otros ghouls mujeres? Si era una personalidad salvaje o primitiva, no trataría de…

No, no.

No pensemos en eso.

Solo tenía que buscar más información sobre las personalidades animalescas en otras fuentes, ya había vaciado casi todo en internet, tenía que recorrer bibliotecas u otros lugares.

* * *

Luego del almuerzo y de pasar un rato en el tejado (y de compartir un poco de tiempo de calidad con los gatos del vecindario) decidió dar unas vueltas por la ciudad.

Solo para despejarse un poco, el asunto con Gimi lo tenía un poco cansado. Además no estaba de humor para ir a investigar sobre su tarea.

Preocuparse por su otra personalidad era normal, después de todo, era él mismo, ¿o no?

Pero si no podía comunicarse con él, y la única persona que podía ya no es una opción… ¿Entonces cómo podría controlar a Gimi si las cosas se salían de control? Ya estaba tratando de huir de casa, o algo así. Definitivamente parecía un niño con problemas y el psicólogo no era una opción, por supuesto.

Ya llevaba caminado más de veinte minutos cuando algo lo hizo detenerse.

Karamatsu sintió un aroma conocido y familiar cerca.

La fragancia puso su mente en blanco unos momentos haciendo que su cuerpo girase sin darse cuenta hacia el origen del aroma.

Sin querer, su mano rozó a alguien que pasaba a su lado.

-¡AY! ¡Ese retrasado tocó mi trasero! – Escuchó Karamatsu a su lado, volviendo en sí.

Vio a una mujer joven, claramente teñida de rubio, con una blusa escotada y una minifalda ajustada que lo señalaba con el dedo mientras ponía una expresión de desprecio.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves pequeño granuja?! – Apareció a su lado un hombre con gorra y con ropas deportivas. Eso, el olor a cigarrillo y las joyas excesivas hicieron pensar al de azul que se trataba de un pandillero local… Comida típica de sus amigas ghouls…

-Ah, yo no… - Alcanzó decir antes de ser arrastrado por las solapas de su chaqueta al callejón más cercano.

-¡Hijo de puta! – Le gritó escupiéndole un poco. - ¡Mas te vale que empieces a rogar perdón!

Increíblemente la situación no le precedía ningún miedo o temor.

Aunque el hombre era un poco más alto y tenía una contextura más grande, el olor a humano evitaba sentirlo como una amenaza de verdad. No, las amenazas eran para los ghouls o los Doves con armas hechas de cadáveres de ghouls.

Un hombre (humano) con fuerza bruta no le haría ningún daño.

Además, no podía dejar de pensar en ese aroma tan dulce y provocativo.

El de azul solo tenía una expresión casi neutra, estaba entre lo atontado y preocupado de cómo saldría de ahí sin llamar la atención.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para empezar a pedir perdón, lo volvió a sentir.

De pronto, el ambiente se empezó a acalorar (al menos para Karamatsu). Lo sabía, esa esencia que sintió antes volvió más fuerte y lo hizo desviar la mirada hacia abajo mientras su respiración aumentaba.

-¡Oye! – Lo zarandeo un poco el grandulón. - ¡Presta atención cuando te hablo!

Inmediatamente el hombre de la gorra salió disparado hacia atrás para sorpresa de la chica, de Karamatsu no, él ya sabía que ella estaba cerca.

Ichiko soltó al hombre de la ropa por el cual agarró para alejarlo del de azul. Y ante la mirada atónita de la pareja, la del vestido negro y con detalles purpura, y mirada desganada rodó los ojos tratando de recordar su excusa del mes, y dijo:

-Hago… Pilates…

" _Como si eso pudiera explicar cómo lanzaste un hombre que casi te doblega en altura_ …". Pensó inmediatamente Karamatsu con una media sonrisa.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi hombre?! – Gritó la chica histérica antes de abalanzarse sobre la de purpura.

Un gran error.

Ichiko, quien tenía pleno control de su fuerza pero esta vez la dejaría salir, agarró a la joven rubia del cuello de su diminuta ropa y la chocó con fuerza a la pared.

El hombre ya se había levantado, pero la mirada asesina de la de avellanas le advertía que si se acercaba, algo muy malo le pasaría.

La chica-problemas dejó escapar un gemido de dolor cuando su cabeza impactó la superficie del muro y al notar que Ichiko la levantaba por encima del suelo sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo y esa mirada que tenia congelado a su compañero, dejó escapar otro de miedo.

-Váyanse de aquí o lo lamentaran. – Dijo con la voz más dura y amenazante que podía poner.

El hombre por fin tuvo algo de pelotas (o quizás fue por instinto de peligro) porque en el momento de que se apresuró a poner una mano encima de Ichiko, se lamentó mucho al ver como su chica era lanzada al suelo con violencia y su muñeca fue aprisionada por esa delicada mano (en apariencia) que hace tan solo unos momentos sostenía a su novia.

La de purpura pensó seriamente si romperle la muñeca era pasarse de la raya, era tan sencillo, solo tenía que apretar un poco más.

Pero el grito de dolor del hombre le molestó tanto que lo terminó soltando.

La chica huyó sin querer ver más y detrás de ella le seguía el pandillero con el orgullo herido.

Mientras tanto Karamatsu seguía acalorado (y un poco atontado) por ver a Ichiko justamente ese momento.

¿Qué le pasaba?

En el momento cuando la pareja pandillera abandonó el lugar, Ichiko se giró para dedicarle una dura mirada al de azul:

-Eres un idiota…

-¿Qué? – Dijo para nada sorprendido, se podría decir que era un apodo no oficial. Además, esperaba que no se notara su sonrojo. Lo sabía, se sentía raro.

-Ten en cuenta tu condición. – Ichiko se acercó para estar en frente del Matsuno y luego de olfatear un poco, empezó a peinarse un poco el cabello con sus dedos. – Eres más fuerte que esa bola de imbéciles juntos, y aun así casi dejas que te de usen de muñeco de práctica.

-Bueno… Eso… - Trataba de excusar Karamatsu. – No me parecía muy justo ya que ellos son…

-Gusanos. – Le interrumpió la de avellanas. – Tengo su olor si quieres una pequeña venganza para la cena de mañana… - Sugirió con una sonrisa maliciosa que le recordó a su hermano.

-¡No! – Se alarmó Karamatsu. – No te preocupes. – Alcanzó a decir luego de suavizar la voz. No era que estaba defendiendo a esos sujetos, era solo que no se sentía con el derecho de decidir su futuro… Como comida de ghouls…

-Como sea. – Terminó de decir la mujer. – Era una broma de todos modos.

Inmediatamente el de azul trató de reír un poco para suavizar el ambiente, pero no le servía.

Además estaba un poco extrañado por la situación, su corazón empezaba a latir un poco más rápido y se sentía de alguna manera familiar… Como la primera vez que vio a Ichiko hace unos meses.

El silencio parecía incomodar, puesto que Ichiko empezó a caminar hacia la salida del callejón.

-Nos vemos mañana. – Despidió sin ápice de emoción en su voz.

-E… ¡Espera! – Se sorprendió Karamatsu al decir sin pensar esa palabra. ¿Por qué su boca se abrió sin pensar?

Cuando Ichiko se dio la vuelta, una brisa peinó la zona haciendo que el aroma de avellanas suaves y dulces volviera a hacer latir más fuerte su corazón. Eso también sumado a la vista de ese vestido negro con los cabellos azabaches en movimiento del viento se veia como de película.

-Dime… - Dijo la mujer alzando una ceja.

-Quieres… ¿Tomar un café? – Preguntó con mucha duda en sus palabras.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio hasta que Ichiko esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Realmente le antojaba un poco de esa bebida ahora mismo.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¿Alguien más tiene la última canción de Steven Universe en la cabeza? Es demasiado hermosa. Algo que necesitaba justamente.


	18. La noche es joven

Luego de que Ichiko hiciera desaparecer al mesero con la mirada debido a sus insistentes preguntas como "¿un pastelillo para acompañar?", "¿crema o leche?" y "¿desean ver el menú para algo más?", ya que no entendía el simple pedido de "dos tazas de café negro y solos", Karamatsu ya se había tranquilizado un poco de sus "impulsos".

La cafetería estaba cerca, era cómoda y pequeña, no había mucha gente y quizás eso hacía que la tensión de Ichiko disminuyera. Más que desprecio a los humanos, la del vestido negro les tenía un nerviosismo. Qué bueno que nadie sabía de eso.

El de chaqueta negra aun se debatía mentalmente qué hablar, ni siquiera estaba seguro por qué invitó a Ichiko en primer lugar. Es decir, si querría verla, podría haber sido mañana, cuando fuera a su hogar. Pero algo lo hizo reaccionar para que se quedara más tiempo.

Antes que pudiera abrir la boca para empezar con un típico "que lindo esta el clima", el mesero volvió con las tazas y unos sobres de azúcar.

Karamatsu contestó con un "gracias" automáticamente e Ichiko no se molestó en ver al pobre empleado.

El silencio reinó una vez pero a la mujer no parecía importarle, después de todo era esa clase de personas que no se incomodan con el silencio.

Lástima que para el azul, él se sentía presionado con solo estar más de cinco minutos sin hablar.

Ichiko le daba uno que otro sorbo pacientemente con una mirada tranquila. Degustaba el delicioso café, que al ser otra bebida además de la sangre y el agua para ingerir, hacia que lo disfrutara mucho. Aunque había mucho café en casa, no se comparaba con hacerlo en con una técnica tradicional como los baristas del lugar.

El otro en cambio, apenas podía dar un sorbo tranquilo, se sentía plasmado de alguna manera, como ansioso.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó la mujer fijando esos ojazos profundos en Karamatsu.

-S… Sí. – Respondió titubeando. – Solo estoy un poco…

-Estas cachondo. – Le respondió Ichiko con total tranquilidad mientras le daba otro sorbo.

Karamatsu se sobresaltó un poco derramando algunas gotas de la bebida caliente sobre la mesa.

Ahí es cuando Ichiko dio una risitas (quizás las primeras que Karamatsu oía de parte de ella).

-Lo…Lo siento. – Dijo sin pensar el hombre un poco avergonzado.

-No te preocupes. – Le contestó relajando la sonrisa que había hecho. – De hecho es normal que hayas empezado a notarlo.

-¿Notar qué? – Preguntó sintiéndose un poco estúpido. Ichiko le dedicó una mirada fija y habló:

-¿Osoko no te contó? – Levantó una ceja de duda.

-¿Contarme qué?

-Oh… - La de purpura parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo. – Bueno, parece que yo tendré que darte "la charla".

Con esas palabras, Karamatsu tuvo un deja vú de un momento de incomodidad cuando sus padres (si, ambos) tuvieron esa típica conversación que se les da a los adolescentes cuando entraban en esa etapa. Por la expresión entre lo divertido y lo serio de Ichiko, deseaba que no fuera muy vergonzoso.

-Escucha. – Dijo la mujer mientras miraba hacia su alrededor para verificar que nadie la escuchaba. – Los ghouls tienen un olfato muy desarrollado, y de los tantos usos que tiene eso, hay uno particular. – Y ahí el momento incomodo. – Cuando una mujer ghoul está en esos días más fértiles del mes, su aroma es más fuerte y más atrayente para los hombres ghouls… Los hace ponerse más… Ansiosos con "ese" tema. – Y la mujer dio un movimiento con sus ojos hacia abajo dando entender a lo que se refería con "ese" tema. - Y da la casualidad que estamos en esa situación.

Karamatsu se quedó un momento con la boca abierta, se sentía avergonzado y de cierta manera como un pervertido, pero con el temple tranquilo y relajado de Ichiko, parecía estar en una situación normal.

-Perd…

-No te disculpes. - Le interrumpió de nuevo Ichiko. – Te he dicho que es normal, incluso me extrañaba que no lo hayas sentido antes, estando varias veces rodeado de muchas mujeres durante varios meses.

Era verdad.

Karamatsu nunca había sentido eso antes… Bueno, en realidad sí. Recuerda esa noche que se "escapó" de su hogar cuando el aroma de avellanas lo envolvió en un estado de lujuria que ya casi había olvidado.

La historia se repetía, pero no sabía por qué ahora.

-¿Pero por qué? – Preguntó el de azul.

-No lo sé. – Respondió la mujer con la taza ya vacía. – Quizás tenga algo que ver que tu olor cambió.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó notablemente confundido.

Ichiko parpadeo un par de veces.

-¿Nadie te lo dijo? – Karamatsu negó con la cabeza y la mujer suspiró con un poco de enfado. - Ya veo…

¿Sería cosa de Osoko? Ichiko creía que alguna de sus hermanas ya le habían mencionado eso, pero a la vista que no… No importaba si era cosa de su hermana mayor, ahora en ese momento se podía ir al demonio.

-Karamatsu… - Empezó con voz tranquila. – Hace unas semanas tu aroma ha estado algo diferente.

-¿Cómo es eso? – Un pensamiento infantil lo hizo pensar que apestaba pero desechó la idea cuando recordaba los aromas de los ghouls.

-Antes olías a Karako, pero hace un tiempo ese aroma se ha estado… Disminuyendo. No le di mucha importancia hasta que te sentí hoy mismo. – En ese instante, Ichiko apoyó sus brazos en la mesa como para acercarse un poco hacia el extremo donde estaba el de azul, olfateó un poco y volvió a su posición normal. – Ya no hueles a mujer ghoul… Hueles a hombre ghoul.

Karamatsu se irguió en su silla.

No tenía nada de malo oler como a una mujer, pero de alguna manera, se sentía un poco mejor de tener el aroma de un hombre… Aunque…

-Mi olor es como… ¿Cómo ese ghoul que…?

-El que te comiste. – Directa como siempre, Ichiko tenía una lengua afilada cuando entraba en confianza. Nunca se le retenía algo. – No, no hueles a él… Es como a Karako, sigues oliendo a ella, pero solo que tu olor se siente… Varonil… Podrías ser su hermano o algún pariente ahora.

Ambos se quedaron el silencio pensando en lo suyo.

Karamatsu en esos cambios corporales de los que era nuevo aun.

E Ichiko en cómo hablar con su hermana de rojo sobre el tema que se le "negó" al de azul.

Aunque las cosas en casa volvieron a la normalidad luego del castigo físico de la de purpura, Ichiko había estado aguantando para no tocar el tema de nuevo con su hermana de rojo.

Osoko podría tener razón o no sobre el papel de Karamatsu en la familia, pero eso no sería tema de discusión hasta que se presente una nueva amenaza… Y la de vestido negro estaba preparada para demostrar lo que realmente valía...

Con las tazas vacías y sin nada más que agregar, el de chaqueta de cuero pagó la cuenta y los dos salieron del local… Para encontrarse frente a frente con Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu.

Estando dentro de un local cerrado, Karamatsu no pudo detectar a sus hermanos antes.

Por eso su sorpresa si fue genuina al verlos.

El cuarto y quinto hermano miraron primero al segundo, pero luego fijaron la vista en la mujer de negro.

Mientras Jyushimatsu se le notaba muy sorprendido y no paraba de girar la cabeza hacia Ichimatsu, luego a la mujer, luego a su hermano de purpura y así tantas veces que uno pensaría que se lastimaría el cuello, la ghoul y el mitad-ghoul sintieron el irreconocible aroma de la tensión y el miedo viniendo del chico con la sudadera con DAT.

Ichiko se acomodó la garganta, hizo una respetuosa reverencia hacia los hermanos y se retiró del lugar sin decir una palabra.

Mientras la mujer se iba, el de amarillo la siguió con la mirada… Ella se le hacía tan familiar a alguien…

Pero Ichimatsu abrió un poco más los ojos y no apartó la vista de Karamatsu en ningún momento.

Si el de azul podría leer los pensamientos el de purpura, vería algo como:

" _Esa mujer es una ghoul"._

" _Una ghoul"._

" _Ghoul"._

Si algo lo evitaba entrar en pánico, eran sus hermanos presentes.

* * *

Hattori salía a las 5 pm de la sede como hacia todos los benditos días de la semana, de lunes a viernes.

Normalmente Takagi le acompañaba para insistirle en invitarle a comer algo, a veces aceptaba y otras no. Ese día en particular estaba un poco emocionado por su proyecto (que no empezaría hasta el lunes) así que declino la invitación y se dirigió a su auto para ir a casa de una maldita vez.

No había nadie esperándolo, ni tenía mascotas o algún pasatiempo, solo quería llegar y empezar en planificar el horario para la secundaria que tenía el uniforme que recordaba de la chica de las trenzas. Tendría que saltearse una hora del trabajo para ver la salida y buscar con la vista de águila a su chica especial, y si no tenia suerte, lo haría de nuevo al día siguiente. Y así hasta dar con ella.

¿Y luego qué?

Seguirla hasta su nido, efectivamente, tener conocimiento de donde vive y con quienes, después de todo, los ghouls no suelen ser solitarios, andan en grupos familiares o clanes unificados.

Los solitarios no son raros de ver, pero la mayoría prefiere estar con los de su especie, es menos peligroso estar acompañado.

Un consejo que Hattori sabía, pero que ignoraría esta vez porque en serio necesitaba esta oportunidad de luchar con un ghoul real, aunque sea uno de los débiles, no importa. Sangre es sangre, y hace tiempo quería ver eso.

Su mente divagó en los hermanos Matsuno. Sabía que había algo sucio ahí, pero su atención había sido opacada por la colegiala y el semi ghoul. Este último era casi un mito, y de ser verdad, seguramente todos sus compañeros se estarían rompiendo la cabeza por ello.

Él no, tenía un "verdadero" ghoul que cazar. Así que su antigua tarea de vigilar la casa familiar de los sextillizos se acabó hace tiempo cuando se enfocó en la chica de las trenzas. Ya volvería de nuevo a eso cuando terminara (o se aburriera) de su nuevo proyecto.

Conducía tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad cuando frenó en un semáforo.

Normalmente el Dove veterano es ajeno a toda persona que se acerca a su radar, pero por alguna razón se quedó observando un poco más a la mujer de cabello azabache largo y con ese vestido negro con detalles purpuras que cruzaba la calle enfrente de él.

No es que fuera muy bella o algo así, es que… ¿Era su imaginación o esa mujer también le clavó una mirada?

Cuando la gente cruza la calle, no mira hacia el interior de los vehículos que están frente del cruce peatonal.

Sintió un escalofrío, ¿una señal?, pero aun se sentía inseguro… Si tuviera algo más…

Y ahí apareció:

En el momento que la luz se ponía verde y apretaba suavemente el acelerador, dio un vistazo más para presenciar cómo un par de colegialas se le abalanzaban en un cariñoso abrazo a dicha mujer misteriosa. La mayor no parecía sorprendida, aunque quizás era su semblante desganado el que hacía parecer eso. Pero…

Esa jovencita…

Esas trenzas…

Hattori sonrió.

No tenía que esperar hasta el lunes después de todo.

Ignoraba a la rubia con el mismo uniforme que sonreía como si hubiese ganado la lotería nacional, pero le daba igual. Ya encontró a su chica, ahora, solo tenía que esperar que en el caso de que todas esas mujeres eran ghouls (se conformaba con la castaña), el auto con las ventanas cerradas no dejara salir el aroma de su maletín plateado, que descansaba en el asiento continuo. Hacía mucho calor… Pero esperaba que valiera la pena.

* * *

La vuelta a casa fue normal en lo que se consideraba entre los hermanos.

Jyushimatsu hablaba de cualquier tontería que se le ocurría o veia durante la caminata, Karamatsu le seguía la charla e Ichimatsu se mantenía callado, a veces agregaba un especie de gruñido que podría ser una afirmación o una negación, pero sea como se manejaba su vocabulario, todo marchaba bien.

El segundo y cuarto hermano pensaban que definitivamente, el quinto sí sabía (o sospechaba) algo al respecto, puesto que no había mencionado nada sobre la mujer del vestido negro, ni tampoco en las otras ocasiones anteriores.

Ni Karamatsu ni Ichimatsu habían discutido esto, pero al menos en eso sus mentes estaban sincronizadas, no dirían nada a Jyushimatsu solo por tener miedo a la respuesta.

Si el de amarillo sabía algo, no se molestarían en averiguarlo por ahora. Tenían un problema que atender primero, uno que se escapa durante las noches y le gustan los gatos.

Karamatsu junto con el resto de los hermanos, siguió su ritual de cena, baño y cama como acostumbraba.

Cuando se iban acomodando cada uno a su lugar, Todomatsu le sugirió su nueva idea para su sonambulismo mostrando unas cuerdas fuertes que eran las que Jyushimatsu acostumbraba a practicar su bateo con el matsu de los gatos.

Luego de unas reprimendas de Choromatsu, la luz se apagó y todos trataron de conciliar el sueño.

Excepto el de azul, que aun lo atacaban esos pensamientos de preocupación sobre Gimi. No quería despertarse de nuevo en un lugar lejos de casa. Tenía que hacer algo respecto a eso, incluso la broma (¿?) del de rosa parecía buena idea, sino fuera porque estaba seguro que podría romper esas cuerdas tan fácilmente como papel, por más ajustadas que estén. La otra idea que tenia era hacer que Ichimatsu se quedara despierto hasta atrapar a la criatura en infraganti, pero no quería molestarlo. Se supone que era su problema, tenía que buscar una manera de lidiar con eso.

Pensó también en Ichiko y el por qué su olfato solo podía sentirse excitado con ella y no con las demás. ¿Sería porque consideraba a las chicas como sus hermanas? Pero entonces a la de avellanas… Nunca había pensado mucho en esos sentimientos.

Con Ichiko su relación no había empezado muy bien que digamos, pero con el tiempo había mejorado considerablemente. Cuando visitaba la casa de las ghouls, muchas veces casi no hablaban mucho además de un saludo, ella se encerraba mucho en su habitación o estaba callada en algún rincón de la casa, siempre escribiendo algo en un cuaderno.

No parecía ser una persona sociable, aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta su "aprecio" a los humanos y el hecho que debe de salir las noches a cazar, no le daban los tiempos (o intenciones) de hacer amigos.

También pensó en su propio aroma, él no podría haberlo sabido, pero ya olía a hombre ghoul. Eso era… ¿bueno? No lo sabía, al menos ya se tranquilizaba un poco al recordar que los ghouls ajenos no se acercarían a su hogar atraídos por el aroma de una mujer.

Ojala tuviera un sueño apacible por ahora, hace días que ya no usaba su pijama, solo una camiseta sin mangas y un pantalón de algodón cómodo. A veces pensaba en dormir con sus zapatos o algo así pero le resultaba muy incomodo. Aunque no había mucho problema de lastimarse los pies o algo, una noticia buena de ser ghoul.

Sintió los ojos pesados y la sensación de cansancio se hizo evidente.

Un último pensamiento antes de dormir fue:

" _Gimi, no hagas nada estúpido."_

Y el nombrado no debió de haberlo escuchado, porque ni bien pasaron pocos minutos luego del sueño de Karamatsu, Gimi abrió los ojos y se dispuso a irse de la habitación por la ventana.

No sin antes darse cuenta que alguien más se había despertado también.

Cuando la criatura se encontraba frente a la ventana, uno de los hermanos de su otra mitad se hallaba levantándose de la cama lentamente.

-¿Karamatsu? – Preguntó en voz baja Osomatsu al verlo infraganti escapar… Pero el mayor sabía que Karamatsu no estaba dormido, ni que tampoco era sonámbulo.

Avanzó solo un poco para notar como el segundo de los hermanos se estaba tensionando.

No, no, no.

No quería incomodarlo, solo quería evitar que se fuera.

Pero… Eso que estaba ahí no era su hermano…

Osomatsu lo sabía, por eso estaba atento a cualquier cambio.

Pero en el momento que avanzó un poco más hacia la criatura, ésta se lanzó por la ventana.

Y el de rojo, apresurándose para asomarse por dicha abertura, no alcanzó a ver a "Karamatsu" alejarse lo más rápido.

Sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto, antes de que las cosas empeoren.

* * *

En casa de las mujeres ghouls, las más jóvenes habían ido a dormir, mientras Osoko, Choroko e Ichiko se encontraban en la mesa del comedor tomando café. Las dos primeras con ropas cómodas y la última con un pantalón corto y una blusa sencilla, ambas prendas de color oscuro, estaba lista para salir.

Desde la pelea entre la de rojo y la de purpura, la casa se sintió tensa, pero disminuyó con los días hasta volver a la normalidad. Pero ahora mismo, la misma tensión se sentía como antes.

Choroko lo presentía, y fue por esa misma razón que no fue a dormir aun. No quería dejar a esas dos a solas para que destrocen otra sala de nuevo. A veces, la de verde se sentía como la intermediaria entre las peleas familiares, si fuera por Osoko, todo sería un "¡Pelen pelen!".

Además era viernes, y eso significaba una cosa: había que buscar la comida de la semana, ya se estaba por acabar el último paquete de carne y necesitaban reponer de nuevo sus reservas.

Desde la desaparición de Karako, Ichiko hacia ese trabajo a solas, a veces llevando a Jyushiko o a Todoko para que aprendiera el oficio. Choroko no se atrevería porque aun seguía pensando que su Kagune no estaba hecho para eso (algo que algunas diferían, pero no la obligarían a hacer lo que no quisiera).

Osoko normalmente hacia caso omiso, después de todo siempre decía cosas como que "trabajaba todo el santo día para trabajar de nuevo a la noche". Algo justo si lo pensaban bien. La tarea de conseguir alimento era algo exclusivo de Karako e Ichiko, las únicas que no trabajan ni estudian en esa casa.

Cada una ya había terminado su taza, pero se rehusaban a dejar la sala. Seguramente esperando que alguien inicie la conversación.

Osoko y Choroko eran pacientes, y conocían a Ichiko, tenían que dejar que se lo tome a su tiempo, cualquier tipo de presión la hacían volverse un poco… Agresiva.

Cuando por fin la de purpura se lo decidió, lo soltó sin rodeos:

-¿Por qué no le dijeron a Karamatsu que su aroma había cambiado? – Dijo al principio con voz calmada.

La de verde suspiró aliviada, creyó que sería otro tema explosivo, pero solo era del de azul.

-No parecía importante. – Le respondió con tranquilidad Osoko. - ¿De qué serviría saber eso? Él no frecuenta otros ghouls…

Choroko asintió para darle la razón a su neesan. Ella también había notado el cambio de aroma, pero la de rojo le ordenó no decir nada al respecto. No parecía gran cosa.

-Porque tú no quieres que frecuente otros ghouls. – Dijo la de purpura con una mirada seria.

Ahora sí la de verde se estaba preocupando, el aroma a amenaza había aumentado un poco, pero su hermana mayor seguía tranquila y apacible.

-¿De qué hablas? – Esa inocencia fingida que solo Ichiko podía reconocer hacían que le den ganas de romper todo (de nuevo) a su alrededor, pero no quería descontrolarse otra vez.

-Karamatsu pensaba que olía a mujer, y por esa misma razón tenía cuidado con encontrarse con otros ghouls. – Empezó la menor de las presentes. – Pero ahora que huele a hombre, puede moverse con libertad por la ciudad sin que lo sigan a su casa. – Ichiko no le quitaba la vista a su hermana de rojo. – Creo que no querías que supiera eso para tenerlo controlado.

Un momento de silencio.

Choroko lo sintió, ahora Osoko proyectaba amenaza, en menor cantidad que la de Ichiko, pero hacia que estar en medio de las dos se le pusieran los vellos de punta.

Sorpresivamente, la de purpura se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Voy de compras. – Ese era la clave para querer decir "voy a acechar, cazar, desmembrar a un pervertido, un ladrón o quizás al pobre infeliz que se me cruce primero".

-¿No quieres que te acompañe? – Preguntó Osoko con un semblante un poco más serio que antes.

-No, gracias. – Respondió la menor. – Prefiero hacerlo yo misma esta noche. Adiós. – Y se retiró cerrando la puerta.

Con la de purpura fuera, Choroko confrontó a Osoko:

-¿Eso es verdad? – Con el silencio formado y la de rojo desviando la mirada hacia la puerta por la que se había ido la menor, tardó un poco en contestar.

-Quizás… - Dijo con la voz quedada.

-¿Por qué? – Choroko se interpuso entre la puerta y su hermana, para así tener algo de contacto visual.

-No lo sé. – Le respondió inmediatamente, pero en el momento que Osoko se levantó para irse a dormir en esa solitaria habitación, la de verde le sostuvo un brazo.

-Osoko… - Le miró con preocupación. - ¿Te gusta Karamatsu?

La nombrada miró hacia abajo unos segundos, pero luego levantó el rostro con una timida sonrisa en sus labios.

Nadie de la casa notó nunca el auto blanco estacionado a unos metros de la casa, ni las ghouls dentro del hogar, ni tampoco la que acababa de salir.

Hattori en cambio esperó un tiempo prudencial antes de salir del auto. No había corrientes de viento y eso ayudaría a ocultar su aroma. Tampoco tenía prisa, la noche joven, después de todo. Solo necesitaba intercambiar unas palabras con la mujer de negro…

* * *

Mientras tanto, Gimi caminaba de nuevo por las solitarias calles del vecindario.

Descalzo y sin ganas de buscar a sus amigos peludos, se movía de mala gana hacia cualquier lugar lejos de esa casa.

A veces se acomodaba en un lugar como una banca o un rincón de un callejón solo para pensar.

Porque sí, Gimi si pensaba como los demás y necesitaba un tiempo para tratar de identificar los extraños sentimientos que tenia con esa casa. No quería ver a Ichimatsu, sentía una cosa molesta en el pecho al pensar en él.

Había intentado una vez despertar al de amarillo, pero recapacitó y decidió no hacerlo. Él no lo entendería, nadie lo haría.

Normalmente, la criatura evitaba el contacto con los humanos que se acercaban a él. Se escondía o tomaba otra ruta, pero esta vez tenía un poco de hambre.

Por un microsegundo, pensó en conseguir su propia comida, pero lo rechazo inmediatamente al recordar el manotazo que el de purpura le había dado. Al parecer, comer humanos está mal, pero solo si tu mismo los cazas.

Podía esperar un poco para ir a la casa de esas mujeres y que su otra mitad se alimente debidamente. No le molestaba alimentarse de las mujeres ghouls, pero no evitaba querer sentir a veces la adrenalina de acechar y engullir una presa, como cuando se enfrentó a ese ghoul de punta biselada. Su sabor no era muy delicioso, pero igual se lo comió como si no hubiera un mañana.

Un pensamiento se coló en su mente… ¿Y si cazaba otro ghoul?

Lo primero que pensó es que sería injusto, no tenía tanta hambre para eso. Y por otro lado, solo quería jugar con su Kagune, no había muchos ghouls para interactuar además de las mujeres de esa casa. Pero Gimi no podía evitar sentirse raro cuando estaba cerca de ellas. Raro como… Como un cosquilleo en el vientre. Algo que causase esa reacción tan molesta no debería ser bueno.

Evitaría despertarse en presencia de cualquiera de ellas, pero…

Se quedo quieto al sentir aquel aroma.

Gimi miraba hacia todos lados sin saber de dónde provenía ese olor.

Tan fuerte, tan amenazante… Tan peligroso…

Justo cuando Gimi consideraba la idea de conocer otros ghouls, justo aparecía uno que (por ese distintivo aroma) no parecía tener buenas intenciones.

Un hombre ghoul estaba cerca, y aunque no quería admitirlo, tenía un poco de miedo.

Se sacudió la cabeza para aclararse.

Esta cerca, pero aun no lo había atrapado.

El descalzo siguió otro camino, lejos de su hogar y lejos de los humanos.

Había que perderlo, pero si no lo conseguía, tendría que ingeniárselas.

* * *

Ichiko caminaba tranquilamente mientras pensaba qué demonios hacer.

Sabía que había un auto siguiéndolas cuando volvía a casa y que alguien habia salido de él cuando ella se fue de su hogar, pero no le dio importancia en su momento. Pensó que se trataba de un pervertido o un acosador, típicos animales cuando se trataba de sus hermanitas.

Pero cuando se escondió en una esquina al escalar un muro, pudo ver bien por la abertura de la pared que lo que la seguía era un Dove.

Y no parecía de los idiotas, porque al notar que perdió el rastro de la mujer, empezó a buscar con la mirada hasta que vio el muro.

Ichiko se las arregló para seguir escondiéndose y caminando rápido, pero tenía que guardar la calma.

Era solo uno.

Cuando los Doves están seguros que tienen a un ghoul, lo atrapan entre muchos.

Eso significaba que el inspector que la seguía debía sospechar de ella.

No era una buena noticia, pero al menos no tendría que lidiar con una docena de Doves.

Tenía que pensar en algo, pero los nervios las carcomían.

¿Sospechaba de ella? ¿O de Jyushiko y Todoko? ¿Ya tendrían un ojo puesto en la casa? ¿Y si fingía ser humana pero le hacían esa dichosa prueba con la aguja?

Ichiko sabía que tenía que hacer: Eliminar cualquier amenaza a su familia u hogar.

Karako lo habría hecho, Osoko también si la hubiera dejado venir con ella.

Además, aun tenía esa palabra de mierda en la mente…

"Débil".

Este es un buen momento para probar su utilidad y demostrar que…

Ese olor…

No, no, por favor no.

Ichiko detuvo su paso al ver a… ¿Karamatsu? Corriendo hacia ella al otro extremo de la calle.

Cuando el de azul se dio cuenta la de purpura, desaceleró el paso, pero dudaba con acercarse. Se mantuvo a pocos metros.

Se lo veia tenso y cansado, y la mujer olfateo el estrés en él.

¿Acaso también había detectado al Dove?

No era un buen momento para ver al mitad-ghoul, así que siguió caminando y sosteniéndolo de un brazo, lo obligó a seguirle el paso.

¿A dónde iban? No lo sabía.

Solo sabía que tenía que sacar al inútil de Karamatsu de ahí.

Ni siquiera la falta de un saludo o una palabra le extrañaron, no había tiempo de hablar, tenía que esconderlo y pronto.

Pero en el momento que estaban a punto de cruzar una calle, unos pasos acelerados se acercaron hacia el otro lado.

-¡Pero mira que tenemos aquí! – Exclamó Hattori al ver a su chico menos predilecto en compañía de esa extraña mujer.

Si, ya todo tenía sentido.

* * *

 **Notas** : Disculpen la demora, estamos acercándose a una parte de la historia que estoy esperando escribir hace mucho, y tiene que ser PERFECTA, así que la reescribo como 20 veces hasta que me quedo satisfecha.


	19. Gimme your eyes (Dame tus ojos)

Miró de nuevo el celular, dudando si enviar un mensaje o dejarlo para mañana.

Takagi sabía que no era tan tarde, su sempai podría seguir despierto. Algo muy raro lo tenía molestando hace rato con respecto a él.

El veinteañero se encontraba en su departamento, solo, como siempre.

Una de las razones para convertirse en un inspector Dove era atraer la atención y el respeto de sus familiares y vecinos, con quienes se sentía ignorado y desplazado.

No lo pensó mucho en realidad, era casi como ser policía, pero tenía sus diferencias, por supuesto. Además de que por los exámenes tanto físicos y de aptitud que se tomaban, no cualquiera podía trabajar en ese oficio, así que cuando fue seleccionado entre los cientos de aspirantes, su autoestima y ego subieron considerablemente.

La ciudad era tan apacible que casi no había nada que hacer, exceptuando por supuesto esos casos de los últimos meses. Pero antes de eso eran rondas preventivas, charlas en las escuelas, etc. Eso no le afectaba, no era un hombre que buscaba acción y aventura.

Las cosas no cambiaron mucho con la relación que mantenía con sus allegados. Hasta esperaba conseguir novia o algo por el estilo.

Pero no, aunque tengas un trabajo emocionante, parece que seguía teniendo una vida monótona y aburrida como siempre.

Un pensamiento egoísta si pensaba que debía trabajar para proteger a la gente y salvarlos de esas criaturas sin alma. Eso también es importante.

¿Pero qué se le hará?

Al menos la paga era buena, aunque la ropa (el típico traje formal que entonaba desde el negro azabache hasta el gris más insulso) era realmente algo para lamentarse.

Extrañaba su ropa anterior, casualmente, del mismo estilo que el sospechoso azul de Hattori. No conoce otra persona que comparta sus gustos. En otra situación, le hubiera gustado conocerlo como amigo de interés.

Pero bueno.

Takagi se acostaba en su cama, con su habitación sumida en la oscuridad y con una inquietud que no le dejaba conciliar el sueño.

Aun no sabía por qué le atacaba ese molesto insomnio.

* * *

Ichiko corría lo más que podía arrastrando a "Karamatsu" consigo.

Ese Dove los había visto, y ya era tarde para pretender que se estaba equivocando con sus sospechas.

La de la ropa oscura solo esperaba que no llamara refuerzos.

Pero no tenía idea de que Hattori no planeaba tal cosa, solo él se llevaría ese placer de liquidar una alimaña malandrina, lo del chico Matsuno podría ser su cómplice o su juguete.

Awww… ¿Cuántas veces en su trabajo había visto el tierno romance de un ghoul junto con un humano? No muchos quizás, pero unas cuentas sí. Lástima que ese lindo cariño terminaría de una vez por todas.

El Dove corría tan rápido como podía, pero tenía que admitir que su avanzada edad (alrededor de los 50) no le permitía moverse como antes. Por eso tenía que confiar en su instinto y sus suposiciones.

Si ese par era inteligente, no se escaparían así nada más, teniendo la duda de que podrían ser rodeados por una unidad de Doves, su mejor jugada era esconderse y perderse del radar de Hattori.

Lástima que el inspector tenía un sexto sentido más desarrollado que el resto.

Ya había estudiado la ciudad en sus tiempos libres, sabía que aunque estaban en una zona residencial, más adelante se hallaba una chatarrería, los electrodomésticos, autos y otras piezas de basura metálica y de plástico se acumulaban en ese pequeño basurero.

Se dirigió ahí.

No corriendo, sino caminando con tranquilidad, sus corazonadas nunca fallaban. Tenían que estar ahí.

Llegando al lugar, ignoró la entrada de alambres que se encontraba abierta, puede que ya se encontrara así, pero…

Era un terreno amplio, un par de hectáreas quizás, con montañas de basura en los alrededores. Como no era lugar para desechos orgánicos, la gente del vecindario no tenía quejas por el olor, pero si por la peligrosidad de que los niños se lastimaran jugando ahí.

Bueno, eso es culpa de los padres y de las autoridades por no poner suficiente seguridad al lugar.

Imagina que si niños incautos podrían entrar ahí mismo, también podría entrar adolescentes con intenciones de experimentar alguna droga, adultos con malas intenciones… O ghouls tratando de evadir cierto inspector.

El Dove caminó con un paso cauteloso esta vez, apretando su maletín mientras examinaba el lugar. Había poca iluminación de unos postes viejos, para guiar a los trabajadores nocturnos, supuso el hombre de mediana edad, ¿por qué otra razón habría luz en un basural así? Era viernes a la noche, no debe de haber nadie ahí, y eso esperaba. No por los posibles daños colaterales a testigos o terceros, sino porque obligadamente, luego de terminar su trabajo, deberá reportar todo, y si hubo problemas con civiles, también los tendrá él.

Suspiró pesadamente, estaba ansioso, pero no debía exaltarse. Hace años había aprendido que controlar sus emociones tenía cierto efecto en el aroma que despedía. Si quería encontrar pronto a esa ghoul, tenía que mantenerse sereno para que su olfato no lo ubique.

Cuando la encuentre, ya podía liberar toda su emoción.

Pero…

¿Y si usaba a Matsuno como un rehén?

Eso era lo bueno de no tener a nadie como su compañero o testigos, nadie podría saber lo poco que le importaba Hattori salvar a alguien en comparación a destrozar un ghoul.

Lo sentía un poco por ese chico (no, no sentía nada en absoluto).

El inspector siguió ese camino improvisado de tierra sin dirigirse a ningún lugar en especifico, solo estaba tanteando el terreno.

Sin fijarse en nada en particular, pasó por a lado de un contenedor de basura con varias abolladuras y la tapa rota.

Detrás de dicha estructura metálica, Ichiko se arrinconaba en el suelo con el hombre descalzo (no, la mujer no preguntaría eso ahora).

Ella le cubría la boca con suavidad en clara señal de que no hiciese ningún ruido, hasta que el Dove se alejara lo suficiente, retiró la mano, pero no hizo ninguna seña o ademán de moverse del lugar.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio, tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro.

Ichiko trató de relajarse observando a Karamatsu.

Muchas preguntas rondaban su cabeza:

" _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿También sentiste a ese Dove? ¿Qué le pasó a tus zapatos?..."_ Un brillo en los ojos de Karamatsu le hizo preocuparse _"¿Por qué tus ojos se ven diferentes? Es… Es como si fueras otra persona…"_

Preguntas que no saldrían de su boca, porque el silencio era esencial en estos casos.

Pasaron los minutos como siglos.

En algún momento, el joven Matsuno pareció perder la compostura y se fue hacia el lado donde estaba Ichiko, ella lo atajó con cuidado y se dio cuenta que estaba dormido.

¿Se habría desmayado?

No era un buen momento, pero al menos eso le ahorraría problemas. Un Karamatsu inconsciente es más fácil de esconder que uno despierto.

Lo acostó con cuidado en el suelo y la mujer usó sus sentidos para verificar donde estaba el Dove. Tenía una tarea que cumplir.

La mujer tenía miedo, nervios, pero una pequeña sed de sangre. Y eso último sería el impulsor para hacer lo que debía.

Dio un par de respiraciones profundas y salió de ahí con cuidado, dándole una última mirada a ese tonto dormido.

" _Qué lindo es cuando duerme"_. Un pensamiento tonto le hizo sacar una sonrisa, ¿qué cosas piensas Ichiko? Ponte seria.

Tenía puesto ese short purpura que le llegaban a la mitad del muslo, esa blusa que le quedaba un poco grande a propósito y era de color negro, y la mirada fría y con un ceño fruncido de enfado.

Caminó hacia el origen de ese aroma tan repulsivo, añejo y peligroso.

No tardó ni siquiera un par de minutos en hallarlo.

Estaba ahí mismo, como si estuviera esperándola. El faro roto iluminada un poco el lugar, mostrando tanto a Ichiko como Hattori.

-Buenas noches. – Empezó el Dove con una voz de falsa modestia. – Normalmente me presentaría en estos casos, pero dada la situación, ¿no le parece ir directo al grano? – Preguntó amablemente.

El tiempo es esencial.

No recuerda donde lo había leído, pero eso fue lo último que pensó antes de lanzarse como podía hacia el Dove.

En solo cuestión de instantes, el inspector abrió el maletín y desplegó esa cosa hecha de Kagune de algún miserable ghoul. Trató de darle a la mujer, pero ésta lo esquivó a tiempo y se alejó un poco.

Ichiko solo quería ver el tipo de arma del ghoul, aun no cambiaría su forma por ahora.

-Oh, ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó el Dove con una sonrisa retorcida que hacia darle mala espina a la mujer. – Es mi Quinque, se llama "Trinity", porque está hecha de un ghoul muy especial… Pero no gastaré tiempo en contarte esa historia.

Cuando la mujer miró bien lo que salía del maletín, le daba más miedo que cuando estaba escondida.

Parecía una espada gigante, no era broma, era gruesa e incluso parecía que latía. Los lados del "filo" tenían dientes puntiagudos, como si se tratara de los dientes afilados de un tiburón que adornaban esa cosa.

Los colores predominaban entre lo blanco y amarrillo, salpicado de algunos detalles rojizos.

El maletín se había desarmado y transformado en una agarradera, mientras que el resto del arma se erguía grande y firme.

A simple vista parecía pesada, media quizás tres metros de largo y casi medio metro de ancho. ¿Cómo un ser humano podía levantar eso?

Ichiko no podía confiarse, ese inspector tenía que ser bastante fuerte para haberla atacado tan fácilmente al principio como si levantara una vara de madera.

Se supone que los Quiques están hechos de metal y Kagune, pero deben de estar hechos de algo ligero. Para que un hombre entrando en la ancianidad pueda usar esa cosa…

No importa.

Hay que aprovechar que esta frio y atacarlo.

La mujer solo tardó una fracción de segundos para convertirse en su forma ghoul y lanzar una ráfaga de proyectiles a su objetivo. Esperaba que al menos uno le haya dado en un punto vital para que esto se terminara de una vez.

Pero se alarmó cuando vio que el Dove había usado su arma para cubrirse.

Ahora el Quinque había cambiado, se había ensanchado y los dientes filosos se habían aplanado. Era un maldito escudo.

Hattori sonrió al percatarse que tenía un Ghoul clase B consigo. Largo alcance. Kagune en forma de proyectil…

Tan fácil…

* * *

Karamatsu, sí, el clásico Karamatsu despertaba confundido en la oscuridad.

Dicha confusión le duró tan solo unos segundos cuando se sobresaltó con temor.

El olor de sangre de ghoul era tan fuerte…

Y no era un aroma cualquiera, cierto dulzón con avellanas se le hacía familiar…

El de azul no se lo cuestionó dos veces y se levantó para seguir el aroma de peligro y violencia.

Caminó con cautela pero rápido, mientras miraba hacia todas partes percatándose del lugar que se encontraba, no se le hacía conocido esa chatarrería, pero de todas maneras, no era importante.

Al llegar a donde su olfato le indicaba, se percató de una Ichiko herida, quien trataba de esquivar las estocadas y cortes de esa cosa.

El inspector parecía haber rejuvenecido por sus movimientos fluidos y la fuerza de sus ataques, lo hacía sentir tan vivo luchar con un ghoul.

La mujer, mientras tanto había desistido de atacar con sus proyectiles, se había dado cuenta de lo inútil que era cuando cada vez que los lanzaba, el Quinque cambiaba de forma a voluntad de su dueño.

Además, el corte en una de sus piernas, no grave pero muy doloroso, le hacía bastante difícil moverse para esquivar los ataques del arma. Además de que el Dove se estaba emocionando cada vez más. Cada vez le ponía más ganas.

Karamatsu aprovechó que el inspector no se había dado cuenta de su presencia para atacarlo por la espalda.

No lo pensó mucho tiempo, tenía que distraerlo para que Ichiko huyera.

Fue un error.

Hattori no tenía ojos en la espalda, pero mientras peleaba sus sentidos se agudizaban mucho.

El hombre de mediana edad le dio una patada trasera sin ni siquiera mirar en cuanto sintió algo detrás de él. Giró su espada gigante y estuvo a punto de partir a la mitad al de azul antes de detenerse por unos centímetros en el rostro del mencionado. Hubiera jurado que golpeó algo demasiado duro para ser un humano, pero…

-Oh, si eres tú… Ka. Ra. Mat. Su. – Dijo arrastrando las silabas con una excitación que ponía nerviosos a los presentes. Retiró el arma de la cara del segundo hijo e ignorándolo, siguió en su tarea de alcanzar para destrozar a la maldita peste.

El de azul se quedó petrificado unos momentos al tener esa cosa cerca de él, podía oler el peligro del arma, el miedo, incluso el "dolor" que esa cosa emitía, no era solamente Ichiko o él mismo, es como si el arma estuviera viva y podía sentir todo lo que pasaba.

Era horrible y era enfermizo, pero tenía que acercársele de nuevo. Al menos tenía la ventaja que el inspector no le atacaría, aun debía pensar que era aun humano.

Pero… ¿Cómo pudo diferenciarlo de sus hermanos? Incluso personas como Iyami luego de tantos años les costaba saber quién era quién.

Ichiko gritó de dolor cuando la espada la golpeo contra el suelo (sin llegar a cortarle por suerte).

-¡Déjala en paz! – Gritó Karamatsu en reacción a esto, quien sin pensar en las consecuencias se lanzó de nuevo, tirando un puñetazo que nunca llegaría a su objetivo, puesto que Hattori lo esquivó con unos reflejos excepcionales, y con ayuda de una llave aprendida en las clases de defensa personal de su juventud, pudo arremeter al joven usando su propia fuerza por unos momentos.

Hattori le dio otra patada, de nuevo extrañando la dureza del cuerpo que usaba de bolsa de boxeo, pero no le prestó atención.

Ichiko se levantaba un poco aturdida pero con un poco de dolor, tenía que reformular su teoría de las Quinques, sí era bastante pesada. No creyó que le dolería tanto un golpe de ese tipo. Quizás mañana despertaría con algunos moretones… Si es que llegaba al amanecer.

La mujer vio como el Dove lanzaba una patada que lanzaba a Karamatsu cerca de uno de los faros de luz, y en cuestión de instantes, sacaba unas esposas para aprisionar al joven a una saliente de metal.

-Matsuno Karamatsu, estas arrestado por obstrucción, resistencia a la autoridad, cómplice de un ghoul y otras cosas más que se me ocurrirán cuando termine con esta jovencita. – Recitó velozmente Hattori antes de lanzarse de nuevo hacia Ichiko, quien lo esperaba lista para otra ronda.

El segundo hijo se desesperó para liberarse de las esposas, pero se dio cuenta de que debían de estar hechas de Kagune, puesto que por más que trataba, el metal de las esposas no cedía.

La otra opción era destruir el faro, pero era de los antiguos, una estructura cilíndrica y metalizada, rellena de concreto y con una base bien firme. No, no podría romper algo tan sólido como eso.

Estaba atrapado, a tener que ver como Ichiko era golpeada con la parte sin dientes de la espada, como si el Dove se divirtiera de ver su cara de sufrimiento.

Dio un salto para llegara a lo alto de una camioneta destruida y de nuevo trató de lanzar proyectiles, pero el Quinque cambió tan rápido a escudo y no sufrió daño alguno.

Ichiko estaba cansada, el inspector había sido demasiado para ella, pero si algo la hacía quedarse aun en la pelea era el estúpido de Karamatsu que debió de quedarse escondido.

Apreciaba que haya querida salvarla, pero esto no era como el ghoul que secuestró a Todoko la última vez. No, esta vez era un humano entrenado específicamente para matar ghouls.

Las cosas se pusieron feas cuando, luego de que Ichiko esquivara una estocada que se dirigía a su estomago, la espada que por un momento estaba a su lado, se dirigió, con dientes filosos cortando un costado de la mujer.

El grito de dolor fue tan sonoro que Karamatsu volvió a forcejear con más fuerza las esposas, ignorando que se lastimaba su propia muñeca.

La de avellanas cayó al suelo, retorciéndose un poco del dolor, no era solo el corte desgarrador, sino que sentía el ardor en carne viva como si la estuvieran quemando.

La forma ghoul desapareció, los ojos oscuros volvieron a la normalidad y el Kagune en forma de alas se disolvió.

Era el fin.

El dolor era demasiado.

La sangre no paraba.

Ichiko derramó unas lágrimas mientras miraba al Dove acercársele con lentitud mientras levantaba de nuevo la espada.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza hasta que sintió una brisa a su frente.

Para sorpresa de ambos, Karamatsu se había liberado, y levantando ambos brazos frente al inspector, daba señal de proteger a la mujer que estaba en el suelo.

Una guerra de miradas se desató entre el hombre canoso y el que estaba descalzo. Hasta la de purpura se había tensionado con el aroma a amenaza que lanzaba el joven.

-¿Cómo te soltaste? – Preguntó con dureza el Dove. Ningún humano podría romper esas esposas, pero ahí estaba, una de las pulseras colgaba de la muñeca derecha del chico Matsuno.

Karamatsu no respondió, pues aun no estaba seguro de que hacer ahora.

Había evitado que le dieran el golpe de gracia a Ichiko, pero no estaba seguro de pelear con el Dove.

Hattori había sentido la rabia subir como nunca hasta su garganta al pensar que quizás, probablemente, tal vez, acaso… ¿El era un ghoul también?

Se sentía burlado, humillado, que lo veían como un tonto.

No, no.

Hattori no era un tonto.

Olvidando momentáneamente a la mujer, empezó a atacar de la misma manera a Karamatsu.

Ese chico no necesitaba sacar su Kagune para que Hattori supiera que era un ghoul, la forma de moverse, la fuerza, la velocidad, incluso las veces que lo había golpeado. No, definitivamente el joven Matsuno no era un humano.

Al final su instinto nunca se había equivocado, la familia Matsuno realmente ocultaba algo.

Y su rabia subía más.

Ichiko empezó a sentirse mareada, los golpes, la adrenalina, incluso la sangre perdida, todo empezaba a tener un efecto negativo en su cuerpo. Su vista se vio borrosa y se desmayó.

-¡¿Eres un ghoul?! – Preguntó casi histérico Hattori al pasar la espada cerca del rostro de Karamatsu. Éste lo había esquivado más fácilmente que la mujer.

El de azul no contestaba, por ahora su plan era cansar al inspector, después de todo, seguía siendo humano. Y algo en el era diferente, se lo veia más alterado que antes.

Mientras más esquivaba los ataques, el Dove se enfurecía más y más, llegando incluso a sacar su pistola de su cinturón y de apuntar a diestra y siniestra con su mano libre.

Karamatsu también evitó las balas.

Hattori no necesitaba gastar las cuatro balas restantes de su cargador al ver como ese chiquillo había pasado las anteriores.

En el momento que intentó guardar el arma, el de azul había lanzado una piedra hacia la mano de su contrincante para hacerla caer.

Los movimientos de ambos seguían fluidos y sin detenerse, el mayor no gastaría tiempo en recoger un arma del suelo y el menor no dejaría de estar atento a su rival.

Karamatsu estaba en desventaja al no poder usar su Kagune, pero en estado físico le ganaba.

Quizás era la adrenalina, pero Hattori no notaba que estaba llegando a su límite.

Tanto era su cansancio, que se dejo de juegos.

Observó a Ichiko quien yacía inconsciente y aprovechando la distancia entre el joven y él, se aproximó hacia la mujer.

El de azul no se dio cuenta que era una trampa, porque cuando se acercó lo suficiente, recibió un golpe de lleno en la cabeza, con el lado sin dientes de la espada.

Karamatsu cayó al suelo aturdido.

Y solo tardó un par de segundos en levantarse, pero no como Matsuno Karamatsu.

Gimi se despertó, impaciente que su otra mitad no sacara su Kagune ni tampoco pudiera vencer a ese molesto humano.

Esto tardaría mucho, y tenía que terminar esto de una vez.

Porque Gimi sabía que el verdadero peligro no estaba peleando con un Quinque.

La criatura aun tenia la duda si debía de matarlo o inhabilitarlo. Esto último sería difícil, por lo que había visto a través de Karamatsu, esa arma tenía una combinación de ataque y defensa muy buenos.

Además… Estaba el pequeño problema que no podía matar humanos. No planeaba comerlo, pero de todos modos, esa molestia seguía en su interior.

Hattori vio a su sospechoso levantarse con un semblante diferente, su mirada era más profunda y su ceño fruncido estaba diferente.

No importa.

Es un maldito ghoul.

Lanzó un fuerte espadazo hacia el de azul, y para su sorpresa, el joven lo recibió sosteniéndolo con las manos desnudas.

-¡IMPOSIBLE! – Gritó consternado Hattori.

Algo que pocos sabían era que el Quinque se creaba usando células de su dueño.

Un Dove no podía usar el Quinque de alguien más, esas armas eran creadas especialmente para cada inspector, y la Trinity solo respondía a Hattori, que le daba una mayor fuerza cada vez que la empuñaba.

Así que no entendía, como demonios había podido frenar ese chiquillo mocoso malandrín un arma tan potente como su Quinque.

Esto era demasiado.

Hattori no quería recurrir a eso, pero…

El hombre canoso solo había mostrado dos de las tres formas de su Quinque, el escudo y la espada. Pero el de azul no se había imaginado la tercera forma.

Mientras agarraba con fuerza el extremo de la espada, Gimi notó como ésta perdía firmeza y se doblaba como uno de sus tentáculos.

El Dove giró sobre sí mismo para darle más fuerza a su siguiente ataque.

La criatura se alejó lo más rápido posible, pero no pudo evitar ese corte vertical que le dio en el hombro, justo pasando en la clavícula izquierda, muy cerca de su cuello.

La sangre empezó a emanar, pero Gimi no perdía el semblante serio. No era una herida superficial, pero sabía que pudo haber sido peor. Un poco más y quizás lo cortaba en dos.

Hattori mostraba la última forma de su arma: el látigo. Más versátil que la espada, pero con más probabilidades de fallar.

Normalmente no usaba esa forma, era más difícil de manejar, pero ese mocoso lo había obligado, ahora que podría leer el movimiento de la forma de espada, con la forma de látigo no podría agarrar el Quinque sin ser herido en el proceso.

Pero eso no importaba.

El plan original de Karamatsu empezaba a tener sentido cuando Gimi se dio cuenta que el humano ya no parecía poder seguir más. Esa cosa adherida a su mano parecía drenar su energía.

Era hora de terminar este chiste.

Cuando el Dove se le lanzó una última vez, el de azul lo esquivó a duras penas, y aprovechando esa abertura entre él y el Quinque, golpeo con un cabezazo directamente en el rostro del hombre mayor.

El inspector sintió un golpe que por poco lo dejaba inconsciente, el mitad ghoul en cambio, solo una pequeña molestia.

Al darse cuenta que no bastó para inmovilizarlo, Gimi trató de alejarse de nuevo, pero en su descuido, recibió un golpe que lo arrojó con violencia al suelo. Cayó sobre algunos trozos metálicos…

Hattori no esperaría más, afirmó el arma, cambiándola a la espada, mataría a ese niñato insolente de una vez por todas. El de azul aun estaba boca abajo.

En el momento que el Dove levantó el Quinque sobre Gimi, éste se dio vuelta y con esa varilla de metal que nadie vio agarrar, rasgó uno de los ojos del inspector.

Él no se lo esperaba, así que en su retroceso para alejarse mientras aullaba de dolor, nunca vio venir la mano del chico dirigiéndose hacia su ojo sano.

Gimi se lo arrancó tan fácilmente como una uva en su vid.

El Dove comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse por quedarse ciego.

Soltó el agarre a su Quinque, y el menor de los presentes, con un poco de asco, lo levantó y lo arrojó lejos.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¿¡DONDE ESTAS?! ¡VEN AQUÍ! ¡TE DESTROZARÉ! – Gritaba Hattori encolerizado.

Gimi aun sostenía el ojo en su mano.

Recordó que tenía un poco de hambre.

¿Por qué no?

Se lo metió en la boca y saboreó ese relleno cremoso y agrio.

Hattori seguía gritando amenazas incoherentes y otras maldiciones mientras se arrastraba por el suelo tratando en vano de buscar su arma, ¿su maletín o su pistola? No importaba, ambas estaban muy lejos de su alcance.

Gimi ya no consideraba un peligro a ese humano miserable, había cumplido su tarea autoimpuesta: no matar humanos.

Pero de cierta manera, le dejaba una mala sensación dejarlo con vida, no sabía si era lastima o algo más.

Rozó con cuidado su herida en su hombro, no era muy profunda pero seguía doliéndole con ardor y escozor producto del Quinque. Su pecho y espalda estaban manchados con su propia sangre, que secándose, le dejaba una sensación incomoda y pegajosa en su camisa sin mangas.

La pulsera de las esposas rotas seguía colgando de su muñeca sin molestarle mucho.

Hattori ya no le causaría problemas, por lo tanto, se dirigió hacia la mujer inconsciente.

Se inclinó a su lado para notar que la hemorragia se había detenido.

Un humano normal hubiera muerto con el tamaño de esas heridas y la sangre perdida, pero un ghoul no. Aunque sí, era algo serio, y convendría mucho llevarla lejos de ahí antes que los ruidos atraigan a los curiosos.

O que el olor a sangre atrajera a alguien…

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina del mitad-ghoul.

De nuevo lo podía oler, ese aroma que su instinto indicaba que huyera con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo que quería evitar, estaba ahí.

Giró lentamente la cabeza para ver con los ojos bien abierto al visitante que estaba a unos metros de ellos.

Se encontraba en una parte oscura del lugar, así que no podía visualizarlo bien. Pero podía ver esos ojos brillantes centellando en la oscuridad.

¿Hace cuanto tiempo estaba ahí?

¿Acaso se quedó viendo todo el tiempo? ¿O acababa de llegar?

¿Por qué su olor es tan tenue pero tan amenazante a la vez?

Con solo clavarle la mirada, el de azul sentía las manos temblorosas de miedo.

El miedo era solo una respuesta a un peligro. Y esto llevaba a dos cosas: huir o atacar.

Pero Gimi nunca antes había sentido este tipo de miedo…

Miedo real...

Estaba prácticamente paralizado.

No podía controlarse, empezó a sudar un poco sin saber por qué.

Ese sujeto no hacía nada, pero con solo verlo le provocaba unos revoltijos de sensaciones horribles en su interior.

Mientras tanto, Hattori seguía en su desdén de soltar insultos y sonidos de dolor.

El ghoul visitante dejó su guerra visual con Gimi, y sin prestarle atención a él o a la mujer, salió de su escondite dirigiéndose con pasos lentos y pacientes hacia el Dove.

Ya estaba aburrido de estar de espectador.

El mitad-ghoul estaba listo para huir, tomó con cuidado a la mujer en sus brazos e ideó un escape lejos de esas personas… Pero por alguna razón, se quedó a ver lo que el intruso planeaba.

Hattori seguía arrastrándose, sin darse cuenta que alguien estaba prácticamente detrás de él. Solamente lo notó cuando una mano dura, callosa y áspera le agarró con fuerza su cuello y lo elevó más arriba del suelo.

El Dove veterano se quedo sin aliento. Pero trató de no perder la compostura, no le apretaba lo suficiente para asfixiarlo, solo lo hacía para asustarlo.

Esa mano no era ni del chico Karamatsu ni de la mujer. Era alguien más… Y una mala sensación le invadía lentamente…

-¿Quién eres? - Le preguntó con los dientes apretados, no iba a demostrar miedo, no lo haría para darle el gusto a ese hijo de puta.

-¿No me recuerdas? - Le contestó el hombre con una voz suave y amable. Unos momentos de silencio de parte del inspector le hicieron entender que "no". Entonces una sonrisa esbozó el ghoul, dejando ver esos dientes afilados. - Déjame ayudarte.

Agarró una de las manos del Dove y le obligó a tocar su cuello.

Cuando Hattori sintió esa cicatriz profunda y curvada, diez… No, doce centímetros, con un relieve en un extremo… Se asustó.

Su respiración se aceleró más de lo que estaba, el miedo que se supone que no debía demostrar estaba saliendo a la superficie. Era como revivir una pesadilla: El único ghoul que en serio le había costado pelear, el responsable de la mayoría de las marcas que cubrían el cuerpo del humano de mediana edad, su única y verdadera "piedra en el zapato", no debía estar vivo…

Gimi, incluso desde la lejanía, podía sentir emanar el miedo autentico del humano, era horrible y desesperante, incluso se compartía con el suyo. Su mente quería irse ya, pero sus piernas no le dejaban. La mujer seguía en sus brazos, con su rostro apoyado en el pecho del de azul, sumida en su sueño donde se salvaba de todo lo mencionado.

-No… - Dijo Hattori como en etapa de negación. – No puede ser verdad… No estás vivo...

-Pero es verdad, estoy vivo... – Le contestó con esa voz melodiosa. – Y estoy muy hambriento.

En el momento que terminó la frase, los dientes puntiagudos y afilados se clavaron en el cuello del Dove. Y antes de desgarrarlo para acallar los gritos, Hattori llegó a pronunciar:

-Tou… Gou…

Gimi se perdió esta ultima parte, pues en el momento que presenció la primera mordida, cayó en carrera lejos de ahí, donde sea, pero muy lejos de ahí.

* * *

 **Notas** : Puede que para algunos sea un cliché, pero en todos los fanfics debe salir este personaje (¿?) Como un malo maloso.

Espero que se hayan emocionado tanto como yo me emocioné en escribir esto. Con este capítulo, calculo que llegamos a la mitad de la historia (sí, hay mucho más).

Quinque es como se llaman las armas escondidas en el maletín de los Doves, recién ahora lo pongo porque antes no era tan necesario, creo.

Si me tardé mucho esta vez, tengo una buena excusa: ya había mencionado que tuve un problema en la universidad, dejándome mucho tiempo libre, pero como no quiero andar de vaga toda la semana (solo tengo clases los jueves), le pido trabajo a mi familia o conocidos, la semana pasada, por ej., estuve pintando la casa de unos parientes, y ahí, mientras el sol me pegaba duro, mi pelo y mis lentes estaban llenos de pintura y me dolían como la recontra mil los brazos, me repetía a mí misma, "Esto me pasa por no tomar mis finales a tiempo". Esta es mi lección de vida a ustedes ._. Pórtense bien, buenas noches.


	20. Cuando estés listo

La imagen de Hattori siendo devorado por un sujeto de espaldas le llegaba tan directo y se repetía tantas veces como si fuera un disco rayado.

La violencia, la sangre, los quejidos de dolor.

Todo resonaba tan latente.

Karamatsu abrió los ojos asustado. Respiraba agitado y sudaba. Las puntadas de dolor en su hombro aparecieron casi al instante, le hicieron gemir, ardía y dolía mucho.

Aunque no solía recordar nada de sus lagunas mentales, lo que acababa de ver en su mente parecía más un recuerdo que un sueño.

¿Qué había pasado?

Se encontró en un callejón oscuro, Ichiko estaba acostada en frente de él, también estaba respirando agitadamente, se sostenía la herida de su cintura, dándole un poco de presión para sentir algún alivio.

Cuando ambas miradas se encontraron, la mujer trató de hablar:

-Ya… ¿Ya te despertaste? – Preguntó en voz baja.

-Ichiko… - Se arrastró hacia ella. - ¿Qué pasó?

Se arrepintió de esta pregunta al recordar que nadie debía de saber de Gimi…

-Te desmayaste… - Su rostro al hablar reflejaba el dolor en su herida, el de azul se preocupó de que con la poca luz que había, el corte de la mujer se veia serio. - Yo me desperté cuando entramos aquí…

La prioridad de Karamatsu era tratar esas heridas, su cuestionario sobre qué pasó esa noche podía esperar…

-Tenemos que irnos. – Dijo acercándose para poder levantarla.

-No podemos ir a mi casa… - Ichiko se tensionó al decir esto.

-¿Por qué?

-No deben saber… Que estuvimos involucrados con un Dove… Al menos no por ahora…

-Pero…

-Por favor Karamatsu… - Rogó mientras era cargada. – Mis hermanas… No deben saber de esto…

El segundo hijo pensó uno momentos y decidió ayudar a la mujer.

Pero la otra alternativa no se veia buena idea…

No había otra.

* * *

Karamatsu llegó a su casa, descalzo, herido, con la sangre seca en sus brazos, pecho y espalda. Sosteniendo en brazos a Ichiko casi en las mismas condiciones, excepto que las manchas sanguinolentas le atacaban en sus caderas y piernas. Y no estaba descalza.

Realmente eran dos personas muy llamativas en mitad de la noche. Por suerte, no se cruzaron a nadie.

Era como si el universo conspirara a su favor, siendo un viernes a la noche.

Con la mujer en sus brazos, se las arregló para agacharse y recoger una llave que ocultaban en la maceta de la planta del frente. Idea de Choromatsu ante el problema de que cuando Karamatsu se escapaba "sonámbulo", no tenía como entrar en casa.

El de azul le hizo una seña a la de avellanas para que aguardara silencio.

Su familia no debía de verlos así, llamarían una ambulancia, a la policía, habría preguntas y todo, no podría exponerlos a este problema.

Mientras caminaba, ideó otras opciones. Pensó en Chibita, pero sería la misma historia. También pensó en ir a un hotel barato, pero estando así lastimados, necesitaban el equipo de primeros auxilios y ropa limpia. Su hogar fue el último recurso.

Aun no había preguntado bien de por qué no podían ir a casa de Ichiko, el tema con un Dove podría traerle problemas a Ichiko, pero no fue su culpa… De hecho, Karamatsu no sabe bien de quién fue culpa, se durmió en su cama y despertó en un basurero con ese sujeto lastimando a su amiga.

Trataría de armar las piezas después. Lo primero era Ichiko.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado e ingresó en silencio, las luces estaban prendidas en el recibidor.

Eso le llamó la atención primero.

Lo segundo fue fijarse en los estantes donde iban los calzados: faltaban los zapatos de sus hermanos.

Una inquietud se prendió en su interior.

Llevó a la ghoul al baño para limpiar mejor en caso de que ensucien con sangre. La dejó con cuidado en el suelo y le susurró que la espere.

El botiquín estaba en el baño, pero había otro de emergencia en la habitación. Se dirigió ahí.

Al entrar, comprobó que sus hermanos no estaban.

El futón seguía en el piso, los pijamas regados por todas partes. ¿Se habrían ido apresuradamente? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?

Estaba confundido, pero un poco aliviado, al menos se ahorraría la explicación en caso de que los atraparan.

El fuerte aroma de una pareja de humanos de mediana edad le indicaban que sus padres seguían durmiendo en su recamara. Era mejor no molestarlos.

Tomó el botiquín del estante de libros y fue hacia el baño de nuevo.

Antes de entrar, se quedó viendo la pulsera de las esposas en su muñeca derecha, tenía que buscar cómo sacarse eso… Y tenía una idea de que una soldadora común no bastaría…

Prioridad. Ichiko.

Esas palabras resonaron de nuevo y entró.

Karamatsu nunca hubiera imaginado que la primera chica que trajera a casa serie una ghoul herida, pero no era momento de pensar en eso.

Con la luz clara, podía ver con preocupación que la herida de Ichiko parecía ser más grave de lo que se veia.

El tamaño no era lo que le preocupaba (no llegaba a ser profunda), sino la manera de cómo la carne se veia casi desgarrada más que cortada.

-Cúrate tu primero… - Escuchó a Ichiko decir cuando ella también vio el corte en el hombro de Karamatsu, parecía más profundo que su herida.

-Estoy bien. – Mintió Karamatsu con una ligera sonrisa. Aunque la hemorragia que había detenido, sentía el dolor y escozor en carne viva. – Déjame ayudarte primero.

Limpió lo mejor que pudo la herida, removiendo la sangre seca y colocando antiséptico. La muecas de dolor de la de purpura solo hacían que Karamatsu tratara de terminar rápido con el asunto.

Luego de recordar que una aguja normal no bastaría para traspasar la piel de una ghoul adulto, la idea de hacerle puntos a la antigua pasó. Pero gracias al cielo, tenia adhesivos tisulares, eso serviría para cerrarle la herida que tenía en la cintura y en la pierna.

Con eso terminado, la ayudó a levantarse un poco y colocarle un vendaje.

-Toma. – Le dijo el de azul a la mujer ofreciéndole unas pastillas. – Te alcanzaré agua.

-No me sirven. – Dijo la mujer devolviéndoselas, para luego acercarse a una pared y apoyar la espalda.

-Son analgésicos… - Mencionó preocupado.

-Las medicinas de humanos no surten mucho efecto en los ghouls. – Respondió Ichiko con su misma expresión desganada de siempre. – Solo necesito sangre o carne de un humano.

-Bueno, no tengo eso aquí… Y no puedes comerte a mis padres, jaja. – Trató de bromear un Karamatsu nervioso, pero la mujer no estaba riéndose.

-Claro que no… Es solo que… - Apartó la vista hacia otro lado. Ahí es cuando notó que estaba sonrojándose un poco. No pudo evitar pensar que se veia linda.

-¿Qué pasa? – Le cuestionó arrodillándose en frente de ella.

-Te pediré un favor pero... No pienses en nada extraño... – Por fin se dignó a verlo a los ojos. - Karamatsu, necesito beber de tu sangre.

-¡¿Qué?! – Se sorprendió ante esto.

-Es que… Tu aun conservas tu parte humana… - Ella se le veia incomoda. - Solo necesito un poco… Al menos para que el dolor disminuya…

¿Darle su sangre? No tendría problema, daría todo para ayudarla… Pero…

La única herida abierta que tiene es en su cuello.

-¿Me permites? – Le preguntó de una vez, en la mente de Ichiko, era mejor empezar y terminar rápido.

-Por... Por supuesto… - Terminó por responder Karamatsu para acercársele a la mujer, ofreciendo ese lugar donde hace tan solo unos minutos escurría la sangre caliente.

Supone que para estas alturas ya su cara era un tomate rojo, pero tenía que evitar que Ichiko pensara que era un virgen.

Aunque claro, ya era bastante tarde para eso.

Como si le importara de todos modos.

La mujer que seguía sentada con la espalda contra la pared se le prendió en un abrazo para acomodarse mejor.

Ella también estaba nerviosa, nunca se había acercado a alguien así, menos a un hombre. Pero no se dejaría intimidar por alguien como Karamatsu.

Teniendo el olor a sangre, mitad ghoul y mitad humana, ignoró esa sensación de incomodidad y con unas tímidas lamidas, empezó a limpiar la sangre seca alrededor de la herida.

Podía sentir el sabor suave de lo humano, pero muy apenas.

Lo pensó dos veces antes de lamer directamente de la herida, ahí si sentía el verdadero sabor.

Karamatsu, que sentía que el dolor disminuía lentamente mientras curaba a Ichiko, frunció más el rostro al sentir que volvía un poco más fuerte que antes.

La lengua de la mujer se encargó de hacer que la herida volviera a sangrar, succionado con cuidado la sangre.

El de azul podía ver por el reojo como las líneas negruzcas se agrandaban en el rostro de la joven.

No pasaron más de 5 minutos en esa posición, cuando el segundo hijo sintió que succionaba con más y más fuerza, provocando que gimiera con dolor ante esto.

Apenas la mujer lo escuchó, se alejó de golpe.

-Perdona. - Dijo aun con su rostro cambiado. – Me deje llevar… - Se relamió los labios. Era un sabor raro, no muy rico pero tampoco muy desagradable.

-No te preocupes. – Karamatsu sintió como la sangre caía en un pequeño hilo. Aun le dolía la herida, pero extrañamente no tanto como al principio. - ¿Quieres continuar?

-Es suficiente. – Las líneas negras se simplificaban, los ojos rojos volvían a la normalidad. – Además, si sigo así te terminaré mordiendo.

 _"No me molestaría"._ Pensó el de azul, guardándose ese pensamiento para siempre.

-¿Estas mejor? – Cortó los pensamientos impuros con eso.

-Dame unos minutos que haga efecto, mientras tanto... – Ichiko se acercó tomando el botiquín. – Déjame ahora curarte a ti.

Retiró la camisa sin mangas de Karamatsu y repitió el mismo proceso que hizo con ella: antiséptico, limpiar la sangre seca y usar los benditos adhesivos tisulares.

Mientras la mujer vendaba, se preocupó por la herida, sanaría, pero dejaría una cicatriz muy llamativa. Después de todo, era la herida de un Quinque.

Eso arruinaría el bajo perfil de Karamatsu entre su familia, todo culpa de ella.

Había arriesgado la vida del mitad-ghoul. Todo por su estúpido orgullo.

Tendría que haber llamado a Osoko, lo sabía.

Un parte de ella lo pensó pero no, quería demostrar que podía ser fuerte, pero solo demostró que sería siempre la chica que deben rescatar.

La culpa y un peso grande de la palabra "débil" hicieron que su rostro se ensombreciera más (si es que era posible).

-Ichiko… - Le dijo preocupado al verla así.

-¿Me prestas ropa? – Preguntó interrumpiendo a propósito. No quería hablar ahora. – La mía esta con mucha sangre. – Mostrando la blusa manchada y los shorts con una capa rojiza marrón.

-S…Si… - Respondió dudoso. No creía tener ropa de mujer, al menos no de la talla de Ichiko.

Y pensó también que sería muy arriesgado sacar ropa de su madre mientras ella dormía, tendría que darle algo que encontrara en su habitación.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Karamatsu le trajo una camisa sin mangas azul (la primera que vio), una sudadera gris y unos pantalones de gimnasia, pensó que por el elástico, esos no se le caerían.

También se trajo una muda de ropa para él. Una playera cualquiera y un jean bastarían.

Salió del baño para dejar a la mujer cambiarse tranquila, él también haría lo mismo en el pasillo, atento a escuchar a sus hermanos por si regresaban.

-Karamatsu… - Llamó Ichiko con una voz tímida del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Si? – Preguntó atento.

-¿Por qué esta camisa tiene tu rostro impreso?

-Oh… - Le había dado una de sus camisas personalizadas. – Te traeré otra. – Se había dado vuelta pero la voz de nuevo lo alcanzó.

-No. – Le dijo sorprendiendo al de azul. – Está bien así… Se nota que eres tú y no alguno de tus hermanos.

-¿Es un cumplido?- Lo dijo en vez de pensarlo.

-Tómalo como quieras, ya la tengo puesta de todas formas. – Con estas palabras, abrió la puerta y se asomó con la sudadera y los pantalones a la vista.

El segundo hijo se alegró un poco de que no se haya quejado de sus gustos como todo el mundo lo hacía. Aunque no podía verla con la sudadera por arriba, sabría que le quedaría muy bien.

Ingresó de nuevo al baño y entre los dos, recogieron los restos del equipo médico y guardaron todo en su lugar.

-¿Ese Dove está muerto? – Preguntó de una vez Ichiko durante de la limpieza.

Karamatsu aguardó unos instantes preocupando más a la mujer.

-Está muerto… - Dijo con pesadez el joven al recordar las imágenes en su mente al despertar.

La de avellanas de acercó hasta estar frente a frente y le susurró con un poco de temor en su voz:

-¿Lo has matado tú?

De nuevo silencio, Karamatsu dudaba de quien era la gran espalda que vio cuando "presenció" la muerte del inspector, pero una parte de él pensaba en Gimi…

No… Confiaba en su personalidad… Él no haría eso…

-Fue otro ghoul...

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos:

-¡¿Había otro y no me lo dijiste?! – Le levantó la voz agarrando con fuera el cuello de su ropa.

-Es que… No lo vi bien. – Era verdad eso al menos.

-No importa… - Contestó la mujer aflojando el agarre. – Es mejor no hablar de lo que pasó esta noche...

-Pero… - Karamatsu no estaba seguro de poner ocultar algo de estas magnitudes.

No era un pobre diablo de paradero desconocido, o una persona común y corriente en un mal lugar y un mal momento.

Era un Dove asesinado, habrá resonancia en cada rincón de la ciudad. Algo demasiado fuera de lo común.

Y el de azul ya sentía la presión por la responsabilidad en sus hombros.

Pero…

No sentía culpa.

No.

No sentiría remordimientos de haber participado en la muerte de alguien como ese sujeto. Parecía divertirse al ver el sufrimiento de Ichiko.

Una pequeña sombra en su corazón quedó.

-Solamente… - Retomó la palabra la mujer. – No hables con esto con mis hermanas… Al menos no por ahora.

-¿Crees que puedas ocultarlo?

-No lo ocultaré. – Esto sorprendió a Karamatsu. – No puedes ocultarle nada a Osoko de todos modos. – Dijo mientras levantando los hombros. - Solo quiero prepararlas primero antes de que nos hagan hablar.

-No lo sé... – Aun dudaba.

-Por favor… Sé que todo es mi culpa. – Con estas palabras, el de azul no pudo evitar conmoverse. – Y no debería pedirte nada después de todo lo que pasó, pero es que… Realmente no puedo estropear más esto ahora.

Al final, el segundo hijo de la familia Matsuno terminó aceptando con un gesto.

Unos momentos de silencio reinó el lugar hasta que la mujer notó manchas de sangre en el suelo, y el camino seguía por la puerta.

Le avisó a Karamatsu, y éste sacó la cabeza fijándose en el suelo y comprobando por supuesto algunas manchas de sangre, eran pocas pero algo grandes.

No tardó mucho en limpiarlas del suelo de madera. Incluyendo también las del baño.

El problema fue en el piso de abajo, con la alfombra puesta.

Ichiko le ayudó con su pequeño truco de agua caliente y dentífrico, saca la mínima mancha de sangre estando seca o húmeda.

Sobre la ropa, la mujer le pidió que la tirase en algún lado. Ninguno de los dos quería limpiar esas ropas rotas y con sangre en casa.

La puso en una bolsa y la colocó al fondo de la basura.

Listo.

-Debería irme. – Soltó Ichiko mientras descansaban en la sala.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres quedarte por esta noche? – Le preguntó el de azul preocupado aun por sus heridas.

-Sí, estoy segura. – Respondió casi monótonamente. – Con la sangre que me diste, ya me duele menos, y puedo caminar. – Aclaró esto último por si acaso. El corte en la pierna de la mujer ghoul no fue tanto como la de su cintura, pero si le había impedido moverse bien al principio. – Te traeré comida mañana, así tus heridas sanan mejor, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí…. Pero, ¿estarás bien? – Preguntó preocupado. Después de todo lo que había pasado, no se sentía correcto dejar a Ichiko recorrer sola el camino a casa.

-Ya soy grande Karamatsu… - La joven le dio una sonrisa muy tenue, pero genuina, que hizo tranquilizar un poco al de azul. – Además estoy consciente del peligro.

La acompañó hasta la puerta, pero cuando se acercaron al recibidor, percibieron pasos y voces:

-Entonces tendremos que esperar que regrese solo. – Karamatsu reconoció la voz de Choromatsu.

-Vamos, Osomatsu-niisan – Esa era la de Todomatsu. – Él estará bien…

En el momento que Jyushimatsu abrió la puerta de una sola vez, todas las personas se congelaron ante la presencia de los demás.

Los chicos vieron a Karamatsu, pero su atención estaba enfocada totalmente en la mujer de cabello largo y negro que usaba la ropa del de azul.

Osomatsu, Choromatsu y Todomatsu no pudieron evitar mirar de reojo a Ichiko, para luego posar la mirada hacia Ichimatsu, luego Ichiko, luego Ichimatsu y así varias veces imitando al de amarillo como el día anterior.

Karamatsu sintió el estrés subiendo demasiado en Ichiko, su ansiedad también, pero ella trataba de ser fuerte. Los humanos no le asustan, son las personas.

La mujer suspiró y les dijo:

-Buenas noches. – Luego se dirigió al segundo. – Gracias por todo.

Y sin cruzar miradas con los hermanos de Karamatsu, se fue del lugar, rengueando un poco.

Los demás vieron como la joven se alejaba y doblaba en una esquina. Y luego fijaron los 5 pares de ojos hacia el de azul.

Solo podía distinguir el nerviosismo de Ichimatsu, después de todo, él sabía que Ichiko era una ghoul. Y seguramente eso lo había asustado un poco.

Pero en el resto era indescifrable.

Era como si sus hermanos esperaran una palabra, un gesto o lo que sea de aparte de él para iniciar su siguiente acción.

Y casualmente, el ceño fruncido también.

Debieron de estar varios momentos quietos cuando por fin fue Choromatsu quien pareció darse cuenta de algo.

Se acercó hacia el hermano mayor que le seguía y con un poco de brusquedad, le tiró de la mano, mostrando la pulsera de esposa rota.

-Karamatsu-niisan… - Dijo con una voz mezclada de confusión, seriedad y cansancio. - ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

El segundo se mantuvo en silencio.

No se le ocurría nada para mentir sin parecer sospechoso, encima teniendo a una mujer en su casa… SI, ya se esperaba una paliza como la de antes, pero casualmente no ocurría.

No sabía si era que estaban cansados o algo, pero el ambiente se sentía tenso y asfixiante.

-Chicos, vayan a la cama. – Ordenó Osomatsu con una expresión que intentaba parecer tranquila, pero sus ojos denotaban algo más. – Yo me quedaré con Karamatsu.

De nuevo el silencio.

Alguien chisteó con la lengua.

-Primero nos haces levantarnos para buscarlo, ¿y ahora nos quieres apartar? – Le respondió Choromatsu un poco enojado soltando a Karamatsu y acercándose al mayor de todos – Todos tenemos el derecho de saber qué está pasando.

No había que culpar al de verde, desde hace tiempo sentía que le ocultaban cosas, y le molestaba mucho.

Normalmente ignoraba al de azul, pero era inevitable cuestionarse algunas cosas.

Esa noche Osomatsu los despertó, a todos, y exigió buscar a Karamatsu.

Todomatsu protestó que regresaría a la mañana siguiente como siempre, pero el de amarillo y el de purpura obedecieron sin chistar.

3 contra 2 no se podía, además de que le extrañó que no sea Ichimatsu quien se opusiera más por esto.

Otra cosa rara fue que cuando Choromatsu sugirió separarse para buscarlo, el de rojo se lo prohibió. Debían de estar todos juntos, recitó a su madre pero el de verde sentía que había otra cosa.

Sea como sea, se la pasaron por todo el maldito vecindario, los alrededores, los parques cercanos. Cuando se dieron por vencidos regresaron a casa, para encontrarse a una mujer (una amiga supuestamente de Karamatsu) usando sus ropas y al sujeto en cuestión con unas esposas rotas.

Admitía que todo alrededor de sus hermanos era extraño, pero esto le daba mala espina.

-¡Vamos a la cama Totty! – Rompió el hielo Jyushimatsu, quien agarró del brazo a Todomatsu y se lo llevó dócilmente arriba. El de rosa aun tenía una expresión de confusión al subir las escaleras.

Choromatsu estaba a punto de gritarles que vuelvan cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro.

Era Ichimatsu quien le hacia una seña de que suban.

El de verde miró indignado a sus dos hermanos mayores y con un resoplido, subió de mala gana. Por detrás le seguía el de purpura, dándole un último vistazo a los que quedaban en la sala.

Estando los dos solos, el rostro de Osomatsu se relajó más.

-Bueno. – Dijo sosteniendo la mano con la pulsera. – Parece que estuviste jugando algo rudo. – Lanzó unas risitas y lo llevó a la sala.

Sacó un pasador de pelo de una pequeña caja cerca del televisor y sentando a su hermano a su lado, comenzó la ardua tarea de abrir las esposas.

-¿Sabes hacer esto? - Abrió la boca por primera vez Karamatsu, dudando de si su único hermano podía abrir algo fabricado para ghouls.

-Hay muchas cosas que tu Oniichan sabe hacer. – Le respondió divertido.

Karamatsu esperaba una lluvia de preguntas, o al menos una, pero en todo el rato que estuvieron ahí, Osomatsu no habló más.

Tardó casi 15 minutos, incluso el de azul pensó que se rendiría, pero cuando escucharon un sonoro "CLICK" ante el silencio producido, el primogénito de la familia Matsuno retiró la pulsera.

Instantáneamente, Karamatsu se masajeo la muñeca, estaba un poco roja por el forcejeo de hace unas horas pero nada grave.

Las miradas se cruzaron y de nuevo, el segundo esperó.

Lo que sea, una reprimenda, un llanto, una broma, algo.

Pero Osomatsu solo le sonrió y se levantó.

-Vamos a la cama, estoy muerto.

Cuando pasó por a lado de Karamatsu, éste le sujetó fuerte del brazo y le dio una mirada seria:

-Osomatsu… ¿En serio no vas a preguntarme nada?

-Mnnnn… - Miró hacia arriba apoyando el dedo índice en su mentón, de una manera inocente. – No, estoy bien. – Ante la mirada confusa de Karamatsu, el mayor se inclinó para estar a su altura. – Escucha, probablemente mañana Choromatsu y Todomatsu te interrogaran como un par de policías, pero no te preocupes, Jyushimatsu se encargara de nuestro hermanito más pequeño, y yo me encargaré de Pajamatsu ¿de acuerdo?

Más silencio.

¿Lo estaba ayudando?

¿Sin saber nada?

¿Acaso lo sabe?

No, no podría saberlo.

Era inimaginable pensar que uno de tus hermanos era un ghoul, y que quizás se metía con más ghouls…

Entonces por qué…

-Tú… ¿No quieres saber? – Preguntó con una voz más quedada.

Osomatsu colocó una mano en el hombro (sano por suerte) del segundo.

-Si quiero saber, pero prefiero que me lo cuentes cuando estés listo.

Karamatsu estaba tan cerca de llorar…

No podía evitarlo, Osomatsu pocas veces podía ser así.

-Ahora ve y descansa, se me acaba de abrir el apetito. – Le sonrió de nuevo, tranquilizándolo del todo y obedeciendo sin chistar.

De pronto y por alguna razón, el sueño le pesaba más. Subió con sumo cuidado las escaleras y solo esperaba que los chicos no hicieran escándalo.

Para su alivio, estaban durmiendo, o fingiendo, sea como sea, Karamatsu se acostó con cuidado en su lugar y trató de dormir.

Su corazón estaba más tranquilo y sereno al cerrar los ojos.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de la sala, Osomatsu no se había movido del lugar. Lo del aperitivo nocturno era solo una excusa para quedarse a solas.

El de rojo tenía mucho que pensar después de todo.

Sacó la pulsera rota de su bolsillo y se quedó observándola un poco más.

El símbolo de los inspectores Dove relucía claro y conciso bajo la luz de la sala.

Tendría que deshacerse de esto en algún lugar, muy lejos.

En el rio quizás, la gente tira mucha basura ¿no?

Sea como sea, la volvió a meter en sus pantalones.

Ya no podría seguir haciéndose más el tonto.

Tenía que idear algo pronto, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

Ya podía apostar que mañana habría alguna noticia relacionada con un ghoul.

Solo esperaba que no sea algo muy grave...


	21. Carne y sangre

Osomatsu no pudo evitar soltar un poco de arroz de sus palitos cuando escuchó que la reportera decía claramente "… donde el agente Dove fue encontrado sin vida…"

Nadie notó esto en el desayuno, después de todo, la mayoría de los integrantes de la familia estaban demasiados absortos de la noticia.

La mujer de pelo castaño y un semblante serio y profesional hablaba con un pesar en la voz del último ataque ghoul. La televisión estaba a volumen medio, pero se sentía como si estuviera a todo lo que da con el silencio sepultural de la sala (e incluso del vecindario).

Un nudo en el estomago le inundó al mayor de los hijos del matrimonio Matsuno, e instintivamente sentía la necesidad de subir las escaleras y hacer hablar al hermano que le seguía.

A la mierda la charla del hermano comprensivo de anoche, esto es demasiado serio.

Pero recordó que Karamatsu no estaba solo, él e Ichimatsu "querían seguir durmiendo", así que no bajaron y siguieron en el futón.

El cuarto hermano es el cómplice del segundo, Osomatsu lo sabe, lo permite e incluso lo prefiere. Era bueno que por fin Ichimatsu se acercara a Karamatsu de alguna manera, pero el asunto ya no se limita a escapadas nocturnas y secretos con amiguitas.

Tenía que abordar el tema con ellos… Quizás involucrar a Jyushimatsu… Después de todo, está seguro que el quinto hermano hace su parte como también él mismo lo hace.

Pero sea como sea la cosa, tenía que hacerlo pronto… Tenía miedo que las cosas salieran de control, y esto, bueno, era casi parecido.

Solo quedaba esperar el momento justo. Sin presiones, sin ansiedad. Solo paciencia y perseverancia.

Osomatsu recogió el arroz caído y se lo llevo a la boca de nuevo.

Por alguna razón, no sabía tan bien como antes.

* * *

El hermano de azul y de purpura aun seguían en la habitación, ya habían guardado el futón y se habían cambiado de ropa.

Ahí es cuando Karamatsu mostró el corte en su hombro.

Para él no parecía muy serio (aunque el dolor era apenas soportable), pudo haber sido peor, así lo piensa. Pero por el rostro de horror del menor, solo le hizo preocuparse más.

Tuvo que contarle todo (lo que podía recordar más que todo, lo de Gimi no era posible por ahora) y por cada fragmento de la historia, sentía la ansiedad y el estrés en su hermano aumentar ligeramente.

Si hubo un mejor momento para decir "la he cagado bastante mal", es ahora.

Aunque claro, era comprensible que Ichimatsu se rayara al borde la histeria al solo pensar (y sugerir con una voz temblorosa) si Gimi tuvo que ver en esa muerte.

Karamatsu seguiría diciendo (aunque no estuvo "presente") que hubo la intervención de un tercer ghoul.

El verdadero culpable estaría fuera.

Gimi era inocente (hasta por ahí).

Mientras que el de azul se sentía injustamente acusado.

Y un poco culpable.

* * *

Como en otra parte de la ciudad, donde Takagi miraba sin expresión alguna los restos del que fue su compañero.

Ya habían tomado las muestras de sangre del lugar para la identificación, cuando se trataba de un agente Dove, la sede se movía más rápido de lo usual, especialmente si la víctima era alguien de rango S, con un arma de alto calibre y con un reconocimiento en varias peleas. Sí, Hattori podía ser un psicópata en lo profundo, pero era una arma importante para los inspectores. Y sin él, solo mostraba que el monstruo que lo asesinó sería peor.

Takagi, a pesar de estar entrenado, y de incluso admitir que no tenía una relación muy profunda con su compañero, no sintió menos que un dolor agudo desde la noticia.

Quizás Hattori era raro, y difícil de comprender en muchas formas, pero eso no dejaba que las horas que pasaron en silencio (o a veces comiendo) se esfumaran como si no importara nada.

Una niebla rodeó el corazón del joven Dove, y no se iría sin ver sangre de ghoul derramada por él.

* * *

En casa de las ghouls, había una tranquilidad apacible y extraña, dada las circunstancias.

Y como cada día, la mayor de las chicas era quien se levantaba.

Lo primero que hizo Osoko al despertarse fue bajar y servirse un poco de café, helado, como le gusta algunas mañanas cálidas de verano.

Fue a abrir el congelador para buscar hielo y notó que el último paquete de carne faltaba.

Raro.

Estaba segura que la noche anterior había sobrado unos tres o cuatro trozos de muslo. Era algo como un plato semanal. Alguien debía tener mucha hambre…

Ese pequeño hormigueo de que algo iba mal empezó a sentirse en su interior.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró un par de veces para relajarse.

Solo para asegurarse, salió de la cocina.

Se acercó a la sala y prendió el televisor, puso el canal de noticias y aguardó con las manos juntas enfrente de su mentón mientras veia una reportera hablar del trágico final de un Dove.

No resistió más de un par de minutos y tratando de usar esa técnica infalible para no demostrar en su olor lo que sentía en su interior, caminó de nuevo hacia arriba.

En su habitación, Choroko seguía durmiendo en la cama que le perteneció a Karako.

Por alguna razón, la de verde solo podía dormir tranquila si estaba acompañada, y como la noche anterior, Ichiko había ido "de compras", la de lentes durmió (como en otras ocasiones) en la habitación de la de rojo.

Osoko la miró un poco más antes de cerrar la puerta con cuidado y caminar hacia la habitación de las menores.

Abrió la puerta y encontró a Jyushiko y Todoko durmiendo cada una en su respectiva cama.

Se supone que eran vacaciones, así que tenían permitido desvelarse. Era de esperarse que aun estuvieran en el reino de los sueños.

Todoko dormía aferrada a ese osito de peluche que Jyushiko le había regalado en su cumpleaños, la joven tenía la sonrisa más linda aun dormida, quizás soñaba algo agradable.

La de amarillo en cambio dormía boca abajo, no podía ver su rostro, pero los sonidos casi roncos que soltaba delataban su descanso.

Con sus niñas revisadas, cerró la puerta suavemente y se encaminó hacia la habitación que faltaba.

La de rojo tenia la mirada caída y una expresión seria al estar frente a la puerta.

Si agudizaba sus sentidos, podía oler la sangre humana (probablemente del empaque que faltaba) y un poco de aroma a ghoul herido… Y también a Karamatsu… Eso último la extrañó un poco, pero no le importó.

Estando el mitad-ghoul ahí o no, había algo amargo en su garganta que debía expulsar si o si.

Abrió lentamente la puerta. No iba a azotarla, Osoko sabía controlar la tensión para evitar sobre dramas. Odiaba los dramas, pero eran inevitables viviendo entra muchas mujeres.

"Karako nunca me hacia dramas inútiles". Un pensamiento sorpresivo rondó su cabeza haciéndole doler un poco el pecho.

La puerta quedó semi abierta con esas palabras que ocuparon su mente. Su mano seguía en el picaporte.

Relajó un poco su rostro al recordar a su hermana perdida.

Había tratado de librarse de esos pensamientos cada vez que podía, pero a veces no podía controlarlos.

La extrañaba demasiado…

Quizás más de lo que sus hermanas pensaban… Después de todo…

Cerró los ojos.

" _Entiérralo_ ". Se dijo a sí misma.

Aun tenía que ver a Ichiko, su hermanita más problemática.

Ella era especial de tratar, pero siempre pudo manejarla.

Terminó por abrir la puerta y encontrar a su hermana de purpura acurrucada en su cama y cubierta por sus sabanas.

El semblante duro que se había aflojado con el pensamiento anterior, se terminó por desaparecer cuando vio la expresión de dolor y cansancio de la menor.

Aun dormía, pero seguramente a duras penas.

El instinto maternal de la mayor apareció con creces, y tratando de no despertar a Ichiko, se acercó para acariciar su cabeza en un acto de compasión.

Se quedó viéndola unos momentos más hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

Antes de irse de la habitación, notó las ropas de hombre en el suelo. De ahí provenía el olor a Karamatsu.

¿Qué tenía que ver en esto? ¿Él estaría bien?

No importa por ahora, tenía una tarea que hacer. El tiempo corre.

Fue directo a su habitación (y con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido) sacó algunas cosas de su armario y de su cajón para dirigirse al baño y prepararse ahí.

Al salir de casa unos 15 minutos después, nadie pensaría que esa mujer de cabello rojo ondulado, lentes oscuros, un vestido rojo apretado y mucho maquillaje era la mayor de las hermanas Matsuno.

Osoko se acomodó un poco la peluca antes de tomar un taxi a unas pocas calles de ahí. Solo un tonto usaría su propio auto cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo muy drástico.

Cazar de día era muy peligroso, y demasiado arriesgado con la noticia del Dove asesinado, pero Ichiko necesitaba carne humana, o no sanaría apropiadamente. Además, la de rojo se dio cuenta que con solo tener un cuerpo atractivo y un poco de paciencia, las presas caigan como hojas marchitas en otoño.

No le fue difícil encontrar un bar asqueroso que aun seguía abierto a la mañana. AL entrar, pudo ver que aun estaban los borrachines que empezaron su huerga la noche anterior, increíblemente, había alrededor de 10 personas ahí, y eso que recién eran casi las 9. La mitad inconscientes y la otra mitad a punto de estarlo.

Buscó con la mirada algún idiota medianamente pasable, y no fue necesario esperar mucho cuando sintió una nalgada en su trasero y un brazo rodeándole casi inmediatamente en sus hombros.

-Hola preciosa, ¿te has perdido? – Dijo el sujeto con un poco de alcohol en el aliento.

La mujer le sonrió y se sacó los lentes oscuros para mostrar esos ojos cafés que tenían un tinte rojizo.

-En realidad se me ha perdido algo en el callejón… - Y con eso un guiño.

-¿Cuándo cobras? – Se le acercó con lascividad mientras le veia el escote sin vergüenza.

-Si lo haces muy bien, es gratis cariño. – Dijo en susurros. El hombre parecía casi saltar de la felicidad y la llevó impacientemente afuera.

Osoko dio un vistazo rápido al local para asegurarse que nadie la recordaría. No. Todos muy ocupados en su (seguramente) importantísima vida.

En el callejón la cosa se puso muy fácil: Ni muy bien el imbécil enterró su cara en su cuello, ella sujeto con fuerza su cabeza hueca y de un solo movimiento ¡CRACK! Tan rápido, tan fácil, y sin mancharse de sangre, Ichiko y Todoko debían aprender de ella.

Con el cuello roto y una muerte limpia, puso un brazo en su hombro y lo levantó sin mucho esfuerzo, el sujeto era delgado, así que era más sencillo aparentar que no le costaba nada cargarlo.

Se dirigió a la puerta del bar, y levantó la mano para un taxi.

El chofer pensaría que el hombre (con ese fuerte olor a licor) se habría dormido o desmayado, y que la mujer, debía de ser su novia o su puta, sea cual sea, lo estaba ayudando a volver a casa.

Sin muchas preguntas, los llevó a la dirección dada.

Cuando el conductor se ofreció a llevar al "novio" a su hogar, la mujer le dijo que no se molestara y que tenga un buen día (la buena propina también ayuda a que se meta en sus propios asuntos).

Al volver el taxi a su recorrido, un pensamiento rodó su cabeza "¿Acaso hay departamentos o al menos un casa en esta zona?". Pero se olvidó por completo unos minutos después. No era su problema

Por supuesto que no había tal cosa en ese lugar, después de todo, solo había depósitos industriales e individuales.

Era increíble como la indiferencia de la gente podía hacer que las cosas se volvieran más fáciles en sus cacerías.

Osoko podía recordar algunas ocasiones que algún buen samaritano quería ayudar o involucrarse de alguna manera, y por seguridad, tenía que eliminar esos cabos sueltos.

Tanto ella como su hermana de azul se ocuparon los primeros años de traer comida a casa, y ninguna lamentaba nada.

Sin remordimiento, ni para Osoko ni para Karako.

Las únicas personas que importaban eran las cuatro niñas que tomaron a su cuidado. Eso y nada más.

Luego de caminar arrastrando al pobre cadáver, abrió el depósito que usaba de carnicería.

Agradecía mucho que su depósito tuviera sistema de drenaje, quizás alguien más usó de matadero ese lugar… Nunca preguntó, nunca se quejó.

Como sea, tiró el cadáver al suelo, cerró la puerta y empezó a desplegar los plásticos que tapizarían las paredes y el suelo.

Siempre estaba todos los materiales listos para evitar molestias, normalmente se turnaban para reponerlos.

Se puso el mandil plástico y la máscara protectora. Desnudó al sujeto y lo colocó al medio de todo.

Con una respiración tranquila y concentrada, desplegó ese bellísimo Kagune rojizo doble y con las puntas filosas, empezó a cortar y rebanar lo más prolijamente posible.

Hace tanto que no sentía ese olor de la carne tan fresca… Era apetitosa pero un poco amarga, el alcohol supongo…

* * *

Ichiko despertó un par de horas después al sentir la carne fresca (quizás demasiado) de un humano.

Jyushiko estaba a su lado, con un platón grande de comida, le sonría de una manera poco usual, la de purpura podía distinguirlo.

-Mira, Ichiko-neesan, Osoko-neesan trajo la comida. – La mayor de las presente se asustó con eso. – Pero no te preocupes, ella dice que tienes que comer para recuperar fuerzas

Ichiko se quedó un poco absorta de lo dicho, y no se dio cuenta de que al tratar de sentarse, le produjo un dolor indescriptible en su cintura.

Jyushiko lo notó y la ayudo a alimentarse desde la cama.

-No te preocupes por manchar las sabanas, ya están sucias con tu sangre. – Le dijo con ese semblante alegre y despreocupado.

Y la de purpura notó algunas manchas rojizas-marrones. No habían cerrado del todo sus heridas con el pequeño refrigerio de anoche.

Pensaría en eso después, su instinto de animal herido le decía fuertemente que debía alimentarse, y sin chispar o esperar más, se llevó un trozo grande a esos dientes afilados.

En el comedor, Osoko se limpiaba el maquillaje exagerado (pero efectivo) con mucho cuidado, el vestido y la peluca descansaban dentro de una mochila que tenían de emergencia en el depósito (ésta contenía ropa de emergencia en caso de salpicaduras).

Choroko estaba a su lado, esperando pacientemente el dictamen de su hermana mayor y líder de su clan. Ya todos en casa sabían lo del Dove, pero aun no tenían la versión oficial de Ichiko. La de verde se preocupaba por eso. Mejor dicho, se preocupaba por Ichiko cuando le llegue su purga.

La mayor estaba (extrañamente) tranquila, una mala señal, pensaba Choroko, aunque su buena hermana podría ser algo impredecible a veces, así que no podría saber que pasaría a continuación.

Todoko también lo sabía, espiaba con temor desde la cocina, con la excusa de hacer café. No quería tampoco estar en el comedor por si acaso.

Cuando escucharon los pasos en las escaleras, todos fijaron la vista, menos la de rojo que solo le faltaba sacarse esas horribles sombras azul/verdoso de los ojos (no le gustaba esos tonos juntos).

Jyushiko bajaba con el platón vacio.

-Ichiko-neesan quiere más. – Dijo aparentando normalidad. También estaba un poco tensa.

Unos momentos de silencio le siguió hasta que Osoko quien aun veia el espejo y el algodón quita maquillaje dijera tranquilamente:

-Sírvele más entonces.

La de amarillo también estaba alerta, pero no quería demostrarlo mucho. También conocía a su hermana de rojo, y podía haber guerra en casa...

Caminó con paso precavido hacia la cocina para recoger más filetes cuando sintió un agarre delicado pero que la hizo estremecer de miedo.

Osoko le había sujetado con suavidad un brazo al pasar cerca de ella, y veia por fin con la cara limpia a su hermanita

-Jyushiko, necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿S-Si? – Dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Tráeme a Karamatsu.

* * *

En la casa Matsuno (de los sextillizos), la mañana trascurría demasiado incomoda.

Para empezar, Karamatsu se sentía vigilado por todos sus hermanos a la vez.

Era algo bueno recibir atención de vez en cuando, pero era el tipo de atención que podía rayar un poco con el acoso.

Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu estaban cada uno en su rincón, uno jugando con una pelota gigante y el otro con un par de gatos. Parecían que estaban en sus propios asuntos, pero se intercambiaban cada tanto una mirada cómplice.

Todomatsu estaba leyendo una revista, pero para la mirada atenta del de azul, sabía que fijaba la vista hacia él cada tanto.

" _¿Hace cuanto que no cambia de paginas?"_

Choromatsu también leía algo, pero no podía ocultar cada tanto un suspiro algo pesado. Era una manera quizás inconsciente de decir que había algo que le molestaba.

Pero Osomatsu era peor, aun sin hacer nada, ni dedicar miradas o sonidos, el simple hecho que estuviera quieto y en silencio, descansando sobre el sofá mientras miraba el techo ya alertaba de cierta manera.

Karamatsu no caería ante ninguno de ellos, él estaba sentado en el borde de la ventana, miraba sin mucho ánimo hacia la afuera.

Se preguntaba mentalmente qué haría con esa herida en su hombro.

¿Podría ocultarla? No creo, es demasiado grande.

¿Y si la revelará? Traería muchas consecuencias sin duda, sus padres querrían llevarlo al doctor ( _ese doctor_ ), también habría preguntas.

¿Quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?

Y con lo alterados que estaban todos por el inspector… No…

Podría inventar una excusa…

No serviría mucho, sería la misma historia que con la herida anterior en su costado.

Algo se le olvidaba…

¡Cierto!

Si se alimentaba de carne, sus heridas sanarían mejor.

Quería ir a casa de las chicas… Pero algo le decía que debía esperar una señal o algo, Ichiko parecía un poco asustada por lo que Osoko podría hacer…

Era preocupante…

Solo necesitaba un poco de alimento y se sentiría mejor.

Pero era la herida de un Quinque… Aunque curara le dejaría una cicatriz…

El momento para hablar con sus hermanos de "ese" tema parecía acercarse.

Arrugó el rostro cuando otro puntazo de dolor le invadió.

Estuvo así todo el día desde que despertó, la adrenalina de anoche se esfumó, al igual que la resistencia al dolor.

Era horrible, pero al menos trataba de aguantarlo.

Solo esperaba que nadie…

-Karamatsu-niisan, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Todomatsu.

-Lo estoy. – Respondió casi inmediatamente.

-Pues no te ves nada bien. – Le respondió al notar no solo esa expresión de dolor, sino también un ligero temblor y sudor.

Estuvo a punto de replicarle que estaba bien, cuando olfateo un aroma familiar acercarse.

El timbre de la casa sonó.

-¡Yo voy! – Dijo el de azul al encontrar una oportunidad.

-Espera. – Quiso detenerlo Choromatsu, pero en el momento que apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Karamatsu, éste lanzó un gemido de dolor demasiado audible para ser ignorado.

Todos dejaron lo que hacían para observar la escena.

El tercero, que retiró la mano casi al momento con ese rostro de preocupación, cambió a uno serio casi al instante.

Con cuidado (y a la vez no), agarró del cuello de la sudadera del hermano que le precedía y la corrió hacia un lado, para dejar en descubierto un vendaje con unas pocas manchas rojas oscuras.

Osomatsu abrió grandes los ojos y se levantó del sofá casi al mismo tiempo que Todomatsu corría a verlo mejor. El de amarillo y el de purpura siguieron en sus lugares con la misma tensión en la cara.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasó?! – Preguntó el menor de todos muy alarmado.

Silencio.

El corazón del de azul latía tan fuerte como de niño cuando cometía una travesura y estaba a punto de ser regañado por su madre.

Y casualmente, esa voz materna se escuchó:

-¡Karamatsu! ¡Tienes visitas!

Algo que nunca hacia el hermano de azul era imponer respeto, pero solo bastó con endurecer un poco la mirada y mantenerla fijamente hacia el tercero, para que éste (que podía distinguir el ceño fruncido de enojo del usual) aflojara el agarre y soltara la sudadera del mencionado.

Miró a cada uno de sus hermanos, y con una pesadez en sus pasos, caminó en silencio hacia abajo, ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Normalmente, Choromatsu o Todomatsu insistirían más, pero, no.

Esta vez, la cosa se había puesto demasiado seria.

Apenas llegó a la sala, podía ver en la entrada a Jyushiko que lo saludaba con la mano.

-¡Buenos días! – Dijo alegremente.

Vestía una blusa grande y blanca que le descubría un hombro, unos pantalones cortos de jean y zapatos cómodos.

-Karamatsu. – Llamó su madre con un semblante feliz. – No me dijiste que conocías a tal encantadora jovencita. – Dijo alegre al ver que al menos sus hijos no eran parias de la sociedad como creía.

El nombrado no llegó a decir nada, porque fue tomado por la de amarrillo y arrastrado hacia afuera.

-¡Vamos! ¡Llegamos tarde!

Apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse el calzado y salir del brazo (del bueno) junto con la jovencita.

Su madre los despidió y siguió el paso de la joven.

Al alejarse, Karamatsu no se voltearía hacia atrás, sabía de antemano que sus hermanos estarían mirando por la ventana.

Pero fue Jyushiko quien volteó por curiosidad.

Se detuvo unos momentos para contemplar las cinco cabezas que le seguían la mirada. El joven de azul no apartaba la vista del frente.

Ella solo se relamió los labios y se juntó más hacia el segundo hijo.

Siguieron su camino.

-Tus hermanos huelen bien. – Mencionó la de amarillo.

-¿Ah sí? – Dijo sin muchas ganas.

-Me refiero a que huelen delicioso.

Karamatsu le clavó una mirada de duda y ella empezó a reírse.

No sabía si era un buen momento, pero también sonrió un poco.

A lo lejos, Ichimatsu reconoció a la chica rubia, ella era… Una de esos…

* * *

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que hizo Jyushiko fue ofrecerle un plato de comida a Karamatsu.

No se hizo de esperar, no había cubiertos, pero tampoco los usaría aunque los trajeran, empezó a devorar rápidamente.

El hambre, mezclado con algo otra cosa parecida a la ansiedad se saciaba lentamente.

En algún punto, Choroko y Todoko aparecieron, fue un saludo simple y continúo comiendo.

Luego de un rato, ya sentía un poco de analgesia en su hombro.

Cuando por fin terminó, pudo tener la mente un poco más clara.

-¿Dónde están Ichiko y Osoko? – Preguntó al verlas ausente en el comedor.

-Arriba, hablando de lo que pasó anoche.

Karamatsu, con la boca y manos manchadas de sangre no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estomago.

-¿Quieres más? – Preguntó la menor de todas.

-No, estoy bien, gracias.

-Ve a limpiarte entonces. – Karamatsu notaba algo raro en Todoko, estaba un poco más distante.

Al ir a la cocina, se lavó lo mejor que pudo, se sintió un niño al notar que su sudadera se había manchado de sangre también.

Es carne… No fue congelada… Estaba demasiado jugosa.

Agitó la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos y volvió al comedor.

No esperaba encontrarse con Osoko sentada en la mesa.

No la había podido sentir, ni bajar por las escaleras ni en su olor.

La de rojo al notar la presencia del de azul, le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

-Ichiko me contó lo que necesitaba saber, ahora sigues tú. – Dijo con la voz un poco dura ni bien el segundo se le aproximó. - ¿Viste al otro ghoul?

Karamatsu se sentía un poco incomodo al tratar con esa Osoko, se veia un poco alterada, pero su aroma era casi nulo.

-Yo… - Alcanzó a decir a penas.

Las demás también estaban nerviosas, en silencio observaban la escena.

-¿Lo viste?

-No mucho. – Termino por decir. – Yo… Escapé con Ichiko antes de que…

-¿Era un hombre ghoul? – Le interrumpió.

-Creo que sí…

-¿Crees? – Le interrumpió de nuevo. - ¿Estuviste ahí?

-Sí, pero…

Osoko levantó la mano en señal que se detenga de hablar.

Se frotó un poco los ojos y volvió a mirar a Karamatsu, su expresión estaba más suavizada.

-Perdón por esto. – Dijo con la voz más comprensiva que antes. - Pero debes entender que yo conozco cada ghoul de esta ciudad, y ninguno de ellos es tan estúpido para matar un Dove y dejar el cuerpo a la vista para que todos lo encuentren. – Se levantó de la mesa. - Este sujeto lo hizo a propósito para infundir miedo… Y lo está logrando, no solo entre los humanos.

Karamatsu se maldijo a sí mismo por no "recordar" o al menos tener otra visión de ese ghoul que apareció anoche. Al menos su rostro…

Osoko se le acercó con cuidado y con un rostro de preocupación.

-Ven todos los días a comer aquí, tus heridas se curaran más rápido.

-Gracias. – Solo atinó a responder.

La tensión le molestaba.

Había tensión en la sala, lo sentía no solo en su lado ghoul, también en el lado humano, en el emocional.

Entendía la situación, pero no dejaba de pensar que sería otra cosa.

Osoko le dio unas palmadas en el hombro bueno y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Volveré en un rato, revisen las heridas de Ichiko y Karamatsu. – Ordenó a las demás chicas.

-A… ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Choroko un poco nerviosa.

-Ya vuelvo. – Repitió antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

El lugar seguía demasiado concurrido.

Osoko estaba entre la multitud de la gente que se juntaban en grupos para hablar de tema del día, del mes, quizás del año en esa ciudad.

Al estar en las cercanías del basurero de chatarra donde sucedieron los hechos, estaban inundados de periodistas, policías, forenses, vecinos, etc.

Una mujer como Osoko no levantaría sospechas.

Escuchaba con cuidado cada dato que podría serle útil:

"Uno de los ghouls estaba descalzo, hay huellas por todos lados".

"Hay sangre por todos lados, fue algo violento"

"Encontraron unas esposas rotas… ¿Por qué el agente Dove encadenó un ghoul en vez de matarlo?"

"El inspector… Es horrible de ver…"

"Tengo mucho miedo"

Eso último lo dijo un par de mujeres mayores.

Aunque la situación fuera diferente para ella, Osoko podría decir lo mismo.

Si es que había un nuevo ghoul en la ciudad… Entonces… Y sin Karako…

Tragó saliva. Era suficiente, tenía que volver.

Caminó sin prestar mucha atención cuando chocó con alguien.

-Perdone. – Se adelantó la mujer sin verle el rostro a la persona. Trató de seguir su camino pero su brazo fue apresado.

Cuando la de rojo por fin levantó la vista, se palideció demasiado al ver una cara muy conocida.

-No hagas una escena cariño, estamos rodeados de muchos humanos. – Le dijo el hombre cuando soltó con suavidad a la mujer.

Si Osoko no se desmayó fue por el instinto de miedo que le decía que tenía que huir lo más posible.

Pero sus piernas no le respondían.

No era de menos.

Tougo podía imponer bastante solo con su presencia, algo que Osoko, de niña aprendió muy bien.

* * *

 **Notas:** …

Bueno, este es el momento de explicar mi larga ausencia, de hecho no es la gran cosa. Tuve que mudarme a casa de mi novio un tiempo para ayudarlo porque estuvo hospitalizado, él está bien pero fue un mes muy tenso. Espero ponerme al corriente con algunas cosas, suerte a todos.


	22. Viejas épocas (Parte 1)

Para Osoko, la vida hasta esa noche hace 17 años resultaba placentera y pacífica.

A la corta edad de nueve años, su inocente mente no conocía más lugares que su hogar, el parque que estaba cerca y la cafetería de enfrente. Tampoco conocía más ghouls que sus padres y algún otro paciente que su padre solía tratar en su casa de vez en cuando.

Su papá era un doctor respetado, tanto como humanos como ghouls. De día trabajaba en una clínica, para humanos. De noche, aceptaba ghouls heridos para darles tratamiento, a veces le pagaban con dinero, otra veces con carne, de esa manera, evitaba que su esposa vaya a cazar conseguir alimento.

Por su seguridad y para mantener su identidad como humano, este hombre no vivía con su mujer y su hija. Él se encontraba viviendo en un departamento solo, en cambio su conyugue y cría vivían en una pequeña casita en un barrio tranquilo.

El doctor visitaba a su familia regularmente, así que este tipo de vida era cómoda para todos.

El centro de Tokio podía ser un lugar muy hostil si eras humano o ghoul.

Como humano, el único peligro era que te comiera una de esas bestias. Pero como ghoul, tenias el peligro de ser cazado, esclavizado, forzado a tener hijos o unirte a un clan si te veían de provecho.

El mundo ghoul era muy peligroso, pero el padre de Osoko sabia intercambiar favores, manejar deudas y hacer negocios para asegurar la vida de su familia.

Pero fue una noche que algo malo sucedió, un mal dialogo, un mal trato, una traición, algo… Osoko no lo sabía, a su pequeña edad apenas podía entender cómo es que todos estaban jugando, su mamá y su papá estaban perdiendo en un juego de mesa, y ella estaba feliz y emocionada, le faltaba poco para ganar.

Y en el siguiente momento, dos extraños entraron a la fuerza a su pequeña casita, rompiendo la puerta en añicos y sin mediar palabra o explicación, uno de ellos (el más bajo de estatura) acabó con la vida de sus padres en un parpadeo.

El miedo y el terror que le invadió a la niña fueron tanto que solo se quedó llorando y gimoteando en un rincón.

-Por eso odio a los niños, son tan ruidosos. – Dijo el bajo que se acercaba a ella. – Esto será rápido…

-Espera. – Le detuvo el alto, que dejó de ser espectador para por fin aparecer a escena. – Me quedo con esa.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó incrédulo su compañero.

-Dijeron que podíamos llevarnos lo que sea de recompensa. Quiero a esa niña.

-Eres un enfermo. – Le terminó escupiendo con desagrado mientras se daba media vuelta y se retiraba del lugar. Su trabajo estaba hecho y no había nada interesante que recoger en esa casucha.

Al salir de la casa, el otro ghoul se le arrodilló a la niña.

-Hola pequeña… - Fueron las primera palabras que Tougo le dijo a Osoko.

A partir de ahí, Osoko pasó a vivir en una especie de complejo de departamentos, todos habitados por ghouls.

No eran como los edificios abandonados o sótanos húmedos que decía su padre que solían vivir los clanes de ghouls.

Estos eran de alta clase. A simple vista parecían humanos comunes y corrientes, pero el aroma los delataba. Poco después averiguó que era uno de esos clanes que dominaban parte del territorio.

Osoko aun recuerda el miedo en su piel cuando Tougo la llevó a su departamento, era más grande que su casa y por el olor del lugar, vivía solo.

La niña no era ignorante en ciertos temas, su madre le había explicado algunas cosas, y casi se le paró el corazón cuando el hombre cerró la puerta con llave.

Por suerte (supongamos) ese ghoul llamado Tougo jamás la tocó de manera inapropiada. La trataba más bien como una mascota, los castigos físicos eran comunes, pero solo si Osoko hacia algo que no debía (como tratar de huir, llorar, hablar sin permiso, etc.), al menos la niña aprendía rápido. Con el tiempo, comprendió que entre menos se quejaba o armaba alboroto, había recompensas.

A veces Tougo le daba la parte más jugosa de carne o le dejaba ver la televisión.

Había niños ghouls en el edificio, pero el ghoul no le permitía verlos, ni tampoco le permitía salir del lugar. Más que una niña para cuidar, era un perro o un gato, una mascota para domesticar y punto.

Osoko lo comprendió mejor la última vez que le dio una paliza (por quejarse de que no la dejaba volver a su casa), no quería más dolor, así que terminó sucumbiendo a esa enfermiza relación. Y esa fue la última vez que lloró.

La niña aprendió a hablar cuando se le decía, a comer cuando se le indicaba y jamás, jamás pensar que podría escapar del lugar.

El buen trato apareció casi al instante, Tougo le traía juguetes (muñecas y peluches), le compraba ropa bonita, le hacía conversar más de cosas banales pero interesantes para ella, y a veces le dejaba asomarse por la puerta del edificio.

Los niños la saludaban pero Osoko nunca contestaba (si no lo dice Tougo, no debe hacerlo).

Los adultos en cambio, solo la trataban con indiferencia.

Cada uno tenía su posición en el clan, y nadie podía cambiar el hecho que el ghoul que cuidaba a aquella niña era de una posición elite.

Todos los días, el ghoul que tenia de captor se iba temprano, como si tuviera un horario para trabajar. La menor se quedaba esperando su regreso, pues Osoko no tenía nada más que hacer. Aun sin su presencia, le daba un poco de miedo hacer algo tan simple como prender el televisor o asomarse por la ventana sin el permiso de su amo. A veces regresaba a la tarde, otras veces a la noche, oliendo a sangre de ghoul.

Era una relación donde el miedo y la obediencia iban de la mano.

Esta situación duró varios meses, hasta que un día, muy de la nada:

-Vamos a dar un paseo. – Le dijo con esa voz amable que en general significaba que todo estaba bien. Osoko se quedó muy sorprendida unos momentos, pero la obediencia la hizo levantarse y acercarse al ghoul inmediatamente. – Espera, cámbiate y ponte algo bonito. – ¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿La dejaría salir del edificio? ¿Y ella podía escoger lo que quisiera ponerse?

Sus emociones parecían selladas hace tiempo, pero florecieron ese día.

A los pocos minutos, los dos estaban caminando por las calles.

Para la niña, se sentía como estar de viaje a un lugar nuevo, hace tanto que no salía. Miraba con emoción las personas, los edificios, las tiendas. El sol estaba alto y radiante, no hacía mucho calor ni mucho frio, la temperatura estaba simplemente perfecta.

El día se basó en caminar de un lado para otro, fueron a un acuario y a comprar ropa para ambos en varias tiendas caras.

A simple vista, los dos parecían un padre y su hija, pero no se veían muy parecidos entre sí, quizás esa es la razón por la que un policía los detuvo para hacer algunas preguntas.

Cuando el oficial le dijo a la niña que no tenía nada que temer, y que le diga sí todo estaba bien. Osoko por primera vez, olió el nerviosismo en su cuidador.

¿Qué pasaba si decía que él era un ghoul? Estaba en pleno centro, lleno de humanos, era obvio que debía de haber uno que otro Dove por el lugar. ¿Podría liberarse si decía que no? ¿Podría escapar? Miró a Tougo, y luego al policía.

Una chispa se encendió por primera vez en Osoko, pero increíblemente, la niña solo dijo:

-Todo está bien, mi papá y yo estamos pasando un gran día. – Contestó con una sonrisa falsa.

El oficial se despidió inseguro y ellos regresaron a casa.

-Bien hecho niña. – Le dijo acariciando su cabeza apenas llegaron a su hogar. – Por un momento creí que ibas a arruinar todo.

-Es que quiero algo. – Dijo la niña, haciendo que Tougo girara confuso por esa contestación. Él no le hizo una pregunta…

-¿De veras? – El hombre no se molestaría en castigar a la niña, tanto coraje en mucho tiempo le llamó la atención. - ¿Y que quieres?

Osoko tragó saliva antes de hablar.

-Quiero al ghoul que mató a mis padres.

La carcajada que soltó el mayor no hizo más que erizarle la piel, pero aun con eso, se detuvo unos instantes.

-¿Y qué pretendes hacerle? – El coraje de la niña se fue tan rápido como llegó y aguardó en silencio, mirando el suelo como si hubiera hecho algo malo. – No tienes que decirlo. - Le dijo volviéndole a acariciar su cabeza. – Entiendo ese sentimiento, pero tienes que comprender que nunca serias capaz de lograrlo.

Ahí es cuando la menor levantó la cabeza.

-Pero… - Contestó en voz baja.

-Cariño. – Le dijo en tono juguetón. – Sé que quieres destrozarlo… Pero él es alguien importante en la organización. – Tougo se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse y la niña lo siguió. – Y aunque la gente de arriba diera la orden de acabarlo, probablemente sería yo o algún otro más que lo haga. Nunca te lo dejaría a ti.

Mientras el hombre se aflojaba la corbata y se desabotonaba la camisa, mantenía una sonrisa cautelosa en sus labios. No era para menos, era increíble que a tal corta edad podía oler ese aroma de ira e instinto asesino en esa nena. Sabía que hizo una buena elección al salvarle la vida…

-Vete a tu habitación. – Le ordenó y Osoko sin perder tiempo se volteó y se fue.

" _Tiene potencial_ ". Pensó al acostarse en su cama. " _No estaría mal pulirlo un poco_ ". Durmió tranquilo y ansioso por el día siguiente.

La menor en cambio, se acostó con algo molestándolo en su interior, quizás la chispa que sintió antes, se había transformado en un pequeño fuego que aumentaría de tamaño con el tiempo.

En los siguientes meses, Tougo empezó un entrenamiento duro en la pequeña que mantenía a su cuidado.

Usaba un salón en el subsuelo que normalmente usaban para practicar combates. Y el ghoul pidió específicamente que no haya nadie presente.

Si hubo una mejor sonrisa en la vida de Tougo, fue cuando logró canalizar las energías de la niña para sacar ese hermoso Kagune doble y rojizo. Tan hermoso, tan perfecto, nunca en su vida había visto un tipo de mutación así.

Los ghouls solían heredar uno de los kagunes de sus padres, pero era la primera vez que veia un ghoul capaz de heredar ambos.

La parte fácil se terminó, entonces vino la parte de practicar con su Kagune ya formado.

La instigaba a que use su baja estatura y poco peso para tener velocidad, le obligaba a soportar entrenamientos con pesas, con hambre, con armas, todo.

Osoko había cumplido 10 años y aunque a simple vista era una niña, tenía las habilidades de un ghoul adulto.

Una noche, Tougo la llamó para que la acompañe en una misión, que consistía en vigilar un objetivo, ahí es cuando le enseñó a ocultar su aroma, a tener la mente centrada, a canalizar sus impulsos.

Para la niña era más entrenamiento, no importa, le gustó aprender de todos modos. Con la luz de la luna, el aire nocturno y los sonidos de los insectos y animales, fue un buen disfrute.

Con el paso de las semanas, el arte del sigilo fue aprendido y como premio, Tougo le dio para que cace ella misma a una presa al azar.

Eso fue un poco difícil para Osoko, nunca había quitado la vida de alguien antes. Pero las palabras de su mentor le hicieron tener agallas.

" _¿Y así planeas cazar algún día a cierto ghoul?"_

La presa que eligió era un ghoul de rango menor que ni siquiera tomó en serio a la pequeña niña que no emitía ningún tipo de peligro. Ese fue su error.

A casi una semana de ese acontecimiento, las cosas se volcaron casi al mal momento, Osoko se enteró que parte de los integrantes de su (actual) clan habían sido asesinados en un operativo por partes de agentes de Doves. Y los de arriba (o los jefes como pensaba la niña) querían venganza. Y por lo tanto, llamaron a los más fuertes para esa tarea.

Fue un extraño sentimiento de tristeza, ansiedad y felicidad al pensar que Tougo podría morir en esa misión. Se fue al anochecer, mientras la de rojo esperaba en su departamento que volviera, ignoraba la relación dependiente-amor-odio que tenia.

El fuego de rebeldía (que de vez en cuando trataba de apagar) volvió un poco más fuerte al imaginarse que si su mentor moría, podría irse del lugar… Pero se disminuyó al recordar que tenía algo que hacer primero. No podría dejar en velo la única razón por la que aguantó la estadía ahí.

No quería a Tougo, tampoco le odiaba (de cierta manera fue amable en varias ocasiones), pero tampoco era estúpida para ignorar que fue un perro domesticado para él.

La noche se puso tan tensa que Osoko olfateó como sus vecinos se iban del edificio, algunos con maletas, otros solo se fueron sin llevar nada. Casi era medianoche.

Esa fue la primera alerta que tuvo la niña.

La segunda fue cuando las luces se apagaron de golpe. Era de noche, haciendo más tétrica la situación, pero Osoko no le tenía miedo a la oscuridad. A esta altura, no había muchas cosas que le dieran miedo.

" _Siempre hay cosas peores"_

No, algo no estaba bien. Había un silencio sepultural.

Se supone que no podía salir del departamento sin permiso. Pero…

El fuego se hizo más grande.

Salió del departamento y pronto notó que el lugar estaba casi vacío. Había olor a sangre… Tanto de ghoul como humano…

Algo muy malo debió de pasar.

Caminó bajando las escaleras y se encontró con lo inesperado al llegar al hall.

El olor a sangre era demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo, pero no espera encontrar al mismo ghoul de estatura baja arrastrándose con varias heridas.

Él trató de levantarse pero no podía, sus piernas tenían tantos cortes que no le respondían.

Apenas su mirada cruzó con la de la niña, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reconocerla cuando el Kagune de Osoko lo atravesó con tanta violencia como podía.

De alguna manera, ver morir a ese desgraciado le dio leña a su pequeño fuego interior. Ahora podía…

-Osoko… - Escuchó detrás de ella.

Ahí estaba el grandioso Tougo, con el cuello sangrando a mares y su mano tratando de pararlo en vano.

-Ven aquí. – Le ordenó. Pero para sorpresa del mayor, la niña no se movió. – Osoko, ¿no me escuchaste? Te dije que…

No llegó a terminar la oración cuando cayó al suelo rendido, perdió mucha sangre, apenas él y otros compañeros pudieron escapar de los inspectores Dove, y probablemente los seguirían ahí. Ese Dove con el Quinque triple… Lo haría pedazos cuando lo encontrara.

La de rojo apretó los pequeños puños y caminó hacia la puerta en el lado contrario, dejando atrás el cadáver de un ghoul y otro que ponto lo seria.

-Osoko… ¡Osoko! - Le gritó Tougo desde el suelo. – No te vayas… ¡Te he dicho que no te vayas! – Llegó a gritar con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerzas.

Mientras tanto, la nombrada temblaba de pies a cabeza a cada paso, no quería volver, no quería seguir atada ahí.

Caminó y caminó toda la noche, pensaba que sentirse lejos de su captor le haría sentir mejor, pero solo sentía una pesadez dentro.

* * *

Un par de días después, Osoko empezó a sentir hambre.

Su viejo clan se había disuelto, y ella se encontraba sola.

No había una razón para seguir viviendo (su objetivo en la vida había sido cumplido), pero quizá era el instinto que le decía cosas como conseguir agua, refugio, comida…

Ya no estaba en terreno familiar, un nuevo territorio era peligroso de cazar si era vigilado.

No quería problemas con ningún ghoul (aunque en el fondo pensaba que podía manejarlo). Así que se mantuvo al margen unos días más para estar segura que podía cazar ahí.

No quería arriesgarse a matar un humano, el olor atraería a más ghouls… Pero si cazaba un ghoul muy débil…

Siendo una niña inofensiva, no tuvo problemas en divisar un ghoul joven y seguirle un tiempo.

Las cosas se pusieron extrañas cuando se metió en un callejón, mejor para ella pensó, así no habría testigos.

Al entrar se encontró con este chico ya trasformado.

-Sabía que alguien me estaba siguiendo… ¿Pero una niñita? – Dijo burlón.

Osoko estaba lista para demostrarle con quien se metía cuando se repente, observó como su contrincante era atravesado por 4 extremidades… Parecían… ¿Colas de zorro?

Arriba en una escalera de incendios, una figura se colgaba con tranquilidad mientras miraba a la niña de rojo.

Osoko se quedó con la boca abierta, especialmente cuando la figura bajó y se acercó al (ya muerto) cuerpo del joven ghoul.

-Casi me arruinas la emboscada. – Le dijo tranquilamente otra niña de piel morena y cabello oscuro.

Osoko se quedó anonada un poco más antes de contestar:

-Yo lo vi primero. – Dijo entre lo atónita y lo molesta.

La otra intrusa no se hizo esperar, empezó a comer con cuidado con Osoko presente.

-Hay suficiente para las dos. - Le dijo con una sonrisa. - No te enojes, tengo mucha hambre.

Dudo un poco, pero el rugir de su estomago le obligó a comer también.

Devoraron lo que pudieron, cuando sintieron el aroma de más ghouls acercándose, lo dejaron y se fueron.

Cuando ambas llegaron a un parque vacio, usaron los baños públicos para limpiarse la sangre.

Ninguna de las dos se manchó la ropa, hace tiempo sabían comer con cuidado.

Ya con las manos y la cara limpia, ni Osoko ni la otra niña parecía dar señales de separarse de la otra.

Era inevitable que hablaran en algún momento.

La de rojo conoció a Karako, quien había perdido a su clan hace tiempo y vivía en las calles de Tokyo.

Algo que le sorprendió a Osoko fue que, ella misma se creía especial al ser pequeña y saber usar su Kagune (Tougo se lo había mencionado varias veces) pero Karako que parecía tener la misma edad, también controlaba con perfección ese hermoso Kagune azulado y negro.

La de azul vivía en las calles más tiempo así que tenía algo de experiencia. Era esperable que haya aprendido a usarlo, y además, otros trucos para sobrevivir.

Un punto fuerte en la conversación, es que ambas no hablaron de sus padres, su familia o amigos. Ni una ni la otra puso presión para eso. Quizás por eso es que meses más tarde, Osoko descubriría que Karako había tenido un hermano pequeño. No importa.

Lo que importa es que desde ahí, se volvieron inseparables.

Osoko nunca había tenido amigos o hermanos, así que pensaba que ese cariño casi instantáneo y fuerte que sentía por la otra niña debía ser ese famoso sentimiento de hermandad.

Sí, eso debía ser.

Las dos se volvieron un equipo: cazaban juntas, se bañaban juntas, dormían juntas. Ni Karako ni Osoko tuvieron la idea de separarse en algún momento.

Vivir como solitario en una ciudad tan grande podría ser peligroso, pero era muy simple en muchas cosas. Pero teniendo un compañero fiel, se hacía más pasable los días con hambre o con frio. Esas veces que no pudieron encontrar un refugio o cuando tuvieron que huir de ghouls o de Doves.

Si se tenían la una con la otra, todo era posible.

Rotaban de territorios, nunca estaban mucho tiempo en una zona a riesgo de que hubiera algún tipo de amenaza de otros ghouls.

Buscaban lugares para dormir, escondites, edificios abandonados o desocupados.

Y la ropa no era problema, ninguna de las dos se sentía mal de robar en alguna tienda o un tendedero poco vigilado.

La situación del dúo dinámico duró varios meses, hasta que un hermoso día, las chicas fueron a un parque a jugar. Vivian una vida dura pero en algún momento tenían que divertirse.

Había otros niños, humanos. Pero no les prestaron atención.

Jugaron unos minutos corriendo entre los arboles hasta que escucharon un llanto que provenía de un arbusto.

Escondida detrás de dicha planta, había una niña con coletas y un suéter verde.

Osoko la ignoró al pensar que quizás se perdió o algo, pero fue Karako quien se acercó para sorpresa de la de rojo.

Al tratar de calmarla, efectivamente la niña dijo que había perdido a su mamá.

Cuando le preguntaron hace cuánto tiempo que estaba extraviada, la niña respondió 3 días.

Una mirada cómplice se compartió entre las mayores.

Luego de una larga charla sacaron estos datos: la niña se llamaba Choroko, su mamá la había dejado en el parque y le dijo que se escondiera y que ella volvería al rato, nunca volvió, y tampoco recordaba donde era su hogar.

Pero descartaron lo de su hogar cuando ella les mencionó que su mamá la despertó de su siesta muy asustada y tomando solamente una pequeña mochila, se fueron lo más rápido de su casa. Lloró un poco cuando recordó que su mami no quería volver por su peluche preferido, que era un gatito que ella misma había hecho.

" _Seguramente huyó por algo… o alguien"._ Pensó Osoko. _"Pero abandonar a su hija en este lugar… No me cierra."_

Karako se quedó haciéndole compañía a la niña mientras la de rojo iba a explorar un poco.

Hablando con algunos vecinos, efectivamente, se enteró que habían atrapado una mujer ghoul hace tres días muy cerca de ahí. Al parecer la habían descubierto y cuando la buscaron a su hogar se había ido, pero había sido encontrada y eliminada.

Osoko le pesó el pecho, pero tenía que explicarle a esa pequeña que su madre no volvería.

Fue un momento triste, la mayor había recordado por unos momentos esa empatía al ver a alguien muy desconsolado.

Sin ni siquiera consultarlo o hablarlo, Karako le anunció a la pequeña que se quedaría con ellas.

Osoko le molestó al principio, cuidar de alguien más parecía un estorbo, al menos con la de azul tenía cierta independencia.

O quizás también eran celos, Karako no le prestaba tanta atención justamente por esa chiquilla.

Pero con los pocos días, cuando por fin pasó una noche sin que Choroko llorara y a los pocos días volviera a sonreír, Osoko ya la adoraba con todo su ser.

Si con Karako era como tener un igual, con Choroko era como tener una hermanita, alguien pequeña y frágil para cuidar y proteger.

El instinto protector/materno empezó a nacer en esa época.

Incluso se le llenó de amor el corazón cuando Choroko le llamó "neesan" la primera vez.

-¿Pero quién de ustedes es la neesan más grande? – Preguntó la de verde en una ocasión.

Fue una situación divertida, porque hasta ese entones, ni Osoko ni Karako sabia la edad exacta de la otra.

Era como una conexión tan bien calibrada en esas dos que nunca tuvieron que hablar de más para conocerse.

Ese día se descubrió que Osoko era mayor por un año.

Pero increíblemente, aun después de saber eso, Karako se negaba a llamarle "Onee-chan" o cosas así, de todos modos a la de rojo no le molestaba, pero le gustaba molestarla con eso.

Las cosas no cambiaron mucho con una integrante más, aunque en las peleas o cacerías, Choroko no debía participar, pero tampoco daba la situación para dejarla sola, así que las mayores se turnaban cada tanto.

Eran Osoko, Karako y Choroko contra el mundo.

Nada les detenía.

Hasta que un día, estuvieron en un mal lugar y mal momento.

Aparentemente habían acorralado un pequeño grupo de ghouls en un edificio, los policías normales sacaban a los civiles del lugar para evitar problemas, mientras que un grupo de inspectores Doves entraba al edificio.

La gente de los negocios cercanos, los transeúntes y los metiches se amontonaban fuera del lugar en suspenso.

Todo fue tan rápido que las tres niñas que casualmente pasaban por ahí se asustaron. No solo por los Doves se que agrupaban y se encontraban cerca, sino por el olor a sangre ghoul fresca que salía de aquel edificio. Los gritos de dolor, que no se sabían si eran humanos o ghoul eran audibles.

Incrementaban el pánico del público, pero servía para que salieran de la zona.

Instantáneamente las niñas trataron de alejarse del lugar, pero fue Karako quien se detuvo de repente y sin medir palabra corrió hacia atrás del edificio.

Osoko le agarró de su brazo:

-¡¿Qué haces?! – Le preguntó alarmada.

-Hay niños en ese edificio. – Le contestó firmemente.

-Ya es tarde para ellos. – Sonó fría, pero no importaba, era la verdad.

Karako miró a los ojos de su mejor amiga y luego hacia el edificio.

Todos miraban las ventanas y la entrada, nadie le prestaba atención si se metía por atrás. Quería salvarlos. A todos. Pero Osoko tenía razón, era tarde.

Estaba a punto de regresar al lado de la de rojo con la de verde cuando sintió una corazonada extraña.

Se soltó del agarre y corrió hacia la puerta trasera. Osoko instintivamente la siguió, arrastrando a Choroko con ella quien seguía aferrada a su mano.

La puerta de emergencia trasera estaba cerrada pero la inmadura fuerza de la de azul era suficiente para abrirla.

En el momento que asomó la cabeza, vio claramente una niña pequeña corriendo hacia ella, por detrás, el típico inspector con el traje pulcro y un Quinque en forma de lanza.

Karako ni siquiera lo pensó:

Se le plantó enfrente casi al instante y arrancó la cabeza de ese hombre.

La niña que corría no paraba de llorar, era más pequeña que Choroko y tenía manchas de sangre por toda su ropita de estampados de gatos.

La de piel morena la cargó y salió del lugar lo más rápido posible.

Se encontraron con Osoko y Choroko después.

Se fueron.


	23. Viejas épocas (Parte 2)

Pasaron las semanas.

Ichiko tenía alrededor de cuatro o cinco años y aun no decía ni una palabra después de lo sucedido en el edificio atacado.

Las chicas supieron su nombre luego de muchos intentos para comunicarse, pero al final fue Choroko quien pudo hacer que la pequeña reaccionara mostrando el dedo índice como si señalara el cielo.

Uno.

Ichi.

Ichiko.

La pequeña era retraída, callada, siempre mirando el vacio con tristeza y los ojos caídos.

Preocupaba bastante a Osoko y Karako, pues sabían que no todos los ghouls huérfanos reaccionaban de igual manera después de vivir una pérdida. Especialmente Ichiko quien era más pequeña.

Choroko, como era mayor por un par de años, le trataba de hacer conversar, de distraerla, de jugar, de lo que sea, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Aun así, no dejaba de intentarlo. Había conseguido que adivinara su nombre, podría hacerla hablar con el tiempo. Tenía esa esperanza.

Luego de que Karako sacara a Ichiko de ese lugar endemoniado, junto a Osoko y Choroko, huyeron lo más pronto posible a uno de los refugios improvisados que tenían. En este caso, un sótano de una tienda clausurada.

Entrando por el callejón y esperando que nadie las viera, fue Karako quien se encargó de limpiar a Ichiko que no paraba de llorar, pero por suerte, sus llantos se convirtieron rápidamente en gimoteos por la energía perdida, así que no le preocupaba que atrajera a alguien por el ruido.

El lugar era bueno para dormir o cambiarse de ropa, pero no para comer o para estar más de un par de días, la clave en la supervivencia ghoul es la rotación. Nunca permanecer en el mismo lugar mucho tiempo.

A falta de prendas del tamaño de la pequeña, la de azul se fue apresuradamente del lugar a buscarle algo con que cambiarse.

Osoko la alcanzó de sorpresa cuando iba a unos cuantos metros lejos del callejón.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? – Le recriminó inmediatamente la de rojo con enojo al jalar un brazo de la otra. Karako se enmudeció unos momentos, sin comprender con seguridad por qué su amiga le hablaba como si hubiera hecho algo malo. – En traerte a esa niñita… - Aclaró la mayor al notar lo anterior.

-En realidad… No estaba pensando. – Se limitó a contestarle con duda aun visible.

-Por supuesto que no. – Continuó la de rojo con ese tono un poco elevado. – Casi haces que te descubran, que te maten… Mataste a un Dove… - Dijo esto en voz baja.

-No es la primera vez que lo hago. – Dijo por fin Karako contestando con el mismo tono y acentuando más el seño. – Ni de arriesgar mi vida por otros, ni de matar Doves. – Se puso firme ante Osoko. – Si tienes algún problema, solo dilo.

Karako podía ser lenta con algunas cosas, pero comprendía la perfección a su mejor amiga cuando había una inquietud oculta.

La mayor dudó un poco antes de hablar, tenía miedo de decir las palabas incorrectas y trasmitir algo erróneo… Pero había que decir la verdad, le miró con los ojos sinceros:

-No creo que fuera buena idea que hayas agregado alguien más a nuestro grupo. – Lo soltó directamente. – Es otra boca que alimentar, más para vigilar, más carga…

-No podemos dejarla sola… - Dijo con preocupación la menor de ambas. - Especialmente tan pequeña.

-¡Lo sé! – Se alteró Osoko. – No digo que nos deshagamos de ella, pero, la próxima vez piensa antes de actuar. – Se rascó el cabello castaño en modo de frustración. - Ya teníamos algunos problemas siendo solo 3, pero ahora… Y especialmente como está ahora… - Karako no necesitaba una indirecta para saber que se refería a la falta de habla de Ichiko.

-Dale tiempo, mejorara. – Karako tomó las manos de Osoko alertándola.

Eran esos sorpresivos gestos afectivos que a veces hacían que su joven corazón se emocionara tanto, solo la de azul tenía ese toque tan cercano que hacía que Osoko no le rechazara.

Sí, eso debía ser.

-Está bien. – Terminó por decir la mayor.

Karako soltó con delicadeza sus manos y se alejó con un guiño.

Durante las siguientes semanas, la situación no cambió demasiado para el grupo improvisado de ghoul.

Seguían turnándose, una para cazar, otra para cuidar.

Las rotaciones de lugares se veían a veces comprometidas, cuatro niñas llamaban mucho la atención, especialmente cuando no se parecen mucho entre ellas.

Osoko y Choroko podrían ser hermanas, pero Karako quien tenía la piel un poco oscura. E Ichiko que era de tez muy clara casi llegando a la palidez…

El contacto con humanos se hacía frecuente, personas y policías preguntando si se perdieron, si se escaparon…

Ser invisibles en la ciudad ya no era tan fácil.

Al menos eso no interfirió mucho con las cacerías y su estilo de vida.

E Ichiko aun no hablaba.

* * *

Luego de arropar a las dos menores del grupo, Osoko caminó acercándose a Karako, quien a unos metros, mecía las piernas despreocupadamente en el borde del edificio, bajo una altura de 6 pisos.

Dormir en las casetas del techo de algunos edificios poco vigilados era otra idea genial de Karako, además, con la brisa de verano y la vista, se podía convertir en una experiencia placentera.

La mayor se sentó a su lado y miró el vacio bajo sus pies.

La altura no le asustaba, la chica a su lado tampoco le daba miedo.

Eso era otra cosa que le gustaba de Karako, ella parecía que nada le asustaba. Es muy fuerte.

El silencio se hizo presente unos minutos mientras escuchaban los autos y los ruidos propios de la ciudad hasta que…

-Estuve pensando… - Comenzó Karako con un semblante serio que Osoko podía diferenciar de su mirada normal. – Deberíamos irnos de Tokio.

Osoko se le quedó mirando un poco más para saber si no estaba bromeando.

No, no lo estaba.

-¿Irnos? ¿Por qué? – Le preguntó aun incrédula.

-Bueno… - Comenzó la menor aclarando la garganta. – Es obvio mencionar que ya no somos tan ignoradas por las personas como antes… - Osoko asintió. – Pero lo que realmente me preocupa es cuando crezcamos…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Osoko… - Karako le miró con esos ojazos oscuros y tono azulado. – ¿Tu mamá ya te habló de lo que le pasa a las niñas de nuestras edad cuando crecen?

-Mi mamá no… - Contestó automáticamente sin pensar Osoko al tener ese recuerdo amargo de cierto ghoul con quien convivió un buen tiempo.

Karako prestó atención a eso, pero lo dejó pasar. Entre ellas había muchas cosas que podían dejarse pasar.

-Entonces ya sabes que tú y yo estamos casi en esa edad. – Continuó Karako. - Nuestro aroma empezara a cambiar, atraeremos la atención de los ghouls y ellos vendrán por curiosidad.

-Sé a lo que te refieres… - Dijo Osoko pensando por fin en ese problema, lo había omitido por completo. – Pero podemos acabarlos, podemos destruir a cualquier que trate de ponernos una mano encima. – Dijo en tono prepotente.

-Tu y yo sí. – Aclaró primero. – ¿Pero qué hay de Choroko e Ichiko? Son muy pequeñas para usar su Kagune…

-Las protegeremos. – Dictó Osoko.

-No puedes proteger a alguien y pelear por ti al mismo tiempo. – Dijo Karako con una dureza en sus palabras que alertaron a la mayor. Los ojos de la menor brillaban casi al punto de llorar.

Osoko no tenía que preguntar nada, había una historia detrás de esas palabras.

-Tienes razón. – La de rojo suspiró pesadamente. – Irnos de aquí no me parece viable… Porque simplemente no podemos.

-No será fácil. – La voz de la chica morena sonaba esperanzadora. – Pero sé que se puede. Muchos ghouls han escapado antes, podemos hacerlo.

-El muro, los puntos de control… - Enumeraba en voz baja.

-Yo buscaré un punto débil, un flanco desprotegido… Haré un túnel si es necesario.

Osoko miró con cuidado la determinación en su compañera, realmente quería irse de Tokio.

Y como siempre, le ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

Haría lo que fuera por Karako.

-Te ayudaré a cavarlo si hace falta. – Terminó por decir.

Una sonrisa cómplice entre las dos fue el inicio de todo.

* * *

Durante los siguientes días, Karako frecuentó bibliotecas y centros de información para saber a qué es lo que se enfrentaban.

Realmente, el muro no solo era una especie de Muro de Berlín fortificado, tampoco una Muralla China de gran maravilla, pero tenía suficiente tecnología para que nada ni nadie pasara por arriba o por debajo sin ser detectado.

Los puestos de control eran numerosos, pero se diferenciaban en dos tipos, uno que pasaban particulares y se les tomaba la prueba de RC a los integrantes de cada vehículo; Y otro donde iban los trasportes industriales o comerciales, en ese puesto había un escáner que podía detectar si había algo vivo dentro de cada transporte.

Karako eligió el único puesto que estaba más cerca de un vecindario.

Lo escogió porque necesitaba vigilarlo constantemente para estudiarlo. Y si fingía ser una niña del lugar jugando, las sospechas serian mínimas en cuando otros puestos de control más alejados.

El lugar en cuestión, estaba a un poco más de 100 metros de un pequeño vecindario de casitas pequeñas y humildes.

Y para la suerte de la de azul, justo había un par de juegos ahí. Los únicos que estaban en un estado regular al menos.

Se notaba que hubo un lugar donde los niños jugaban ahí, por los columpios y los toboganes, pero debió de ser hace mucho tiempo, porque éstos se encontraban rotos y oxidados.

El tobogán al menos era pasable, si obviabas algunas escaleras rotas, y solo una andadera parecía que no se rompería.

Sea como sea, Karako solo se sentó por ahí y miraba los autos y camiones que pasaban por dicho puesto.

Eran bastantes pocos pero supuso que por el lugar de calles estrechas era comprensible.

-¡Hola!

Karako casi saltó de su lugar de sorpresa cuando escuchó una vocecita chillona a su lado.

Al darse vuelta vio una pequeña niña, de quizás dos o tres años (a veces se le daba mal calcular la edad en los niños), tenía el cabello rubio y una sonrisa brillante y fresca.

Usaba un pequeño y adorable vestidito amarillo con detalles de florecitas.

Parecía una muñequita de juguete, tan risueña y linda.

Se quedó mirándola unos momentos hasta que la niña sacó algo de su bolsillo y le ofreció a la de azul.

-¿Quieres un poco? – Dijo extendiendo la mano con algo que parecía tiras de color café oscuro.

Cuando estaba a punto de rechazarlo, Karako olió el inconfundible olor a carne humana viniendo de esas cosas que parecían golosinas.

-¡Son muy ricas! – Exclamó la niñita llevándose un par de esas tiras a la boca.

Esos colmillos afilados delataron a Karako su condición de ghoul.

-¡Jyushiko! – Escuchó a lo lejos.

Una mujer de falda larga y blusa colorida venia corriendo hacia el lugar con un rostro de preocupación.

-¡Oh! ¡Mami me encontró! – Dijo entre sonrisas risueñas la pequeña.

Al recibirla con los brazos abiertos, la mujer posó su mirada en Karako.

Un momento casi incomodo se sintió hasta que la mujer dio un vistazo hacia todos lados para asegurarse que nadie estaba cerca.

-Cariño. – Le dijo con amabilidad. - ¿Te has perdido?

-No. – Le contestó Karako con tranquilidad. – Este es el lugar que debo estar. – Contestó con un tono neutro, nunca estaba de más tener cuidado con desconocidos.

Más momentos de silencio. La niña llamada Jyushiko seguía en los brazos de su madre devorando más tiras de carne resecas. Eso es lo que era.

La mujer, quien no abandonó la cara de preocupación se acercó un poco más a la de azul:

-Ten mucho cuidado, suelen rondar Doves por este lugar…

-No se preocupe señora. – Karako se alegró internamente que se haya encontrado con una mujer ghoul que parecía de las personas buenas. – Tendré cuidado.

-De acuerdo, pero si tienes algún problema o lo que sea. – Se dio vuelta y señaló hacia una dirección. – La casa con la puerta de madera es donde vivimos.

La de azul no se hubiera imaginado que aun existían esa clase de ghouls que se molestaban en ayudar a los niños desolados. Una gran alegría le invadió, esa niña tenía una buena madre.

Una conversación le siguió después.

Una madre soltera que vivía con su hija. Ella preparaba la carne reseca de a montones, así que iba "de compras" muy rara vez. Por cosas del destino estaban solas (Karako no se atrevía a preguntar).

Incluso fue tan amable de ofrecerle comida a la chica de azul.

Ella lo rechazó pero lo tendría en cuenta.

Le comentó que su hijita era muy activa y energética.

Jyushiko era muy sociable y tenía suerte que esta vez entablara una conversación con una chica ghoul y no un humano.

A veces debía desaparecerlos…

Pero no importaba.

Vivir solas era peligroso y arriesgado en la jerarquía ghoul, pero Karako tenia fe que estarían bien, después de todo se veían saludables y en buen estado.

Karako comentaría este encuentro (y muchos más) a Osoko y las demás. Y a mujer ghoul con su hijita, se verían en varias ocasiones durante esas "misiones de reconocimiento".

* * *

Durante el siguiente mes, la de azul estudiaría (con mucho cuidado y un perfil bajo), los movimientos del puesto de control de esa zona.

A veces la acompañaba la niñita Jyushiko.

A veces aceptaba sus tiras de carnes (muy deliciosas por cierto).

Y también, a veces, si daba la ocasión, jugaba con ella también.

Era increíble la energía que esa pequeña tenia, Karako se impresionaba como es que a pesar de estar varias horas en el mismo tobogán, nunca se aburría.

Pero no olvidaba la razón de por qué estaría ahí.

Había decidido que la mejor manera de cruzar el puesto de control sería dentro de esos camiones o transportes de muebles que a veces importaban a otras ciudades, debía de haber una fabrica o un taller cerca, siempre veia la misma compañía y el mismo logo.

Tenía que haber suficiente lugar para las cuatro, y además, el escáner que estaba alrededor del la salida, parecía que podía dañarse de alguna manera.

Había alrededor de cinco operarios, seguramente, todos eran agentes Doves.

Se había memorizado los horarios de cambio de turno y de transito.

El plan era rudimentario pero simple: averiar de alguna manera ese escáner y entrar de polizonte a un camión.

Ya había revisado el recorrido de dichos vehículos. Si encontraba un punto donde colarse…

El punto de riesgo era siempre el mismo: ¿Y si se daban cuenta que estaba roto? ¿Y si revisaban el transporte antes de pasar por la salida?

Aun estaba pensando cómo romper el aparato, pero si todo salía como pensaba, por fin podrían dejar la ciudad.

Karako le comentaba cada detalle a Osoko al volver al punto de encuentro, ella se notaba siempre preocupada, pero confiaba en los datos proporcionados por la de azul.

Aunque Osoko no estaba ahí para ver y verificar todo, confiaba en las palabras de Karako.

Además, le llamaba mucho l atención que sea un punto muy poco transitado y vigilado.

Eso ya es una ventaja mayor.

* * *

Un día malo llegó a la vida de este grupo de ghouls.

Karako estaba trazando un mapa en un cuaderno usado en el lugar de los juegos gastados y rotos.

El mapa consistía en una pequeña representación del vecindario, dónde estaba el punto de control, dónde y cómo se veia el aparato definitivo, lugares posibles para abordar el camión de transporte, puntos ciegos, puntos de escape.

La de azul anotaba todo muy rápido y con mucha precisión, hasta que algo le hizo levantar la cabeza.

El viento empezaba a correr hacia su dirección y el olor a sangre fresca le hacía tener un escalofrío en la columna.

Peligro.

Huye.

La sangre de ghoul fresca nunca le hacía gracia a nadie.

Se molestó internamente al pensar que una pelea o un asesinato en estas cercanías arruinarían su plan.

Pero no tomaría riesgos innecesarios, no por Osoko ni las niñas.

Se levantó con pesadez y caminó lentamente para reunirse con sus hermanitas adoptivas.

-¡Hola!

Karako ya se había acostumbrado a la voz de Jyushiko, así que esta vez no saltó de sorpresa.

Pensó inmediatamente en avisar a la madre de la niña sobre el aroma, aunque seguramente ya lo sabría, se sentía muy fuerte… Y tan cerca…

Un dolor estomacal le invadió a la de azul al pensar en algo…

-Jyushiko… - Le llamó la atención a la niña que ya estaba montada en el mismo tobogán sucio y oxidado. - ¿Dónde está tu mamá?

-Está durmiendo. – Le contestó sonriendo como siempre. – Pero no puedo despertarla… ¡Ah! – Exclamó la niña como descubriendo algo. - ¡Ayúdame a despertarla!

El nudo en el estomago de Karako se hacía más y más fuerte, pero la acompañó a la casita humilde que vivían esa madre y su hija.

Y el aroma a sangre aumentaba considerablemente…

Las teorías de Karako se hicieron realidad cuando vio un pequeño charco de sangre en medio de la sala, donde en el suelo, posaba la mujer ghoul tan amable que conocía hace tiempo.

-¿Ves? – Señaló Jyushiko. – No se despierta… Y se manchó con sangre…

Karako pensó que la niña estaba demasiada acostumbrada al aroma de la sangre que le costaba diferenciar sangre de ghoul de sangre humana.

La pesadez en el interior de la mayor se hacía fuerte, pero tenía que sobrepasarlo.

Algo le extrañó del lugar: no había presencia de Doves o signos de pelea en la casa.

Al acercarse a la mujer en el suelo, notó que la sangre provenía de la cabeza de la ghoul. Más allá de eso, no tenía otra herida visible.

Tendría que moverla…

-Jyushiko. – Le llamó con una voz casi temblorosa. – Tu mamá debe descansar, así que daremos un paseo, ¿quieres? - La nena se entusiasmó mucho que enmudeció. – Búscate una mochila y mucha comida, ¿sí?

La nombrada salió corriendo y Karako aprovechó para mover el cadáver, aun tibio de la mujer ghoul.

Vio un prominente agujero detrás de la cabeza.

Muy grande para ser de bala, pero era directo y conciso… ¿Un tipo de Kagune tal vez? No había rastros de entrada forzosa en el lugar, incluso el rostro de la mujer no parecía de sufrimiento o de dolor, eso fue rápido e indoloro, no se lo esperaba, ¿quizás un conocido que entró o algo así?

Volvió a colocarla en su sitio y se quedó pensando.

Aun habría esperanza en su plan si las autoridades no sabían de esto.

Pero Jyushiko…

Mataron a su madre, ¿pero la dejaron vivir a ella?

Cuando la niña volvió con una pequeña mochila en forma de perrito, llena de bolsas y bolsas de su comida preferida, Karako consideró una idea estúpida… Pero antes…

-Jyushiko, ¿alguien vino a casa hoy? Quizás un amigo de tu mamá… - preguntó con cuidado.

-Sí. – Respondió con alegría y una mezcla de duda que Karako observó bien. – Papá vino de sorpresa y me hizo salir a jugar para hablar con mamá, pero cuando volví, ella estaba durmiendo y papá se fue sin despedirse.

Se notaba que Jyushiko estaba a punto de llorar, pero Karako la abrazó rápidamente y la contuvo.

-Tu mamá está muy cansada, es mejor dejarla dormir un poco más, ¿sí?

-Está bien… - Respondió la menor con un poco de dolor en la voz. - ¿Pero iremos de paseo?

-Sí… Iremos como en un viaje.

Karako buscó un par de bolsos más y metió una que otra prenda de Jyushiko, toda la carne que podía caber y algunas provisiones que consideró útiles.

-Jyushiko, espérame afuera, ¿sí? – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

La niña obedeció y Karako avanzó con lo planeado: Cubrió con cuidado la cabeza del cadáver de la mujer con una toalla y la cargó con cuidado hacia la única habitación donde había una futón en el suelo.

La dejó con cuidado y acomodó otra toalla limpia en la cabeza. La cubrió con el cobertor y junto sus manos sobre su estomago.

A simple vista parecía en serio que estaba durmiendo.

Al terminar, dejó entrar a la nena para que se despidiera.

Ese día, cargando con los bolsos y los ojos un poco rojos, Karako llevó a Jyushiko a conocer a sus hermanas que tanto hablaba.

* * *

El rostro de Osoko se mantuvo endurecido y recio toda la tarde.

Era de esperar.

La triste historia que Karako le contó no bastó para ablandar el semblante de la mayor de las presentes, era el mismo problema de antes: otra boca que alimentar, otra niña para vigilar… Encima que Jyushiko era más ruidosa y animada que todas ahí.

Ni siquiera el hecho de que llevaran comida ayudó al caso, no habría cacerías por un tiempo con lo que trajó en los bolsos, porque al final, necesitarían más comida cuando esas provisiones se acabaran.

Choroko estaba (como de costumbre) en silencio a un lado de Osoko mientras discutían con Karako. Sabía que se estaban conteniendo porque estaba ella, y ese era su plan.

Jyushiko mientras tanto curioseaba el lugar de ocasión (un garaje de una casa en venta), era pequeño, pero era increíble como entraba una manera de emocionarse con todo… Hasta que notó a Ichiko, que estaba en un rincón.

La discusión seguía en "mínimo", ni Osoko ni Karako querían levantar la voz o alarmarse, pero la tensión en ellas aumentaba con los segundos.

Todo esto se calmó al escuchar una risa que nunca antes habían escuchado:

Las tres mayores giraron y vieron por primera vez a Ichiko riendo alegre cuando Jyushiko parecía imitar un gatito o algo así a su lado:

-¿Entonces te gustan los gatos o los perros? – Preguntó Jyushiko que terminaba su imitación.

-Me gustan ambos, pero creo que prefiero los gatos… - Contestó Ichiko con una voz tranquila y quedada. Tenía una sonrisa ligera pero seguía con los ojos caídos y la expresión casi neutra.

-Está hablando… - Dijo muy sorprendida Choroko, era la única que parecía alegrarse por eso.

Osoko y Karako, tenían la boca abierta de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo hizo…? – Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase Karako, cuando la de rojo la interrumpió.

-Puede quedarse… - Dijo con decisión. - Pero debemos arreglar nuestro "viaje" lo más pronto posible… Cinco ya es mucho.

Karako le miró a los ojos y por fin pudo sonreír con plenitud.

Osoko no sonreía pero, al menos ya no estaba enojada.

* * *

Unos días después, cinco niñas de entre 11 y 3 años abordaban un camión a las 08.35 horas de la mañana.

El vehículo, que estaba lleno de muebles de roble y otros baratos, se había detenido unos minutos para que el conductor bajara a una tienda a comprar comida para el viaje (algo típico en ese conductor en especifico).

A la velocidad de un rayo, Osoko abrió la contrapuerta y subió a las niñas, excepto Karako que calculaba el tiempo disponible.

Era un punto clave, esa hora y esa esquina en particular no había ni un alma cerca.

Cuando escuchó la caja registradora abrirse, saltó con precisión y cuidado hacia dentro del camión y cerró con firmeza el lugar.

Todo iría bien.

Había roto con su Kagune el escáner la noche anterior, luego de un apagón que le permitió acercarse como una sombra.

El apagón también había sido cosa suya, calculó el tiempo exacto, cuando descubrió donde estaba el cableado del vecindario y entre lo que le tomó cortarlo hasta que se encendieran las luces de emergencia casi le cuesta todo.

Fue muy arriesgado, pero las corazonadas de Karako nunca le fallaban, fue algo también espontaneo, simplemente vio la oportunidad y la tomó.

Romper el aparato tampoco fue la gran cosa, solo dañó muy levemente una caja de mando cerca, pero bastó para que dejara de funcionar. Todo fue tan rápido que nadie de los empleados de la noche se dio cuenta.

Por eso debían tomar el primer transporte del día, antes de que notaran que escáner no funcionaba.

Osoko y Karako estaban muy nerviosas, estaban estratégicamente puestas en frente de las contrapuertas, en caso de que el plan fallara, tenían que prepararse para pelear.

Choroko, Ichiko y Jyushiko se escondieron en el fondo.

No había muchos muebles, así que había algo de espacio en el lugar, después de todo, solo transportaban un par de armarios de gran tamaño y unas mesitas de noche.

Cada bache y cada parada hacían que las dos mayores les latieran con ferocidad el corazón, pero todo estaba planeado. Tenía que salir bien.

Karako calculaba que debían de estar cerca del lugar.

Por el amor al cielo, tenían que pasar la salida y todo estaría bien.

Todo podría haber salido como planeaban cuando de repente las contrapuertas se abrieron.

Osoko y Karako estuvieron a punto de atacar de no ser porque olfatearon el terrible olor a miedo y tensión en la pareja de ghouls que subieron inmediatamente.

Aunque vieron tarde a las niñas, no lo pensaron 2 veces antes de abordar el camión.

Cerraron las puertas y se mantuvieron en silencio.

La tensión aumentó considerablemente, especialmente entre Osoko y Karako, ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Se enteraron del escáner?

A pesar de la oscuridad, Karako fue la única que notó el bulto entre los brazos que llevaba la mujer.

Aun con la confusión y todo, nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

El silencio y la calma eran clave para eso.

Cuando por fin llegaron al punto de control y el camión se detuvo, el verdadero miedo comenzó.

Unos momentos de silencio que duró una eternidad hizo sufrir a los ocupantes del lugar.

Cuando el vehículo comenzó a avanzar, los suspiros de alivio fueron varios.

-¡Espere! – Se escuchó desde afuera. – ¡El escáner está roto! ¡Revisen el camión!

La desesperación se hizo presente como nunca.

En unos segundos claves, el hombre de la pareja empujó a Osoko hacia un armario, dándole señales de que entrara. La de rojo lo dudo, pero obedeció.

La mujer hizo lo mismo con Karako, no sin antes entregarle ese bulto envuelto en telas oscuras y ocultarla con cuidado.

Nada tenía sentido hasta que la puerta se abrió y los gritos y el olor de sangre humana se hizo presente.

El conductor arrancó con miedo (se pudo olfatear) y se alejaron con velocidad del lugar.

Los ghouls del vehículo de carga salieron un buen rato después, cuando el sujeto llegaba casi a su destino y se le había ocurrido que quizás huir despavorido del lugar no había sido buena idea.

Osoko se encargó de él, pobre diablo, pero era un cabo suelto.

Más tarde, discutirían lo que acababa de pasar en el punto de control, y llegarían a la conclusión que esos ghouls también debían estar al tanto de los pasos de Karako, quizás vieron la oportunidad también y la tomaron. Sobre la huida, debatieron de que quizás, se lanzaron para crear una distracción y así hacer huir al camionero.

Osoko no entendía la razón de qué los condujo a tal sacrificio hasta que se percató de algo.

Ella no se dio cuenta del pequeño bebé que sostenía Karako hasta empezó a llorar.

Choroko nunca se olvidaría del rostro de Osoko al ver a esa criaturita, era como si nunca hubiera visto algo así en su vida. Una mezcla de sorpresa y duda.

Ichiko y Jyushiko quizás eran muy pequeñas para memorizarlo, pero la de verde no, ella era lo suficientemente mayor para recordar la discusión que tuvieron la de rojo y la de azul.

"Seis es demasiado"

"Sus padres nos salvaron, se lo debemos"

"Es un bebé, es más riesgoso para cuidar"

"No podemos dejarlo"

"No podemos hacernos cargo"

Etc.

Choroko no recordaba con exactitud las frases que se dijeron, pero si se acordaba de las últimas palabras que cerraron la discusión:

-¡Esta bien! – Exclamó Karako con enojo. – Si piensas que no debemos conservarlo, ¡deshazte tú de él! – Y le entregó el pequeño bulto a los brazos de Osoko.

Ella también estaba enojada, pero su rostro se ablandó cuando bajó la vista hasta la criaturita.

Su aroma a ghoul era tan sutil que podría pasarse por humano.

Había dejado de llorar, pero estaba en silencio, observando con curiosidad todos los presentes.

Todas ellas no estaban tan lejos de Tokio, aun estaban en la ruta, podrían caminar un buen trecho hasta encontrarse un pueblo cercano o que una alma ingenua se ofreciera a llevarlas.

Podría dejarlo en el camino y nada más.

Caminó con el bebé a unos pasos y se dispuso a dejarlo a un lado del camino, cuando entonces le dio un último vistazo, y esos ojazos de tono rosa le rompieron la coraza de su corazón en mil pedazos.

Estrechó en un abrazo a esa criatura por unos momentos y volvió junto con Karako.

-¿Sabes cómo alimentarlo? – Le preguntó en un tono de derrota.

Karako se mordió un dedo inmediatamente y apenas la sangre empezó a brotar se lo acercó al bebé. Éste olió con ansias y empezó a chupar la herida como si se tratara de un biberón.

-¡Auch! – Exclamó la de azul sin retirar el dedo. – Ya le salieron los colmillos… - Ante la mirada preocupada de Osoko, Karako continuó. – Quizás tenga más menos de un año… Y tenemos que darle sangre y carne bien molida… SI no conseguimos, la sangre de una de nosotras bastara para que se tranquilice un poco.

-Parece que ya sabes de esto. – Trató de tranquilizar el ambiente Osoko con una sonrisa a medias.

-Yo tenía un hermano menor… - Dijo en voz baja Karako.

Osoko lo escuchó pero prefirió no preguntar nada.

Más adelante, verían dentro de las mantas un bordado muy básico pero bonito: "Todoko".

Descubrirían que era una niña también.

Más niñas.

Eso no importaba.

Osoko y Karako, junto con las niñas que tenían a su cuidado, se acercaron al pueblo más cercano, estarían unas semanas ahí hasta pasar a la ciudad que en serio se establecerían definitivamente.

No había muchos ghouls, y de hecho, todos eran del tipo pacifico.

Excepto un par que se mostraron territoriales y recios con la carne fresca (así las llamaron).

Pero no había problema con esos. Osoko le arrancó la cabeza a uno y Karako partió en varios pedazos al otro.

Buen comienzo para mostrar al resto de la comunidad ghoul con quienes estaban tratando.

La vida se hizo así un calco de lo que vivieron en Tokio, solo que sin tanta rotación o cuidado, ya no era necesario.

Vivir entre los humanos se hizo casi obligatorio.

Fue difícil, pero lo consiguieron.

Todo iba de bien en mejor.

* * *

En el presente, Osoko sonreía con esos recuerdos.

Si lo pensaba bien, fue Karako quien las unió a todas.

Unas ganas de llorar le invadieron de sorpresa, pero no se lo permitió.

No podía demostrar debilidad en ese momento, no ahora.

Después de todo, estaba guiando a Tougo a una cafetería que conocía cerca.

Según él, había mucho de que ponerse al tanto.


	24. Decisiones, decisiones

Dentro de la cafetería había un remolino de murmullos y risas de los comensales y clientes por todo el local.

Cada uno sumergido en su mundo sin prestarle atención a la pareja acomodada en un rincón del lugar.

La mujer, de cabello corto y de color cobrizo miraba sin expresión al hombre frente a ella.

La persona que la acompañaba degustaba con paciencia su taza de café, sonriendo complacido a cada sorbo.

Realmente, Osoko no tenia antojo de nada, pero se obligó a pedir un par de tazas de café.

Aun no había empezado ni con el primer sorbo.

Se mantuvo observando a su acompañante, esas cicatrices que se escapaban discretamente por su cuello. Ahí es donde recordaba sus viejas heridas de la última vez que lo vio. No creyó que había sobrevivido hasta ese entonces.

-¿Y bien…? – Preguntó el hombre sonriendo inofensivamente despertando a la mujer de sus pensamientos. - ¿Cómo has estado durante todo este tiempo?

Se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Bien… - Palabras con cautela. - ¿Y tú? – Contestó tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, pero quizás él se había dado cuenta que en su interior estaba todo lo contrario.

-No me quejo. – Bajó por fin la taza vacía. - Estos últimos años, la vida me ha tratado muy bien.

Silencio de nuevo.

Osoko estaba experimentando por primera vez una gran contradicción en su sentido común: no quería hablar con Tougo, quería irse lo más lejos posible. Y al mismo tiempo, quería preguntarle infinidad de cosas… ¿Cómo sobrevivió? ¿Qué pasó con su viejo clan? ¿Por qué estaba aquí?

El estomago se le había tranquilizado desde que lo vio por primera vez entre la multitud, pero aun así no dejaba de sentir un raro cosquilleo.

-Te has convertido en un mujer muy bella… - Prosiguió el hombre con su semblante calmado.

-Gracias… Y tú… Aun conservas tus dientes… - Lo dijo en un tono serio, se había distraído con eso: una gran duda que siempre tuvo Osoko fue si esos dientes que poseía Tougo eran realmente naturales o él mismo se los había afilado. Cerca de parecer un insulto algo rudo, de alguna manera debió sonar como un chiste porque el hombre mayor comenzó a carcajearse.

-Había olvidado ese sentido de humor tuyo… Se podría decir que lo extrañé…

Silencio de nuevo.

La de rojo no sabía cómo seguir la conversación.

Trataba de recordar como veia a Tougo de niña: Lo odiaba y lo amaba.

Lo necesitaba lejos y al mismo tiempo cerca.

Cuando era pequeña no podía dejar de idear cómo escapar de esa prisión que llamaba hogar, pero luego se sentía sumamente culpable del simple hecho de pensarlo.

Su mente estaba confusa y retorcida en esa época. Aun lo estaba.

Por más que trataba de verle sentido, esas extrañas sensaciones volvían lentamente.

Un cumulo de sentimientos que debió de haber enterrar salían de sus tumbas como muertos vivientes.

" _Siento que me estoy perdiendo_ ". Llegó a pensar tan fuerte en su mente que todo lo demás se disipó.

-¿A qué has venido a este distrito? – Preguntó directamente, Tougo también se dio cuenta de eso.

-Trabajo… Como siempre. – Se notaba que había enderezado la voz un poco, probablemente disgustado por la pregunta.

-¿Aun haces trabajos para el clan? – Preguntó de nuevo la joven, ahora por fin bebía un poco de café, sabía bien, pero tibio.

-¿Qué tal si nos turnamos para preguntarnos? – Dijo volviendo a ese semblante inofensivo. – Ya que ya te contesté, es mi turno de preguntar: ¿Qué hiciste luego de irte del edificio donde vivíamos?

-Viví escondida en las calles de Tokio casi un año, luego me vine aquí. Mi turno: ¿Fuiste tú quien mató a ese Dove? - Preguntó rápido y cortante.

-Eso sí. – Señaló con un dedo juguetón hacia la ventana donde a una calle estaba vertedero. - No esperaba encontrar a un viejo conocido, y no me perdería por nada devolverle el mismo favor que me hizo hace años… - Dijo señalando su cuello. – A ver… ¿Me extrañaste?

Guardó silencio antes responder.

Mentiría si dijera que nunca pensó de nuevo en él desde su último encuentro… ¿Pero extrañarlo? El vacio en su interior se llenó casi al instante cuando conoció a Karako.

Karako…

Sonrió un poco y contestó con tranquilidad:

-He pensado muchas veces en ti, pero mi respuesta es no, no te he extrañado. - Tougo parecía disgustado, pero mantenía su postura. – Mi turno: ¿Cuál es tu trabajo?

-Vamos directo al grano, ¿verdad? – Dijo haciendo señas a una camarera para servirle más café. – Sería más fácil si te contara todo…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no quieres jugar al juego de las preguntas? – Preguntó un poco divertida. Había podido controlar la situación. Karako siempre le daba fuerza.

-Con mi vieja Osoko si… Pero tú…

-No soy tu Osoko. – Dijo con firmeza.

-No, por supuesto que no. – Dijo negando la cabeza inofensivamente. - Es una lástima… Pero supongo que así se debe ser.

La camarera sirvió más café para ambos y se retiró.

-No esperaba verte aquí… - Comenzó Osoko con más calma desde que llegaron a la cafetería. – De hecho no creí volver a verte nunca más.

-Me creíste muerto. – La mujer asintió. – Sobreviví, por supuesto. – Su voz se mantenía serena pero con una pizca de dureza que alertaba a Osoko. - Me alimenté del idiota que mataste y huí lo más rápido que pude.

-Te ves saludable. – Soltó la ghoul en un intento de hacer desaparecer esa dureza.

-Sí… Me veo mejor desde que el clan se disolvió. – La mujer prestó atención a eso. – Estuve haciendo trabajos para otras organizaciones, sin integrarme de lleno a un clan en especial. También tuve un periodo donde trate de no meterme en ningún tipo de misión, pero no duró más de un año. Me es difícil estar quieto sin hacer nada.

-Parece que no te has metido en nada serio desde entonces.

-Me parece el camino seguro.

El ambiente se había relajado, Osoko no creía que podía tener una conversación calmado con Tougo, pero sin darse cuenta, hablaban como si fueran viejos amigos.

-Estoy trabajando solo ahora. – Tougo ya había terminado su segunda taza. – Y unas investigaciones mías junto con la información de ciertas fuentes me trajeron aquí.

-Debe de ser algo muy gordo. – Miro de reojo a su mentor. - Incluso pasaste el muro.

-El muro ya no es un problema. – Dijo con un poco de preocupación.- Una parte colapsó hace poco tiempo, la reconstruyeron lo más rápido posible, pero tiene flancos desprotegidos.

-Eso explicaría ciertas cosas… - Pensó en ese ghoul que había secuestrado a Todoko.

-Osoko, ¿qué te parece si me ayudas un poco?

-Wow, ¿el gran Tougo pidiendo ayuda? – Dijo de manera divertida pero cautelosa.

-Bueno, en realidad es para acelerar las cosas, hace una semana que estoy por los alrededores y aun no lo logro encontrar a mi objetivo.

-Se debe esconder muy bien.

-Desapareció del radar el mismo día que llegué, y me molesta mucho que este escondiéndose como una rata inmunda.

-Debe ser un ghoul muy inteligente para evadirte a ti.

-Eso es porque no es un ghoul querida…

-¿A qué te refieres? – Seguir el aroma de un ghoul era pan comido para Tougo, pero si era un humano podría dificultarse.

-Estoy buscando a un hombre, un humano. – La seriedad marcó el rostro del hombre mayor, mientras que en Osoko, solo se había relajado.

-¿Acaso es un ex agente Dove?

-No. Lo que pasó con el agente de anoche fue solo un golpe de suerte, no planeaba buscarlo ni nada, solo me lo encontré y aproveché la situación. Créeme que no perdería mi tiempo en buscar a alguien por una venganza.

-Pero sí participabas en…

-Eran cabos sueltos. – Le interrumpió el hombre. – Lo perdido, perdido está. Pero odio los hilos sin atar… ¿Comprendes?

Osoko asintió. Tougo había asistido a revanchas del clan cuando sufrían bajas o secuestros. Era para mantener a los Doves a raya si se metían con ellos.

-¿Entonces a qué se debe el interés en ese hombre?

-Digamos que esa persona ha estado jugando con un tabú muy prohibido y peligroso. – Decía mientras examinaba la taza como si se fuera algo valioso.

-¿De qué se trata? – Osoko no se dio cuenta que había susurrado.

Tougo esperó unos momentos para soltarlo:

-Está creando ghouls artificiales.

El corazón le latió un poco más veloz, pero lo controló a tiempo. Solo esperaba que el hombre mayor no se diera cuenta.

-Es broma.

-Me gustaría decir eso, pero no.

Osoko miró la taza de café, aun tenía un cuarto de su contenido, seguramente ya a temperatura ambiente.

Tougo interpretaba el silencio como confusión e incredulidad, algo que Osoko esperaba.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, lo estoy.

La mujer se acercó un poco:

-Cuéntame más.

-Verás, te lo resumiré: empezó como el típico rumor entre las comunidades ghouls, pero creo que solo yo me molesté en unir piezas e investigar a fondo: Descubrí que este sujeto esta hace años tratando de crear un hibrido humano-ghoul.

-¿Y lo logró? – Preguntó con acidez en el estomago.

-Sí, el año pasado en Tokio.

La de rojo abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-No puede ser.

-Es verdad, pero el espécimen no sobrevivió más de un par de días.

-¿Realmente era…?

-Un humano, pero fue convertido en ghoul. No estoy seguro como es el proceso, un intercambio de tejidos ghouls modificados, o algo así.

-¿Y está en esta ciudad?

-Debió saber que lo estaba vigilando, tomó sus cosas y se fue. Eso fue hace casi un año. – Tougo se relajó un poco en su silla. - Créeme que me costó bastante encontrar donde se había mudado exactamente, ese hombre sabe esconder muy bien sus rastros.

-¿Y necesitas ayuda para saber su localización? – Osoko se puso seria.

-Así es, costara un poco porque su descripción es muy genérica y tampoco tengo algo para captar mejor su olor.

-Básicamente estas buscando un pez en el mar. – Habló desinteresadamente.

-Saldrá en algún momento, por eso me ayudaría mucho la ayuda de tu clan… - Dijo en voz juguetona.

-¿Mi clan?

-Sé que estas conviviendo con un grupo de chicas Osoko. – Un nudo en el estomago se formó de inmediato en la mujer ghoul. – He estado suficiente tiempo en esta ciudad para saber cómo se manejan los ghouls aquí… Y me he enterado de tu existencia junto con esas niñas. – Se acercó un poco hacia la joven. – Necesito que sean mis ojos para cubrir diferentes puntos de…

-No. – Dijo cortante Osoko con una mirada afilada y densa.

Tougo parecía sorprendido, pero no disgustado como se esperaba.

-Oh, ¿me estás diciendo la palabra con "N"?

-No quiero que metas a mi familia en esto. Tampoco quiero involucrarme de alguna manera.

-Temía que dijeras eso, pero de cierta manera lo esperaba. – Contestó relajado. – También descubrí que tú junto con esas chicas se hacen pasar por humanos…

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso? – Preguntó desafiante.

-Claro que no. – Dijo con una sonrisa que casi le pone los nervios de punta. – Mientras no olvides qué y quién eres… Puedes fingir todo lo que quieras.

" _Esos dientes afilado…"._ Pensaba al verlo.

Una batalla de miradas prosiguió unos momentos, pero Tougo desvió la vista hacia el ventanal que daba a la calle.

Silencio de nuevo.

Osoko se alivió un poco de que él no insistiera o al menos tratara de amenazarla.

Desistió muy fácilmente, algo raro, pero afortunado de su parte.

-Hay algo que me intriga… - Comenzó la mujer hablando, llamando la atención del otro. - ¿Para qué lo estas buscando exactamente?

-Normalmente, si no me das algo a cambio, no te tendría que dar más información… Pero ya que creo que no vas a interferir o darme problemas… Te contestaré…

Odiaba tanto esa voz.

Era un poco tediosa y encantadora, pero en cualquier momento podía sonar dura y aterradora.

-Tengo que… Acabarlo… - Soltó tranquilo como si dijera algo muy normal hablar de un asesinato en un lugar público.

-No esperaba menos de ti. – Contestó inmediatamente Osoko. - ¿Pero exactamente por qué?

-Digamos que podría ser un castigo en la tierra.

La mujer de rojo aguardó un poco antes de proseguir.

-Dijiste que trabajas solo ahora, ¿y vas a tomarte tantas molestias para matarlo solo porque se te antoja? – La voz de Osoko sonaba despectiva, pero trataba de no pasarse de la raya.

-No entiendes querida, es algo que el deber llama… Sus pecados sobrealzaron todo lo perdonable posible.

-Y tú como buen ejemplo de la ética, ¿vas a castigarlo?

-Osoko… - Juntó sus manos con paciencia. - Sabes que todos tenemos nuestra pequeña escala de valores, hay cosas que respeto y cada una de ellas está medida. Y si puedo decir una de las primeras cosas que ocupa esa escala, es la jerarquía de especie.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó un poco confundida.

-Míralo así: los seres humanos son el pilar de la cadena alimenticia en el mundo, y por arriba de los humanos están los ghouls. Aunque claro, es el ser humano la especie dominante, mientras que los ghouls estamos distribuidos en menor número y escondidos. Pero aun así, tenemos una jerarquía. Los más fuertes mandan, los más débiles obedecen, incluso con los humanos hacen lo mismo, aunque claro, sea en diferentes aptitudes. – Le miró a los ojos - Tu misma estas en ese sistema, como ghoul y como humano, pero haz de tu vida lo que quieras, ya eres una adulta y respeto tus decisiones. – Su semblante cambió radicalmente a uno enojado. – Pero no tolerare que alguien se atreva a cambiar la naturaleza de esta jerarquía, no entre los ghouls. – Sus palabras parecían estar cargadas de ira. – Es tan antinatural, tan grotesco y horrible que alguien cambie la naturaleza de un humano y lo suban de puesto a un ghoul… Cada uno tiene su lugar en este mundo… Me enfurece tanto de solo pensarlo.

Tougo impactaba una ola de agresión en su aura, una que, de haber un ghoul en el lugar, ya habría roto alguna ventana para escapar como si el diablo lo persiguiera… Y quizás no estaba tan equivocado.

En cambio en Osoko, que se había acostumbrado a ese aroma muchos años atrás, solo le llegaba a erizar un poco los pelos.

-Entonces asesinaras a ese hombre.

-Lo mataré y destruiré todo lo que ha hecho para evitar que alguien siga sus pasos.

-Pareces muy apresurado con eso… - Insinuó un poco alerta, esa aura siempre la hacía ponerse así.

-El año pasado fue capaz de convertir un humano en ghoul, aunque duró poco. ¿Quién dice que no está más cerca de hacer otro mejor? O incluso peor: ¿Y si ya tiene más híbridos sueltos por ahí?

Una mirada dura puso fin a todo.

-Entonces te deseo buena suerte en eso. – Dijo levantándose de la mesa y sacando dinero de sus pantalones. – Te pediré por favor, que te alejes de mi familia, no quiero involucrarlas en esto.

-¿Tu clan? No te preocupes, terminaré mi trabajo y volveré a Tokio tan pronto pueda. – El semblante amenazante había terminado.

-Entonces no hay nada más de que hablar… - Osoko colocó el dinero en la mesa y estaba a punto de girar para irse cuando se detuvo. – Por cierto, una última pregunta… Si realmente podría haber un ghoul artificial… ¿Qué harás con él si lo encuentras?

-Es obvio… Lo mataré también. – Contestó con una sonrisa mientras hacía señas a la camarera para pagar. – Espero volver a verte pronto Osoko.

-Adiós Tougo. – Dijo y se fue con un paso tranquilo del local.

El hombre mayor no le quitó los ojos de encima desde que cruzó la puerta y se perdió entre la gente por el gran ventanal que se mostraba.

Entre sus entrevistas por la ciudad, muchos ghouls hablaron de la Mariposa Carmesí, y un gran orgullo empezó a nacer en el frio y duro interior del ghoul veterano.

Osoko era su mayor creación, la mejor, la única en su tipo.

¿Y quién iba a pensar que se convertiría en la ghoul en la cima de la jerarquía de esta pobre y miserable ciudad?

Había hecho su propio clan (de niñas, pero daba igual), tenía a todos los demás ghouls muertos de terror hacia ella. Si estuviera en Tokio, ya se habría hecho una de las más importantes cabezas de las comunidades ghouls.

Era como verse a sí mismo de joven, tan llena de expectativas.

Era una pena que había que dejarla ir, ella había crecido y acababa de demostrar que ya no estaba en su control.

Por eso quizás se sentía un poco mal de considerarla un cabo suelto…

* * *

En las oficinas de la sede central, la histeria se había apoderado de los empleados.

Trabajaban a un ritmo impresionante, los análisis habían llegado en tiempo record, los posibles testigos fueron entrevistados al menos tres veces, los forenses tuvieron que trabajar como si se tratara de una investigación extra confidencial de la Interpol.

No significaba que Hattori fuese extrañado o querido siquiera, todo era puramente profesional. Incluso hasta la fecha no habían podido contactar a los familiares para que se encargaran del servicio funerario. A nadie le extrañó.

Su (ahora ex) compañero Takagi se le dio para que se tomara su tiempo en cuanto al protocolo decía. Pero en contra de eso, se encontraba trabajando en las oficinas. Nadie lo cuestionó, especialmente con esa mirada determinada que se veia por primera vez en su joven rostro.

Analizaba con cuidado las pistas que tenia.

Para empezar: el Dove veterano obvió por completo pedir ayuda a su compañero o al menos a la central de haberse encontrado un ghoul suelto. Su superior le explicó que Hattori tenía la costumbre de hacer las cosas solo, así que quizás no midió con cautela las fuerzas con las que se enfrentaba.

Aun faltaba un par de horas para que entregaran los informes forenses sobre las muestras de sangre.

Takagi estaba seguro que debió de haber más de un solo ghoul, apenas le informaron del hecho. Los forenses lo confirmaron después: hasta ahora había cuatro huellas frescas en el lugar de los hechos.

Tres de ellos calzados y el otro descalzo.

Tres de ellos hombres, por la talla de zapatos. La otra mujer.

Lo único que le llamaba más la atención es que una de las huellas casi no se había movido. Había todo un rastro de pelea y movimientos de los demás, pero uno en específico parecía haber llegado tarde… O quizás solo estaba observando…

Casualmente esas huellas en específico son las que estaban cerca de los restos del agente caído.

Otra duda que le rondaba la cabeza era de, ¿a quién Hattori había esposado? Debió de ser alguien que estaba seguro que era un humano, porque su sempai jamás se arriesgaría a esposar a un extraño que podría ser un ghoul.

Encontraron las esposas del agente caído a un poste de luz antiguo, aun faltaba el otro extremo.

Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas, pero no había que estar ansioso, esto recién comenzaba.

Takagi releería lo que tenía por ahora.

Una y otra vez hasta que llegara los nuevos informes.

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad, Osoko se encontraba caminando a casa con un semblante serio y pensativo.

Producto de, no solo fue el encuentro con Tougo, sino también la información que traía.

Entonces al fin y al cabo si era posible localizar al sujeto que transformó a Karamatsu en ghoul.

¿Pero de qué serviría? Osoko no era graduada en medicina, pero estaba segura que lo que le hicieron al de azul no era reversible.

Sería mitad ghoul para siempre, buscar al responsable no cambiaría nada…

Y por otro lado...

¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de protegerlo de Tougo en caso de que descubriera lo que realmente era?

Desde que pensó que estaba enamorada… (Sí, "pensó") Podría explicar un poco las cosas.

Pero se dio cuenta que no era amor.

No, Karamatsu tiene el olor a Karako, eso es lo que la tenía un poco tonta.

No era amor sexual, era ese extraño amor al recuerdo de su hermana perdida. Podría quizás pensar que ya lo quería como un pariente o un amigo…

¡Pero ni siquiera era eso! Había estado extrañando tanto a Karako que casi la lía con ese chico.

Puede que al principio había pensado en usar al chico Matsuno para su beneficio, pero es inevitable que sus hermanas se encariñarían con él. Y quizás le costaba pensar que ella también… Un poco.

" _Le salvó la vida a Todoko y a Ichiko… Ahora es parte de nuestro clan… Y mi responsabilidad…"_

Su sentido común le mandaba que aleje a Karamatsu de su hogar. Quizás había tiempo, Tougo aun no sabía de su existencia. Definitivamente no quería volver a verlo cerca, rondando por su casa como un depredador.

Pero otra parte de ella le decía que debía ayudar al chico de azul.

" _Karamatsu no sabe en el lio que está"._

Tenía que pensar en frio, algo que se le daba muy bien, pero alejar a Karamatsu podría significar condenarlo a muerte.

" _Decirle que no se acerque a nuestro hogar y que evite el contacto por un tiempo podría acorralarlo"._

En el mejor de los casos, Tougo acabaría con su tarea y se iría dejando en paz a todos.

Pero no podía fiarse en eso.

No, Osoko Matsuno (Apellido tomado hace años para su vida humana) no era la persona que se tomaba riesgos si se trataba de estas cosas.

Cualquiera que atentaba contra la seguridad de su familia debía ser eliminado. Y en ese momento, Karamatsu era un pequeño vector a un potencial peligro.

Ya sabía con certeza lo que sentía por él (y no, amor no era, maldita sea y las platicas románticas de Choroko), pero al mismo tiempo no era que lo odiaba o le desagradaba.

" _Aunque su ropa… Y la forma en la que habla…"_

Suspiró pesadamente antes de llegar a su hogar. A veces odiaba ser la que tomaba las decisiones en casa.

Ingresó con tranquilidad y encontró a todos en la sala de estar.

Parece que Karamatsu le habían cambiado los vendajes, pues había un pequeño montón de paños ensangrentados en el suelo. Él estaba en un sofá.

Ichiko también estaba ahí, sentada en un extremo del sofá largo con su semblante regular y un poco adolorido. Sus heridas tardaría un par de días en cerrar, quizás un poco más de una semana en curarse. Necesitaría mas comida…

Choroko estaba sentada a un lado de Ichiko, Todoko le seguía en el otro extremo. Y Jyushiko justo aparecía saliendo de la cocina con una botella de vidrio verde oscuro, cuyo contenido seguramente era de color rojo.

Osoko no tenía que preguntar para saber que estaban teniendo una conversación y se habían callado al aparecerse.

No había detectado tensión en el ambiente, así que debió ser una conversación agradable. Incluso Ichiko había bajado de su habitación, quizás por insistencia de la de amarillo, pero Osoko no creía que su hermana de purpura saliera de su cama después de todo el daño físico y emocional que había recibido.

El silencio se mantuvo un poco hasta que Osoko suspiró quedadamente y se dirigió con paso firme hacia el único hombre presente.

Normalmente, le pediría a sus hermanas que dejaran la habitación, pero dada las circunstancias, sintió que sería en vano.

-Karamatsu… - Su voz sonaba apenada. Algo que todos lo notaron. Ya empezó mal, pero no había vuelta atrás.

Aguardo un poco para ver si sus hermanas tenían algo que agregar, pero todas esperaban con curiosidad.

Osoko cerró los ojos y pensó qué haría Karako si estuviese ahí.

Entonces continuó:

-Sé que no tengo el derecho de pedirte algo tan así, pero…

* * *

Esa noche, Karamatsu regresó a su hogar.

Su mirada ceñuda delataba una tristeza interna.

Después de todo… Lo que le pidió Osoko…

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a sus padres y explicarles (mentirles) la situación.

Era una suerte que ninguno de sus hermanos estuviera presente aun, teniendo en cuenta que estaba cerca la hora de la cena.

Dijo que se iría a vivir con unos amigos (y dijo "amigos" en genérico), solo unas semanas para probar un trabajo que estaba cerca. No quiso dar más detalles.

Normalmente, el matrimonio Matsuno podría estar festejando el progreso de uno de sus hijos, pero lo que no iba bien con el asunto era la pesadez en las palabras de Karamatsu.

Sus padres lo tomaron como que no quería alejarse de sus hermanos, algo que comprendían a la perfección, después de todo, los sextillizos eran inseparables desde que nacieron.

Tomaron la responsabilidad de comunicarles a los demás, mientras que el segundo hijo se apresuraba su habitación a tomar algunas pocas prendas y cosas. Las colocó desordenadamente en un bolso azul y ante la mirada de Matsuzo y Matsuyo, dio un par de abrazos y se retiró de la casa Matsuno.

No sin antes, darse vuelta y dedicar una última mirada llena de preocupación.

Osoko que había pedido que viva con ellas un tiempo, hasta que se calme el asunto del ghoul que mató al agente Dove.

Realmente no hubiera aceptado, por Gimi como principal razón.

Pero la de rojo se veia tan preocupada y desanimada.

Pero el deber de todo caballero es servir a las indefensas damas, ¿verdad?


	25. Perseverancia

-Si tocas mis cosas, te asesinaré. – Decía Ichiko con esa mirada fría tan característica de ella. Acto siguiente se dio vuelta y se esfumó del lugar. Las chicas intercambiaron unas miradas cómplices y la siguieron, dejando al nuevo huésped dentro de su nueva habitación.

Resulta que habían arreglado las cosas así: Choroko se muda a la habitación de al lado con Osoko, e Ichiko con las dos más jóvenes. Karamatsu ocuparía la habitación restante que le pertenecía a la de púrpura y a la de verde para él solo.

Mientras cerraba la puerta suavemente, llegó a escuchar la voz de Choroko en el pasillo diciendo algo como "Nueva regla de la casa, Jyushiko dejarás de pasearte por ahí desnuda… Tú también Ichiko", seguido de un chasquido de lengua proveniente seguramente de la ultima nombrada.

Cuando la puerta estuvo del todo cerrada, el penetrante aroma de cierta joven de avellanas hizo su debido efecto en el azul.

Apenas estuvo unos instantes a solas, Karamatsu se cubrió instintivamente allí abajo para ocultar su excitación, a pesar de que no había nadie para verlo.

" _Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba..."_

Al pasar los minutos, cuando ya se había tranquilizado un poco, ya había desempacado la poca ropa que tenía en unos de los muebles del lugar. Por ahora se encontraba meditando cuál cama elegiría para descansar.

Ambas eran de madera maciza, con sabanas blancas y cobertores de colores. En la cama de la izquierda, predominaba un cobertor verde con detalles rosas y negros. En la derecha, un cobertor violeta y liso.

Había también un par de armarios grandes, diversos estantes sobre las camas, un escritorio de madera que se denotaba mucho uso y una gran ventana que estaba justo debajo de la cama de (quien pensaba que era) Choroko.

El espacio era más grande que la habitación que compartía con sus hermanos en su hogar…

Karamatsu frunció los labios de preocupación.

¿Era buena idea haberse ido así sin más? Se suponía que era para evitar problemas… Pero no dejaba de sentirse un poco culpable. Al menos había dejado el número de la casa a sus padres para cualquier emergencia. No creyó que sería buena idea dejar la dirección. ¿Y si alguno de sus hermanos lo iba a buscar? No quería arriesgarse a comprometer a las chicas… Además, solo sería unas semanas, podía con esto.

Se sentó en la cama de Ichiko (por ser la que estaba más cerca) y se quedó tratando de imaginar cómo estarían sus hermanos al llegar a casa y darse con que él ya no estaba.

Esperaba que lo ignoraran como siempre, pero… La última vez que vio a sus hermanos, las cosas no terminaron muy bien que digamos. Desapareciendo así solo justificaba más a Choromatsu y a Todomatsu que algo muy raro pasaba. Solo deseaba que todo esto terminara pronto.

El miedo de un nuevo ghoul en la ciudad (y uno realmente peligroso) era un poco palpable en el ambiente cuando Osoko le explicaba la situación. Él pudo haber rechazado la propuesta, pero… Después de todo lo que ellas hicieron por él, no quería abandonarlas… Además, el foco de atención estaban más en ellas, son Karamatsu's Girls después de todo, ¿no? Hasta que Ichiko se recupere, y las cosas se hayan calmado en la ciudad, el segundo hijo estaría viviendo en (casualmente) la casa Matsuno (de ghouls).

Aun no era muy tarde, pero por alguna razón se le empezaron a pesar los ojos.

Con los problemas que tuvo para dormir antes, no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad: se levantó para apagar la luz y se lanzó sin más en la cama de cobertor violeta.

El olor a Ichiko se sentía más vivo y fresco, pero por el momento eso no le trajo ninguna emoción. Se sentía muy cansado de golpe… Muy cansado…

Karamatsu cayó rendido y se durmió en el acto.

* * *

Pasaron las horas, y la noche trascurrió con tranquilidad… Hasta alrededor de las 3 am aproximadamente.

Gimi abrió los ojos exaltado.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto como un gato cuando ve algo que lo asusta, y se dirigió corriendo a un rincón aislado de la habitación.

El olor femenino lo confundía mucho. Era muy fuerte y ajeno para su gusto.

Pero lo que le molestaba era el predominio de ese lugar, de la casa en realidad… No era su territorio… Se sentía como un prisionero en ese lugar.

Se acurrucó nervioso en el suelo, deseando ver a sus gatos, a Jyushimatsu, a Ichimatsu…

Pero por lo poco que entendió viendo a través de Karamatsu, tenía que estar en ese lugar para proteger a las mujeres ghouls… Algo que Gimi veia completamente innecesario y molesto puesto que aunque nunca había visto en persona (¿?) a esas chicas, sabía que eran bastantes fuertes.

Escondió el rostro entre las rodillas, de nuevo estaba sintiendo ese cosquilleo raro, ahí abajo. Era el olor de la cama donde estaba durmiendo antes. Ese aroma estaba impregnado en su ropa.

Karamatsu decía que olía a avellanas, pero para él, le daba igual a qué olía, solo le empezaba a molestar.

Su rostro se sentía caliente y su corazón latía un poco más rápido. Aun sentía un poco de dolor por sus heridas que no habían curado del todo. Pero eso quedaba en segundo plano cuando incluso su respiración perdía el ritmo relajado.

Un lugar recóndito y profundo de su ser le ordenaba buscar a la ghoul dueña de ese aroma y… Y…. Bueno, aun no sabía para qué tenía que buscarla, pero no quería averiguarlo.

Tenía que salir de ahí.

Las pocas veces que estuvo oliendo alguna prenda con el olor de las féminas de esa casa, le daba un "no sé qué" en su estomago. Pero ahora tenerlo tan puro y fresco cerca de él, lo estaba lentamente volviendo loco. Curiosamente además, era el de la llamada "Ichiko" el que le llamaba más la atención. Sea como sea, tenía que irse.

Gimi se levantó velozmente, y con sumo cuidado abrió la ventana de la habitación.

Primero sacó la cabeza para dar una bocanada de aire fresco. Respiró un par de veces más y se preparó para saltar hacia abajo. Era un el segundo piso después de todo. No era la gran cosa.

Apenas colocó un pie sobre la barandilla, su desesperación se detuvo.

¿A dónde iría? ¿A su hogar? No podía regresar ahí aun por más que quisiera.

Volteó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando la puerta que daba al pasillo, y de seguro, las otras habitaciones donde estarían las chicas.

La líder, la de anteojos, la rubia, la dueña del olor extraño Ichiko y… Todoko…

Extrañamente, Gimi sí se molestaba en recordar el nombre de la chica que había salvado de ese idiota ghoul hace tiempo. Incluso aun después de tanto tiempo, también se molestaba en dedicarle un pensamiento cada tanto. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Está bien? Sabia gracias a Karamatsu que sí, pero… Era extraño, normalmente evitaba el contacto con los demás, pero a ella sí le interesaba ver… Pero no como Karamatsu, sino como Gimi, la otra mitad.

Tenía que irse, o quizás cometería una locura… Pero…

Un extraño sentimiento lo obligaba a quedarse, era como si, sentía que algo malo pasaría si se fuera de ahí.

Recordar al ghoul que mató a aquel sujeto la última vez… Se le erizaba la piel de lo asustado que estaba. Pensar que podría entrar a esa casa lo aterraba… Pero… No podía dejar a esas ghouls así.

Al final sí le importaban todas esas mujeres, aun pensando que podían cuidarse solas.

Bajó el pie resignado, pero dejó la ventana abierta. Esperaba que el aire limpiara un poco el ambiente.

Se recostó en la cama debajo de la ventana. El olor no le provocaba lo mismo que la otra cama, lo encontraba más relajante incluso. Es el aroma de la ghoul con lentes, era el más agradable de todos.

El cosquilleo bajó un poco pero se mantuvo inquieto un largo rato.

Gimi no era de los que estaban quietos (siempre y cuando no tuviera un gato consigo), pero se ordenó a sí mismo descansar.

Se quedó en vela un par de horas hasta que se durmió… Y Karamatsu despertó por el alboroto de las chicas. Aparentemente eso sería algo habitual en esa casa. Después de todo, el regreso a clases sería el día siguiente… Y las menores de la familia no habían preparado sus cosas.

* * *

En casa de los Matsuno (humanos), Ichimatsu se encontraba asomado en el balcón con el gatito naranja en su regazo.

El sol había salido lento y paciente hace poco, y aun no regresaba su doloroso hermano. Tenía la esperanza que quizás al menos Gimi regresaría, no lo conocía lo suficiente, pero tenía una idea de cómo funcionaba su mente.

El de purpura suspiró pesadamente, el tremendo insomnio de anoche no le dejó conciliar el sueño en ningún momento. Simplemente no podía creerlo: ¿Karamatsu se había ido? ¿Así nada más?

Cuando sus padres dijeron que se quedaría con unos amigos, Ichimatsu ya sabía que se trataban de esas mujeres ghouls que su hermano había mencionado antes. Un gran debate mental se desarrolló cuando todos se fueron a dormir.

Por un lado, supuso que Kusomatsu tenía sus razones, de no ser así, no se hubiera ido (¿verdad?). Además, aun no habían hablado sobre lo que pasó con el Dove asesinado, era obvio que su hermano de azul tenía que ver en eso, pero… No quería pensar en lo peor. Ni de él ni de Gimi.

Todos sus hermanos tuvieron sus reacciones anoche después de la cena.

Choromatsu se mostró entre lo molesto y asustado. "¿Realmente habían dejado que su hijo se fuera así sin dejar su dirección o algo?", sus padres solo mostraron el número de teléfono y dijeron algo de que probablemente Karamatsu volvería pronto. Después de eso, el de verde estuvo con un mal humor visible el resto de la noche.

Todomatsu sí se mostró más visiblemente preocupado. No le extrañó al matsu de los gatos, después de todo, se creía que el de rosa era el que tenía un lazo más sustancial con el de azul.

" _Nosotros seis somos uno… Pero con Todomatsu es diferente…"_ Pensó mientras volteaba la mirada y veia al hermano más pequeño acurrucado en el futón. Aun con la distancia y la poca luz, sí notaba esos ojos rojos de llorar. " _Después de ver a Karamatsu ponerse así esta mañana… Quizás por fin está viendo lo alejados que están."_

Jyushimatsu apagó su sonrisa un largo rato, más tiempo del que hubiera imaginado. Cuando el cuarto y quinto hermano cruzaron miradas, Ichimatsu sintió un temblor en su interior, como un mensaje telepático que le decía que tenía que hacer algo. Sea como sea, el raro acontecimiento terminó cuando el de amarrillo volvió a sonreír, pero sin mucha convicción, solo para tratar de animar a su único hermano menor, a Totty que se fue de la sala con un semblante preocupado.

Osomatsu realmente fue el más esperado para reaccionar. Normalmente, Ichimatsu esperaría de él una broma para ablandar la noticia, un llanto caprichoso, un sarcasmo hiriente hacia Karamatsu, lo que sea de hecho. Pero no, él fue el único que se quedó callado y en "modo neutro" el resto de la noche. Incluso cuando Choromatsu le sugirió llamar a ese número y preguntar por la dirección, el de rojo solo le contestó tranquilo y con una voz apacible que si el segundo hijo quería estar lejos de ellos, que no había que molestarlo.

Solo Ichimatsu y Choromatsu escucharon eso mientras se preparaban para dormir. Todomatsu seguía encerrado en el baño con Jyushimatsu, hablando en murmullos que vaya a saber uno que demonios conversaban.

El de verde no insistió más, teniendo en cuenta la rareza de la situación (no solo Karamatsu, sino también el comportamiento de Osomatsu) decidió dejarlo ahí. Aun confiaba que su tonto hermano mayor y doloroso volvería pronto.

-¿No has dormido en toda la noche? – Se escuchó un susurro detrás de Ichimatsu. Éste dio un mini salto por el susto, pero no hizo suficiente ruido para despertar a todos.

El primogénito de la familia Matsuno se acercaba con cuidado para sentarse a lado de Ichimatsu en el balcón. Los rayos tímidos del sol iluminaron su rostro con ojeras leves.

-¿Tu pudiste? – Le preguntó en voz baja al mayor.

-Realmente no, con todo lo que ha pasado, era bastante difícil.

-¿A qué te refieres con "todo lo que ha pasado"? – Le extrañó Ichimatsu, la forma que lo dijo Osomatsu le dejo en duda si era por la ausencia del azul o era otra cosa.

El de rojo suspiró pesadamente y miró a los ojos a Ichimatsu. Hubo unos momentos de silencio hasta que el mayor habló:

-Anteanoche les pedí que buscáramos a Karamatsu porque… Porque lo vi irse tan solo unos minutos antes.

El menor aguardó silencio sin saber que contestar. No estaba seguro qué decir, en realidad…

-Niisan… - Se escuchó en voz baja detrás. Jyushimatsu se había sentado en el futón para sorpresa de los que estaban en el balcón, su típica sonrisa estaba más débil que nunca. Hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse con cuidado sin despertar a Choromatsu o a Todomatsu, quienes seguían en el mundo de los sueños.

Apenas el de amarillo se acomodó detrás de Ichimatsu, el de rojo continuo:

-Lo que quería decir, y creo que Jyushimatsu también lo sabe es que… - No pudo continuar, pero eso no importaba, porque alguien más terminó la frase.

-Karamatsu-niisan no es el mismo que duerme y se despierta en las noches, ¿verdad? – Dijo Jyushimatsu viendo al cuarto hermano.

Antes de que Ichimatsu pudiera hablar o abrir la boca al menos, Osomatsu sacó algo de sus pantalones y se lo tendió.

Era la pulsera de las esposas que Karamatsu tenía en la muñeca hace un par de noches.

-Estas son… De las esposas que usan los Doves… - Dijo el mayor de todos aun en voz baja viendo el objeto con el que debió deshacerse ese día, pero Choromatsu no se le despegó en ningún momento…

-Yo… - Alcanzó a balbucear el de purpura. Su estomago se le revolvía.

-Tengo una idea… - Lo interrumpió Osomatsu.- Una idea de lo que está pasando, pero realmente no estoy seguro de todo. Es demasiado loco e imposible pero… – Su voz, en bajo volumen aun y con un tono claro de preocupación, se notaba también en su mirada. – Solo quería esperar que Karamatsu hable con nosotros… O al menos conmigo de lo que le pasa…

-¿Tampoco querías confrontarlo directamente, Osomatsu-niisan? – Preguntó el de amarillo.

-Karamatsu no es de los que reaccionan mal ante una confrontación ni nada, pero… Me pareció que era mejor ser paciente… Como ahora…

Ichimatsu entornó la mirada.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que debemos seguir siendo pacientes… - Osomatsu miró seriamente al de purpura. – No te pediré explicaciones Ichimatsu… No quiero comprometerte si has hecho una promesa o algo por el estilo. Pero quiero que me digas la verdad sobre algo… - El cuarto hijo sentía que se encogía en su lugar. – Si sabes dónde está Karamatsu o tiene una idea de donde podría estar… ¿Él está seguro?

Ichimatsu tragó saliva antes de responder con una voz cansada y triste.

-No lo sé…

* * *

Pasaron pocas semanas luego de la marcha de segundo hijo.

En la casa Matsuno (ghouls) nunca recibió alguna llamada telefónica de parte de sus padres o sus hermanos. Karamatsu o podía interpretar si eso era algo bueno o no. Había estado prácticamente encerrado casi todos los días, en parte para estar alerta en casa de cualquier actividad sospechosa y la otra para evitar encontrarse con sus hermanos.

El puente cerca de casa, el parque, el puesto de Chibita, todos sus lugares preferidos había estado evitando ir.

De las pocas veces que salía, era para acompañar a alguna de las chicas hacer sus cosas, Todoko con su historia del novio falso (del cual según iba, ya habían cortado y él le rogó que regresen, y lo hicieron para luego terminar y no sabe como más sigue la historia porque por ahora solo son amigos y punto).

En el caso de Osoko, podría decirse que todo iba bien, en general le sonreía cada vez que se cruzaban miradas en casa, a veces le conversaba sobre los diferentes Kagunes y sus debilidades. Normalmente no salía a ningún lado si no era para trabajar o para dar unas vueltas en el vecindario a inspeccionar el terreno, y de todas formas, esto ultima prefería hacerlo sola. Una sola vez fueron juntos en estas rondas nocturnas, y Osoko se encargó de enseñarle algunos trucos del sigilo, como que el olor de los ghouls es casi nulo en los días de lluvia, la forma que tiene que caminar para no hacer ningún ruido y tratar de ocultar sus emociones para no demostrarlo en su aroma. Por alguna razón esta situación no se repitió, pero de todas formas, Karamatsu apreciaba que la de rojo pueda darse su tiempo para él.

Con Choroko a veces era para reemplazar la despensa con comida humana nueva y regalar la que se estaba por vencer. En una ocasión divertida, la de verde le preguntó si era buena idea darle todo lo que tenían a un vagabundo que señalaba en la calle del frente. Cuando notó que era Iyami, Karamatsu inventó cualquier excusa para no encontrárselo y se alejó mientras Choroko le daba los alimentos a esa pobre alma maltratada y dientona. En otras situaciones, le acompañaba a conseguir libros y cosas en las tiendas. Eran prácticamente paseos tranquilos.

Nadie en esa casa era tan fanática de las tiendas de ropa como Jyushiko y Todoko. La de amarillo tampoco salía mucho si no era con su hermanita o con sus amigas del colegio. Pero algo que sí la apasionaba, era la moda. Era impresionante como Karamatsu era tironeado de un lado a otro como un especie de sirviente que solo sostenía bolsas y cajas de ropa y zapatos. Casi todo de la de amarillo, a veces Todoko se colaba en esas aventuras de vida o muerte, lo cual hacia que la carga inicial se volviera más pesada. Afortunadamente solo pasaba una vez a la semana, donde recibían su dinero semanal y ya habían anteriormente inspeccionado (también con el de azul) las tiendas en busca de descuentos y promociones.

El de azul mentiría si no trató varias veces comprarse para él (o incluso sugerir) algunos atuendos de su estilo… De los que fueron inmediatamente desplazados por las menores. A pesar de todo lo encontraba divertido, entonces así se debía sentir tener hermanitas.

Con Ichiko las cosas eran… Difíciles de explicar. Si bien Karamatsu supone que su relación había mejorado, con la de purpura las cosas eran prácticamente como Ichimatsu.

Ella se mantenía reservada y callada la mayor parte del tiempo, incluso en esos momentos donde ambos estaban solos en la sala. Ichiko rara vez salía, no decía a dónde ni cuándo volvería, pero en algún momento estaba en casa. A veces durante la mañana (donde los dos estaban solos mientras las demás ocupantes trabajaban o estudiaban) encontraba a Ichiko en la sala escribiendo en un cuaderno maltrecho. Varias veces se mantenía en la habitación de las menores para seguir durmiendo. Y en otras ocasiones entraba sin tocar la puerta para sacar ropa o cosas de su propia habitación. Casi siempre sin decir una palabra. A pesar de eso, nunca sintió ningún aroma de hostilidad o tensión de ella. Solo tranquilidad y paz. Supuso que eso era bueno.

Aunque no habían tenido una conversación larga y profunda desde que fueron a curar sus heridas en casa del chico Matsuno, Karamatsu seguía intentando hablarle de lo que sea. A veces era para cortar el silencio del momento y otras, solo para conocer a Ichiko. De las pocas veces que intercambiaron palabras, le gustó saber cosas como que durante los días de lluvia, suele tener más sueño. Que sí le gustan los gatos, de hecho, había un par de felinos que a veces se colaban por el patio trasero e Ichiko le daba atún de vez en cuando. Según la de purpura, ella no hacía nada ni los buscaba, pero esos gatos parecían tratarla con familiaridad. Que le gustaba escribir historias, que le gusta la ropa que le queda grande o suelta, que odia el ruido, que su saga de películas preferida es la de Viernes 13.

En más de una vez, Ichiko le insistió que la acompañe a "ir de compras", el famoso código que significaba conseguir comida… Pero para ghouls. En todas las veces, el de azul le rechazó, aun no estaba cómodo con la idea de cazar y descuartizar humanos.

Ichiko solo le contestaba que eso es pensamiento de humanos. "Y tu ya no eres un humano".

Sea como sea, Karamatsu siempre salía ganando gracias al apoyo de las demás chicas.

No sabe cuándo, pero creyó haber visto en algún documental sobre leones donde decía que las hembras eran las encargadas de cazar y conseguir alimento y los machos, mientras tanto eran algo así como delimitadores de territorio, peleaban con otros machos y protegían a las hembras de amenazas. Se sintió divertido pensar en toda la situación como similar.

También había que mencionar que algunas veces venían las compañeras de clases o del club de las dos menores. Inmediatamente, Karamatsu era presentado como un pariente lejano que se alojaba por el momento en la casa. Antes de entrometerse con el asunto del novio falso, Todoko aclaraba que no había línea sanguínea, es decir, "Mírame a mí y a mis hermanas, ¿no ven que somos hermanas adoptivas?". Con el tema del incesto descartado, todos hacían como que era más normal. Incluso se había lucido más de una vez al cocinar uno que otro platillo mejor que el precocinado que normalmente las chicas preparaban para ocultar su nulo conocimiento de la cocina humana. Eso le había ganado varias miradas de ensueño. Pero antes de poder lucirse abriendo la boca, casi siempre era interrumpido por alguna de las mujeres de la casa.

Cambiando de tema, una de sus mayores preocupaciones era Gimi. Karamatsu sabía que seguía saliendo durante las noches, pero al menos no causaba problemas… No tantos como pensaba. Ya se había dormido con una habitación en orden y limpia, para despertar con las camas deshechas, los peluches y cosas en el suelo, incluso, en una ocasión, encontró ese par de gatos que había mencionado Ichiko durmiendo en el suelo con él.

Gimi era bastante inquieto, pero se alegraba que no huyera o al menos escapara a casa en todas las oportunidades que tuvo.

Esto estaba saliendo muy bien por ahora.

* * *

Aunque las cosas estaban yendo bien para Karamatsu, había otro sujeto desafortunado que iba en mal en peor.

Takagi se mostraba frustrado y malhumorado la mayor parte del tiempo. Su investigación "seria" no conducía a ningún lado.

Ya debió de haber pasado bastante tiempo desde la muerte de Hattori, pero se seguía sin haber pistas concretas a su asesino.

Las muestras de sangre volvieron a mostrar una mujer ghoul (que estaba en el sistema por parte de parientes), el mismo inspector caído y esa extraña muestra que decían que debía estar contaminada, la hibrida entre ADN humano y ghoul.

El director había ordenado omitir toda investigación sobre la muestra "contaminada" y centrarse en los hechos concisos que se tenían a mano.

A pesar de todo el esfuerzo que le puso, Takagi, como la gran mayoría de sus compañeros, se encontraron varados sin saber cómo continuar. Algunos se empezaron a revisar viejos casos para comprobar si había similitudes, otros a rebuscar archivos de la base de datos para buscar pistas sobre la muestra de la mujer ghoul. Pero no importa dónde iba, al joven Dove le parecía una pérdida de tiempo.

Así no podía ayudar a encontrar a los responsables de su sempai.

Un mal día (como todos) se decidió en un impulso de obviar la orden de su superior e investigar sobre la muestra contaminada. Era difícil, puesto que nunca había escuchado algo parecido en sus pocos años de profesión. Así que solamente se dispuso a buscar "anomalías", "contaminación de muestras" o "investigaciones inconclusas que incluyan muestras de ADN".

En ese camino, ya tenía mucho para revisar, porque desde hace casi un siglo que existía la organización de los Doves (formalmente) y desde la promulgación del ADN, en los 80´, ya tenia bastantes casos en el país. Si al terminar no había encontrado nada, buscaría en Asia, en Europa y así hasta todo el mundo. Dios bendiga el servidor de los Doves, tan rápido y claro que quizás hasta un niño podía usarlo.

Por casa caso que revisaba y leía, se emocionaba pensando que había encontrado algo. Pero luego de terminarlo, se daba con que era otra aguja en el pajar como tantos que había en el país.

Takagi se guiaba desde el más nuevo al viejo, así que aun tenía mucho tiempo hasta llegar a la parte donde no usaban el ADN para identificar a los ghouls.

Una de las tantas noches que pasaba horas extras en la oficina, se topó con un caso que le llamó la atención. La información en la ficha que mostraba la pantalla en su computadora estaba demasiado resumida para ser un informe aceptable. ¿Algún incompetente no quiso hacer el papeleo como debía?

En lo poco que pudo leer, el caso había ocurrido en Tokio el año pasado… Decía pocos detalles de lo que había pasado: un cuerpo masculino había sido encontrado en el interior de un sótano de una casa abandonada pero… ¿Por qué no decía si era un cuerpo humano o ghoul?

Cuando Takagi ingresó el código del caso en el buscador principal, un cartel saltaba con sus letras rojas "Usted no está autorizado para ingresar a esta información".

El joven se quedó estático. Entendía perfectamente que había casos donde eran ultra confidenciales porque involucraban información de ghouls buscados o personas importantes. Pero un cuerpo encontrado no parecía la gran cosa. Si era un humano, solo tenían que identificarlo e informar sobre su causa de muerte. Si era un ghoul, había que recalcar si fue ingresado en la data de los Doves y si solo era otro pobre diablo que murió comido por otro.

Pero no, el caso estaba etiquetado como "Cuerpo encontrado" y punto. Solo había la fecha del caso, las pocas personas que trabajaron en el caso y el pequeño cartel que aparentemente le hacía saber a Takagi que no estaba autorizado para eso.

Por primera vez en su vida tuvo un temblor en su corazón, un cosquilleo en sus entrañas, algo que él mismo creyó que debió ser lo que su sempai describía como una corazonada.

Tomó notas en una hoja de papel y se fue a su casa.

Al llegar, se lanzó a su laptop que descansaba en la pequeña mesa de su habitación, la misma mesa donde comía y veia tele como cada día.

Pensó un momento que estaba haciendo algo malo, pero lo dejó en segundo plano cuando ingresó en el buscador (y en la pestaña de incognito por las dudas) las palabras claves "Cuerpo encontrado" y la fecha dada.

Aunque la mayoría eran paginas que no tenían que ver con el asunto, Takagi pudo dar con un par de blogs que hablaban del tema que justamente estaba buscando.

El primero hablaba de conspiraciones de ghouls en la organización Dove, el autor del blog habría estado en la escena del crimen tomando fotos con su celular de mala calidad dando desenfoques y describiendo el enmarañado plan que tenia las autoridades para sus planes malignos. El joven Kohai estuvo a punto de cerrar la pestaña al notar su tiempo desperdiciado de no ser porque en una de las fotos tomadas de la supuesta escena del crimen aparecía una mujer mayor que se le hizo muy familiar.

" _Esa es… ¿La jefa del departamento de genética?"_ Pensó confundido al reconocer a la mujer que trabajaba en su sede en la foto mal tomada, se encontraba hablando con otros Doves uniformados mientras miraba a la cámara en un descuido. Detrás de ella, la entrada a una casa que tenia la facha de estar descuidada, adornada con cinta policial, había gente pasando que salían desenfocados, pero la doctora se veia clara.

Abrió el otro blog que restaba con un poco de ansiedad. El titulo le dio un escalofrío: "El chico del horno".


	26. El chico del horno

"Mi hermano mayor no es un ghoul". Eso fue lo que leyó Takagi en la primera oración.

Por alguna razón de nerviosismo que se sintió en su estomago y entrañas, el joven Dove dejó de leer y se concentró en mirar el suelo como si fuera una pizca más interesante que lo que tenía en la pantalla de su notebook. Tenía un escozor raro en su interior, como cuando ves una película de terror y sabes que el pobre idiota que se separó del grupo será la próxima víctima del asesino, ese picor interior de saber que algo malo pasará pero debes seguir mirando. Levantó la vista y continuó:

"Si estás leyendo esto, es porque no te convenció la explicación de los inspectores Doves". Leyó a continuación. De nuevo dirigió la mirada hacia un lado de su departamento. Sus ojos descansaron en la ventana de su departamento. Era de noche y parecía ser de esas tranquilas y normales.

Debería dejar de leer cada oración y parar, solo le generaba más suspenso a la situación.

Desvió la mirada hace el cursor y dio una vista preliminar a la página web para notar que el blog solo tenía una entrada, pocos comentarios y que no había sido actualizado desde la publicación de dicha entrada.

Respiró profundo.

Lo leería todo, de una sola vez:

"Mi hermano mayor no es un ghoul.

Si estás leyendo esto, es porque no te convenció la explicación que dieron los inspectores Doves. Igual que a mí.

No creo tener mucho tiempo para escribir esto, así que déjame relatarte brevemente lo que pasó: El día X del mes X del año 201X, mi hermano mayor (quien no diré su nombre para evitar que cierren esta página también) de 20 años de edad se cayó de su bicicleta cuando volvía a casa de la Universidad M. No estaba usando casco así que se dio con el asfalto en la cabeza. Aunque el golpe no parecía gran cosa, fue a hacerse un chequeo en el hospital para sacarse las dudas de una contusión o algo peor.

No lo vimos de nuevo.

El personal de hospital dijo haberlo visto y retirarse una hora después de su ingreso, pero jamás regresó a casa.

A veces me siento una basura por no acompañarlo ese día."

Takagi sintió un mal gusto en la boca por la persona que escribió ese blog.

"Reportamos su desaparición, pusimos carteles, y todo lo posible. Mi hermano no es de los que desaparecen así nada más. Sabíamos que algo malo había ocurrido.

3 días después, un escuadrón Dove entró a nuestra casa, armados, y asustando a mis padres y a mí. Yo estaba en mi habitación, había rechazado la cena porque no me sentía bien para comer. Tuve mucho miedo cuando patearon mi puerta. Realmente creí que moriría cuando me apuntaban con sus armas y pistolas. Fueron 15 minutos de terror, hasta que gritaron un código raro (10-4, por si alguien sabe que significa, aun busco qué es). Nos clavaron unas agujas en los dedos y cuando el test resultó negativo, se fueron, al menos los que tenían armas.

Nos llevaron a la Sede y ahí nos informaron que el cuerpo casi carbonizado mi hermano había sido recuperado en un horno rudimentario que estaba localizado en el sótano de un edificio abandonado, en una zona poco transitada.

Lo primero que pensé fue que había sido devorado por un ghoul, y sus restos quemados para ocultarlo. Empecé a sollozar en el pecho de mi madre.

Pero luego siguieron otras preguntas raras.

Si era mi hermano de sangre, si realmente era el hijo de mamá y de papá, si fue cambiado de bebé, si fue adoptado y todo sarta de cosas. Eso era simplemente estúpido. Solo tienen que mirarme para saber que me parezco a mi hermano, y si ves fotos de papá de joven, mi hermano es su vivo retrato.

Todo era incomodo y extraño. Cuando papá se atrevió a preguntar si podían recuperar los restos de mi hermano para velarlo apropiadamente, se negaron, dijeron que esos restos aun seguían bajo investigación. No sé mucho de ciencia forense, pero si no quedaba mucho como dijeron, ¿para qué lo necesitaban aun?

¿Y por qué demonios nos atacaron en nuestra casa? Mamá preguntó eso, indignada y dolida. Los inspectores se miraron avergonzados y nos dijeron primero que no podían discutir información del caso con civiles. Papá amenazó con demandarlos y otras cosas más si no recibían una explicación. Él es un hombre muy calmado, pero que agentes Doves destruyan tu hogar, te apunten con armas, amenazan a ti y a tu familia, y encima de todo, dicen que tu hijo está muerto, colma la paciencia de cualquiera.

Uno de los inspectores, el más empático, según mi parecer, dijo que no todos los tejidos estaban quemados, y se les hizo un examen para ver si era ghoul o humano.

El inspector dijo que la prueba salió ghoul. Y es por eso que atacaron nuestra casa. Habían encontraron los documentos de mi hermano, su libreta universitaria en su mochila, su ropa, su identificación… Ellos realmente creyeron que mis padres y yo éramos ghoul pretendiendo ser humanos. Como si eso fuera posible…

Mamá se puso al borde de la histeria, gritando que su hijo no era ghoul, de que qué clase de broma era esta, que ellos no saben hacer bien su trabajo, etc., etc.

Simplemente fue una mierda.

El otro inspector no dijo nada, incluso creo que aun pensaba que nosotros ocultábamos algo.

Nos negaron cualquier otra información.

Nos sorprende que en los siguientes días, no haya noticias sobre mi hermano, ni siquiera al menos un artículo en el periódico o algo pequeño. Pero es bueno que los vecinos hayan filmado el ataque a nuestro hogar, algunos foros se llenaron de los videos y fotos del escuadrón Dove ingresando a nuestra casa y rompiendo todo. Ellos tuvieron que contestar en respuesta que los restos encontraron (y nadie cuestiona que esto no haya sido informado antes) habían sido comprometidos, haciendo que se establezca un protocolo diferente y blah y blah y blah, solo dijeron que tenían información errónea. Y mencionando que solo toman precauciones por nuestra seguridad y cosas así. Esos payasos sí que saben lucirse para quedar bien.

Misteriosamente, las notas en los portales de noticias y blog cerraron o desaparecieron misteriosamente. De ahí aclaro que esta no es mi primera vez escribiendo esto.

No soy de las personas que creen en conspiraciones, pero para ser un ataque de un ghoul, sobre lo que dicen pasó con mi hermano, hay demasiadas brechas abiertas.

Ellos creyeron que mi hermano era realmente un ghoul, no sé cómo ni por qué, pero estaban muy seguros.

Yo sé que no lo era, he vivido con él toda mi vida, he comido pasteles y guisos de carne y verduras con él, lo he visto lastimarse y sangrar como cualquier humano normal, e incluso mi hermano es una persona que prefiere el té que el café.

Investigué y la prueba para distinguir un ghoul de un humano no es muy difícil. Una tira que reacciona a una célula especifica en la sangre, casi como una prueba de embarazo. Los Doves no serian capaces de cometer un error tan simple.

¿Realmente qué pasó con mi hermano?

Quiero saberlo pero por el bien de mis padres, es mejor que me concentre en mi futuro, los exámenes de la universidad se acercan, y creo que ellos quieren que vaya a la misma universidad de mi hermano, me están prestando más atención, creo que por miedo a que me pase lo mismo.

A los que quieren buscar la verdad, les dejo el resto."

Silencio en el departamento.

Takagi sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que realmente se estaba metiendo en algo malo.

* * *

No pudo dormir nada esa noche.

Al día siguiente, se presentó en la oficina como haría cada día hábil de la semana. Se registró en la entrada como cualquier día normal. Y se dirigió a su pequeño escritorio. Todo fuera de lo extraño. Pero esta vez, con una idea horrible en la cabeza.

Siguiendo las pistas que tenía hasta ahora, quizás la supuesta "muestra contaminada" hallada en las últimas escenas de crímenes tenía algo que ver con ese caso del "chico del horno".

Escalofrío.

Tenía que buscar un nombre menos aterrador.

Pero realmente no sonaba tan mal.

Quizás era solo el espectro de que esto tenía una pinta de conspiración macabra.

Luego de revisar varias veces los casos de la chica suicida, la pelea de los ghouls en el dojo y la muerte de su compañero. Podía indicar que esta "muestra contaminada" estaba en los últimos dos. Pero el de la chica suicida parecía un callejón sin salida.

Sentía que podrían estar conectados, después de todo, ese fue el primer caso de actividad ghoul en ese districto que no fuese tan discreto. Tenían las marcas de dientes en los huesos. Pero no ADN. Lo único que pudieron sacar los forenses era que era una dentadura mayor a 15 años de edad. Eso podía descartar el niño ghoul que mencionó su ex mentor.

" _Los únicos que se alimentan de carne no fresca son los ghoul jóvenes… Muy inexpertos para cazar… O los ghoul heridos…"_

En los otros dos casos, si bien había mordidas en ambas víctimas, era difícil reconstruir el registro dental desde el tejido blando.

Probablemente lo que planteaba no era nada. Solo un desperdicio de tiempo.

Lo sabía, de hecho.

Pero tenía que pretender que estaba trabajando, al menos… Hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Takagi miraba con una cara cansada el reloj. Después de varias horas, ya era casi el momento.

Cuando sonó la pequeña alarma en los altavoces indicando el medio día, la mayoría de los Doves sacaban sus almuerzos en tuppers o sus bentos. Otros se levantaban y se irían a comer en los establecimientos de los alrededores. Y solo unos pocos se quedaban en sus escritorios con sus papeles o investigaciones. Demasiados sumergidos para comer aun.

Takagi no era ninguno de los anteriores.

Se levantó inmediatamente y sin parecer desesperado por ir a su destino, se dirigió al Departamento de Genética Forense de la sede.

Estaba casi al otro lado del edificio, pero valió el recorrido, porque al llegar vio que casi todos se habían retirado para comer para ese entonces.

Al entrar por una oficina con la puerta abierta, encontró a la persona que justo estaba buscando.

La Doctora Misaki estaba anotando unas cosas en su pizarra cuando Takagi ingresó con un poco de agitación.

Ella le dedicó una mirada desinteresada y siguió con unos dibujos que el joven agente Dove podía identificar como moléculas o su composición quizás, en el cual había varias notas pequeñas en cada costado.

-¿Se le ha perdido algo? – Preguntó cortésmente sin mirar la pizarra blanca con el marcador rojo pintado en todos lados.

-No realmente. – Le contestó mirando hacia todos lados, asegurándose que no había nadie en la habitación. – Me preguntaba si podía ayudarme en algo.

La doctora de mediana edad, dejó el marcador en un borde y le puso atención al ese impertinente niño que interrumpe su trabajo.

Él, sin decir ni una palabra, saca algo de su bolsillo y le extiende con decisión el pequeño trozo de papel que acababa de imprimir en una tienda de fotocopiado hace unas horas.

Las expresiones de la mujer eran variadas. Primero abrió los ojos grandes con sorpresa, luego le miró fijamente con suspicacia y finalmente se relajó con tranquilidad.

Ella arrugó el papel y se lo guardó en sus pantalones. Takagi aun esperaba una respuesta… O algo… Lo que sea.

-¿Sabías que hay un pequeño local de ramen a un par de calles aquí? No es muy conocido, quizás porque lo abrieron hace poco.

Takagi estaba confuso, lo primero que pensó es que trataba de comprarlo con comida. O de evadir el tema, sí, eso era más sensato.

-Yo no…

-No, no sabes nada. – Le interrumpió la doctora con una sonrisa que trataba de sonar relajada, pero denotaba un poco de tensión. Y luego, con la mirada le dedicó un pequeño vistazo hacia arriba. Takagi observó hacia donde la mujer indicaba y notó una pequeña cámara. - No sabía que también conocías ese local. – Habló la mujer con una voz amistosa. – De habérmelo dicho nos hubiéramos ahorrado esos cupones vencidos.

¿Cupones vencidos? ¿Pero qué…?

Ella sacó un papel de otro bolsillo de los pantalones, escribió algo con un bolígrafo que tomó de cualquier escritorio y le tendió el papel.

-Dale esto al mesero, te hará un descuento si sabe que te mando yo. – Le tendió el papel: un cupón por un descuento en 2x1 en ramen clásico. Estaba escrito la hora de salida del trabajo. – Te veré más tarde supongo… Señor…

-Takagi, me llamó Takagi.

Ella le sonrió y se dirigió a su pizarra.

El joven se fue con un poco de miedo. Eso pintaba peor.

¿Por qué la doctora estaba siendo observada?

* * *

Muy ajeno a todo lo que pasaba, un Karamatsu tranquilo tomaba un café frio en unos asientos del área comercial.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, parecería que nunca se acostumbraría a esos atuendos que era forzado a usar. No tenían nada de malo, es solo que… No eran él. Rogaba el día que Osoko le permitiera usar al menos sus pantalones marca registrada.

Pero no, ahí estaba el segundo de los Matsuno (humanos), con un conjunto simple de jeans, camisa y zapatos aburridos, esperando a la castaña-roja que terminara sus compras. Él solo cargaría con los paquetes y bolsas. Y por alguna razón, Osoko le ordenó con un tono irritado que lo esperara afuera luego de recitar algunas ideas en forma de canción sobre su vestuario.

Supongo que las mujeres son más especiales con eso.

Al menos le permitió usar sus lentes oscuros. De cierta manera se sentía menos expuesto cuando usaba eso, era como una sensación de estar ocultándose todo el tiempo. De su familia, de sus amigos… De sus posibles enemigos…

Salir poco le molestaba, pero no tanto como dejar de ver a su familia. Mas de 3 semanas y ninguno de sus hermanos o padres había llamado o algo. Se supone que era mejor así, pero eso no evita que no hiriera un poco sus sentimientos.

Desde afuera de la tienda, Karamatsu podía ver a Osoko yendo de un lugar a otro, se supone que esta salida era algo del trabajo, por el horario por supuesto, algo sobre buscar unos vestidos que había encargado la esposa de su jefe, pero se notaba que la mayor de las ghouls Matsuno aprovecharía ese momento para conseguir algo bonito para ella.

" _Osoko es una mujer hermosa_ ". Tiró un pensamiento suelto. " _Todas las chicas lo son_ ". Reformuló. " _E Ichiko…_ "

Y ahí agitó la cabeza como para tratar de desaparecer esos sucesos raros con la ghoul de purpura.

Se avergonzó un poco al recordar que los últimos días, pareciera que su cuerpo y mente reaccionan independientemente de sus deseos mentales con respecto a una específica ghoul de cabello largo y negro.

Algunos sueños eróticos, si, algo normal en un virgen que vive con 5 hermosas damas.

Se le agita el sistema cardiaco y la respiración cuando se le acerca mucho y es capaz de oler su aroma fresco. Hormonas de ghoul, sí, eso es.

Se ha preguntado un par de veces, ¿si arruinaría la dinámica del lugar pedirle salir a tomar café como la ultima vez?

Se siente atraído, es verdad. Lo admite. Pero no es la misma atracción que solía sentir con Totoko o con ciertas señoritas que veia.

Es como si fuera algo que no lograra dominar del todo. Y sospecha que tiene que ver con Gimi.

No es fácil de explicar, ni él lo sabe bien qué pasa. Pero aunque agradezca que su otra parte no ande haciendo travesuras por ahí, todo lo que no puede controlar a su voluntad se relaciona con su otra personalidad.

Kagune, la fuerza ghoul, los recuerdos, la estabilidad mental… Son cosas que Gimi sabe, y él no.

Le hace falta Ichimatsu, quien podía ayudar de intérprete para Gimi, pero ya no está esa opción.

Se ha resistido a ver a su familia varias veces. Los extraña, sí, pero en parte siente que su otro yo también le hace falta.

Lo máximo que ha hecho hasta ahora solo ha sido desordenar su habitación, pero en comparación con sus travesuras en la otra casa Matsuno, Gimi ha estado muy calmado con las chicas.

Solo ruega que ninguna de ellas se encuentre con él. Hasta ahora no ha pasado. Solo una ocasión que Ichiko le "recordó" que dejara de hacer ruido por las noches porque ella regresa de "hacer las compras" tarde y no podía dejar de oír una especie de parloteo.

Gimi no sabe hablar (o eso cree) pero no se imagina que escuchó la ghoul de avellanas esa noche. Afortunadamente, quedó olvidado y punto.

Sorpresivamente, Karamatsu levanta la cabeza hacia una dirección a su derecha.

Sí… Reconocería ese aroma dulce en cualquier parte… Junto con otro más…

Pelea mentalmente si esconderse o dejarse encontrar… Frunce los labios por ser tan débil, pero al final se queda.

Los extrañaba mucho.

-¡Karamatsu-niisan! – Escucha a su espalda, y en un par de segundos se le avienta un Jyushimatsu.

Recibe un golpe cohete, cortesía de su hermano amarillo, pero se sobrepuso rápidamente.

-¡Que sorpresa, mis Little brothers! – Dice entusiasmado.

Detrás de Jyushimatsu venia el resto: Todomatsu quien se le acercó y le dio una especie de abrazo entrecortado. Uno que simulaba que todo estaba bien pero al mismo tiempo que delataba una oculta necesidad de melancolía y cariño.

-¡Ha pasado tiempo! – Exclamó Jyushimatsu con alegría. - ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

-He estado "very well". – Señala con los dedos en forma de pistolas. - ¿Y qué hay de ustedes?

-Nada nuevo. – Respondió Todomatsu rápidamente. Quiso preguntarle sobre su atuendo normal, pero era mejor omitirlo. – Pero cuéntanos, ¿dónde trabajas? ¿Y en qué principalmente? ¿Tan ocupado estas que no puedes visitarnos? – Pregunta en un tono caprichoso.

-Bueno, yo…- Se puso nervioso, aun no se le había ocurrido una mentira apropiada.

-¡Oye! ¡Karamatsu! – Se escuchó una voz femenina detrás. Los chicos voltearon y vieron a una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo y con un atuendo de oficina con casi una docena de bolsas en ambas manos. Parecía dar la impresión de estar atareada. – ¡Vamos! Se me hizo tarde y… - Guardó silencio al ver a los hermanos del azul.

"Hermanos idénticos", pensó curiosa. Era la primera vez que olía 3 personas físicamente iguales pero con un aroma que se diferenciaba entre ellos.

-Ah, sí, disculpa. – Contestó automáticamente y sostuvo un poco más de la mitad de las bolsas.

Osoko se mantuvo neutra por unos momentos, pero esbozó una sonrisa que normalmente usaba para ganar simpatía con extraños.

-Así que ustedes son los hermanos pequeños de Karamatsu, un gusto en conocerlos. – Hizo una leve reverencia. – Él ha sido de mucha ayuda en mi hogar.

-¿Acaso vive con usted? – Preguntó Todomatsu con esa mirada sorprendida y casi shokeada.

-Bueno, es mi asistente a tiempo parcial, así que se podría decir… - Dijo ante la mirada atónita del de rosa. El de amarillo seguía normal… O tan normal como podría estar.

Ella volvió a mirar su reloj y se volteó al azul.

-Tenemos que irnos. Que tengan un buen día, ¡adiós! – Y se fue arrastrando a Karamatsu consigo.

-¡Díganle a los demás que estoy bien! – Alcanzó a gritar Karamatsu antes de desaparecer entre la gente.

* * *

Esa noche, Takagi fue al local de comida que mencionó la doctora.

No fue difícil de hecho. Las comidas que vendían alrededor de la sede eran de comida rápida o restaurantes familiares.

El único lugar donde vendían ramen clásico era un pequeño lugar con capacidad de 15 personas en una calle que ocultaba bastante su facha. No tenían muchos letreros luminosos o indicaciones. Así que tenias que tener suerte para toparte con ese lugar así nada más.

Takagi se sentó en una mesa enfrente de la única ventana del lugar, estaba muy ansioso.

Cuando un jovencito adolescente se acercó para tomar su pedido, él dijo que esperaría un poco. El chico se fue sin prestarle atención.

El lugar parecía bastante nuevo o bastante mediocre. Las mesas y sillas de madera parecían usadas, les faltaba barniz. Algunas mesas tenían manteles, otras no. Y el olor era el fuerte recuerdo del caldo y especias que podría (o no) ser del dichoso ramen.

¿Y por qué solo ramen? ¿No había más cosas en el menú? La comida japonesa se supone que tenía más variedad…

Antes de seguir quejándose del lugar, una mujer con cabello negro y corto, algunas canas aflorando su nuca y un bolso sencillo ingresaba al lugar.

Saludó al chico mesero y tomó el periódico que descansaba en el mostrador. Avanzó con pasos cautelosos hasta sentarse enfrente de Takagi. Solo estaban ellos y un hombre gordo al otro lado del lugar, devorándose sin ningún tipo de educación los fideos como si se tratara de un concurso.

-¿Tu realmente quieres meterte en problemas? – Dijo con una voz dura.

Antes que él pudiera contestar, ella sacó el papel que Takagi le había dado. La foto que había visto en el blog de conspiraciones. La única foto que podía verse bien a la mujer que estaba mirando la cámara con ese rostro de preocupación y misterio. La doctora Misaki rompió ese papel donde estaba ella en una escena del crimen hace más de un año. Los muchos pedazos fueron a parar al suelo, donde seguramente serian barridos y tirados a la basura.

\- Entonces, es verdad que ocurre algo sospechoso sobre ese caso. – Dijo convencido.

La mujer tomó el periódico y lo dobló, lo levantó a la altura de su rostro, cubriendo estratégicamente la ventana, como si no quisiera que alguien afuera pudiera leer sus labios. Le dio un último vistazo al sujeto del fondo, cerciorándose de que éste estuviera enfocado en su comida.

-Eres la primera persona que viene a mí desde ese incidente. Supongo que los que controlan la parte informática no hacen un buen trabajo… ¿Qué quieres?

-Respuestas. – Contestó directamente. – El chico del horno…

-¡SH! – Calló apresuradamente la mujer. - No digas eso, es de mal gusto…

-Encuentro de peor gusto que la propia organización de la que trabajo este ocultando información relevante. – Dijo desafiante.

La mujer lo miraba fijamente a los ojos con una especie de intimidación que no lograba conseguir. El chico es duro.

Ella aun no había bajado el periódico.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero no traigas esta mierda a la sede. Las consecuencias pueden ser muy malas. Por eso estoy en este districto de cuarta…

Antes de que el joven agente pueda responder, ella sacó de su bolso un folio que parecía nuevo.

-Esto…

-No es el original, es solo unas copias que pude sacar antes de que destruyeran todo.

Takagi lo guardo rápido en su bolso, y se le apresuró el corazón cuando entendió que habían eliminado esos archivos importantes que se supone que debían estar almacenados para siempre, como le habían enseñado en la academia.

-¿Por qué lo destruyeron? – Preguntó el joven.

-Porque si la hipótesis que plantea el archivo es real, entonces esa verdad debe ser ocultada.

-¿Qué hipótesis? ¿Qué verdad? – Cuestionó de nuevo con una mezcla de miedo y tensión.

-Por eso te doy el archivo, para no hablar más al respecto. – Ella baja el periódico, toma su bolso y se levanta para retirarse. – Dos últimas cosa, primero: Si te atrapan, no digas que fui yo quien te dio eso. Y lo segundo y más importante: Yo escribí en parte ese archivo… Y yo nunca me equivoco. – Dijo mirando con firmeza.

-¿Por qué me está ayudando? Ni siquiera hemos hablamos lo suficiente…

-No lo sé, eras el compañero de Hattori. – Dijo con un ligero dejo de tristeza. – Me gusta creer que veo algo diferente en ti que en los demás.

A Takagi le pareció que esto era demasiado bueno para creerlo, pero por una vez, su primitivo instinto le guiaba que estaba en buen camino.

-Gracias.

-No me contactes de nuevo. – Dijo con frialdad antes de dejar el periódico en su sitio e irse.

El adolescente de hace rato se pasó de nuevo mientras miraba a la Doctora irse por la puerta.

-Disculpe, ¿va a ordenar ahora?

El pobre niño de secundaria se puso un poco ansioso por la vista del señor, toda perdida y agitada.

En algún momento volvió a la realidad.

-¿Ah? Yo… Tienen… ¿Para llevar?

No había tiempo de pensar… Quería llegar a casa de una puta vez.

* * *

 **Notas:** Uno sabe que esta yendo muy bien en la universidad cuando ya no escribis fanfics (? Esa es mi razón y estoy feliz.


End file.
